Tidal Waves of Emotions
by lis.n
Summary: "If you a hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself."- Herman Hesse.   Jacob and Edward hate each other, but maybe there's a part of each other in them.  Jakeward with some Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

**Edward's POV**

As I made my way to Bella's house, I got the strong pungent smell of the shape shifters that lived across the border. Anxious as to why there was a shape shifter there, I accelerated. I hope nothing is wrong. However, as soon as I pulled up her driveway, I noticed Bella and Charlie, her father standing in the driveway with the 2 members of the Quileute tribe.

The man was in a wheelchair and the other was a boy, who looked like he was around 16. Can't be too dangerous, I thought.

Feeling eyes on me, I got out of the car. When I met the eyes of the man in the wheelchair, I felt his distaste for me and his thoughts rang of swear words and I caught the word 'leech' about 20 times. I nodded at him when I finally placed his face in my mind. Billy Black, one of the elders of the Quileute tribes. I focused on the younger boy. He was still human-not a wolf yet. But, he was close. I could smell wet dog on him. That's why I was alerted. His long hair blew in the wind and his smile got tighter when I approached. I nodded at him too when I finally reached my girlfriend. Slipping an arm around Bella's waist, I greeted everyone with a simple hello.

Charlie grunted, Billy ignored me completely, Bella gave me a smile and the boy locked his jaws. He was upset. He hated me. _Already? He's not even a wolf yet._ Confused, I dug his mind for hints.

_Ah. Bella_. He liked Bella and in turn, hated me-the boyfriend.

"Edward, this is my best friend, Jacob. Jacob Black," said Bella with a smile gracing her lovely face, " Jake, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." Blushing as she said the words boyfriend, she looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Jacob and I grew up together. We'd always play on the reservation when we were little," Bella explained.

"How'd you meet?"

" Through Charlie and Billy. They're best friends too. And, when I was born I usually hung out with Jake's sisters. Until Jake came around at least."

"Jacob, let's go," came Billy's voice as he eyed me. He was uncomfortable that I was around his son, who could phase at any time. Being around a leech infront of humans was dangerous. I agreed. I didn't want this wolf around my Bella.

I watched as Jacob Black pulled Bella into a bear hug and shook hands with Charlie and helped his dad into the car. After folding the wheelchair and putting it in the trunk, he took the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway, and made their way towards the reservation. But, before he left, he stared at me. His thoughts showed me that he was trying to appraise me. If I was good enough for his precious Bella. I narrowed my eyes at that.

The Blacks. I had a feeling I would see more of them.


	2. Chapter 1: Imprinting on thy enemy

**6 months later:**

**Jacob's POV: **

" Jacob, wake up. Sam's here," came dad's voice though the door. I grunted in my sleep and snuggled back into my pillow.

" Jacob Black get up. We have a treaty meeting with the bloodsuckers.," said Sam Uley in his alpha tone. I hated it when he used his alpha voice. He knew we couldn't disobey him then.

_Fuck my life. _

Sighing, I got up, not being able to ignore the call of my alpha. "Ass," I mumbled under my breath as I passed him to go to the bathroom.

He gave me a smug smile.

I acted sluggishly on purpose, trying to piss Sam off for getting me out of bed. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I dragged myself down to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel.

" Come on Jake. We don't have all day," called Sam.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I wolfed down-_no pun intended_-my breakfast.

" I had to speak to the elders about the treaty," replied Sam, " now come on."

" Where's everyone else?" I asked as I pulled the front door close behind me and got rid of my shorts.

"They are meeting us on the way there," replied Sam as he took off his clothes and tied them to the cord on his leg.

We both phased.

As my bones were elongating and the russet fur shot out of my skin, I gave a small moan of pleasure. I loved phasing now. It was like second nature to me. It felt good to get such a release from everything. From dad, from school, from Bella, from everything else that bothered me. In wolf form, I could run for miles, my senses were sharper, I felt like nothing could stop me.

" _Jakester! Welcome! Sam, finally dragged you out of bed_," came Embry's voice through my head.

I heard a snigger.

" _Shut up, Quil,"_ I replied with a smile as my best friends teased me.

" _Are you two, the only ones phased?" _I asked.

" _Uhm.. no Leah and Jared were here too. But, they disappeared like 5 mins ago_," replied Quil.

" _Boom chicka wah wah,"_ came Embry's reply.

_Gross_, I thought. Jared had imprinted on Leah, the moment she turned into a wolf. Sam's ex-girlfriend. I thought Sam would have killed Jared. Leah and Jared were the worse tempered people I for Paul. It was a mystery to me how they could be together and not kill each other.

" _Simple, everytime we get into an argument, we fuck instead of fighting,"_ came Jared's reply as he phased in.

"_Enough_," grunted Sam, who had been quiet till now, _" Where's Leah, you doofus?" _

" _Oh, she's cleaning up. She'll be here." _

" _Jeez, you'd think you can try to keep our love life a secret,"_ groaned Leah as she joined us from across the woods. From my head, I saw her nuzzling Jared with her wolf head,_ " Seth has the flu. He won't be joining us. My mom does not want him phasing while he's sick." _

"_Fine, you can fill him in then," _came Sam's reply.

" _Will do." _

" _Ok, here's the deal. I will do the talking. You don't butt in and do not provoke the leeches. Got it?" said Sam, all business now. _

" _Got it," we replied. _

" _Paul?" Sam pressed. _

" _What?" _

" _Did you hear what I said? No. Provoking. Allowed." _

" _Fine," _came Paul's answer. I sniggered. He was clearly not happy about having to be civil with the leeches that lived in Forks.

"_If we killed all of them, we wouldn't have to worry about this stupid treaty and no one else from the Rez would be shifting,_" came Paul's thought,_ " the wolves are younger. Have you not noticed?" _

" _Paul, this treaty was decided by our Elders. You have to trust that they know better and as carriers of their legacy, we will obey them. Shape shifting is something to be proud of. We are the warriors of the tribe. We protect our people." _

"That is noble," came a velvety voice from behind the line of trees that lead into the clearing where the Cullens were standing.

We were so busy discussing that I had not noticed that sickly sweet smell of leech.

We stopped mid-stride and growled.

" Sorry," came a male voice, "my son doesn't mean any , please go join your brothers and sisters."

_So this must be the doctor, _I thought. Next to me, Sam nodded his wolf head.

Phasing and pulling his clothes back on, " We will be joining you now," said Sam to the figure behind the trees, " please step back to give us some room. I would really appreciate it."

" Of course," replied the male vampire as he blurred across the clearing to join his coven.

Sam motioned for me to move into the clearing. As we stepped into the clearing-me as a large russet wolf, and Sam in his human form-we were met by 5 other wolves. I grinned at my packmates as I turned to focus my attention on the leeches infront of us.

They were surprised and in awe, I could tell, at the beasts infront of them.

I felt smug and as the other wolves picked up on my thoughts, the feeling of euphoria filled us as a group.

I studied the group.

One of the males stepped forward. He was about 6'2 with blonde hair, his amber eyes were shiny and they looked..._welcoming_?

_He looks like a model, came Leah's awed voice in my head. _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jared nudge her neck. Ignoring them, I focused on the rest of the Cullens.

" I'm Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He said family, I noted and not 'coven'. Interesting.

" This is my wife, Esme," he gestured towards a woman of about 5'6 with caramel coloured hair and a heart shaped faced. Like all the Cullens, she had amber eyes too. _Well, atleast that way they look related, _I thought and Embry sniggered in his head.

" This is my son, Emmett," continued the doc as he gestured to the burly dark-haired male towering everyone in the family. He looked like he could be around Sam's height. Surprisingly, he grinned at us and waved.

Sam nodded at him, acknowledging his greeting.

" This is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's mate," said the doctor as he pointed to the statuesque, blonde who was holding hands with Emmet. She was gorgeous. The most beautiful woman, I've seen.

The guys agreed with me, even Jared. Heck, even Leah couldn't disagree.

" This is Alice Cullen," continued the doctor, unaware of the discussions going on in our heads. He pointed to the small pixie with spiky hair. She gave us a smile and a wave, just like Emmett. It looked like she was jumping up and down.

_Weird. _

_Wait... Alice._ This is the chick who could see the future. Bella said they has special powers or something.

" Jasper Hale is Alice's mate," the male leech pointed to the tall and lean blonde next to the pixie's side. Jasper had some purple bruising under his eyes. There was something about his skin... I couldn't place it, but he had the air of a dangerous man. I knew he had some sort of power too, but I couldn't remember what Bella had said. Really, when she talks about the leeches, I ignore her. She's idolizes them. Like they were some sort of God. Sure, they were pleasant on the eyes, but that's about it. Really, they were creatures of the night. Like bats. I laughed mentally at my own joke.

" This is Edward, Bella's boyfriend." I stared at the doctor for a while. He said boyfriend, not mate! Does this mean he doesn't belong with Bella after all?

Smugly, I looked up at the bronzed hair vampire, who seemed so different that his family. Even in appearance. He stuck out, like a sore thumb. As his eyes met mine, I noticed a sadness lurking behind his eyes. Suddenly, I couldn't look away.

I was drawn to him. I wanted to cross the clearing and rock him in my arms until the sadness left. For the longest time, it was as if he was the only one in the world.

I felt my body temperature increase. A heat took over my body, from head to toe. A stronger and fiercer heat than before. It wasn't like I was being burnt. No, it was more like a sun was glowing from inside me. Threatening to explode out of my body. Let the world see the sunshine that was inside me.

Edward Cullen.

He was the sun.

He was my earth.

He was my gravity.

I kept my eyes on him, as did he.

"Jake."

"Jake."

"Jacob!"

When I felt a nudge on my shoulder, I looked away from the lee...Ed...him.

I let out a yelp of despair, catching the attention of my alpha and everyone else in the clearing.

I lifted my eyes to meet Sam's.

" What is it?" he asked, face full of concern. " Jake?" he asked again as I stared across the clearing to my vampire-who was still staring at me.

" Jacob, phase now," ordered Sam in his alpha voice when he couldn't get anything from the others or from me.

As landed on my ass on the grass, I kept my eyes on...him.

Had I...? I couldn't have.

Wolves do not...not on leeches.

That would be going against nature. They were made to kill us and we were made to kill them.

It couldn't be.

I must be mistaken.

There would be no way in hell...

" Jacob Black. What the hell is the matter with you?" asked Sam as he crouched next to me.

I was still in shock.

" Oh for god's sake. Sam, cover him up will you!" came Jared's voice. I felt them freeing my shorts from my leg and pulling them up.

" What's the matter? Is he alright?" came Carlisle's voice, " Can I help?"

"No," came Sam's answer.

" Sam," I whispered as my eyes searched that of my alpha's.

"What is it, Jake?"

I pulled him into a hug. I could feel the hot sting of tears behind my eyelids.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Suddenly, I am a girl?_

No wolf has ever imprinted on a male before.

Especially not a vampire.

A male vampire. I imprinted on Edward fuckin' Cullen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone,

For those who don't know me. I'm Lisa. Well, this is my second story, but first Twilight FF. I've been obsessed with Jacob and Edward as a couple for a while now. I usually just read Jakeward stories... I woke up with the idea for this story in my head this morning. And I started typing furiously for two hours. I have a few chapters ready. I would love some reviews and comments about what you think of the story so far. They do help a lot. I've used an M rating for language really. For some reason, I think Jacob's the kind of guy who swears a lot. And Paul! I don't know if I can write a male/male sex scene. I would like to try, but it's hard. So, I won't make any promises. But,I will give it a shot? :S

Anyways, I look forward to your reviews.

Lisa


	3. Chapter 2: Family

**Chapter 2: **

**Jacob's POV:**

I imprinted on a male vampire.

_"Edward fuckin' Cullen,"_ I repeated mentally.

Lifting my head from Sam's shoulder, I looked up to find him next to his father. His expression was stony. His eyes conflicted.

He knew.

He nodded.

I blinked at him. _He nodded?_

" I can read minds, Jacob."

His velvety voice set my heart in a frenzy. My heart rate shot up. I could feel myself flushing.

Pulling away from Sam's arms, I tried to stand up. With some help, I managed to stand up on my feet and glared at the vampire infront of me. Suddenly all my feelings and everything else I had in me came to the surface. Bending down and propping myself on my knees, I puked.

Quil and Embry phased back and came to my side. With my hands still on my knees, I took deep breaths and willed myself to calm down. I can't... I couldn't have.

I was hyperventilating.

"Jacob," said Carlisle as he crouched down next to me, "can you hear me?Breathe in and out for me"

I nodded.

My body shook with tremors, and with the breaths I took. I willed my wolf not to explode out of me. Not with Carlisle, Sam, Quil and Embry so close.

I closed my eyes and thought of me running in the forest with a freedom like no other. A freedom I desperately need.

Gulping, I straightened my upper body and looked around me. My pack was tensed and worried. So were the bloodsuckers though, except for the gorgeous blonde, who looked irritated.

"So?" I asked when I finally gathered enough courage to look at Edward.

"So what?"

" I don't know. What do we do?" I asked him, ignoring the curious stares from his family as they join us and the confused looks that my packmates were exchanging.

"Jake, what's going on?" asked Embry as he put a hand on my shoulder. I saw Edward's eyes shift to the hands on my bare shoulder for a split second and then they were back on my face.

" Jacob," started Quil as I ignored all of them.

"He imprinted," said Edward coolly. My eyes widened in shock.

Fucking ass.

I turned to face my alpha.

" I imprinted."

" Now?" asked Sam, as he tried to make sense of the situation. I nodded.

" On a vampire?"

He let out a frustrated growl when I nodded again.

" What's an imprint?" asked the mother.

" Esme" cleared Edward.

" Thanks," I said acidly. Like he hadn't done enough.

" I didn't do anything. You did." He replied back.

" What's an imprint?"

" It's how we find our soulmates," replied Sam, resigned.

" Who did he imprint on?" asked the burly male as his arms tightened around his mate.

" Edward," replied Sam. I willed my eyes to stay on Sam and not Edward's face.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem," continued the burly male,"we always knew Eddie was gay."

As his mate laughed and my pack mates sniggered. I shot them a look to quietened them.

_They weren't allowed to make fun of him..._ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward rise an eyebrow.

_Stupid leech, stay out of my head_, I said directing my thoughts to him.

" What now?" asked the doctor.

" Carlisle," stated Edward again.

" Yeah?" asked the doctor who was clearly confused._ Not to smart for a doctor, right Eddie boy? _ I asked Edward in my head, who in turn growled at me.

Leah,Paul, and Jared who were the only ones in their wolf forms growled at him, for growling at their pack mate.

"Enough," said Sam to quieten the pack, " that decision is up to Edward and Jacob. It's their relationship. They can figure out what to do. As for the treaty, I can't guarantee that you will be allowed on the reservation still. I need to speak with the elders. However, you don't have to worry about an attack from our pack, Edward is..." Sam swallowed his pride and continued, "Family now and by extension, so are you."

Dr. Cullen exchanged looks with his wife, before stating, " I couldn't...We couldn't be more pleased. For decades, we've been trying to form an alliance with the shape-shifters of La Push. There's no better alliance than being family."

I blushed furiously as he said the word 'family.'

"Jacob, right?" asked the mom...Esme, as she stepped away from her husband and closer to me. I nodded.

"Jacob, would you like to come over sometime?"

Gulping, I looked around trying to find Edward. As I met his eyes, full of disbelief, I felt myself blush harder.

I nodded, yet again, not trusting my words, and not wanting to refuse her. Glancing at my alpha, I found his eyes and he nodded at me. I let a sigh of relief, knowing I wasn't making a huge mistake.

Standing on her tippy toes, she caressed my face and automatically, I lowered my head so she could press a kiss on my forehead.

" Family," she whispered in my ear, before giving me a smile and a pat on the arm.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know it's a short chapter, but I just thought this is a perfect way to end it.

Let me know what you think- review!


	4. Chapter 3: And so, it begins

**Chapter 3: **

**Jacob's POV:**

"Family," she whispered in my ear, before giving me a smile and a pat on my arm.

My heart was thundering in my ribcage. _What the hell does this mean? _

Dr. Cullen pulled me in for a hug, which I returned awkwardly. The pixie bounded towards me next.

" Jake," she said as she gave me a hug too, " we are gonna be great friends."

" Uh...Sure," I said uncertainly.

" We are," She said with her voice full of conviction. Giving me a bright smile, she hopped to her mate.

Okay...this was freaking me out. Five minutes ago, we were drawing a truce in hopes we don't kill each other. Now, we were family... Great friends? What the fuck was going on?

I turned around to look at my pack. Sam's expression was guarded. Quil and Embry looked as confused as me. Leah and Paul were still in their wolf form, so I couldn't tell what they were thinking. Knowing them though, I'm pretty sure they weren't too excited about this whole thing. Jared, who had apparently just joined us in our human forms, was frowning.

" You're confusing him," spoke Edward as he angled his head towards his family.

" He's overwhelmed," added Alice's mate. I stared at him. _How did he know this?_

"Jasper is an empath. He reads emotions, like I read minds," explained Edward.

I nodded. _Creepy_.

I needed to go home. I needed to think. This was all happening too fast. I...yeah... I needed to get the fuck away from these people.

"I have to go," I stated before phasing back into my wolf again and running towards the Rez, before anyone could stop me.

**Edward's POV: **

We stared after the russet wolf as the remains of his clothes fell to the ground.

"He's just confused and needs space to think," I said, trying to reassure everyone that the boy, we now all considered family, will be okay.

" We should get going too," said Sam, as he turned to face me, " Before, we leave, I want you to know that Jacob's life is in your hands now. If you do anything to hurt our brother, the treaty is over, and I will be the one sinking my teeth in your body. Got it? Since you are _gifted_, you can tell from my thoughts that I am not kidding."

" Sam," started Carlisle, "we meant what we said, Jacob is family now and like you said, by extension so are you. We would not hurt him."

I knew Carlisle meant what he said. He was absolutely thrilled about this imprinting. He wanted more than anyone to form a truce with the wolves and this was the perfect way. After all, we were family now. I know, firsthand that family meant a lot to Carlisle.

Even Esme was ecstatic at the thought of having Jacob move in with us. She would get to cook for him, and take care of him. She's always wanted a child, and though Jacob is certainly not a child, he is more human than we are.

As I read the thought, I swear my dead heart came back to life for a second... M_ove in? Since when was Jacob Black moving in with us? This is not going to happen. I'm with Bella. _

"Carlisle," started Sam again, but was interrupted by Jake's best friends. _Jake? Since when do I call him Jake?_

" Sam, we are gonna go back to the Rez. See if Jake needs to talk or something..."

" Yeah. Do not push him if he doesn't want to talk. He needs some space."

"Sure. We'll meet at your house."

" Yeah, Em will be waiting for breakfast."

"Sweeet," came their answers in a singsong voice, and I got a visual of a table filled with food from the two boys. As for Sam, his thoughts were about the most gorgeous woman he's laid eyes on. The most wonderful person who was his world. His imprint.

" You've imprinted too?" I asked, without any thoughts.

" Yes," he replied curtly, clearly irritated at the thought of me reading his mind.

" How does it work?" I pushed.

" I can't live without Emily. She's my life. If something were to happen to her, I would die."

" Aren't you being too morbid about this,bro?" asked Emmett.

" No. I would die. Literally die. Wolves are pack animals. Family and love means everything to us. Believe it or not, Edward is half Jacob's soul. And Emily is half mine. An imprinter cannot live without his imprintee."

" How long can you live without Emily?"

" I've never tried," Sam replied simply. Like there was no other way of life, " Life is Emily. Emily is life."

He meant the bottom of his heart. I could see it in his thoughts, Jasper could feel it in him. I saw what emotions Jasper picked up from Sam. I also, saw the emotions he picked from Jacob. There were the same. Jacob felt the same way about me as Sam did with Emily.

It felt wonderful, knowing someone loved me as much as that. For a moment, I felt human. Like there was something worth loving in me.

" Edward, Jacob is young and immature. But, he's good. He's got the most wonderful heart. You are lucky he's your mate. He might not say it but you are his life. You have Jacob from now on. He's yours."

_He's yours. _

Sam's voice resonated in my head.

Little Jacob Black.

He would kill me if he knew I called him Little Jacob Black. But, Sam was right. He was 16, Jacob Black was a child.

" Sam, I don't know how to...I love Bella."

" Jacob's your soulmate."

" Sam," Carlisle interrupted, "why don't we call it a day? Edward needs to think things through and make a decision. He will get in touch with Jacob. When Jacob is ready."

Sam nodded.

"Sam," Esme called after the alpha, " I want you, boys to come over for dinner. I'll we can have a barbeque."

" Barbeque," Alice called out, " we are having a barbeque."

Esme and Carlisle laughed while Sam frowned in confusion.

" She sees the future," I explained.

The leader of the pack nodded again.

"Let me know when, and we will be there."


	5. Chapter 4: Emotions run deep

**Chapter 4:**

**Jacob's POV:**

As soon as I turned away from the clearing, I phased-tearing my clothes and shoes. As I ran, I felt my heart growing heavier. The usual lightheadedness, and freedom that came from being a wolf was being replaced by a rock weighing on my chest.

I snorted as I realized that the rock was Edward. With his stone-like body, he was weighing me down.

I pushed myself harder and ran faster. The sounds of my paws echoed through the forest. I ran till I reached the beach and howled loudly,trying to convey all the emotions running through my body. Launching myself into the water, still in my wolf form, I started to paddle. I felt a tear slip down my eyes and onto my muzzle.

As a tremor passed through my body, I phased back to my human form with a loud cracking sound. Flipping myself over, I laid in the water, with my face facing the sky and floated on the water. It was a dark and grey morning. Even the weather was in synchrony with my mood.

Closing my eyes, I let the water take me wherever it seem fit. I floated on the water like a log, letting my mind numb itself down. I didn't know what to do. My life was tied to Edward's. Bella's boyfriend. My best friend, Bella's boyfriend, who's a bloodsucker. My mortal enemy.

How messed up can my life be?

Fuck you, life. Fuck this life. Fuck everything else. I always thought the Gods and the ancient spirits had a plan for me. This was their plan?

For me to be a slave to my mortal enemy? What are you punishing me for?

I hadn't even been able to say good bye to my mother after she died. Her damned coffin was nailed shut.

I had to take care of my dad, ever since I can remember. I never complained coz I love him. I would do anything for him. My sisters abandoned us-I never complained. Never fuckin' complained.

Bella, the first person I loved broke my heart for the same vampire, who's supposedly my fucking soulmate?

What kind of fucking plan is this? Huh? Please, someone answer me.

Is this where it ends? My legacy? The legacy of Ephraim Black?

I let the tears flow freely onto my face.

I didn't want this imprint. I didn't want to dedicate my life to Edward fucking Cullen.

I am not going to do such a thing. I will not be Edward's pet. I will not be his pup, like he so lovingly calls me. Fucking asshole.

Turning over again, I swam to the shore. Phasing, I ran to Emily and Sam's house, where I know my family would be waiting.

* * *

_Emily and Sam's cottage:_

Sam was waiting outside the house with some clothes when I walked up to the cottage.

I phased back and accepted the clothes, " Thanks" I mumbled.

I was turning to go into the cottage, when Sam reached out to grab my arm.

"Let's take a walk."

"'kay" I replied as we walked into the forest, surrounding the cottage. I stayed silent waiting for Sam to kick me out of the pack or the Rez.

" Jacob, talk to me."

" I don't know what to say. Do you want me to leave the pack?" I asked quietly as I ventured a look at his face. His facial expression changed from concerned to surprised and back to concerned again.

" Why would think that I'd ask you to leave the pack?"

" Coz I imprinted on the enemy..." I replied softly, looking into the forest, to avoid looking at his face.

" Yes, you did imprint on the enemy. We have no control over who we imprint on, Jake," he sighed, " do you think I wouldn't have rather have imprinted on Leah, after all those years we spent together to save her the heartache? Do you think Quil really wanted to imprint on a two year old? And did you think Jared wanted to fall for my ex-girlfriend?You can't choose who you love, Jacob. Just like you can't choose who your family is, but you love them anyway."

" I don't love him," I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes, you do. I know you, Jake. When you do things, you go all out. You're passionate about just haven't realized it yet. You looked like you were gonna kill Paul and Leah today when they growled at him."

" Okay, so I am a little protective...like a brother."

"I don't think you love him like a brother, but okay... You can do that. You can be whatever he wants or needs you to be. You can be his guardian, his brother, his friend, his lover..." Sam said as he stared at my face.

" His slave," I added.

Sighing, "Yes, he's slave. Give him some credit, though. He's not that cold hearted."

"He just doesn't have one?"

"It's impossible to make you see reason when you have something in your mind, isn't it?" Sam replied as he gave me a half-hug, " Promise me, you'll be open minded about this?"

"What's the point? He's gonna make me his slave anyway."

" Jacob Black!"

" Fine, yes. I'll try."

" Let's go back. Em's been dying to see you."

"Does she know?"

"'Course. She's so excited for you," Sam said, " her boy turned into a man today."

I glared at him.

"Hey! Her words, not mine!"

"She's lucky she cooks so well..." I grumbled as we made our way back to the house.

* * *

" Jake," cried Emily as she ran over to us and enveloped me in a hug, " Aw, honey. I am so happy for you."

" I don't know why, Em. He's gonna reject this imprint or he'll make me into his slave."

" No, he won't," called Jared from the table.

" Why not?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen, to get away from Sam and Emily who were making out.

" Coz, Sam threatened to kill him if he hurt you," replied Quil,in between mouthfuls.

" He what?" I cried out in disbelief.

" Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch," smirked Paul, " Sam won't hurt your Eddie."

" Shut up, Paul. Why don't you go suck on Leah's bossom?"

" Fuck off, Jacob," came Leah's reply as she smacked me upside the head.

As Sam came in, holding hands with Emily, I turned around to face him, " What did you say to him?"

" To whom?"asked Sam, feigning ignorance.

" Don't play with me...Edward, Sam. What did you say to Edward?"

" Nothing."

" Sam!," I yelled as tremors shook my body.

" God, calm the fuck down, Jacob. He's just a blood sucker," replied Paul.

" You know what? Fuck you all. I don't need this. Some family you are!" I said, walking out of the cottage, willing myself to calm down.

" Jake," yelled Emily as I left the cottage.

" Wait a minute, will you?"

"What for? Be made fun of again?"

" Jacob, they were only teasing you."

" Paul hates Edward."

" So did you."

" I know. But, he's my imprint. I hate..." I trailed off. I didn't know how to end this sentence. I hated it when someone said anything at all about Edward. I didn't love , I couldn't help be protective and stand up for him.

" Listen, I know how you feel. You know how Paul is. He loves to rile you up. You're the only one who's not afraid to fight him. Come on, I'll have a word with him. I know you've had a tough day. I made chocolate chip pancakes for you."

I sighed, "You don't play fair, woman. You know I can't resist chocolate chip pancakes."

She gave me a smug smile and pulled me by the hand into the cottage.


	6. Chapter 5: Reading between the lines

**Chapter 5:**

**Edward's POV:**

Sitting at my piano, I tried composing. I wanted to create a new song for Bella, as her Christmas gift. I let my fingers fly over the keys. What had started out to be soft soon morphed into a richer melody that reminded me of the green lush forest on a rainy day. I could practically smell the earth after a rainy day, I closed my eyes, opened up my senses and let them guide me through the song.

As the song tapered to an end, I opened my eyes and met Esme's. They were glistening with unshed tears. That song had taken over my body and my mind. I realized that for the last five minutes, the thoughts of every vampire in the house had gone unheard of, I hadn't even smelled Esme's scent because I was so focused on this new and potent smell. It was my favorite smell.

"You liked it?" I asked softly, as I tried not to move away from my high.

She nodded. She moved closer to me and wrapped me in her arms, "It was beautiful, Edward."

She smelled differently. She smelled like earth, rain and the forest. I could still smell her usual lilac smell, but very faintly.

"You smell differently," I said while inhaling her scent, " I like it. A lot."

" Really? Because everyone's been complaining, especially Rose, that I smell like wet dog."

Pulling my head away from her embrace, I looked up at her confused.

"From when I hugged Jacob," she replied like she could read my mind.

I frowned. I couldn't smell wet dog. It smelled amazing. I loved this scent on her.

" What is it, dear?"

"I like the scent," I replied, still confused. Jacob usually smelled bad-like wet dog-to me. Then, what had changed his scent? Up until this morning, they all smelt the same to me.

Had the imprint changed his scent? This was going a little far.

"It's Jacob's smell," Esme added with a smile.

" You like him?" I questioned, though from her thoughts I already knew the answer.

"Yes, I do. I think he's going to be a welcomed addition in this family," she said with a smile gracing her face as I saw Jacob's face floating in her mind.

" You're not serious, right?"

" Honey, he's your mate. Even if he wasn't, I'd still welcome him in this home. There's something about Jacob, I can't quite place it. I know I've met him for a couple of minutes and we didn't really talk, but I can feel this connection with him. Like when I met you for the first time. I feel like he should be a part of our family. He belongs here. With us. With you."

Locking my jaw, I looked away.

" Did you feel like this when you first met Bella?"

" Edward, I love Bella. I love her like a daughter. But, now I can't picture her as being part of the family. Not like that anyway. She's family, but not...I can't picture her as your partner."

Carlisle came in the room, and placed his arms around Esme. I watched as she sunk into his embrace, without even consciously doing it. Carlisle's eyes brightened as he looked down at her. He leaned in and pecked her lips.

" How do you feel about this, Edward?" he asked me.

" I feel like I am being pushed into a relationship with Jacob Black." I was a little upset after what Esme had told me. That she preferred Jacob over Bella.

" We are not pushing you into anything, Edward. He's your mate. He imprinted on you."

" Well, I didn't imprint on him. I don't care if he imprinted on me. Sucks to be him." I know I was whining. I know I sounded like a 3 year old, about to throw a temper tantrum because I couldn't get what I wanted.

"All of a sudden you hate Bella too? Because, you'd rather have an alliance with those mutts? Is this why you've been pushing me and Jacob together?"

" Edward, would you listen to yourself?" Carlisle started, " We are not pushing you into anything. Jacob Black is your mate and therefore a member of this family. Your relationship with him is between you and him. I will not force you to be with him, if you don't want to be. However, he will be included in this family, along with the other wolves...whether you like it or not. I want you to be civil atleast with him." Raising an eyebrow, he looked at me expectantly.

" Fine. But, I will not stop seeing Bella. She will also be treated with respect, like Jacob is," I replied, daring him to contradict me.

"Bella is most certainly welcomed in this household. She was and is still welcomed in the Cullen household. You need to have a talk with Jacob. Man to man. About what's to be done about this...situation."

" I will," I promised. I needed Jacob to understand that nothing will happen between us and nothing ever can.

After I left the living room, I went to the one place where I can get some clarity. The roof.

Swinging myself from the trees across the house, I leapt onto the roof of our home. I needed to clear my head. I knew my life has changed. I didn't know if this is for the best or not. I did not love Jacob Black. He couldn't be my mate. It was impossible to love someone without knowing them.

The Quileutes had their legends and I respected that. However, legends were not necessarily true. Maybe Sam and Emily just fell in love and used imprinting as an excuse. It was possible.

I didn't want to hurt Jacob. I thought of his face. The way he looked in the clearing this morning. I saw his thoughts after the change. I didn't pick up the thoughts while he imprinted. He went blank for a second and I just thought it was because he was blocking me. I thought he knew I could read minds. Just like he knew Alice saw the future.

He said I was his sun. I scoffed. More like the moon eclipsing his sun. He didn't believe it. He didn't believe he could have imprinted on a vampire. Male on top of that. From an evolutionary standpoint, imprinting is just a process to ensure that the shape-shifter genes are passed down from generation to generation. Then, imprinting certainly would not make Jacob Black, the descendent of the great Ephraim Black imprint on a male. The Black genes would die with Jacob...when Jacob died. The wolves, however, didn't age as long as they kept phasing. Or so Carlisle has said. This would allow Jacob to live forever; if he wanted to.

I sighed.

He looked devastated when he thought he had imprinted on me. Maybe this meant he wasn't happy about this. Maybe we could break this imprint.

Rustling from the leaves below and a 'thud' brought Alice on the roof. She watched me before sitting down next to me.

" What are you thinking about?" she asked.

" Evolution."

" Huh?"

" I was thinking imprinting is a way to ensure the passing of the wolf genes, right? So, why would nature make Jacob imprint on me? A male! Who would not be able to reproduce and therefore, make the line of Black's disappear."

" Jacob has 2 sisters, who carry the same genes as Jacob. They could produce a shape-shifter."

I didn't know that but I nodded anyway. She was right. Ephraim Black's grand-daughters could still continue his legacy.

" You are worried about continuing the Black legacy?" Alice asked, amusement lacing her voice.

Without thinking it through, I nodded. When she raised an eyebrow, I added, "I'm trying to figure out how this imprinting thing work."

"Edward, you overthink everything. Stop. Play the cards Mother Nature and Destiny's dealt you. Why can't you accept this imprint? Is it because he's a guy?"

I shook my head in denial. When you've lived to be 109 years old, you can't afford to be prejudiced, you need to be flexible to adapt to the changes in the world. Survival of the fittest.

"Because Jacob is unattractive?"

Again, I shook my head signaling I thought she was wrong, without thinking. _God_, I need to stop doing that!

Alice smirked at me, " Coz let me tell you something that boy is delicious. I could eat him up."

A little annoyance flicked through my mind, " Alice! He's not a piece of meat and I doubt Jasper would appreciate these thoughts you are having about my...Jacob."

" Your Jacob?" she asked slyly.

"I was going to say 'my imprinter' but then decided to use his name instead. It was a slip."

"It was a Freudian slip," she said with a smirk, " But, if that's what makes you sleep better."

" God, Alice you are so frustrating. AND you know if I did sleep, I would be dreaming about Bella. My girlfriend, not some mongrel."

"Give him a chance. He's gonna be a great part of this family."

" Really?"

" Yup."

"You've seen it?"

" Yeah."

" Could you stop with the one word answers. Show me what you've seen."

"Nope."

"Alice..." I whined.

"You know I could tell him I didn't want to see him."

" But, you won't," she replied with a conviction that made me certain that Jacob Black was going to be a part of my family, whether I like it or not.

" But, I will tell you this and you won't believe it."

" What? What?" I asked, while trying to pick her brains. But, over the years, she's learnt how to block me. Right now, she was reciting a poem in French in her mind.

" Get this... Rosalie and Jacob are going to be inseparable," she said with a giggle.

" Rosalie? And the _mutt_?"

Alice giggled some more.

" Rosalie and Jacob? Our Rose? And Jake," I said incredulously, as I missed the nickname that slipped out of my mouth, " Huh! Well, just to see that, I must make the mutt come over."

Alice's giggles turned into full blown laughter and I couldn't help joining in.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry, it took so long to update. Midterms are a bitch!

Also, I wanted to add a disclaimer of some sort.

~I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters ( though I do wish I owned Jacob Black!). This story is mine and I didn't copy/steal anything from anyone. Also, a little note about homophobia. I am not homophobic. If I was, I wouldn't be writing a story about 2 males. That being said, I will not and do not wish to deal with yours. So, if you have anything negative to say about homosexuals, I will not hear it. If you don't like slash, then do not read it! It's very simple!~

Negative, but constructive comments about the story are welcomed. As are any other reviews.

So, without wasting anymore of your time...

Please review.

Lisa


	7. Chapter 6: Family part 2

**Chapter 6:**

**Edward's POV:**

Two days later: 

Everyone had gone hunting. I thought this would be the perfect time to meet up with Jacob and talk. We had to figure out some way to be together. I didn't know if he planned on telling Bella about having imprinted on me or not. So, I decided to keep this tidbit from Bella for the moment. Atleast till I spoke to Jake. _God. What is it with me and calling him Jake?_

Sighing, I picked up the phone and dialed his home phone number. I knew he didn't carry a cell phone. Made sense-it would probably break when he phased anyway.

"Hello," came Billy Black's voice through the receiver when someone finally picked up. Panicking, I hung up.

_Shit_, I didn't think this through. I didn't know if he's told his dad about imprinting on me. I didn't know if Billy would be pissed or not. I mean, the last time I saw Billy, he could have killed me with his bare hands-just for breathing. And, now his son's imprinted on me.

I needed to get a hold of Jacob though. Taking a deep unnecessary breath, I thought of the alpha of the pack. _Sam_. Surely, he would know what was going on with Jacob and how I could get in touch with the shifter. So, I called the operator and got Sam Uley's phone number. Without hesitation this time, I dialed.

" _Hello_," came a woman's voice.

" Uhm, hi. Is this Sam's house?" I asked, after I recovered from my initial surprise.

_" Yes, it is. Would like to speak to him?" _she asked.

" Yes, please."

_"Okay. May I know who's calling?"_

Clearing my throat, I replied, "Edward. Edward Cullen."

_" Edward?" _she said, _" Jacob's Edward?"_

"Uhm. Yeah," I replied as a shiver went down my spine. It felt odd to be referred to as 'Jacob's Edward.' Somehow, I was reminded of Sam's words: _He's yours._

_" Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I've just heard so much about you. Were you looking for Sam or Jake?"_

" Well, uh, I was looking for Jake but I didn't know if he's told Billy, yet so I thought I should check with Sam first. Just in case. Is that okay?"

Laughing, she said, _" Yes, that's fine. You are family, Edward."_

" Uhm. Thanks. Emily, right?"

_" Yeah. How did you know?"_

Laughing, " Well, I know only two wolf girls, and you're definitely not Leah."

Clearly not expecting this remark, Emily burst out laughing,_" Oh yes, Leah, she's a piece of work. Hey, why don't you come over instead? You can talk to Sam. I don't know where Jake is right now, but he swings by most days. Except..."_ she trailed off, unsure if she's said too much or not.

"Except?" I pressed.

" Uhm. Why don't you come over?"

_"Emily, is it Jacob? Is he okay?"_ I asked, worried.

_" He's having a hard time, coming to terms with the imprint," _she replied shakily, _" but don't worry, he'll get over it."_

" How did Billy take it?"

_"Surprisingly well,"_ she said with a smile in her voice.

"Really?" I asked, clearly surprised.

_" Well, Sam kinda warned him before Jake told him. Don't tell Jacob. He'll get knew Jake was having a hard time accepting the imprint, and we thought if Billy disapproved it would hurt Jacob more. So, I got Sam to talk to him."_

"Thanks, Emily," I said quietly, knowing she heard me.

_" Edward, come over. I'll send one of the boys to get you from the border, okay?"_

" Uh, you sure that will be okay? I mean, did Sam talk to the elders?"

_" He went last night."_

"And?"

_" I think it will be okay if one of the boys came to get you. I'll ask Sam, first though. Okay? Wait at the border in 5 minutes, and I'll get someone to come get you,"_

" Thanks, Emily."

_"It won't be Jacob though,"_ she teased.

" That's okay. I'll be seeing him soon," I added with a small laugh, " see you soon too."

* * *

I must be going out of my mind. I was standing at the La Push border, waiting for a wolf to escort me to meet their family.

I should have told someone about this, but Alice probably knew anyway. True enough, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Without looking at the display, I flipped the phone open and said, " Hi Alice."

_" Your future disappeared_," she said hyperventilating a bit.

" Yeah, I'm going to meet Sam and then talk to Jake."

_" You're going to meet Jacob?" _she asked surprised. I could almost see her exchanging glances with everyone in the room.

" Yes, Alice. I'm gonna go see Jacob," I repeated again, a bit patronizingly, "don't freak out. You can't see me coz I will be with the wolves tonight."

_" I know they are family now, but I am a little apprehensive about you going there for the first time, alone."_

" Jacob will be there," I reminded her. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jacob would protect me and I trusted him with my life.

_"Right. Your wolf will be there. Hang on, Esme wants to say hi."_

I smiled as she passed the phone to Esme.

_" Edward honey," _came Esme's melodic voice through my phone.

" Hi."

_" Is it true? You're going to see Jacob?"_

" Yes, I'm waiting for one of the pack members to come get me so I can cross the border."

_"Aw. That's great. Give them our best. Also, invite them for the barbeque. Alice says Saturday will be a nice day."_

" Will do. Oh hey, Esme? Can I invite Emily? She's Sam's fiancee. I talked to her on the phone just now and I like her."

_" Of course, dear. Invite all their girlfriends or imprints."_

" How 'bout mine?" I teased, knowing this was Jacob's welcome party.

_" Oh, I don't know... I'm gonna have to think about that one."_

"Esme, I gotta go. Take care," I said as I eyed the chocolate brown wolf coming my way._ " Bye, Edward."_

Snapping the phone shut, I watched the wolf. He had lighter fur on his face. I couldn't remember who this was.

"Hi," I said as he approached, " sorry, I can't differentiate you guys by fur just yet."

_"That's okay.I'm Quil. Quil Ateara. Jake's best friend."_

"I'm Edward."

_"I know who you are," _replied the wolf, laughing in his head.

" Yes, I know. But, I feel like I never introduced myself properly to you guys."

_" So, listen I would totally phase back but since this is your first time on the Rez, everyone would be more comfortable with you being escorted. That cool?"_

" Yes. That's fine," I replied.

_" SO... how goes it?"_

" Uhm. Fine. You?"

"_ Great. Claire's coming down soon, for a few days. Claire's my imprint,"_ he added, though I didn't need the clarification. I could tell this Claire was very important to him. I watched his thoughts as he thought about his imprint. A little girl. She was 2.

"She's a baby?" I asked a little vexed.

_" Yeah. She's Em's niece,"_ he replied. As I raised an eyebrow, he replied, _" Gross! I don't think of her that way. Claire is the little girl I protect. She's my everything. I love her. Not like that. Not yet anyway. I'll be whatever she wants me to be. Whatever she needs me to be."_

" She can choose?"

_" Yeah, she can,"_ replied the wolf mentally. As he imagined not being with Claire, I was overwhelmed with sadness and I felt like someone was ripping my heart out.

_" But, she has a choice, yes. But, why wouldn't see want to be with me?"_ he asked, a little unsure as if I was implying anything, "_I'll be her best friend, her protector. Plus, I am the most good-looking one of the bunch."_

Someone in his head snorted.

_" Yeah, in your dreams, Ateara. Who you talking to?"_

_" Oh, I'm talking to Edward."_

_"What's the leech doing here?"_

_" Paul! Shut up. Jacob will rip you to pieces. He's here to meet Sam." _He turned his head towards me. _" Don't mind him. Paul's just plain rude. He's upset coz no one loves him."_

_" Not true. Guess who imprinted."_

_" Shut up! Did you? Who? Who?"_

_" Did you know Jake's sister is in town?"_ came Paul's voice again. He sounded a little love-struck.

_" Oh my god. Paul, you didn't."_

_" What? She's smokin'"_

_" Jacob will kill you. His sister!"_

_" Hey, he imprinted on a blood sucker. Jacob can go suck my dick. On second thought, he might enjoy that. Nevermind. Where is he, by the way? I need to talk to him."_

_" Dunno. He's been MIA for a couple of days now."_

_" Edward, do you know where he is?"_ Quil asked me as we slowed down when we reached a cottage in the woods.

I shook my head, " Nope. I came to see him actually."

"_ Really?"_

" Yeah."

_"Listen, don't stare at Em. Okay?"_ he said mentally, before phasing back, leaving me to look at a very naked Quileute boy.

Averting my eyes, I looked at the cottage. It was very small, but cute. Alice would love this place. So would Esme.

"I smell leech," said Sam as he walked out of the cottage with a smile on his face. Never thought, I'd see the day when Sam would joke with me.

I grinned back and said hi.

" Come in," Sam said as he gestured towards the cottage, " Emily's been talking about you nonstop since you called. She's cooking."

" I don't..." I started.

" I know. That's what I told her. She won't listen."

He took me to a small kitchen. It was nothing compared to our spacious, brand new kitchen. But, it was homey. I liked it.

Emily was standing at the stove but had her side towards me. She was beautiful with her russet skin, shiny black hair.

" Em, look who's here," said Sam as he went to join his imprint.

Finally, I understood what Quil meant when he said 'don't stare,' Emily's face was mauled on the left side. She had 3 long scars running down her face, making her left eye slanted and the corner of her mouth was turned into a grimace.

" Edward," she said as she crossed the kitchen to hug me, "Welcome."

" Thank you," I said, returning the hug awkwardly.

" No wonder, Jacob imprinted on you. You're beautiful," she said with a smile,as she looked me over.

My cold skin suddenly felt like it was a few degrees warmer, " Well, I can certainly tell why Sam imprinted on you. You're one heck of a woman, Emily." Sam growled a little, causing Emily and I to laugh. I watched as she kissed his lips and in return he kissed her scarred face. I saw guilt embedded in his thoughts, though most of his thoughts were centered around the woman in his arms.

" Ew, none of that, you two. I'm trying to eat," whined Quil.

I forgot he was even here. I found him already at the small kitchen table, with a plate of food. _Clearly, he was at home_.

" Then, shut up and eat," came Sam's reply.

"Oh Sam. Paul imprinted."

Emily and Sam both gasped. " On?" asked Emily as she smiled.

" Rachel. Rachel Black."

" Oh no. Does Jake know?"

" Uhm,let's see. Last time I talked to Paul, his head was still attached to his neck..so no?"

" Quit being an ass. Where's Jacob?"

" Dunno."

" Embry's?"

"I have no idea. Maybe."

Turning to Emily, " I'm gonna go find Jacob," he said.

"I'm coming with you," I said.

" No. I want to talk to him first. Seeing you there might...upset him."

"But, I'll..."

"He'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on him.I promise,"he reassured me. Kissing Emily's mouth again, he added, " Let's go Quil," before disappearing out of the house.

Quil sighed. I chuckled at his thoughts. He was clearly upset about not getting to finish his food.

Two loud cracks and the sounds of heavy paws running away from the cottage, towards the forest told me the wolves had left.

Turning back to face Emily, I gave her a smile.

"So, wolf-girl," I started, "what do you do around here?"

Grinning, " I cook for men," she said, in a cave-woman voice.

I laughed.

"What about you, wolf-boy?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.

A feeling of warmth spread through my chest as she called me 'wolf-boy,' somehow it reminded of me Jacob and this little cottage. It made me realize that I was indeed part of the clan now. Family.

Smiling back, " I go to school."

" How old are you?"

" 109," I replied with a grin.

Her mouth dropped open, " Are you for real?"

Laughing, " Yes."

"God, Pedophile. My poor Jacob," she replied. For a split second, I thought she was serious, but her thoughts showed me that she was teasing.

" Stuck at 17, though."

"Oh... I want to be you. Young and pretty. I wish I didn't have to age."

" Em, you are still pretty. You're beautiful. Sam adores you."

" I know. Don't kill my dream, wolf-boy."

"And what's that?"

" To be young forever. That's every woman's dream."

" Tell me about it. Bella gives me crap everyday about how she's aging and I'm not."

Her thoughts turned to Jacob at the mention of Bella.

" Are you gonna break up with her?"

" No. I love her."

I could feel her heart breaking for Jacob. Jacob was her family. Sam's family.

Sighing, " Then why are you here?"

" Jake and I need to figure things out. We don't love each other."

" You're his soulmate."

" I have no soul," I grumbled.

" Do you think Bella is the one? She's your soulmate?"

" I never gave it any thought before. But, I love her."

" You know, Sam was dating Leah when he met me. They were together for 4 years. They were engaged and very much in love. But, then he imprinted on me. Leah's cousin. Leah and I grew up together. We were like sisters. I broke her heart when I stole her fiancee. She was furious. It broke my heart to know what I had done...and to my own flesh and blood. But, Sam is my soulmate."

" Leah understands now, knows you had no choice. Sam had no choice. Plus, she's with someone else. Very much in love," I told her, like she didn't know already.

" I know. I hurt her all the same, didn't I? I couldn't even explain what imprinting meant. All she knew was that her sister stole her fiancee," replied Emily, very softly as she looked out of the kitchen window.

When she looked back at me, I saw tears glistening in her eyes. I was at her side in an instant and pulled her into a hug. I didn't know why this woman affected me so. She meant a lot to me and I've only met her for 10 minutes. She, also meant the world to Jacob and that made her all the more important to me.

As I hugged her, I took in the comfort of her heartbeat. I counted the beats. Somehow, there was something that was not normal.

I pulled away from her and listened carefully.

" What is it?" she asked.

" Are you..." I asked, " Are you pregnant?"

She blushed furiously and nodded.

Laughing, I pulled her into another hug, " Congratulations."

" How did you know?"

" I have superior hearing, you know."

" Of course, you do. What you don't read minds?" she teased.

"Uhm, actually..I do."

" Oh please," she said as she swatted me with her hands.

" Leah's gonna be here in 5 minutes. She thinks your house smells like leech. But, don't worry, wolf-girl. She won't phase. She picked up on my scent. She knows it's me."

" How did you know I was worried about her phasing and running around my house?"

"Mind-reader."

"Whatever. Everyone would be worried about that."

Indeed, 5 minutes later, Leah came up the stairs, yelling how the house smelled like leech.

"Lucky guess, Edward," replied Emily to Leah's comment.

" Oh hey, Eddie boy," said Leah when she saw me in the kitchen with her cousin, " Hi Em," she added before kissing her cousin on the cheek.

" Leah, wolf-boy says he reads minds. Is that true?"

" Yeah, it's fuckin' annoying," replied Leah with her head in Emily's fridge.

" Told you," I replied smirking.

" Ok... What am I thinking of now?"

" Jacob smiling. You think he looks good and I agree."

" Course you do. Ok, how 'bout now?"

" I think Jacob is coming with Sam."

" Nope."

" Em, Jacob and Sam are coming..." I said again.

"Oh, is Jake okay?"

"From what I can pick up, yes. He needs clothes. He went swimming. Get two towels actually. Sam's wet too."

"Does Sam need clothes?"

I grinned at Emily, before shaking my head.

* * *

I walked down the steps with the towels and Jake's clothes in my hands and waited for them to show up.

_Urg_, I felt like such a housewife.

My head snapped in the direction of the forest. Paul was coming too.

_Oh no!_

At the same moment, Jacob and Sam came trotting from the direction of the beach. Jacob's thoughts and heart went into overdrive when he saw me. His brown eyes were wide and confused. He looked like a lost wet puppy.

I handed Sam his towel as he phased and went to stand infront of Jacob.

"Phase back, pup," I murmured.

_" What are you doing here? How did you cross the border? Why did you come? Why are you at Em's?"_

"I'll answer your questions when you ask ."

_"I am asking you, you arrogant leech."_

I shook my head and ignored him.

I watched him, torn about wanting his answers or defying me.

"Just phase, Jacob. You'll catch pneumonia."

" I have a coat," he said as he phased back to his human form.

Letting my eyes sweep his naked form, " No, you don't," I replied back.

He flushed all over. I gave him a smile before tossing him his towel.

As he dried his hair quickly with the towel, " You cut your hair," I noticed.

" Yeah, I got sick of it," he answered as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

" Why are you here?"

Ignoring Jacob's question, I turned around to look at Sam, who had been very quiet since Jacob phased, " Paul's gonna be here in about 2 seconds."

He nodded, "He knows."

I turned to face Jacob again. I watched him as he pulled his pants on. Though his face was still boyish, his eyes were wise beyond his years. Paul came to a halt when he saw the 3 of us in the front yard of the cottage.

He phased and walked over to Jacob, " Jake, I didn't mean for it to happen. But, I imprinted on Rachel."

Jacob gave him a smile, "I know."

" I didn't mean to... It just happened," rambled Paul without paying any attention to a word Jacob had just said.

" I know. Maybe now, you'll be a little more understanding," said Jacob, referring to his situation...our situation.

" Wait...you know? You're not pissed?" asked Paul incredulously as his mouth dropped open.

" I...no! Guess I'm not. You can't control who you imprint on. I'm just glad the Black lineage will not die with me."

My head snapped up as I heard his words. It's like he read my mind. I remember being worried about the imprint for the same reason. Alice was right, the Black lineage will live through Jacob's sisters.

"Alright, let's eat. I'm starving," called Sam. I watched as Paul and Jacob grinned at each other and made their way to the kitchen.

Halfway up the stairs, Jacob stopped, turned around to look at me, "You coming?"

I nodded and followed him up the steps into the kitchen.

"Wolf-boy, you want something?"said Emily as she saw me walk in after Jacob.

_" Wolf-boy?"_ Jacob asked me, telepathically.

I shrugged at him, and turn to look at Emily who was leaning into Sam, " I'm okay. Thanks Em."

Glancing around the room, I noticed that it looked smaller with the four wolves towering over Emily as she handed each of them a plate. But, somehow the cottage seemed homier now. _Warmer_, I realized as my eyes slid to where Jacob was seated.

" Cullen, why does my fiancee smell like leech?"asked Sam good-naturedly.

Jacob looked up from his plate and looked between Sam and I, with worried eyes.

Smiling, " I hear congratulations are in order," I said.

" You know?" asked Sam.

" I heard an additional heartbeat."

" No shit. Can you hear thoughts?" By now, everyone had stopped eating and were looking at the weird conversation I was having with their Alpha.

Focusing, I tried to listen in. I stepped a little closer and bent down to Emily's stomach and tried again.

Straightening up, I shook my head, "Nope. Nothing yet. I'll give it a try in a few months."

Jacob coughed violently._ A few months?_

I threw a smile and a wink his way, indicating that I had caught his stray thought and he flushed.

"What's going on?" asked Leah.

"What was Cullen doing?" asked Paul as he narrowed his eyes at me.

I looked at Emily and Sam. It was their announcement.

" We're pregnant," cried Emily.

Gasps echoed the room at the same time.

"Wow, I'm gonna be an aunt," yelped Leah.

" Holy shit," cried Quil as he got up to hug the expectant couple.

Jacob was the only one sitting and had yet, to make a move. I eyed him and listened to his thoughts. His mind was blank.

I was starting to get worried about him. He was acting weirdly.

As if he sensed my eyes on him, he looked up and met my eyes. After what seemed to be hours, he got up and hugged Emily and whispered a fervent 'congratulations' in her ears. He did the same to Sam.

His thoughts were still blank. _Was he blocking me?_

" Alright, settle down and eat your food's getting cold," cried Emily as she ushered everyone back to their seats on the dining table. As she stood and watched her boys, I saw the pride and joy on her face. She was over the moon. This was perfection for her. Her family. The love of her life. Her soulmate under one roof.

I let my eyes slide over to where Jacob was sitting. He was staring outside, as he played with his food. I frowned. Bella always talked about Jacob's appetite. He could eat enormous portions of food. Somehow, this didn't seem to true anymore. He looked thinner than he did two days ago. His dried hair was sticking out awkwardly. His eyes looked tired and were a little sunken.

I turned my attention to Emily and gestured conspicuously towards Jacob, who was still lost in his thoughts.

Emily was worried. This was becoming a habit for Jacob. He wouldn't eat. He couldn't sleep according to Billy. Stealthily, I moved closer to Jacob. Hoping, I could alleviate some of his pain, after Emily mentally asked me to.

I knew this was my fault. I didn't how but I knew it was my fault and that stupid imprinting thing.

Sighing, Jacob returned to his food. He shoved mouthfuls into his mouth and chewed.

" Wolf-boy," called Emily, causing me to jerk my head away from Jacob's face and to Emily's, " Tell us about your family."

" Uhm,alright. What do you wanna know?"

" Anything. Everything."

" Well, Carlisle is the doctor. I'm sure you know him. Esme, his wife is an interior decorator but she was born to nurture. She loves having people over and feeding them. She's kinda like you, Wolf-girl," I said, grinning at her. " Speaking of Esme, she invited you guys and gals over on Saturday for a barbeque. Imprints and all are welcome," I added as I watched Jacob. He was watching me, while chewing. He looked down when I caught his eye.

" We'll be there," answered Sam, for his pack.

I nodded.

" Then, there's Alice. She sees the future. Jasper, her mate can control and feel emotions. Then, there's Emmett, the big burly one and Rosalie, his mate"

" What are their powers?"

" Rose and Em?" I asked. When she nodded, I replied, " Nothing. We don't all have gifts. Alice, Jazz and I are the only ones."

" Do they know you are here?" asked Emily again.

" Yeah, Alice called while I was waiting for Quil. She freaked out coz my future disappeared." When all I got was confused looks, " She can't see wolves," I added.

"Right."

"How many wolves are there?" I asked, curiously.

" Right now, we have 8."

" Embry and Jared are the only one 's 7. Who else?"

" There's Seth, he's my brother," replied Leah.

" Oh. Did he phase recently? I've never met him before."

"Yeah, he's young. Younger than Jake, Quil and Embry. He's sick. He's so looking forward to meeting you."

" Really? Why?" I asked curiously.

" He think it's pretty awesome that...you know."

Venturing a look at Jacob who's face was now clouded, and his brows were furrowed.

After the wolves were done eating, I stood up, " I have to go," I said with my eyes on my imprinter. He looked up at me with panicky eyes. Puppy eyes.

"Jake, would you mind accompanying me to the border?" I asked.

Nodding, Jacob got up too. His thoughts were muddled. He was confused. He didn't want to me to go, but at the same time, he couldn't wait till he could be on his own. Get away from all of this.

"Thanks Emily, for a great day. It was wonderful spending time with you guys," I said as I looked around the room at every wolf, " I'll see you on Saturday."

I leaned in and hugged the future mother to be, " Bye, wolf-boy," she whispered.

" Thanks Sam," I said, nodding at the alpha.

Looking around for Jacob, I waited for him to join me before we left the house together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey everyone.

I meant to post this chapter last night, but never got to it. So, here goes. It's super light-there's not a lot going on in this chapter, but I wanted to explore the dynamics of the wolves as a family. A lot of the fanfictions talk about the Cullens , I figured this would be a nice change. Don`t worry though, we get a lot of Cullen-Wolves interactions during the BBQ chapters-yes, plural! :P

I`m looking forward to writing more. November is not as busy as October, so hopefully the updates will be more frequent. I will try my best.

This is one of the longest chapters I`ve written so far for this story- I have a 7 more written.. so... yeah, this is definitely super long. Kinda makes up for it being very light.

I`ve been getting lots of hits, but not that many reviews. Come on, you silent lurkers. I want to hear from you!

Please review. It means a lot. Makes me smile everytime I open my inbox!

Let me know what you think-your opinions matter!

Love,

Lisa


	8. Chapter 7: Firsts

**Chapter 7:**

**Jacob's POV:**

I was confused. First, I find Edward on the reservation, then he was all chummy with the pack. Emily called him _wolf-boy_? What the fuck was that? Why was he here? Was he allowed on the Rez now? Is this why the guys haven't ripped him apart yet?

" You're gonna get a brain aneurysm," he said calmly.

" What?" I asked confused.

" Stop overthinking," he replied calmly, "and she calls me wolf-boy coz of you."

I scowled at him,as I felt a blush creep up my face as I understood what he meant. I keep forgetting he can read my thoughts. I should do something about that. I can easily block him. I mean, I do it with pack all the time. It shouldn't be any different.

" I wish you wouldn't," Edward replied.

" What are you talking about?"

" Blocking me from your thoughts. I like knowing what's going on with you."

I looked at him curiously, "Why?" I asked.

" Coz you don't talk to me."

" Well, excuse me, Mr-My-Mortal-Enemy,"

" Jake," he said softly, and went on to say something else. I had no idea what he said after. I was reeling in the aftermath of him saying my name. It's never sounded more beautiful. That smooth, velvety voice wrapped itself around the one syllable that is my name. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks, as I remembered he called me Jake. Not mutt, not mongrel, not even Jacob. But,Jake. Since when does he call me Jake?

" Since now, I guess," he replied to my thoughts with a smirk.

" Stay out of my head, leech," I growled. God, it hurt to call him that now.

"Then, don't call me that. Call me Edward. Jake, I want us to start over again.I mean, there's no way you can hurt me now and you won't be around Bella to possibly hurt her. This imprint thing might have been for the best..."

Of course, now he doesn't have to worry about his precious Bella.

" Jacob, I love Bella. I can't drop everything just because you've imprinted on me. Up until 2 days ago, you hated me to the point where you wanted to kill me."

I cringed as I thought of myself killing my imprint. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

" I know that, Jake. I trust you with my life."

I looked up. He was standing infront of me, his amber eyes wide open, full of trust and something else I couldn't place. Unconsciously, I stepped forward and moved closer to him until he was within my reach.

" Can I try something?" I whispered.

Keeping his eyes on mine, he nodded. Gulping, I moved closer until our faces were inches away. At 6'2, he was a little shorter than me, so I leaned in,bent and angled my head and placed my lips on his. They were cold. Hard. Like a stone. But, I felt a jolt of lightning run through my body,nevertheless. I was about to pull away when his mouth opened and gave me access to the cold cavern, that was his mouth. Seizing the opportunity, I kissed him fully, pulling away when I exhausted my air supply. My wolf howled for joy.

I couldn't meet his eyes. So, I looked at the trees while my body shook with tremors. Not like when I was going to phase, but like I was cold and a chill ran down my body. Absentmindedly, I ran my hands up and down my arms and hugged myself closer in an attempt to bring Edward closer to me.

Taking a deep breath, I ventured a glance at Edward. He was still rooted in the same spot. I blushed when I met his eyes. I knew he heard every thought that ran in my mind. Thankfully, he was gracious enough not to comment. Instead, he stepped closer and it was my turn to stand still.

He placed his head in my neck and inhaled. Was he going to bite me?

With his face still in my neck, he shook his head to reassure me that I wasn't going to be his next meal.

" You smell so good," he whispered against my skin, so quietly that I had to strain my otherwise superior ears to hear him.

"Not like wet dog?" I whispered back, afraid to break the spell.

"Nope. Like the forest when it's raining. An earthy smell," he replied as he moved away to look at my face, "it's my favorite smell."

He studied me for a minute and for the first time in my life, I found myself wishing I had his particular ability. I wish I could know what he was thinking. Why he just sniffed me like a dog?

"Ironic huh?" he said with a crooked smile that made my heart rate go off the charts. _Oh god, was I attracted to him?_

" uhm...what?" I asked, trying to be coherent while he clearly ignored my last thought.

" Me sniffing you like a dog when you're the dog," he replied with a smile.

"Yeah. Haha!" I replied sarcastically.

He laughed, like a full blown laugh. Who knew Edward Cullen laughed? It was like a symphony and my heart danced to the beat of his laugh.

Suddenly, he stopped laughing and as his sullenness returned, he stepped back from me.

" Jacob," he started.

"Did you feel something? Anything when I kissed you?" I asked out of the blue.

" Jake," he said, "it's not real. It's the imprint. It's messing with our heads. What we felt was lust. We cannot built a relationship out of lust. I love Bella. Two days ago, you loved Bella and we were fighting because of Bella!"

" I know. I know. I don't want to be attracted to you. But, I am. I think you are beautiful and everytime, you walk in a room, I can't not help be dazzled."

" I dazzle you?"

" Yes," I reply looking away from his smirk and into the forest. I am pouring my heart out to him and he's being an arrogant asshole.

"Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood. Listen to me, we do not love each other and I refuse to be in a relationship with you because we have chemistry."

" You think I want this? You think I want you to want me? You think this is easy on me? I am fucking alpha of this pack and yet, now I can't produce a child to keep my legacy will be no alpha blood in the next pack. Unless it's Paul and my sister's child."

" This is what's bothering? You want a child?"

" Yes! No, you fucking ass. I want...I do. I want a child. I want to be the one who continues my legacy. Not Rachel. Not Paul. I want this 'generation-to-generation' thing to work naturally. From father to son. I'm not being a sexist or anything...I just... It was supposed to be me... I wanted it to be me. But..." I paused and gulped, " now, we are thrown in a situation where we are stuck."

"Jacob, I won't bind you to me. You can date and be with other people. Maybe you'll fall in love."

" I won't," I replied somberly.

" Excuse me?"

" I can't fall in love with someone else. You're my mate. Wolves mate for life. I can only be with you."

As we both took in the words that had left my mouth, I stared at my imprint. He was beautiful. His messy bronze hair was getting even messier as the wind blew through it, there were purple bruises rimming his dark, pensive eyes, and his lush mouth was slightly bruised from our kiss-it was sexy as hell.

" I need to feed," he replied, " my eyes. They're darker coz I need to feed soon," he added as I stared at him in confusion.

"Oh." Was he listening? Did he hear me calling him sexy?

" I did."

"Sorry, can't help it," I mumbled.

" Atleast, I'll never have self esteem issues."

"Please, I'm sure Bella can't stop herself from saying how beautiful you are at every single moment of your life."

" Speaking of Bella, what are we going to tell her?"

_Shit_. We have to tell her. I never thought about this. If we tell her, she'll want me to stay away from her precious Edward and she won't talk to me again.

"We won't tell her?" I asked, tentatively.

Edward nodded.

" Really? What happened to honesty in a relationship?" I asked, a little surprised he was going along with this.

" Well, since we won't be acting on the imprint, there's no point in telling her that you imprinted on me. We'll tell her we get along because of her. We've decided to set our differences aside."

" Yeah, coz the world fuckin' revolves around her," I mumbled under my breath.

" Don't start," he replied coldly, " I have to go. I'm gonna go meet my family so I can hunt with them and be back as soon as possible, to get ready for the barbecue."

" Fine."

"Speaking of food, I've noticed you're not eating..."

" I eat when I'm hungry."

" Which used to be all the time? Now, you've stopped being hungry?"

" I eat, alright?"

" Jacob, I want you to take care of yourself. It would mean a lot to me."

Locking my jaw, " Fine," I grunted out. Why does he care anyway?

" I just do. Get some sleep. I'll see you soon," he replied as his gaze swept my face and before he disappeared in a blur.

_" I just do"_

Grinning, I turned around to go home, as hope blossomed in the pit of my stomach.


	9. Chapter 8: Warm Realizations

**Chapter 8:**

**Edward's POV:**

Instead of heading home, I ran to Alaska where the Cullen clan was hunting and visiting our family friends. Once, I got there, I found Alice waiting for me.

She grinned as I approached.

"You smell like wet dog," she squealed, jumping up and down.

Smiling, I nodded.

" How did it go?"

" Fine," I replied.

" Just fine? Give me details, Edward."

" It's killing you, isn't it? Not knowing?"

" It's the worse, but if it means you being this happy, I'll learn to deal with it. Did you talk to Jake?"

" Can we go in? I don't want to have to repeat myself, even though I know they are all listening right now."

Grinning, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the foyer, where everyone, including the Denali coven was waiting for us.

After kissing Kate, Irina, Tanya and Carmen, I shook hands with Eleazar, who pulled me in a hug.

" It's been too long, Edward," said Eleazar.

" Yes, indeed," I replied as my already high spirits lifted even more.

After hugging Esme, I found Jasper inching closer to me. Confused, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" You're so happy, and warm," he replied, " I can't help it. You feel good." I gave my brother a smile.

" I take it your visit with the wolves went well?" asked a curious Esme, as a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

" Was great. They were very welcoming. Warm as Jazz so eloquently put it," I replied with a smile.

" Edward," cried Emmett in mock shock, "are you okay? Carlisle, I think something is wrong with Edward."

" Shut up, Em," I growled.

" Edward... Edward is smiling," he cried as he covered his mouth with his hand and widened his eyes.

I grumbled as everyone laughed.

_"It's good to see you happy, Edward,"_ came the mental voice of Rosalie. "_ I never thought it would be because of Fido. I guess he can't be that bad."_

" He's not," I replied as I moved closer to her and put my arms around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, " I think you'll like him actually. You are very much alike."

"Really? How's that? You think we are both hot?" she replied now that I was next to her.

" You're both crabby," I teased and watched her face mould into a scowl. "With the biggest heart," I added.

She smirked. " Of course. I'll have to remember that you comparing me to the mutt is a compliment."

As I opened my mouth to retort, I decided to let it go. It was true. Jacob was amazing. I didn't know how I missed it before that, but then again, when you are mortal enemies, you didn't get to make an effort to get to know the person before killing them.

I was, however, really surprised that Rose was being...understanding about this whole imprinting situation. I was expecting her to throw a fit. Stomp her feet and bitch till she got what she wanted-A Mutt Free household. Rosalie Cullen, however, was very loyal. She loved her siblings and would do anything for us.

" Eddie," called Tanya as she linked her arms with mine, " let's go hunting. You and me."

"Actually, I promised the guys, I'd go with them."

"Oh come on. You see them all the time. Just me and you. Please?" she asked while she batted her eye lashes at me.

"Alright," I said. She wanted to know about Jacob and Bella. I groaned internally. Tanya has always shown an interest in me. An interest that I didn't return. I've tried to let her down easily. However, she was very persistent. Not that she was not attractive, she was but she was not 'my type,' like the boys these days would say.

With her long, curly strawberry blonde hair, amber eyes and pale smooth skin, she was a sight to behold. Over the years, she's been used to having men throwing themselves at her feet, I guess this is why my rejection was a hard blow for her. Her family and mine were really close, so close that I thought of them as my extended family. So, naturally, I cared for Tanya...a lot but never in the romantic sense.

Even now as we strolled through the forest, she kept her hands in mine, as her mind whirled with ways of trying to seduce me and of the wolves that had me in such a good mood.

"How's your human?" she started, taking me a little by surprised.

Clearing my throat, " Bella is good," I replied.

"Did you tell her you're going to be out of town?"

Holy smokes. Bella! I forgot to tell Bella that I was in Alaska.

My head snapped to Tanya's face, "I forgot," I whispered remorsefully.

_"I thought so,_" came her mental reply.

" What does that mean?" I asked heatedly.

" Nothing. Tell me about your wolf?"

" His name's Jacob. He imprinted on me. Now, if you'll excuse while I call my girlfriend," I said, annoyance lacing my voice.

" Let's hunt first, then you can call your human. We are already here and I smell a deer," replied Tanya as she pulled me towards the deer she smelled.

I could not believe I forgot to tell Bella that I would be out of town. This imprint is messing with my head, I thought as my good mood dissipated.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

After Edward left, I ran home. For the first time in days, I felt better. Lighter. I wondered if it was because my imprint had been so close or was it because we had just kissed? Either way, it felt great. But, I was exhausted. I hadn't slept since I had imprinted. My eyes were burning and my eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne.

"Jacob," exclaimed Billy in surprise when he saw me come in," I thought you were...gonna be out?" he trailed off, unsure if it was a good thing that I came home early for the first time in days or not.

"Hey Dad," I said with a smile, " I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go get some sleep."

Billy's face went from shock to surprised and finally settled on being happy.

" You saw Edward," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I nodded, with a slight smile. I was worried Billy would not accept the imprint. For years, Billy has talked about his family and how we were 'royalty' in this community. We were the descendants of a great leader, and we carried a great legacy. I thought he, like me, would be worried about not being able to carry his legacy, the legacy of the great Ephraim Black forward. OR worse, that he would disown me for imprinting on a 'leech.' But, I have to say he's been very supportive ever since I told him. He knew this was hard for me. I came out to him... and to myself when I imprinted on Edward.

Though, I don't know if I was considered homosexual or Edwardsexual. As far as I know, I've never been attracted to men...I was in love with Bella, two days ago. Edward was right. It was the imprint. Suddenly, I was in love with a man that I've hated for the longest time. My mortal enemy.

It was true. I was in love with Edward Cullen. Or atleast, my wolf was.

I sighed. I couldn't deny it any more.

I know, if I told someone that I fell in love with a guy in two days, they would try to convince me that love doesn't happen this fast. But, here I was-standing my dad's house,infront of my dad, admitting to myself that I fell in love with Edward Cullen, my worst enemy in less than two days.

I've heard about love at first sight. I scoffed, and ridiculed it but like they say: Karma is a bitch. It will bite you in the ass when you least expect it and it did. It bit me so hard, I was missing a chunk of my ass.

Fuck my life.

I, Jacob Black was in love with Edward fuckin' Cullen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey everyone,

I know this is a very short chapter, but I just wanted you guys to get a feel of what was going on with both main characters before we moved on with the story.

Personally, I love that last line... I feel like it's _so_ Jacob. Even when declaring his love, he's very crass :P

As always, leave me lots of reviews. I love hearing back from , without further ado, please press the button below, and leave some words.

:)

Love,

Lisa


	10. Chapter 9: New Beginnings

**CHAPTER 9:**

**JACOB'S POV:**

1 day, 16 hours, 37 minutes since I had last seen Edward. My chest was aching with emptiness. I missed him.

Dragging myself out of bed, _"You get to see him later,"_ I repeated to myself over and over again, trying to pacify my wolf. As I stumbled into the kitchen, I found myself staring at the lanky body of my best-friend…or ex-best friend. Bella.

She was facing the stove, working on what smelled like eggs and bacon. I groaned internally-she knew me so well, and what did I do? I imprinted on her boyfriend. Fuck, she's going to hate me once she finds out. I shuffled on my feet, unsure of what to say.

"Sit down, boy," called my father as he wheeled himself in the kitchen, "Bella's been cooking for you since she got here."

Turning around with a spatula in her hand and a smile on her face, Bella turned to face me, "Hey Jakey, slept well?"

Clearing my throat, "Hey Bells," I said roughly, my voice still scratchy from my…20 hour nap, I calculated mentally as I glanced at the clock.

I felt so guilty-lying to her. I felt like a backstabbing whore, trying to steal her man. Coz, I was. I wanted Edward Cullen to be mine. He was my mate. My wolf's mate. It didn't matter to me anymore that he was a vampire. It didn't matter that he was my mortal enemy. Or that he was in love with someone else. A girl. My best friend.

But, I knew this wasn't possible. Edward hated me. He was only going along with this imprint because of the alliance with our pack. He didn't care about me. He loved Bella.

I wouldn't let Edward see what kind of hold he had on me. I didn't…couldn't risk being hurt. I knew what I had to do. Grin and bear it. It was simple. It was for the best.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, since Edward is out of town, I figured I could hang out here till I have to go to his house. Plus, I haven't seen you in over a week. You haven't been returning my calls. Is everything ok?"

"Yup. Everything is fine, "I replied, "I've just had some stuff to deal with."

"Okay," she replied suspiciously, " does this have anything to do with the barbecue at the Cullen's later today?"

I choked on my orange juice. Coughing violently, " How do you know 'bout the BBQ?" I asked.

" Edward invited me. He said the pack was going over to their place for a BBQ and that I should join you guys. Why's the pack going to the Cullens? I thought you hate them?"

" Hated them," I corrected, " we've decided to put our differences aside and form an alliance. It makes more sense if we worked together. We have the same goal after all-keeping the nomads out of Forks."

" Why would the Cullens care about nomads?"

" They want to protect their identity and be able to live here in peace and keep the treaty."

" Oh..."

" Yeah...so this BBQ is just the first step. Esme invited us over."

" Well, I am glad to hear that my boys will finally be getting along," replied Bella as she grinned at me.

"You have no idea, Bella. You have no fucking idea," I thought to myself as I chewed.

Billy stared at me with a smug smile and a knowing look on his face. I scowled at him as Bella turned back to our breakfast. I can't believe Edward invited Bella. This was _my_ BBQ. _My_ party.

_"She's his girlfriend,"_ argued my voice of reason._ "I'm his soulmate,"_ snapped my wolf.

I sighed. This was going to be one long day.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

The house was alive. People were going back and forth. Orders were thrown left, right, front and center. In the midst of it all was Alice. The coordinator of the Cullen household. Since, she knew exactly how the party-or any other event-was supposed to turn out, everyone took orders from her.

Descending the stairs, I saw Emmett and Jasper setting a wrestling ring in the backyard. Glancing up at the sky, I saw that the sky was covered. A thunderstorm was underway, and since we couldn't play baseball in the backyard, the boys thought it would be fun to wrestle the wolves. Emmett, from what I could tell was giddy with excitement. Though he looked as cool as a cucumber, Jasper's thoughts showed signs of excitement as were racing with the different tricks he could employ and how he could take down the wolves. We've never had to fight wolves before, so the plan of attack with them was different and new.

Esme was in the kitchen, preparing a feast fit for the Gods. Her thoughts were laced with thoughts of Jacob and the pack. She wanted everything to be perfect and that the wolves enjoyed themselves enough to come back again. Carlisle was running errands. Apparently, we had run out of supplies. Rosalie, who seemed a little more guarded was setting up the tables and chairs on the covered deck. She was not pleased with the house smelling like wet dogs, but she was willing to put up with it..for me. I smiled at her thoughts. It warmed my dead heart to know that I was surrounded by people who cared enough for me to sacrifice their pleasure and put up with the disgusting odor, that were the wolves for me.

"Edward," cried Alice. " Stop smiling like an idiot and get to work."

" What's left to do? You seem to have it completely in control," I replied, flashing her a smile which was sure to melt her heart.

" Don't be cute," she replied, planting her hands on her hips and glared at me, " I need you to go over everything, just in case I've missed anything. Is this anything specific that they would like, that's missing? I don't know how they react to what we have now since our futures disappear for a while."

"I don't know, Al. It looks perfect to me."

" Don't be lazy. Just go through the food that's in the kitchen and take a look at the backyard. You know them better than we do."

" Fine," I replied, holding my hands up, in resignation.

* * *

It was 12.30. Lunch was at 1p.m. We were, all standing in the living room, waiting for our guests to arrive. Esme kept checking the front door, just in case she missed their pungent smell, or something. She was anxious. Carlisle sat besides her and held her hand. He, too was a little restless. Em and Rose were both watching a football game while Alice and Jazz cuddled on the couch.

Truth be told, I was anxious too. I wanted the pack to be here. I wanted Jacob to be here.

I kept imagining all the different scenarios, wondering how Jacob will react to this BBQ today. I knew he was not pleased with this imprint, but I also knew he was attracted to me. That kiss that we shared in the forest played in my head for the thousandth time. I couldn't help but marvel at that kiss. Our first. It was so different from any other kisses I've had over a 109 years. It was scorching. The heat of Jacob's mouth, his body heat and the heat we created together was unbelievable. His lips were so soft, warm and pliable under mine, that I couldn't help responding to him. I heard his surprise and his joy when I started responding. It pleased me, knowing I could make Jacob Black happy. He made me feel warm and for the first time in my entire vampiric life, I had felt human. My body temperature had gone up, and with his chest pressed against mine, he made it seem like I had a beating heart.

I closed my eyes and thought of the moment after that. The moment when I smelled his...or sniffed him like a dog, as Jake would love to point out. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. He smelled like my favorite smell. Too bad this was just a ploy of this imprint to entice me to him.

"They're here," I said to my family while keeping my eyes closed and listened to the thoughts of Sam Uley, Emily, Leah, Jared, Seth and Mrs. Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother. She wasn't comfortable with letting her family into the belly of the monster and hence, decided to accompany her kids and keep an eye on Seth.

Esme's smile brightened her beautiful face and she grinned at us, before making her way to the front door, followed by Carlisle. Alice untangled herself from Jasper and sat up straight while Em was still engrossed in his game and Rosalie looked uninterested. I-we, all heard the awkward hellos that were being exchanged in the front foyer as Esme and Carlisle greeted our guests and directed them to the living room.

A smile graced my lips as I saw Sam and Emily, who were followed by the rest.

" Hey Sam," I said, shaking hands with the leader of the pack.

"Wolf-girl,"I said as I kissed Emily on the cheeks and grinned at her.

"Wolf-boy," she replied with a smile of her own. I could sense the awkwardness dial down a notch from the room as everyone, especially the vampires, took in our greeting. My family was pleasantly surprised and amused by the exchange. As I glanced around the room and met their eyes, I felt the need to explain.

" Uhm...Em calls me 'Wolf-boy' coz..." I trailed off, not knowing how to continue really.

" Coz you're Jacob's bitch?" came Emmett's _witty_ reply.

Leah snorted, Jared smirked and Seth laughed uncontrollably at the word 'bitch.' I could see Sam's smirk and Emily's smile. Soon, the whole room was laughing and since his comment dissipated the tension in the room, I thought I should be nice enough not to kill Emmett.

"Hey Seth,right?" I said while I turned to the newest addition of the pack.

"Hi,"he replied while nodding his head, nearly bounding up and down with excitement. He reminded me of a male version of Alice. He was small, but tall. The wolves were phasing younger, I noted.

" How old are you?" I asked, curious about this little guy.

" I'm 15," he replied. "I'm a wolf too," he added smugly.

Sue Clearwater scowled a little. She was not pleased her baby had phased already. She worried about him. So was Leah. As far as I could tell she was very protective of her younger brother. I could see why. At 15, Seth Clearwater was tall and gangly, and wore a huge smile on his face. His innocence was endearing. His smile was contagious and I, soon found myself smiling back at him.

"Wanna play some video games?" I asked.

Bobbing his head, he nodded. His mind was rushing with thoughts and energy. Even thought, he thought we smelt bad, he was willing to look past it and was looking forward to spending his day with us.

"Jazz, you wanna join us?" I asked as I turned to my brother, who nodded and got up to wrestle the remote control from Emmett.

" Why don't you bring the other t.v. in, boys?" interrupted Carlisle, as he watched his sons, locked in an argument.

"I'll go," I said and ran to bring the t.v from the family room to the living room. Even though, it was a huge t.v., I didn't need anyone's help to carry it down and set it up-the perks of being a vampire, I thought to myself.

Sam sat down next to Emmett to watch the game while Alice entertained Emily. Esme and Sue went into the kitchen to make sure she had enough food. She was still fretting about the amount of food she needed.

Carlisle retreated to his office, leaving us 'young folks' to enjoy ourselves. Jared and Leah joined us at the video game stations soon enough. Rosalie, was still indifferent and stayed away from the wolves, wrinkling her nose from time to time.

Within the next few minutes, the doorbell kept ringing and introducing more members of the pack. I was anxious to see Jacob. When Rachel and Paul arrived with Billy-without Jacob-I got a little worried.

"Hi, you must be Rachel, Jake's sister," I said, introducing myself to her, " I'm Cullen."

"Hi," she replied, almost shyly.

"Hey Paul," I greeted the pack member who nodded slightly. I could tell he was uncomfortable being here, but agreed to come because of Rachel and Jacob.

"Thanks for coming, Rachel," I said, "Paul," I added as I acknowledged that I really appreciated having them both here.

"Where's Jacob?" asked Esme, saving me from having to ask.

" He had some errands to run for dad," replied Rachel very politely, "dad's medication ran out and since he didn't think it was important to get his refill, Jake had to go to Port Angeles to get it today," as she turned to glare at Billy. They were worried about Billy's health and his lack of discipline when it came to his medication.

I glanced at Billy, who smiled sheepishly. He did it on purpose. He liked the fact that his kids fussed over him. Especially Rachel. It reminded him that they cared about him. It was a balm to his bruised ego-he hated not being able to take care of his children. He hated that Jacob had to step up and fill his shoes at such a young age. Billy Black was a proud man, but he liked being reminded that he was still needed around the house. I felt my dead heart clench for him. I can't imagine how much it hurt to see his little boy running around trying to make up for his short comings. My respect for Jacob shot up.

I cleared my throat, getting myself ready to say what I knew I had to do, in order to protect Bella.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," I started. Waiting till I had everyone's attention, and I continued, " I was hoping Jacob would be here to make this announcement with me, but since he might be late, I think it would be best, if I went ahead..."

Glancing around the room, I saw many confused faces, " Jacob and I decided that we won't let Bella know about his imprint. Atleast, until we figured out what we are going to do. Bella will be joining us for lunch today and I was hoping you could," I gulped, " not tell her. About anything. We told her that we've decided to form an alliance and work as one to protect Forks. From nomads."

I looked around the room and let my eyes settle on Sam's. He nodded, " As long as Jake is okay with this, we will support you," he said. I nodded.

Turning around to face Billy, " Don't hurt my boy, Cullen."

" I'll do my best, sir," I replied honestly.

The rest of the pack agreed with their leader. They were worried about their brother.

" Thank you," I said.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

As I rang the doorbell to the Cullen house, I knew they already knew I was here, but I wanted to be polite and wait for someone to get the door. True enough, not even 2 seconds later, Alice face was peering at me. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad someone here doesn't smell," she whispered in my ear, though I'm pretty sure everyone in the house had heard her. I blushed and followed her through the house to the living room.

For a moment, I just had to stand there and take in the scene infront of me. Never in a million years, I would have thought this to be possible.

Carlisle and Billy were sitting in a corner with Esme and Sue Clearwater in full discussion. Not an argument but a talk. They were talking and I was pretty confident that I just saw Billy's mouth curve into a smile.

"Tooouch dowwwnn," came Emmett's sing song voice from the other side of the room. As I turned my head to look at him, I saw him high fiving Sam. Sam Uley! Next to Sam was Emily Young, who was talking to Edward. Edward was smiling. I blinked to make sure I was not imaging things. Edward Cullen was smiling. I gaped at Alice.

"I know. Freaky right?"

I nodded.

Another hoot of pleasure drew my attention to where Leah, Seth, Jasper, Jared and Paul were playing video games. Rosalie was talking to Rachel Black.

I raised an eyebrow at Alice and gestured conspicuously towards Rosalie.

"She's the only who doesn't smell like wet dogs," replied Alice.

Ah. That made more sense.

But, I was still surprised. Queen Rosalie was talking to a mere mortal. A mongrel's sister.

"Bella's here," called Alice over the multiple conversations taking place in this room. As everyone looked up from whatever their were doing, I blushed beet red and gave them a small wave, " Hi," I said.

"Hey Bella," came the chorused-but unevenly matched-voices of the wolves and the Cullens. Catching Edward's eyes, I smiled at him and made my way over. He looked amazing as usual. His bronze hair was perfectly messy, his amber eyes shone and the smile that graced his full, hard, pink lips made him look like an angel. And he was _my_ angel. The black long sleeved shirt that he was donning clashed beautifully with his pale skin and his dark wash jeans were fitted across his body. I sighed internally. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. He was so perfect, so beautiful. Me, on the other hand, I was lanky, twitchy and average. I couldn't believe that Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. _He was mine and mine alone._

I bent down and pecked his lips as soon as I approached him.

"Hey, Emily," I said, greeting Emily Young.

"Hi Bella," she replied, the corners of her ruined mouth moved awkwardly. I felt so bad for her. Her beauty was gone. She was forever marred with that awful scar. I felt bad for Sam too-I can't imagine how guilty he must feel. For ruining the face of the woman he was going to spend forever looking at. It's not like he could leave her now. He imprinted on her.

"Man, I wish Jacob would get here," whined Emmett as he and Sam approached us.

As Sam sat down next to his fiancee, I saw Edward look up at his brother and prod, " Why?"

" Then, we can start wrestling. I want a piece of that boy," replied Emmett as he cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly.

"Emmett," I started, " don't start with Jacob."

"Don't worry, Bells. I won't hurt your puppy," he replied while keeping his eyes on Edward.

" Why can't you wrestle the other wolves 'till Jacob gets here?" asked Edward as he shook his head at Emmett. _"Poor Edward, Emmett was probably teasing him,"_ I thought.

" That way, we can have an actual match. With winners and losers and everything," replied Emmett with a mischievous smile on his face. He looked like a little boy, who couldn't wait till he got to open his Christmas presents.

"He's here," said Edward as he got up suddenly.

Confused, I looked up at Edward, "Who's here?" I asked.

"Jake," he replied, with his eyes on the front door.

As I watched Edward move to the front door, like he was on autopilot, I thought to myself, "_Since when does Edward Cullen call Jacob Black '_Jake_'?"_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone,

This was the next chapter of Tidal Waves of Emotions. I hope you enjoyed it. It's much longer than the previous one.

Keep/start reviewing! I look forward to your reviews!

Enjoy your Saturday night.

Lisa


	11. Chapter 10: Odd One Out

**Chapter 10: **

**Edward's POV:**

" He's here," I said as I got up. My senses were overwhelmed with Jacob Black. My favorite smell drifted to me. I inhaled deeply.

"Who's here," asked Bella, confused.

"Jake," I replied distractedly as I followed Jacob's scent.

I smiled as I read his thoughts. He was as eager to see me as I was to see him. Nervous too, and a little cautious. He's been rushing to get here-to his family. To me.

I opened the front door as he was getting off his bike and instantly his thoughts closed off. Frowning, I waited up the stairs for him. I watched him walk towards me, and nervously fidget with his hands before finally putting them in his pockets.

"Hey," he called out as he got closer.

"You're hiding from me again," I said, ignoring his greeting. He flushed as he mumbled, "Can't help it."

"Open your mind for me, pup," I insisted.

"No," he replied firmly.

"Jake," I whispered softly and as I moved closer to him, he took a step back. Reaching out, I placed a hand on his arm to stop him. I moved closer yet and pressing my face against the crook of his neck, I inhaled him.

" You smell so good," I, all but moaned.

He gulped and stepped away from me, " Is Bella here?"he asked me.

I nodded, confused as to where he was going with this.

"Why don't you stop whatever _this_ is? And go back to your girlfriend?"

" I was just smelling you," I replied.

" Yeah. Well, don't. I am not a perfume store," he snapped.

" Jacob, I thought we were gonna be friends?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Friends," he hissed, " don't go around smelling other friends. You're killing me, Edward. You're _killing_ me." As he continued towards the front door, I called out to him, "Jacob, yes. You're right. I just can't help be drawn to your smell. It's my favorite scent. I won't do it again. I'm sorry," I said, " let's not fight today."

"Fine. Can we go in now? I'm starving."

Giving him a smile, " Yeah. We were waiting for you to eat," I replied.

* * *

As soon as we stepped back inside, every vampire in the house, but Rosalie got up to fuss over Jacob. He turned to look at me, with his puppy eyes as if he was begging me to save him from my family.

I gave him a small smile of encouragement, knowing there was absolutely nothing I could do to take away all the attention everyone was giving him.

Esme enveloped him in a hug. I didn't even know how this was possible. At 6'7 and with his large frame, Jacob towered over Esme. I guess it sort of help that Jacob was gracious enough to bend down and accept her hug. She pressed a kiss on his forehead and welcomed him. Carlisle watched their interaction with an adoring smile. Soon enough, it was his turn and he gave Jacob a very fatherly hug with a slap on the back.

Poor Jacob was beet red. He was flushed with the attention. Next was Alice. She bounded to him and reminded me very much of Seth Clearwater. I, almost laughed when Jacob wrapped his arms around her in a makeshift hug. You could barely see any Alice left once she stepped into his arms. I could tell from the stiff body posture that Jacob had that he was feeling very uneasy with this whole situation. Jasper was hovering by the pair, a little bit jealous that Jacob was hugging his mate, but predominantly, he couldn't stay away from Jacob. His thoughts suggested that he felt like a moth to a flame. Quite literally. Jasper felt the need to move closer to Jacob's warmth. His positive attitude. His energy. When Alice, finally stepped away from Jacob, she stepped into Jasper's arms, who in return gave Jacob a slight nod of the head and a tight smile. Emmett, was less conservative about his feelings than Jasper. Brash and bold, Emmett shook Jacob's hands and slapped him on the back.

"Dude, we were waiting for you," said Emmett.

Clearing his throat, " Me?" asked Jacob clearly confused.

"Yeah. Check this out, Jazz and I set a wrestling ring outside in the backyard. We should wrestle. Vampires versus wolves."

" Now?" asked Jacob as he furrowed his eyebrows, " there's a thunderstorm on the way."

" Yeah, that's why we can wrestle now. Come'on, don't tell me you're scared of a little friendly competition."

"Please," scoffed Jacob, " there's more of us. We are gonna whoop your vampiric ass." The rest of the pack joined in with their cheers and cat calls.

" Whatever, we have Eddie."

" So? We can take him," asked Jacob.

" You won't fight Eddie, would you?"

" Someone else can!"

" Alright then, bring it on, puppy!"

"Dude," cried Paul from his seat, "I call dibs on Edward."

Jacob shot Paul a look, " No. Not you, Paul," he growled.

" I won't hurt him. It's just a little friendly competition."

"I said no, Paul."

" I think I can speak for myself," I intervened, shooting Jacob a glance, " I have no problem fighting Paul."

"He won't hurt me," I added for Jacob's benefit, who was now scowling.

Perched on her seat, Bella cried, " You, boys aren't serious, right?"

"Totally serious, Bells," replied Jacob with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Edward," she called out to me as she came over, "you're not gonna go fight, are you?"

" No, he won't," replied Jacob as he gave Bella a tight smile.

"Don't tell me what to do, pup," I said, " I will fight and I will be fighting Paul."

_"Paul hates you,"_ he countered mentally, as he glanced over to Paul who was smirking.

" Not really," I answered back in a very low tone that I know only he and every other being with superior hearing would pick up.

_"Fight Jared." _

"Paul."

_" Embry" _

"Paul."

_" Quil"_

" Paul."

_"Seth." _

" God no."

_"Leah. You can have a go at her. I won't mind if you took a chunk of her hair out, I promise." _

Smirking, I shook my head. " Paul. Or you?"

He gaped at me. _" No definitely not." _

" Why not?"

_" You know why." _

" No, I don't. Either it's Paul or it's you."

_" I can't," _he whined mentally.

" Well, then it's settled. Paul it is," I said loudly enough for even Bella to pick up.

"Can you stop with the mental talking?" asked Bella, indignantly as she planted her hands on her hips and glared at the both of us. Guess, she hadn't miss that little conversation.

"Lunch," called Esme, cleverly interrupting the discussion and thoughts of the impending wrestling match left every wolves mind and they turned towards the deck where the food was setup.

**

* * *

Bella's POV: **

I felt like I had stepped into twilight zone or something. Everything was so weird. I haven't had the chance to sit with Edward, yet. I didn't want to sound like a whining and clingy girlfriend. So, I gave him a little space.

This whole afternoon was starting to creep me out. The wolves and the vampires were getting along so well-like they've been doing it for years and not a few hours. Even Billy seemed at ease. Though, I have to admit, he was not as comfortable as everyone else, he was still making an effort.

The only one who looked out of place was Jake. I guess this was the hardest on him. It was hard to be with the girl you liked in _her_ boyfriend's house with _his_ family. Having lunch. It seemed a little weird to me that everyone was treating him like he was royalty or he was the prodigy child. Ever since, he walked through the door, he had been the center of attention. Especially from the Cullens. They were going out of their way trying to make Jacob feel at home.

First, Edward had gone and gotten him from the porch. He came in all flushed and Edward was wearing his personalized crooked smile, that melted my heart every time. Esme had rushed to greet him. Hugged and kissed him. Jacob hadn't even protested! Carlisle, who was usually not the touchy feely type hugged him as well. Even Alice, my said best girl friend. Emmett!

That mental conversation that Edward and Jacob had over whether Edward should or shouldn't fight Paul was very unusual too. I had an uneasy feeling. Like they were hiding something from me and looking at everyone fuss over Jacob made me dislike the fact that this lunch was all about him and his pack. No one paid any attention to me. Not even Edward.

Even now, we were seated at the large table that was put out on the Cullen's covered deck. The wolves and I were seated to eat lunch. Carlisle was flipping burgers in a corner, under Billy's watchful eye. Esme, Emily and Sue were in the kitchen. I could hear laughter ringing from there. The wolves, Emmett and Jasper were loud, as usual. As Rosalie came out on the deck, I saw that she was being followed by Rachel Black. They, both had smiles on their faces.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward whispered as he leaned in, closer to me.

" Your sister is smiling," I whispered back, while gesturing inconspicuously towards Rosalie.

Edward laughed and nodded, as he glanced at his sister.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

"Jake," I called, trying to get his attention. He was staring into space in our general direction. Blinking, he looked at me.

"What?"

"When did Rachel come back?"

"Oh. Uhm... couple of days ago?" he replied as if he wasn't sure.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, concerned about my friend.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You've been acting weird. First, you disappear for almost 4 days and now you're sitting here and staring off into space?"

"Bella, leave the poor guy alone," said Edward, softly.

" No, I want to know."

" Everything is fine, worrying," replied Jacob.

" Bella," interrupted Sam, " Jake's been working extra hard for the pack. He's a little tired. And crabby. Don't mind him."

Glancing up at Edward to see if Sam was lying or not, I found him staring at Jacob, instead with a small frown on his face. Like he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Jacob.

" Wolf-boy," called Emily as she came out of the kitchen, "would you mind helping me with the food?" I looked around the table to find who she was talking to. When her eyes caught mine, she flushed slightly.

As Edward stood up, "Where are you going?" I asked.

" To help Em out," he replied before blurring to the kitchen.

Why did Emily just call my boyfriend _'Wolf-boy'_? Did Edward just called Emily Young _'Em'_?

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair, well for me anyway. And Jacob. I was having whiplash from turning my head back and forth between people as I watched them banter amicably with each other. Even Edward seemed really comfortable. Even though, he was sitting next to me, holding my hand, he barely said a word to me. However, he seemed to have no problem conversing with Emily and Sam. And the rest of the pack for that matter.

The newest addition to the pack, Seth Clearwater was sitting next to Jacob and was trying to engage Jake in a conversation. The latter kept his answers strictly monosyllabic.

"Jacob, did you want some more food?" asked Esme, sounding very maternal as she glanced at his empty plate.

"No, thank you," he replied very politely and awkwardly, though he did flash Esme a smile which seemed to melt her heart.

"You barely ate," commented Edward, who's head had snapped to the conversation between his mother and the shifter.

"I had enough, thanks," Jacob replied stiffly, and a little sarcastically. Good to know that Jacob will always be Jacob. I smiled a little.

As they both stared each other down, Esme interrupted, "What about you, Bella dear?"

"No, thanks Esme. I'm full," I replied, grinning at her before turning my attention back to my boyfriend and my best friend.

Jacob went back to ignoring Edward as the latter gave him a dirty look and returned to his conversation with Emily. Or wolf-girl, like he called her.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

This...was torture. This luncheon was harder than I had expected. It was hard being around Edward and yet, not _be_ with him. It was, however, harder to watch him play perfect boyfriend to my best friend. Somehow, in the midst of everything, he still found time to watch me like a hawk. While everyone cleared the deck, I managed to sneak out and away from everyone. Stepping into the living room by myself, I found the door that led to the away and onto the balcony, I drew in a sharp breath of fresh air. It smelt wonderful. It would rain soon, I could tell. The air was crisp and slightly cold. Closing my eyes, I just enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze on my skin. It felt amazing.

" What are you doing here?" came a sharp, female voice that I had barely heard today.

Turning around, I came face to face with Rosalie Hale Cullen.

Propping myself with my forearms, I leant against the railing, " Hey, blondie," I replied with a resigned voice. I wasn't in the mood to make fun of her or be mean.

" Mutt," she replied in her usual manner, but somehow the word was not laced with hatred and disgust, like it usually does. It was more of a greeting. She moved closer and stood next to me, without saying a word.

"What's the matter?" she asked, finally when I made no move to start a conversation.

" Nothing," I lied.

" Oh, please. Jacob Black, personal sunshine of La Push is standing out here brooding while my brother is outside, mingling like he is the fucking President. Does this imprint involve switching personalities?"

I felt the corners of my mouth lift up in a small smile, " What is he so fuckin' happy 'bout anyways?"

" I have no idea," she replied with a shrug.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I said, a little skeptical. Rosalie Cullen was not exactly pro-wolf. She always sneered around us and complained about the smell. A lot. Called us names. Sometimes, she's even refused to acknowledge us. She's never hidden her dislike for us. I was surprised when I saw her talking to Rachel before, but then again Rachel doesn't stink as much as we do.

" Coz of Edward," she replied as if her answer made the most sense.

" What about him?"

" He's happy, have you not noticed?"

I frowned. Edward Cullen was not the kind of guy who walked around with a smile on his did he make small talk. He seemed to be doing a lot of both today though.

" Oh for god's sake, Fido. He's been happier since the imprint."

" Why would he be happy? We are not..." I mumbled as my frown and my blush deepened.

" I know. Yet, he's much happier. In case you haven't noticed Edward does not smile. But, ever since you imprinted on him, he's been much nicer to be around. He's not such a p.m.s-ing bitch."

I smiled faintly at her words.

" He smiles more," she continued, " have you noticed how he gets along with your family?"

I thought about the day we've had so far, Edward's been getting along with my pack amazingly, " They're just cutting him some slack coz of me and he's just being a good host."

" No. Edward is comfortable with them. I noticed it when he came to Alaska, wearing a grin."

" He was grinning?" I asked. I couldn't not feel good about this. He was grinning after our talk. After I kissed him. I felt a smile tug on the corners of my mouth and as I turned to face Rosalie, I gave her a full blown smile.

She nodded, smiling back at me.

" You're smiling at me," I said, deadpanned.

" You're smiling at me," she pointed out.

"So, are we, like, friends now?"

"Don't be such a girl, mutt," she replied while facing the forest, and wearing a smile.

I smiled. Again.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. The Cullens liked me. Rosalie liked me. Edward was grinning. Maybe there was hope for us, after all.

"Why aren't you, two together again?"

" He says he loves Bella," I replied, cocking my head to the side to watch her.

Her face crumbled in anger.

" They're not mates."

" That doesn't matter. His heart belongs to her."

" And yours?"

Flexing my jaw, "With him," I replied while watching a mother bird feeding her little ones.

"Is this why you've been so...spaced out? Coz you love him?"

" No. I'm pretty clear on how I feel about him. It's just this whole imprinting thing is confusing me.I don't know if my feelings for him are real or not. Your family hated me 4 days ago. Now, we are having lunch. Playing games. It's been a whirlwind since that day in the clearing and I don't think I've had the chance to sit down and think about this whole thing yet. I'm so confused."

" Well, I don't know anything about the imprint," replied Rosalie, " but, I do know that your feelings can't be fake. Coz if they were, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be so agonized over tormented."

I could feel the water works coming.

"I just... I just don't know what to do. It seems like no matter what I do-I get hurt. I can't be with him but, I can't be without him either. It makes me physically sick to be away from him. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I'm so tired," I said, feeling tears prickle the back of my eyes.

Rosalie turned to face me, and then did the one thing I would never have expected from her.

She pulled me in for a hug and rubbed my back. Suddenly, I couldn't do it anymore. I had no self-control left. I held on to her tightly and allowed the tears to slip on my nose. Somehow, I knew that, after today I wouldn't be able to hate Rosalie Cullen anymore.

" Thanks, Blondie," I whispered in her hair.

" Don't mention it, mongrel. For the record, we are friends now. If you think you can handle this," she replied as she gestured to herself with one of her hands.

I laughed a little in between my tears, and pulled back to give her a smile. Her amber eyes were glassy too-I'm guessing if she was human, she would be bawling at this point.

" You would be crying right now, if you could. Wouldn't you?" I teased.

" Cujo, you're crying. I don't think you can make any snide comments about my crying!"

I stuck my tongue out at her which made her giggle.

" I bought a 1939 vintage Cadillac last week. It came yesterday. Wanna check it out?"

" Are you for real?" I asked.

" Uh huh."

" No fuckin' way. Are you gonna drive that?"

"No."

" Then, why did you get it?"

" It's a good car. Plus, 1939 was a good year."

"Oh god. You were alive when people use to ride that thing?"

" You wanna see it or not?" she asked indignantly, with her hands on her hips.

Laughing, " Only if we can test drive it," I replied.

" You can, if you want."

" No... you gotta be the one driving it."

" Women did not drive then," she replied as she turned towards the door.

" Well, it's a good thing it's not 1939 anymore. Come on, Blondie. Please?" I asked as I made my puppy eyes at her.

" Fine. Don't look at me like that. You look like a real mutt."

I grinned at her and turned to follow her inside. And froze...


	12. Chapter 11: Fights

**Chapter 11:**

**Edward's POV**

As we all gathered in the living for dessert, I noticed Jacob was missing. I stepped out on the deck, only to see Leah and Jared making out. I didn't know where else he could be. He didn't know the house so I doubted that he had ventured upstairs. Trying to listen to his thoughts was pointless too, since he's been blocking me since he got here. Unless, of course he tried speaking with me through his mind. I checked everyone else's mind. None of them were with Jacob. Well... I checked everyone but Rosalie's. I knew there was no reason to make such an effort. There would be no way in hell Rosalie Hale Cullen would be having a moment with Jacob Black. Their mutual disdain was far too intense.

"_Did he leave?"_ I wondered. _He left without saying goodbye_, I thought. Somehow, this didn't settle very well on my chest. It was upsetting. Though, I knew it was the imprint, I couldn't help but be sad that he hadn't said anything to me. He barely said a word since he got here. I knew he was uncomfortable. He was being pushed into this family, and surprisingly he hadn't complained. Yet! Sighing, I made my way back to Bella.

When I got back to the living room, I found everyone staring at the balcony door. Puzzled, I turned to the balcony.

Oh. My. God.

Never in my entire life, I would have thought this was possible. I shook my head slightly-a small attempt to get rid of my hallucination. This definitely had to be a hallucination. There was no way this way what I was seeing was true.

Rosalie was hugging Jacob. Or holding him. And rubbing his back.

A feral growl escaped my throat without meaning to. _What the hell was going on? Was I jealous?_

Emmett growled back. I didn't know if it was because I just growled at his mate or because he was echoing my sentiment. I didn't bother reading his mind to find out.

I glanced down at Bella, who looked even more surprised than I was. She gaped at me like a fish out of water. Her mouth opened and closed several times without any sounds. My growl was lost on her. She didn't ask any questions and I didn't offer an explanation. She probably thought I was upset that Jacob was 'putting the moves' on my sister.

I focused on the two people outside the door. It seemed like we were watching a movie. Coz there was no way in hell, this was true. No way, I thought as I shook my head again.

Alice came up behind me, and said, " Told you."

"You saw this?" asked an incredulous Bella. When Alice nodded, she gasped.

Rosalie liked Jacob, even though he smelled bad. She was reminded of a child as he cried on her. Wait..._cried_?Jacob was crying? A pang of sadness and hurt latched on to my heart.

I read bits of the conversation that were still playing in Rosalie's head.

_"...imprinting thing is confusing me.I don't know if what I feel for him is real or not. Your family hated me 4 days ago. Now, we are having lunch. Playing games. It's been a whirlwind since that day in the clearing and I don't think I've had the chance to sit down and think about this whole thing yet. I'm so confused!"_

He was hurting. He was confused as hell. My heart went out to him. I wished I could somehow make this better for him. I wish I could be the one holding him. _What?_

" Thanks, Blondie," he whispered.

" Don't mention it, mongrel. For the record, we are friends now. If you think you can handle this," she replied as she gestured to herself with one of her hands. I almost laughed out loud when I heard Rosalie's reply to him.

She found his honesty, refreshing. The way he just felt things. His innocence. She loved his puppy eyes, that were wise beyond his years.

Glancing at the people in the room, I listened to their thoughts.

Esme, Carlisle, and even Billy were looking at the pair adoringly. Like the proud parents they were. Contentment rang through their thoughts.

Emmett, surprisingly, was proud of Rosalie for making an effort. Jasper was basking in the emotions that was coming from everyone. His mind was blank and he just focused on all the emotions. He usually thought like made his decision mostly based on emotions. Alice, was unsurprised but she was definitely happy to see Rose get along with Jacob. The wolves were a little cautious. Rosalie had been the nastiest to them since the very beginning. Rachel, on the other hand was pleased for her brother. She was happy that he was accepted into our family. Now _his_ family.

I looked down at Bella, trying to gauge her reaction from her face, since I was getting no thoughts from her. She looked really shocked. Rosalie has not welcomed her into our family yet and it's been a little over a year since we've been dating. It wasn't a secret how Rosalie felt about the wolves, so to see her hugging and comforting one was pretty jaw-dropping.

As they both turned around to come back in, with their big smiles-the first real one I'd seen Jacob sporting since the imprint-they froze. They were clearly unaware of their audience.

Rosalie squared her shoulders and flipped her hair back before opening the door and stepping in. Jacob followed her, with a dark pink dusting his russet skin. Rosalie locked eyes with her mate and gave him a smile. The rest of us were focused on the embarrassed shifter. He shuffled on his feet, looking very awkward. I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth. As I watched him, his head came up to meet my eyes. He blushed harder when he caught me staring. I watched as his gaze dropped to Bella, and he smiled at her, tentatively. His gaze came up to meet mine again.

_" Why is everyone looking at us like that?_" he asked mentally.

I shook my head. I didn't want to reply to him, not like this. I wanted his acknowledgement. I needed him to acknowledge me.

_" What?"_

" Use your words, Jacob," I said.

If it was possible, he blushed harder.

"Come' on, Mutt," said Rosalie as she narrowed her eyes at me. _"What was that?"_ I thought,_"did Rosalie Cullen just defend Jacob Black?"_. As she reached for his hand, I let a low growl. Jacob's eyes shot to my face again, in surprise. He raised an eyebrow, which I chose to ignore. I couldn't believe this was the second time today that I growled at someone because of Jacob Black.

" 10 minutes only! Or I am dragging you to the ring, Black," said Emmett.

" I'm not...We're not..."stammered Jacob as he took in Emmett's words.

" Oh please. Like you could compete with me," Emmett smirked, " I meant the wrestling game."

" Oh. 'kay. And just for the record, I could totally compete with you. Beat you too, right Blondie?" retorted Jacob as he placed his hand on Rose's waist.

" Well, you are pretty hot, Mutt," she replied as she discreetly wagged her eyebrows at me. I scowled.

" Whatever," replied Emmett as he crossed his arms infront of his chest, " 10 minutes before the match."

* * *

" Okay, he's got one more minute and then I'm gonna drag him by his tail to the ring," said Emmett as he stood up, looking at me and Bella, who was snuggled against my chest in a blanket.

"Sit your ass down, Em," I grumbled, " they're coming."

"Geez, Emmett for a guy who's really confident in his relationship, you are pretty antsy to get Rosalie away from Jake," commented Jared, who had his arms around Leah. She snorted at her imprint. Or imprintee, I wasn't really sure who imprinted on whom in that relationship.

"Hey Jared, who imprinted on whom?" I asked as I gestured towards him and Leah.

" I did," replied Leah with a smirk while Jared rolled his eyes.

" You did? How come you got to choose?" asked Bella.

" Well, I'm a female and therefore invest more."

"From an evolutionary point of view, that does make sense. You would be investing more when you get pregnant."

" Woah, let's not get carried away. No one's getting pregnant...Except for Emily."

Bella gasped, " You're pregnant?" as she moved away from me slightly and the blankets fell to her feet.

Emily nodded.

" Oh my god. Congratulations," gushed Bella.

" Thanks."

" Ok, but no technically, if you were to be pregnant, would you carry the pups in your human form or in your wolf form?" I asked.

Carlisle looked up at us, and gave me a smile.

Leah and Jared shrugged and in turn, looked at their alpha.

"Hey, don't look at me. Em's doing it the normal way. I dunno."

"Billy, do you know?" asked Leah, who's curiosity was piqued.

However, before Billy could answer, we were interrupted by Jacob's booming laugh. It was so deep, rich and warm that it sent chills down my spine.

Rosalie walked in while shaking her head and was soon followed by Jacob. Smiling like that, he looked beautiful. His cheeks were glowing, his short spiky hair was a little wind blown, but what got to me the most was his eyes. His dark brown eyes were so full of life and warm. They reminded me of deep molten chocolate. It's been a while since I last ate chocolate but right now, I was...craving it.

They, both came to a halt when they saw everyone looking up at them.

" Why do you guys keep doing this?" asked Jacob as he looked at the room, full of people.

" It's coz you're beautiful, Jacob," gushed Emmett teasingly, as he stood up and walked over to Jacob and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Jacob flushed in embarrassment as his eyes caught mine. I raised an eyebrow at him, just to tease him. He blushed harder and looked away. Finally, he pushed Emmett away from him.

"Oh, is this how this is?" taunted Emmett, as he shoved Jake back, " Come on, then. The ring is waiting. You and me. What do you say, Jakey?"

" I say I'm gonna kick your ass," replied Jacob with a smirk.

"Alright," replied Emmett as he rolled his eyes, "let's go, boys. And girls."

The wolves were hyped. They were always ready for a fight.

" Hey dad," called Jacob to Billy, " did you take your meds?"

" Yeah," grumbled Billy, " Rach made me."

"Good. Since you've been such a good boy, you wanna go watch the fight?" teased Jacob as he stood with his hands on Billy's wheelchair.

Billy scowled at him and Jacob grinned down at his father, " Fine. I wanna see Emmett kick your ass. You deserve it, you cheek!"

" Ouch. Dad, way to support your own flesh and blood."

I smiled and shook my head at their antics.

" What ch'u laughing at, boy?" said Billy sternly as he looked at me, but his thoughts told me he was teasing.

" You," I replied, " I'm laughing at you."

Jacob burst out laughing, "Serves you right, pops."

" And you too, pup."

" Me? Why?" he whined.

" Coz now, I know who you took after!"

" Oh, please. I'm so handsome. I can't look like this old coot."

As we descended Billy to the deck, he scowled and mock-glared his son, " I am hurt, Jacob. I am hurt."

" You'll get over it," replied Jacob as he joined his pack mates, who were analyzing the makeshift wrestling ring.

" Edward, be careful," said Bella as she came and stood by me.

" Always, Bella," I replied and gave her a smile.

" Ok, so, did you want to do teams? Or should we go wolves against vampires?" said Jasper.

" Well, since we are uneven, we can do teams," replied Paul.

" Seth is not wrestling," said Leah.

" No. I want to. I am," cried Seth.

"Seth, no," said Jacob.

" You guys never let me be part of a fight," Seth whined.

" Alright, Seth can go against Alice. They're pretty much the same girth."

"No. He's too young, you idiot," cried Leah.

"He'll get some practice. Plus, Alice won't go too hard on him. Let him have some fun," I whispered to her.

" Leah, I'll go easy on him," promised Alice, who was standing behind us, " don't worry no one gets hurt during the fight."

" You sure?" asked Leah, apprehensively.

" Definitely,"replied Alice as I hid my smile. There was no way Alice had seen that.

" Alright, Seth. You can fight. But, only if you go against Alice."

" Fine," he grumbled. I laughed at his thoughts. He wanted to wrestle Jasper-apparently they had become quite 'chummy.'

" We're doing wolves against vampires," said Alice as she moved in to the center of the yard.

" Alright then, let's do this," yelled Paul as he went closer to the deck to strip. He handed his clothes to Rachel.

They were all going to fight in their wolf forms. We watched as the guys stripped shamelessly infront of everyone, while Leah had to be a little more discreet.

As soon as Jacob took his shirt of, I gulped unnecessarily. Jacob Black was beautiful. I had to look away as he took off his jeans, I didn't want to get caught staring at him while he was naked.

I looked at the others while they morphed into their wolves.

Sam, stood focusing on the task and with a loud crack phased into a midnight black wolf. Paul, Jared, and Leah soon followed. Jacob was about to change too, when he noticed Seth was having a little difficulties. I'm guessing he hasn't phase a lot.

"Close your eyes, Seth," said Jacob softly, as he approached his pack mate, "let your wolf guide you."

" I can't, Jake," whispered Seth.

" Yes, you can. You've done this before. Come on. Focus," replied Jacob a little more sternly. As he focused on his brother, he completely discarded the fact that he was completely naked. In my backyard. With a pretty big audience. _"God,"_ I groaned internally.

" Can you feel your wolf?"

" Yes," Seth whispered.

" Let him do the work. Focus."

Soon enough, we could see Seth's muscles elongating and his sand coloured fur popped out of his skin. He barked a small bark once he had turned into his wolf.

Jacob smiled at him and shook his head. Within seconds, Jake phased too. Was it just me or had Jacob just phased in 2 seconds flat? He didn't stand there focusing like he taught Seth, not even like Sam did. He just changed. Like it was second nature.

I watched as the sandy coloured wolf trotted over to his russet coloured brother and nipped him in the jaw. "_Thanks, Jake."_

_"Sure,"_ replied Jacob. I could hear him. I guess, he let his guard down when he changed.

" Alright, puppies. Let's fight," called Emmett.

Paul growled at him. Jacob was looking up at his dad, who was sitting on the deck and smiling down at his son. Billy's pride was palpable. He loved watching Jacob morph and Jacob knew it. I watched as he climbed up the deck and trotted over to his father.

As Billy petted him, like a domestic dog, I heard Jacob's moan of pleasure. He barked a little and licked his father's face, causing Billy to erupt in a fit of laughter. I couldn't help but smile at the pair.

"Silly wolf," chastised Billy as he pulled on Jacob's ear.

One final lick and Jacob came down to the wrestling rink.

_"Geez, creep much,_" he said as he stood next to me and Sam, who was looking over his pack.

I winked at him. Ducking his head, he nipped me in the calfs gently. Following Billy's lead, I pulled on his ear to chastised him. Ever since, he came back from his 10 minute time-out with Rose, Jacob was much happier and even more comfortable. He had gone back to his original self. He seemed at ease. Maybe, it was because he was in his wolf form. I listened in to his thoughts, ignoring everyone else. He loved being a wolf, he loved the freedom that being a wolf gave him, he loved the escape.

Seth ran over to us, and nudged his pack leader and Jacob. As Sam bit his ear lightly, Seth barked with joy. Jacob, just stood there watching Seth.

_"That kid has more energy than I can deal with. He can run circles around everyone, without getting tired,"_ sighed Jacob.

" Maybe, we should have let him take Emmett then,"I teased.

_" Are you kidding me? Emmett would crush him."_

"Nah. Em's a big softie. Plus, he loves Seth. He wouldn't hurt him."

_" He loves Seth?"_

" Everyone does. He's so fun to be around. So positive and happy."

_" Do you?"_

" Yeah."

Jacob huffed and rolled on his back heels and growled low in his throat.

"Aw. Come on, pup. We love you too," I whispered, closer to his ear as I latched a hand in his scruff, and scratched him softly.

He let a soft whine, as he took in the sensations that my hand was providing him.

" You know, you're a lot easier to deal with in your wolf form. Not to mention that I have no problem reading you," I whispered again for the pleasure of his ears.

The russet wolf looked up at me, bared his teeth and pulled away from me. I smirked at him.

_" Asshole,"_ he swore as he got up and left.

* * *

Finally, four hours later, we stopped wrestling due to the weather clearing up. Thunder had stopped rolling in and we could no longer pretend that the bodies of the vampires colliding with the wolves were thunder.

It was still drizzling. My clothes were sticking to my skin when we finally called it a day. Emmett was upset because the scores were tied. The wolves were exhausted, their fur was plastered to their skin.

" Esme, can we get some towels, please?"

" I'll get towels for the wolves. Why don't you guys get changed in your rooms?"

" Yeah, sure," I replied as I ran upstairs. Bella was in my room, lounging on the couch.

" Hey," I said as I made a beeline for my closet, " why are you up here?"

" I got bored."

"Of the fight?" I asked.

" Yeah. Plus, there was no one to talk to."

" Rachel was there," I called from the adjoining bathroom.

" Yeah, but I barely know her."

" Aw. I'm sorry, love. Had I known I wouldn't have been fighting with them."

" Did you have fun?" she asked.

" Yeah, I did," I replied as I came out of the bathroom and ran a towel through my hair, " the wolves are fun to be with."

" They are."

I nodded as we fell in a silence. I waited for her to say something, but she just stared at me. Her heart rate had skyrocketed and I could almost hear the blood rushing through her arteries and veins as she took me in.

" What?" I asked.

"You look great," she complimented me.

" Thanks," I replied with a smile as I looked down at my forest green button down shirt, paired with dark brown pants. They reminded me of Jacob for some reason. Earthy.

" Wanna head down?" I asked.

"Is the pack staying for dinner too?"

" Uhm. I don't know. Why?"

"Esme and Sue have been cooking."

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe? Does that bother you?"

" No. Not really. I just can't help be worried about Jake though. He seems so off. Like there's something bothering him."

" I think he was feeling a little awkward what with him being in a house full of vampires and all."

" Did you see how well Rosalie and him are getting along?"

" Yeah. Alice told me this would happen, so I wasn't too surprised. But, she really likes him."

" I wonder why... I mean he's a mutt and she's never made an effort to get to know me," she said as she stared outside the window.

" Are you upset about that?"

"Kind of. It does bother me that everyone has been treating Jacob so well."

" We shouldn't be treating him well?" I asked, confused as to what she was trying to say.

" No. That's not what I mean. I just can't shake this idea out of my head, that somehow Jacob is replacing me."

Dread settled on my chest, " Bella, you know that's not true. No one is replacing you. Definitely not Jacob," I comforted her as I pulled her in for a hug. I kissed her forehead lightly. _"Had I been ignoring her?"_ I wondered.

I didn't think I was...

"I'm sorry, if you think I haven't been paying attention to you. I've just been caught up with the whole truce thing with the pack."

"No. You haven't been ignoring me and I am glad that you,boys have been getting along."

I smiled at her. _Oh Bella, if only you knew._

"Let's go see what's going on downstairs," I said.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Everyone was ready to phase back, but me. The Cullens had gone upstairs to change, and were back 2 seconds later...Everyone but Edward. Bella had disappeared too. I felt my heart drop as I thought of the two of them together. This afternoon was going so well. He flirted me and I was not grossed out. My pack felt my pain, there was no way of me blocking that.

_"Phase back,"_ I asked them.

_" Jake,"_ started Sam.

" _No, Sam. Please. Don't. I need a few minutes by myself. I need to think before he comes down here. Please."_

_" Alright,"_ replied Sam, the ever diplomatic.

_" Do you want me to rip his head off? Coz I can," _started Paul.

_" No. Don't you dare. Leave him alone. This is my problem. I will figure it out. Don't say anything and don't think about any of this,"_ I snapped at my pack brother.

Everyone phased back and made their way up the deck to grab their clothes and dry off. Trotting over to the oak tree in their backyard, I laid down with my head on my paws. Inhaling real quick told me Edward was nowhere near me.

I laid there for 10 minutes before I saw Rosalie make her way over to me. It was drizzling so she walked briskly to come and sat by me. Placing her hand in my fur, she took hold of my scruff and scratched me gently, without saying a word. I was so grateful that she didn't press for anything. She didn't even say a word. Over by the deck, I saw Emmett watching us. I lifted my head to look at him. He gave me a smile and nodded. I barked to let him know that this gesture was much appreciated.

I whined a little when I picked up Edward's scent coming towards us, a few minutes later. It was getting more and more potent. I lifted my head again only to see him exiting the house from the back door. I knew he could see us, and I knew he could hear our thoughts. Bella followed him, and I let my head drop back on my paws. He turned around and said something to Bella, who argued with him. Finally, with a determined shake of his head, and a frown from Bella, he started towards us. I cleared my head and thought of something irrelevant. I saw his features marred into a scowl.

" What's going on?" he asked as he got closer.

" What do you mean, Edward?" asked Rosalie.

" Why are you guys here? Acting like someone's dog died?"

I growled and stood up.

" What?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

" Why are you here?" he asked again, and I could tell it was taking a lot of self control of his part so that he didn't explode.

"Edward," started Rosalie.

"Rose, I want to talk to Jacob. Alone."

"I don't really think..."

I looked up at Rosalie and nodded. Nudging her hand with my nose, I let her know that I will be okay.

She tugged my ear in an affectionate way, glared at Edward before making her way to the house.

"Phase back," he ordered.

I shook my head.

_" I don't want to talk to you,"_ I replied mentally.

"The hell you won't," he snarled, " I will sit here all day if I have to, Jacob. Don't mess with me."

Barring my teeth at him, I sat back down and laid there for about 5 minutes before phasing, just to piss him off. As I stood infront of him in all my naked glory, I took note of his eyes raking my body before meeting my eyes. I smirked at him. I was too pissed off to blush. Edward, on the other hand, looked like if he could be blushing right, he would have been beet red.

"Like what you see, huh?"

"Don't," he growled.

"Don't what? I'm not doing anything. You're the one who's eye raping me."

Growling, "Don't you own clothes, you filthy mongrel?"

"I do, but they're all the way on the deck. I really don't want to flash your girlfriend."

He growled, yet again, and blurred to the deck and came back, with my clothes.

"I'm wet, you douche. I can't put these on."

His eyes travelled down my chest as rivulets of water cascaded down my skin.

"Fuck," he swore so low that if I didn't have superior hearing I wouldn't have picked it up. He blurred into the house and came back with a towel before I could blink.

"Edward Cullen, did you just say 'fuck'?" I asked, amused.

"Towel, Jacob," he said, exasperatedly and he handed me the white towel. I laughed.

Smugly, " This is really bothering you, isn't it?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side and studied my imprint.

He sighed.

" Are you turned on right now?" I asked as I let my gaze drop to his pants.

"Fuck, no," he hissed as he attempted to hide a growing tell tale sign.

" Really?" I asked as I studied him, " Isn't that what a vampiric boner looks like?"

"Fuck you, Jake," he ground his teeth.

" Not now, Ed. Not with your girlfriend watching," I replied with a smug smile.

He sighed loudly, " Fine. Yes, I am attracted to you. But, I am not in love with you! I love Bella. We've been over this."

" I didn't said anything. I just pointed out that you had a hard on for me."

" And I agreed."

" So what now?"

" We agreed to be friends," he replied clenching his teeth.

"With benefits?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

" No. Jacob, can you please stop joking around for a second."

" Who says anything about joking?"

" You're not serious."

" No, I wasn't being serious."

" Alright then."

" Why were you sitting under a tree during a thunderstorm?" he asked, " Even the stupidest person knows how dangerous that is."

" Well, maybe I'm ever dumber than I look. Plus, in case you haven't noticed there's no thunderstorm, that's why we stopped playing."

"You know what I mean. Why aren't you inside with everyone else?"

" I just needed some time to think."

"About?"

"Things."

" Care to elaborate?"

"No, not really."

" You're so frustrating sometimes. It's worse than with Bella. I can't read her mind and even, though I can read yours, you purposely make it harder for everyone."

" You mean make it harder for you," I replied as I pulled my pants up.

" Yes. It's frustrating not knowing what you're thinking."

" Well, atleast this way, you can stop complaining about being abnormal. I like not having people in my head. Gives me some privacy."

" Jake," he sighed, and closed his eyes.

I reached out and cupped his cheek, enjoying the feel of his cold flesh on mine. The difference in temperature sent a shiver down my spine. As he nuzzled unconsciously against my palm, I sighed.

_"This is how it should be,"_ I thought out loud.

His eyes snapped opened. As amber coloured irises met mine, he stepped away, letting my hand away from his face.

" Don't," he whispered.

_"Don't what?"_ I replied mentally.

" Don't make this harder than it already is, Jacob."

Taking my time to memorize the contours of his face, the flecks in his eyes, and a deep breath of a smell that was purely Edward, " Bella's coming," I whispered, before steeling my eyes and locking my jaws.

Something-that looked like disappointment to me-flashed in his eyes. Shoving my hands in the pockets of my pants, I made my way across the lawn to meet Bella halfway and nodded at her before entering the house. I saw that Rachel, Paul and Billy were saying their goodbyes to everyone and getting ready to leave.

" Hey, Jake. We're leaving. You can stay back, if you want," said Dad.

I shook my head, " No. I'm coming with you."

I turned around to face the Cullens and said my good-byes. I pulled little Alice in a hug. Though, I was more comfortable sharing my thoughts and feelings with Rosalie, Alice reminded me of what having a younger sibling would have been like. She was funny, sort of eccentric, teased me to no end, but at the same time, I knew she cared a lot about me. I kissed and hugged Rose and Esme, whispering 'thank-you's in their ears. Shaking hands with the boys and Carlisle, I turned around to leave when Edward and Bella appeared in the doorway.

"You guys are leaving?" asked Edward, though he already knew the answer. When I made no effort to answer this pointless question of his, Billy stepped in and answered for us.

" Yeah, figured we shouldn't overstay our welcome."

"Never," replied Edward as he shook hands with my Dad, " Thanks for coming, Billy. It means a lot."

Billy nodded once.

"Bye, Bells. See you around," I said turning to my best friend and wrapping her in a hug, "Edward," I added and nodded at him. _"Clearing tonight,_" I added mentally. And before he could answer, I turned around to wheel my dad to Paul's van.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone,

That was the next chapter. I know a lot of you guys have been on edge, wanting to know what happened... I know you were expecting something big..I'm sorry this wasn't as huge as say Edward making out with Bella. But...I've had these chapters written for a while now, and I know for a fact that you,guys will LOVE the next chapter!

That being said, I won't be mean and delay the next chapter posting... On one condition, leave me loads of reviews and I will make it worth your while. I promise! :)

Lisa

p.s. I've been debating doing an mpreg...I know how it will happen and everything..I just don't know if I should do it. But, I'm not sure if I should follow through with it. What do you guys think?


	13. Chapter 12: Hatred is easier

**Chapter 12: **

**Jacob's POV**

Opening the window of my room, I jumped out, landing steadily on my feet. Being a shapeshifter has allowed me to be very coordinated. It seemed unnatural to me now, how awkward and clumsy Bella can be. Coordination and balance were as natural to me as breathing. With only my jeans, I ran towards the woods. Once under the cover of the lush vegetation, I stripped and phased to my wolf, so I could run faster to the clearing.

I was eager to see Edward. Restless even. Even though, I had seen him a few hours ago. Spent the whole day with him really. My wolf was humming with contentment.

A few minutes later, as I got closer to our clearing, I could smell my imprintee. His sweet, but sharp pine smell wafted towards and I slowed down to phase. As I pulled my jeans back on, I inhaled his scent again. He reminded me of a crisp winter morning before Christmas. Pine trees with the sweetness of Christmas desserts. I closed my mind to him, knowing he could smell me too, from where he was standing.

Smirking as I thought of him waiting for me, in our clearing, I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked with a determined stride towards Edward. As I emerged from the woods, I saw him leaning casually against a tree. He was still wearing the dark green shirt and the brown pants from this evening, thus blending easily with the forest behind him. I would have had a hard time picking him out of the background, had his amber irises not locked with mine. It was hard to look away from him as I crossed the clearing, with determination.

His eyes slid down and took in my attire. Or should I say lack of. I was clad only of my jeans. No shirt, no shoes.

I kept my poker face on, as I tried to ignore the smugness that rose in me. I looked good, and I knew it. Edward knew it. He admired it. I knew that too.

Not eating the last couple of days was certainly advantageous at the moment, my jeans were a little looser and had slid lower on my hips, allowing my hip bones to jut out, thus outlining the 'V' of my hips even more. My abs were rock hard still, as were every other muscle in my body.

As soon as I reached him, he opened his mouth to say 'hi,' but I beat him to it with a greeting of my own. Taking advantage of his open mouth, I grabbed his upper lips with mine and kissed him.

He let a muffled cry of surprise against my lips, but didn't push me off. Instead his hands loosen at his side and he rested them on my hips, as I felt his lips move under mine.

Taking my time, I memorized the feel of his velvety cold lips against my warm mouth. Sliding my tongue passed his lips, I ran it across his front teeth, steering clear of his fangs.

Finally, when I ran low on oxygen, I lifted my head and looked at Edward's face. He forced his eyelids open and watched me with a hooded glare. His eyes had turned black with desire. Giving him a crooked smile when he didn't try to move away or remove his hands from my hips, I moved my left hand up his neck till I was cradling the side of his head.

I ducked my head again to find his lips. Once he started kissing me back, I pressed closer to his body, feeling the hard planes of his body against mine. I moved us back until he had his back pressed against the bark of a tree.

His right hand moved up from my hip to the side of my body. His cold hand caused me to shiver and moan against his lips.

Fire and Ice.

Who knew Edward Cullen could turn me on?

Or that I could turn him on.

I could definitely feel his erection through my pants. Experimenting a little, I rolled my hips against his, causing him to groaned seductively against my swollen lips.

I pressed myself closer to him, and the friction against our hardened members caused us, both to hiss slowly.

It was all the encouragement I needed.

With my one hand pressed against the tree, next to Edward's bronze hair, I dragged my lips away from his mouth and pressed light, slow and sensual kisses across his jawline. As I nibbled on his ear lobe, I bucked against him, causing him to moan softly.

I could have came just hearing him moan. But, I wanted more, so I bucked again.

"Jake."He moaned my name, nearly causing me to come undone.

As I rolled my hips against his again, and he opened his mouth to moan my name again. I gave him an open mouthed kiss and swallowed my name from his lips.

Dropping my hands to his shirt, I started unbuttoning it while his hands clawed at my back. He was driving me insane.

My temperature had shot up and his cold hands were causing me to tremble.

"Fuck," I swore lightly as my hands shook. I kept missing his stupidly small buttons.

Edward chuckled and slapped my hands away and undid his shirt, while I watched him. He was beautiful. The wind was blowing through his hair, making it a little messier than it already was. his cheeks were, surprisingly white, his pink lips were swollen, his jawline was lined with nips, which seemed like someone had scratched him there and took off some skin. But, as far as I could tell, it was already sealing itself shut. His black eyes met mine when he finished popping the last button open.

I watched him, watching me. I wanted him to make the first move now. I needed to know he wanted this as much as I did.

Soon enough, his pale hand came up to my flaming cheek and caressed it. I swear I heard a sizzling sound caused by the difference in the temperature of our skin. As he tangled his long fingers in my hair, I allowed mine to roam the newly exposed flesh of his chest. As I came across his nipples, I took one of the buds between my forefinger and my thumb and rolled it. His gasp caused my cock to twitch.

He pulled me in for another kiss as I kept my fingers moving nimbly on his nipples. Bucking a couple of times into him, I swallowed his moans in my mouth. Soon enough, my thrusts became a little more persistent and quicker.

Ripping his lips away from mine, "Faster," Edward gasped in my ear.

So, I thrusted faster against him. Faster and faster.

" I'm gonna cum," I breathed in his ear.

" Me too," he whispered feverishly.

After a few more thrusts, I heard Edward's breathless voice in my ear, " Ahhh," he panted, even though he didn't need to breathe. His sexually frenzied voice drove me over the edge too, and I came seconds after he did.

As I laid on top of him, against the tree, I felt him unclaw his fingers from my back and drop them to my ass. Panting, I tried to catch my breath.

Propping myself up with the palm of my hand, I pushed off the trunk of the tree and watch Edward as he tried to catch his unneeded breath. As his eyes met mine, I felt laughter bubble up from the inside me.

His eyes were changing from black to amber again, as he came down from his high.

"What?" he whispered.

" Nothing."

" Why are you laughing?"

" I don't know," I replied truthfully, as I leaned in for a kiss again.

As he returned my kiss, I cupped his head and tangled my fingers in his hair. Placing both his hands on my chest, he pushed me off him. Confused, I blinked at him.

Taking advantage of my momentary lapse of consciousness, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me on his back.

" What are you doing, Cullen?" I hissed as I realized I was straddling his back.

" My turn," he replied as he secured my hands around his throat and held them.

" For what?"

" Do you get motion sickness?"

"Huh?"

" Open your mind, pup,"

" Why?"

" Can you listen to me for once?"

" Fine," I grumbled as I opened my mind to him, focusing on how awkward I felt on his back, especially since I was much bigger than he was and I liked to be in control.

He chuckled at my thoughts and started running.

As the trees blurred past us, I realized he was carrying me like you would carry a child through a fair.

" I would hardly call you a child, Jake," he called over the wind, that was rushing past us.

"_ You better not. Not after this,_" I replied, knowing he was listening to my thoughts since he was replying to them.

" Where are we going?" I asked, turning my head slightly so that my lips were on his left ear, and my voice would carry better. I felt him shudder underneath me. I smirked.

" Don't be smug," he said, instead.

" Where are we going, Ed?" I asked again, as I kept my lips on his ear and to torment him a little, I made sure I grazed the shell of his ear with my tongue.

" God damnit, Jacob."

"What?" I feigned ignorance as I repeated the act, ending it with a nip of his ear lobe.

Suddenly, we halted to a stop and I was flying through the air and as I thought I was going to land with a 'thud' on the ground, I landed with a splash into really cold water.

Caught off guard, I yelped.

" What is the matter with you, you ass?" I cried as I emerged from under water. As I wiped my eyes and face with my right hand, I looked around for Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Fuck. Did he ditch me here? Where was I?_

"I didn't ditch you." I heard as cold arms encircled my waist.

Looking down, I saw his pale hands around my waist. Turning around in his embrace, I moulded my face into a scowl and glared at him.

" What did you do that for?"

" For one, you were already 'wet' and second, this is your punishment for teasing me."

" I wasn't teasing."

" No?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow up.

" No," I replied as I shook my head.

He inched his face closer and licked the shell of my ear. As a tremor went through my body, he pulled back and smirked at me. " I thought so."

Fisting my hand in his hair, I pulled him in for a rough kiss.

When I exhausted my air supply, I pulled away and he stepped away from me.

Furrowing my brow, " What?" I asked.

" We shouldn't be doing this."

" What?" I repeated slowly.

" We shouldn't have done...this," he added, gesturing towards us.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I was confused. My mind was swirling with different thoughts. I was thinking of me and him in the clearing. Dry humping each other. Kissing him. His arms around me. The feel of his cold skin against mine. Fire and ice. I thinking about kissing him in the river we were standing in. The feel of his mouth on mine as the cold water lapped around our thighs. And how right it felt. How natural, like this was how it was supposed to be. It made me think why we haven't been doing this before?

"Fire and ice," he whispered to himself. " We really are opposite sides of a coin, aren't we?"

I lifted my head to meet his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say a word. I knew what was happening. I knew where this conversation was headed. I knew how it would end.

So, I simply turned my back on him. I could feel his eyes on me. I could almost feel him, digging through my head to know what was happening. What I was thinking. I let him.

I let him dig through my head. I let him try to make sense of what was going on inside 'coz I had no clue. I waddled through the river and got out.

"Jake," he called from the river.

I didn't turn around.

I kept walking, not sure where I was going.

Something blurred around me. Blinking, I found Edward standing infront of me.

" Where do you think you're going?" he asked indignantly, as his eyes flashed.

I gulped and shrugged.

"Cat got your tongue?"

I can't believe we were back to square one. One step forward and two steps back.

He moved closer to me while I stayed rooted on the spot.

He sighed. "Jacob," he said softly, as he pulled me closer and wrapped me in his arms... I was tired. Exhausted! So, I let my head drop on his shoulders. His hands moved up to my nape and as he played with the hairs on the back of my neck, I felt my eyelids droop.

"Sleep," he whispered in my ear. I shook my head. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere, pup. You can sleep here and I'll be here when you wake up."

_"Promise?"_ I asked mentally, sounding like a 6 year old who had just been promised a new bike for Christmas, if he completed his chores.

"Yes."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As Jacob fell asleep while hugging me and on me, I knew I had to find a spot so I could let him lie down. I could support him for the entire night, but I doubted that he was going to be comfortable sleeping while he was on his feet.

So, I scooped him bridal style in my arms and ran across the forest to this little cave I knew of. His warm breath fanned on my skin as his head pressed against my bare chest. I shivered involuntarily.

_God, Jake. What are you doing to me?_

Once in the cave, I laid him down and was about to move away when he unconsciously latched on to my hand. So, I stayed. I laid down next to him, angled my body towards him so that I was facing him and watched him sleep.

I took in the contours of his face. His russet skin glistened, even in the dark. It was as smooth as it looked. Like molten chocolate. His spiky hair was disheveled and a few strands, loose from the gel, were falling on his forehead. His long eyelashes were caressing his flushed cheeks while his swollen lips were pouting slightly.

I couldn't move my eyes away from his lips. I could feel myself getting slightly aroused. Jacob Black was gorgeous and I wanted him.

With the back of my hand, I caressed his flushed cheek and though my hands were freezing, the temperature didn't seem to bother him. On the contrary, he nuzzled my hand and sighed contentedly. Though the images of his brain were a little fuzzy, I picked out a Christmas tree from his dream. He dreamt of snow falling on the Christmas tree. Drawing my brows together, I wondered what that meant. Was Christmas his favorite holiday? Was he looking forward to Christmas this year?

Jacob was a mystery to me and I wanted to get to know him. I knew I was treading on dangerous grounds here. I didn't know if I wanted to be with him. I didn't know how I felt about him. I knew I loved Bella. I've loved her for more than a year. That had to count for something. For a while I had been living my life knowing that eventually, I would share it with Bella, for however long she was alive. Though she wanted to be turned into a vampire, I wasn't ready to damn her soul. I didn't want that on my conscience.

Then, Jacob came along and threatened everything that I knew about my life. I was holding on to my old life with both hands, but somehow Jacob was worming his way around and into my life.

I didn't know what role he played in my life. I didn't know how I felt about him. I didn't know if I loved him.

However, I did know that we had great chemistry together. I cannot believe we 'dry-humped,' as Jacob had put it. I swallowed unnecessarily, as I thought of his warmth against me.

Fire and ice, he had called us. I got caught up with the arousal when he started kissing me. I got caught up on the sensations his hands, his mouth were giving me. I've never felt that with anyone else. Not even Bella.

With Bella, everything was sweet and soft. With Jacob, on the other hand, it was primal and carnal lust and want.

Jacob Black made me hot, almost human. He got under my skin and bothered me. Stubborn, hotheaded, fouled mouth, he was everything I wasn't. But, at the same time, he was childish and innocent. His mind was so was loyal and fiercely independent. He loved with everything he had.

He loved _me_ with everything he had. With everything he was.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was an awful situation I was stuck in.

Things were much easier when I hated him. Hatred was the easiest emotion in the book.

_God._

I didn't want to hurt him. But, I didn't want to hurt Bella either. Last year, she had risked her life for me when she ran to James, in order to protect my family. And me.

More importantly, I didn't know what I wanted. I knew that I wasn't in love with Jacob. Was I in love with Bella?

I wasn't so sure anymore.

When Jacob snuggled closer to me, I decided that all that didn't matter right now. All I wanted to do at the moment was to soak in Jacob's warmth and his smell. His sweet delicious smell. I would think about this mess we were into tomorrow. For now, I closed my eyes and listened to Jacob's heart beats and watched him dream about us.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sooo? What did you guys think?

My first 'sexual' chapter for this story... I was a bit apprehensive while writing it. I know this one is super important.. Major leap for Jacob and Edward. Especially Edward!

Review and let me know how I did.

Lisa


	14. Chapter 13: Morning's here

**Chapter 13:**

**Jacob's POV**

I could smell Edward. I could smell the forest, and there was also a lingering, but very diluted musky scent of arousal. I know sometimes I woke up with a hard on, but this seems like it's been there for a while. There was something hard beneath me. Definitely not a bed. The ground?

The fingers of my right hand were woven between someone else's fingers. Edward.

He was here.

This was too good of a dream. It felt so real that I was afraid that if I opened my eyes, it would be gone.

So, I squeezed them shut. Tightly. I tried to locate all my body parts. My left leg was resting on my right one, while my knee was secured in between dream Edward's thighs. I was curled in fetal position and my left hand rested on his hip and my right arm, which was extended, was acting like a cushion for my head and my right fingers were still woven with dream Edward's above our heads.

" You're not dreaming," came a whisper. Startled, I opened my eyes to meet amber irises.

" Good morning," whispered Edward.

I gulped and blinked out of confusion. _What were we doing here? Did we sleep together? I don't remember..._

"We slept together, but not like you're thinking. We didn't have," Edward whispered again, "...uhm... intercourse."

I snorted. _Who said intercourse anymore? This had to be the real Edward._

Edward rolled his eyes at me and gave me a smile, making my heart go pitter-patter. _God, I'm such a girl. Did I just say he made my heart go pitter-patter?_

Edward laughed lightly at my thoughts, " You did."

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"Not a morning person, are we, Black?" he teased.

I narrowed my eyes at him, " Fuck you," I growled.

" No...not yet," he replied with his amber eyes twinkling._ Fuck...why do I notice stupid shit like this about him?_

I growled again.

"What? No snarky comment?" he asked.

" Maybe this will make you feel better," he whispered as he leaned in and pressed his mouth against mine.

Pulling back, " Morning breath," I whispered back, a little uncomfortable with him kissing me like this.

"Vampire breath," he replied before pressing his lips against mine again and coaxed my lips open, with his tongue.

As we kissed, I felt my morning wood get a little harder. I rolled him on his back and pressed against him. Surprised when his erection pressed against my thigh, I pulled back, balancing my weight on my outstretched arms that were pinned on either side of his head, I grinned down at him.

Before he could come up with some witty comment, I bent down and kissed him again and rolled my hips against his and the softest moan came out of his lips. A low growl escaped my mouth. He drove me crazy.

"_You_ drive _me_ crazy," he said as he pulled his mouth away from mine and slid his lips against my neck column, as he sat up with me straddling his lap.

"You have no idea how hard it was to watch your erotic dreams," he whispered frantically, as he pressed open mouthed, sloppy kisses against my throat. I know I should be worried, what with him being a vampire and all. But, I couldn't. Not when his cold lips were pressed against my feverish skin, not when he were sucking my skin, not when his tongue would dart out to caress the bruises he was leaving on my neck.

I sighed.

"Ed," I moaned softly as his lips found solace at the junction of my neck and shoulders. I couldn't sit still so I arched my back, allowing my pelvis to grind against his, causing him to hiss again my skin.

He moved his lips across my clavicle and onto my right shoulder, pausing at the sight of my tattoo.

Lifting a single digit, he traced the outline of the 2 wolves sitting in symmetry to each other and were joined at the snout. When he looked up expectantly at me, "It's a Quileute symbol. For our pack. The two joined wolves represent our brothers and how we are united to each other," I said.

" Family," I added, after a small pause.

" Family," whispered Edward against my skin and pressed a feathery kiss to my tattoo. Before he could continue his exploration of my skin, I tangled my hands in his hair and dragged his mouth to mine and kissed him softly.

This kiss was unlike the last ones we've had so far. It was softer, sweet, light as air, and there was no rush. There was no pressure, no one between us. Nothing to stop this kiss.

Except there was.

A shrill ringing caused us to jump apart.

" What?" I mumbled as I stared into Edward's eyes, with half-lidded eyes. He fumbled around and lifting his butt off the floor, with me on top of him, to pull out his cellphone.

_How was this damn thing ringing? We were in a cave, in the middle of nowhere._

Shaking his head at me, he flipped the phone open and answered the call.

"Hello?" he said in the mouthpiece. His voice was a little raspy. It was sexy as hell. I smirked as his eyes met mine and widened. "Stop" he mouthed at me.

I grinned at him mischievously and he shook his head again.

"_Edward?_" came a broken voice from the headset. I strained my ears to hear the conversation, while my fingers traced his neck, clavicle and chest.

"Alice? What's the matter?"

_" Where are you? You breaking up."_

" Don't worry about that. Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

_" Come home,_" came Alice's scratchy voice across the headset again. My fingers stilled on Edward's chest and I furrowed my brows. Something didn't sound right.

Edward's eyes met mine, and he nodded.

I got off of Edward's lap and pulled him up. Holding his hand, I dragged him out of the cave.

_" I'll explain later, Eddie. Come home."_

"I'm on my way," replied Edward and snapped the phone shut.

I turned around to look at him.

" I'm sorry, Jake."

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time to finish this," I replied as I stopped walking and turned to face him. He looked dejected.

" I am."

" Well, don't be. Right now, they're more important. Your family," I looked at him, and added, "Our family."

I pulled on the hand I was still holding till he was flush against me. I kissed him again. Slow and sweet.

"Let's go," I said.

" Do you wanna..." he trailed as he gestured to his back.

" No fuckin' way," I replied as I started to undo my pants. As I pulled my pants down, I looked up to see his eyes following the movement of the fabric against my skin. The raw desire that lingered in the pool of amber was enough to cause my cock to twitch.

_"Later, Eddie,_" I said mentally and caused his eyes to jump back up to mine.

Smirking, when his expression changed from desire to child-caught-with-hand-in-the-cookie-jar, I leaned in and pressed, yet another kiss against his mouth before phasing.

We ran home together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey everyone,

I know. I know, it's super short...That's why I updated so soon! But, I thought it would be best if I stopped right here before I continued with something major in the story. Don't hate me!

Please review!

Lisa

p.s I know the chapter's title is ridiculous.. but I was watching Friends and there was this one episode where Joey was singing this song with his neighbour? lol.

* * *

(http:/youtube **DOT** com/watch?v=Z8yIPK1u9rU)

* * *

Here's the song for those who've never heard it! Quality isn't that great, but... it's the only one they have! :D For some reason FF won't let me post the actual link,but you know how a URL looks like!

Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 14: Just a regular day in Forks

**Chapter 14**

**Jacob's POV**

We reached the Cullen's 15 minutes later. As we got closer to the front porch, I phased in mid run. I bent down to untie my jeans from the cord around my leg. Edward slowed to a complete stop and waited for me.

"Go ahead. I'll join you," I said as I pulled my jeans on.

"It's fine. Hurry up."

Not bothering with buttoning my jeans, I looked up, " Why aren't you running?"

" Everyone's fine. I can hear their thoughts."

"Oh..." I was confused_-if everyone was fine, why'd Alice call?_

"She needs to talk about something. I don't know what coz she's blocking me," replied Edward with a scowl.

I laughed. "_You hate people blocking you, don't you?"_

" Yeah. I got used to all the voices in my head."

_" Wow. Freak," _I teased.

" Says the boy with a hairy tail and bushy ears."

Squinting against the sun, I stepped closer to Edward. There was something odd about his skin. Cocking my head to the side, I analyzed it._ Nah... I couldn't be right._

Inching closer yet, I reached out and touched his face, " Are you..." I started as I narrowed my eyes, " Are you sparkling?"

"No," Edward answered quickly.

Laughter bubbled up my chest, " Looks like sparkling to me."

"I do not sparkle," pouted Edward as I laughed hysterically.

" Okay,Mr. Sparkles," I replied as I pulled him closer, "you," and placed kisses on his pouting lips, emphasizing every word, " don't sparkle."

He smirked at me.

"Except that you do." I smirked back and pushed him away and ran into the house, followed closely by Edward, as he chased me into the house.

The living room was empty, however I did catch the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Naturally, I followed my stomach's call.

Esme was in the kitchen, infront of the stove.

"Esme, I love you, you know that?" I said as I joined her at the stove and peered over her shoulder. I don't know when this had happen, or how it had happened, but I was very comfortable with the Cullens, especially Esme. She reminded me of my mom. I hadn't known my mom for very long but I knew that if she was alive, that's exactly how she would have been. Warm, nurturing, and loving.

She laughed and glanced sideways at me.

"Alice said you were coming. I figured you'd be hungry."

I kissed the top of her head and gave her a half hug. "You know me too well. Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle is in his study, Alice and Jasper are in their room, Emmett and Rose went hunting. Where's Edward?"

" I dunno. He was behind me," I replied with a casual shrug.

" I thought I smelled wet dog," came Alice's chirpy voice as she bounded into the kitchen, followed by Jasper.

" Hey, Thumbelina," I said as I joined them across the kitchen and gave her a fleeting hug as she raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Hi Jasper," I said, extending my hand for a shake.

"Hey," he replied with a smile. Jasper was a little weary of strangers. He didn't like change. But, once he got to know someone, he was very warm and open. For some reason, he was always hovering around me, so I figured I might as well make the effort in getting to know him. He was fun, in a weird way. Handsome too. With his dirty blond locks and amber eyes, he was definitely handsome, in a way that grew on to you.

" You might wanna take a shower, Jake," said Alice.

I was about to say something when she said, "Oh," and zoned out.

" Alice," I cried as I rushed towards her. She had gone stone still and her eyes had glassed over.

"It's okay, Jacob," said Jasper. As I looked up at him, I saw that he was perfectly calm at the sight of his mate becoming a statue. But, then again, it was Jasper. He was always calm.

" What's wrong with her?" I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"She's just having a vision," replied Jasper calmly as he rubbed Alice's arm.

"Oh," I sighed as I relaxed.

"What's going on in here?" came Edward's voice as he rushed into the kitchen with Carlisle, hot on his trails.

" Jacob freaked out coz Alice is having a vision," replied Jasper calmly as he gestured towards his mate.

I flushed when I met Edward's eyes. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's freaky, okay? I thought she was having a vampiric heart attack or something," I mumbled.

Carlisle chuckled and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Here, honey. Breakfast is ready," said Esme as she placed a plate full of eggs, bacon and hash browns.

" Thanks," I replied before sliding into one of the chairs. As I shoved food in my mouth, I watched Edward reading Alice's mind. She was still under her trance.

"Emmett and Rose are coming," came Alice's voice again.

" That's all you saw?" I asked. She was under that spell for quite some time.

"Well, no... Everything blacked out as soon as they stepped in the house. I was trying to get past you," replied Alice.

" Get past me?"

" She can't see you," replied Edward.

" Why not?"

" Gives us too much of a hunting advantage if we could see wolves," he replied as he watched me.

I nodded and kept shoving food in my mouth.

"Got your appetite back, I see," he added.

Looking up at him, I blushed furiously.

_"Shut up,"_ I replied mentally, as his family pretended they hadn't heard him.

His lips raised in a half smirk.

* * *

" Ew, why do I smell wet dog?" came Rosalie's high pitched voice, about 10 minutes later. She strolled into the living room with Emmett by her side.

We had all been waiting for them, before we could talk about whatever was bothering Alice.

" Not only wet dog," started Emmett, " wet dog and jizz."

" Somebody got lucky last night," sang Emmett as he looked between Edward and I.

As he stared me down, I felt myself blush.

"Shut up, Emm," growled Edward.

Alice snickered.

"Really, boys. A shower is much needed," added Alice.

_"Can she smell us?"_ I asked Edward, mentally. I was too horrified to find my voice.

He looked at me and nodded sympathetically.

"_Since we got here?"_

He nodded again.

_"All of 'em?"_

Sighing, he nodded and I felt myself blush even more. Groaning, I placed my face in my hands, in an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

"Is this why you've been saying I need a shower?" I asked Alice as I turned to face her.

She smiled and nodded.

Emmett sniggered.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go home and grab a shower. I'll be back," I said as I started to stand up.

" Don't be silly, mongrel. We have showers here," came Rose's voice as she ruffled my hair.

" I know you're blonde and all. But, even you should know this: I need clothes," I replied with a mock scowl as I smoothed my hair back down.

She smirked at me. " You have clothes here, you goof."

" I do?"

" Yup. Alice and I went shopping for your room. What's a room without a closet? And what's a closet without clothes?"

I narrowed my eyes at the two Cullens, "You got me my own room?"

They nodded. I glanced around the room and found Esme and Carlisle smiling at the 3 of us.

Edward gave me a shrug, " Was their idea."

" Jacob, you're part of the family now," said Esme.

" I know. I...Thanks but you didn't have to..."

" We know, but we wanted you to know that we meant it, when we said you're family now. And that you're welcome to stay over, whenever you feel like it," replied Carlisle.

I stood up and grinned at them, "Well, then. Let's see it."

* * *

I had been over to the Cullen house before, however, this was this was the first time, I was going upstairs. This house was much bigger than it appeared from the outside. I followed Alice, who was leading me by the hand through the hallways. Everything seemed to have been decorated by a professional interior decorator... My eyes widened as I took in the huge pieces of art, that lined the side of the corridor that connected the living room to the massive wooden staircase.

As we climbed the stairs, I saw different pictures of each member of the Cullen household lining the wall.

" Wow. How old are these pictures?" I asked, as I came to a stop and looked at a picture of Edward, with green eyes. He looked so young. His face was a little pudgier, compared to what it was now. _"He had green eyes before changing_," I repeated to myself in my head. He looked amazing.

" Pretty old. That's Edward before he was changed. He was 16," replied Rosalie, who was accompanying us to...my room.

" How is it coloured?" I said, referring to the picture.

"Carlisle got one picture coloured for all of us. He got someone to change it to the original colors," pipped Alice. As I scanned the wall, I noticed a single coloured picture for everyone before they were changed. Except for Alice and Jasper.

" Where are yours and Jazz's, Thumbelina?"

"Oh, we don't have any. I didn't remember who I was before I got changed and Jazz, he left his home a long time before he was changed. He was in the army, going home from duty when he was changed. He doesn't remember where he lived either."

I let a low whistle, " Army? Wow. Remind me to stay on his good side."

As we started climbing the stairs again, I glanced back at that picture of Edward's. It was hauntingly beautiful. I never imagined Edward as being any other way, except as a vampire. But, he was human once. He had a whole different life. I wanted to know about that life. I wanted to know him.

I closed my eyes, in hopes of engraving that picture in my mind. There was no way in hell, was I going to forget that picture. If I thought his amber eyes were beautiful, I couldn't have been further away from the truth. His green orbs were absolutely gorgeous.

As we got to the landing of the staircase, we came across a huge wooden crucifix.I never pegged the Cullens as being religious. I felt my fingers lift involuntarily and inch closer to the crucifix. My fingers were tingling. I had this urge to touch it-I couldn't explain it. There was something that was calling me to it.

I let my fingers graze it, and closed my eyes. As the wood roughened my fingers a little, I sighed. I was not religious-never have been. I believed in the ancient spirits, though. How could I not? I turned into the big, bad wolf that our legends had been talking about... How could I not believe the ancient spirits they also talked about?

But, this crucifix spoke to me.

"It belongs to Carlisle," whispered Alice,"his father carved this."

My eyes snapped opened, " Carlisle's father carved this? How old is this thing?"

" Over 300 years? I think," supplied Rosalie.

_Over 300 years... Holy crap._

"Always so eloquent, aren't you, pup?"

Whirling around, I saw Edward standing at the bottom at the stairs. He was leaning against the wall, with his right leg crossed at his ankle, and his arms crossed across his chest.

I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue at him.

" Don't you, leeches, burn or something at the sight of a crucifix?"

" You're thinking sunlight... And before you get too heartbroken about it...No, we don't burn in the sunlight," replied Edward sarcastically.

"Right," I retorted with a roll of my eyes, "you just sparkle."

" I do not," pouted Edward.

"Come' on, Jake," urged Alice, " you're not starting to smell any better..."

" Hey..." I cried, and pouted, " Is it only me? What 'bout Edward? He..." I trailed off, not knowing how to end this sentence.

I glanced sideways at Edward, a little smirk was playing around the corners of his mouth. _Jerk_.

" He smells too. But, combined with your usual smell..." grimaced Alice.

I sighed and continued climbing the stairs, with Alice and Rosalie leading the way. Alice was chattering on about how she wanted me to try the new clothes she bought me. How with my complexion, she could use different color palettes when shopping.

" For what it's worth, I think you smell amazing," came Edward's low velvety voice next to my ear.

Looking down at him, I got tongue tied and stopped listening to his sister. He was looking at me with such an intensity and something else that was lingering deep within the pools of amber, "Even better than usual."

I gulped.

"Come on, mutt," called Rosalie over her shoulder, before I had the chance to reply, " Ed, leave him alone."

I grinned smugly at him before following the girls.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I felt a smile play along the corners of my mouth as I watched Jacob's retreating back. He did smell wonderful. I could smell the residue of his juices on him,and the arousal that was lingering in the backdrop. Involuntarily, my eyes slid down to his ass and watch his cheeks move as he walked along the corridor. I sighed.

Keeping my eyes on Jacob's retreating back, I pulled out my phone when it started vibrating-not helping the situation I had going down there.

Glancing at the display before I flipped my phone open, " Good morning love," I crooned into the phone. My voice sounded off to my ears.

"Edward," cried Bella, "thank God."

" What's the matter?"

_"Nothing. It's just I got worried when you didn't come over last night."_

Oh dear, I had forgotten to meet Bella. And that was not even the worst part. The worst part was I didn't remember her till now.

"I'm sorry, love. I got caught up with things at home."

_"Edward, something's not right," _she said softly into the phone.

Did she find out about the imprinting? Did she find out I was with Jacob last night?

"What?" I managed to say, as dread filled me. If it was still possible, I knew I would be hyperventilating right now. I almost slept with my girlfriend's best friend. Her best friend who's a BOY. My natural enemy.

_"I think someone was in my room,"_ she whispered.

My head snapped up, " What do you mean?"

_" Uhm...I can't be too sure. But, my room looks different. I think someone was in here."_

" Don't worry, Bella. I'm on my way. I'm just gonna shower real quick and I'll come over. Okay?" I coaxed her.

_"Okay,"_ she breathed out relieved, "_ I'll see you soon."_

" Yes."

_" I love you,_" she said.

Gulping, " Me too," I added before hanging up. Guilt was gnawing at my chest. I felt awful. Since when was I a cheater?

"Damn it," I growled under my breath as I ran to shower and change my clothes.

* * *

As I got to Bella's, I found her waiting for me on the porch. She was hugging herself as she tried to protect herself from the biting wind-for her atleast, and paced.

The scent of rogue vampire hit me as soon as I got out of the car. Bella was right. Someone had been here. The air lingered with unfamiliar scents.

Bella launched herself in my arms as I got closer. Holding her against my chest, I pressed a kiss against her forehead. And as I did so, she lifted her face expectantly. So, I pecked her on the lips. Moving her hands up, she cradled my head and deepened the kiss.

Something felt odd to me. The kiss was not scorching. It didn't have the carnal need that my kisses with Jacob had.

The guilt came back, gnawing and clawing at my chest. I was comparing my kisses with my girlfriend with someone else-someone I had just kissed less than 5 hours ago. Her best friend. I felt dirty. I felt cheap.

I sighed. This imprint was messing with me. It was starting to change who I was. Edward Cullen was not a cheater, not a double crossing manwhore. I needed to have a serious talk with Jacob.

" Let me take a look at your room," I said to Bella, after she pulled away, " Is Charlie home?"

"No. He went fishing with Billy and Harry."

The closer I got to Bella's bedroom, the stronger the scent of the nomad was getting. There was no doubt that a vampire had been here. But who?

" You're coming home with me," I said. I needed to alert my family and the pack, if they wanted to get involved.

Bella simply nodded. She looked absolutely terrified. As she should.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Somewhere along the way to my room, we had lost Edward. Maybe he had gone to take a shower, I thought. My throat dried up as the thought of my imprint in the shower jumped in my head. I imagined the cascading water darkening his bronze-coppery hair and plastering it to his face. I imagined the water dropping from his nose, touching his plump cold lips. Sliding down his marble like chest, and onto his washboard stomach. And making its way down south.

I could feel my pants getting tighter and suddenly, I didn't want to see my room anymore. I had half a mind to turn around and go find Edward and continue what we left off this morning, I would probably get lost in this huge mansion. Not to mention that there were six vampires in this house with supersensitive hearing.

I closed my eyes, and implored my mind to take a different route. I focused on Alice's voice as she rambled about something to Rosalie. I veered my thoughts to cars, when that didn't work.

"Here we are, Jake," cried Alice as my eyes snapped open. I rushed forward to join the pair. Rosalie gave me a weird look while Alice looked like she was about to explode. "Open it. Open it," squealed Alice.

I gave her an affectionate smile and turned the door knob.

Swinging the door open, I felt my jaw drop. This room was absolutely gorgeous. Definitely better than my room at home. The bed, the bookshelf and the desk were all made of wood-wood so dark that it looked black. I stepped in and noticed the stereo system placed next to the flat screen t.v. which was hung on the opposite wall of my bed. Everything else was either white, silver or grey. The pillows on the bed, the comforter, the picture frames across the room.

"Woah," I gasped, as I noticed the wall that was covered with a mosaic of different sceneries, different houses, abstracts. Photography was a small passion of mine. I never could afford photography lessons or a high-tech camera. But, that didn't mean that I didn't appreciate good photography.

Turning around to look at the girls, I noticed a smug and adoring expression on Rosalie's face. That was when I remembered telling her about my love for photography. But, I must have mentioned it in passing while we were test-driving her car. I couldn't believe she actually remembered.

I grinned at her. "Hopefully, one day you'll get to see all those houses," she said, with her eyes on the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"Those houses are ours. Over the years, we've built a few, in different towns that we've liked. When you don't age, you have to move around a lot, usually with new identities," said Rosalie softly.

I nodded. She gave me the impression that she wasn't too happy about having to move so often.

Next to the desk was the bookshelf, which was pretty much empty, except for the random picture frames strewn across the different shelves, and some knickknacks. Moving closer to take a look at the pictures, I gasped. The different shelves contained different pictures of my pack, my dad, my sisters, the Cullens, Bella, and Edward.

"Where did you get these?" I asked, turning around to look at Alice and Rosalie, who couldn't keep their smiles off their faces.

" Rachel gave 'em to us," replied Rosalie. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she continued talking, " Edward got some off Emily. Was no big deal," as she lifted her slender shoulder in a casual shrug.

"Edward got pictures for my room?" I asked, incredulously. It was hard to believe he had put an effort into creating this amazing room for me. As far as I know, he hadn't been very...receptive of the imprint.

" Well, Rose made him," sniggered Alice. _Ah, that made more sense_.

I nodded, as the feeling of euphoria started to dissipate. Of course, he had nothing to do with this. He didn't love me. He's been saying that since day one.

_"But, he kissed us,"_ argued my wolf, _"he wants us."_

_"He got caught up with the imprint for a second,"_ replied my voice of reason, _" he got carried away."_

I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes. Last night had been a mistake. Edward didn't love me. He loved Bella. I don't know why or how I had deluded myself into believing that he might actually reciprocate my love. No one loved me. My mother died. My sisters ran off as soon as Mom's coffin was lowered into the ground. None of them had thought about me. How was a five year old going to deal with this loss? How I was going to cope with losing my mom and my sisters in a week. Not to mention losing a father who could take care of me. Even though, he was in a wheelchair, Billy has been the greatest father I could have ever asked for. So, since he could no longer take of me, once I was old enough,I decided to take care of him. Billy had been the only one to stick by me when I needed him the most. For the longest time, he had been the one person in the entire world I could talk to, I could depend on. He was the one person with whom I could share my problems. Even now, he meant a great deal to me. He was and still is my rock.

"You okay, Jacob?" asked Alice as she peered at my face. I hadn't even noticed her standing next to me.

I nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing she would hear me. As I pulled her in for a hug, I looked up to meet Rosalie's eyes. I gave her a tentative smile and she crossed the room to envelope Alice and I, both in a hug.

" You're one of us now, Mutt. No matter what."

"Let me show you the best part of this room," said Alice as she stepped away from my hug, and took my hand and led me to the two doors that were separated by a wall with a very low table.

She opened the door, to a walk-in closet, and led me inside. It was filled with clothes, and shoes. Different texture, different styles, different colors.

As she danced across the space, she picked out different items off the shelves and the hangers and handed them to me.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shower, Jacob. Remember?"

"Right," I said, nodding.

"Now, for the grand finale," she said as she bounded up and down. If I didn't know better, I would have said Alice had a hyperactivity disorder.

She dragged me to the other door, and prompted me to open it.

It led to an en suite bathroom.

Her grand surprise was a bathroom? " How bad _do_ I smell?" I asked her.

"Pretty bad. But, that's not what I meant."

I frowned. Something was off with this bathroom. It smelled a lot like Edward. It has the same alpine smell.

"Smells like Ed," I remarked.

"Good dog," said Rose from behind us.

"Oh for goodness sake's, Jacob!" cried Alice, as she opened, yet another door, across the bathroom.

Moving closer, I peeked into the room. It was another bedroom, and Edward's smell wafted to me. It was much stronger in that room.

This was Edward's room.

I gasped as I took in the wall of cds, and records that lined a wall in Edward's room.

"That's Edward's room?" I asked, gaping at the two Cullens, who were now smirking.

As they nodded, I gasped again. Woah! That was definitely the best part.

" So, I get to share a bathroom with him?" I asked as I felt a smirk tug at the corners of my mouth.

"Yup," replied Alice with a knowing smile.

"Interesting," I murmured to myself, but I knew they heard.

They both, grinned at me as I contemplated what this meant.

The possibilities were endless...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

We'll find out more about Alice's vision in the next chapter. I've been meaning to upload this chapter since the weekend, but somehow things kept getting in the way. Anyways. Please review! Guess what's happening, or just tell me how you like the chapter!

Lisa.


	16. Chapter 15: Conflicts

**Chapter 15:**

**Edward's POV**

It was only when I pulled in our driveway, with Bella by my side and Jacob's overpowering scent hitting my nostrils, did I realize that I did not think this through. Bella would walk into our home, and notice her best friend, hanging out. Though, from the thoughts inside, I couldn't tell where Jacob was,if he was even here and the smell I was picking up was a few hours old.

Frowning, I wondered if he left.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella as she looked up at me and noticed my frown.

"Jacob's here," I replied, " or atleast, he was."

" Why?"

" Uh. I don't know," I said in a state of semi-panic.

" Well, whatever it was. I'm sure it's important. Don't get mad at him. Maybe the pack picked up on the rogue vampire's scent or they encountered the vampire when patrolling, and that's why he's here. To alert you."

My frown deepened.

"Don't start fighting with him, Edward," reprimanded Bella as she got out of the car.

That was a pretty good excuse. Better than what I had.

Moulding my face into a scowl, I pretended to be offended by what Bella had just said.

" I won't," I replied as I opened the door and we made our way to the living room.

* * *

I found my family sitting in the living room-Carlisle was catching up on his reading, with Esme by his side, drawing. Alice and Rosalie was flipping through various magazines as they sat on the couch facing the stairs, while Emmett and Jasper were watching a movie.

" Hello, Bella," said Esme as she looked up when we walked in. She graced Bella with a smile, and Bella's heart fluttered, as always when she was around one of my family members. She was always affected by our decoy-the good looks.

"Hi," replied Bella as she glanced at every vampire in the room.

" Come have a seat," started Carlisle. However, he was interrupted with heavy footsteps treading down the stairs.

Jacob's scent assaulted my senses, as he got closer. I breathed him in as everyone else turned their attention to the stairs.

" Thumbelina, you better be happy with this. I am not changing anymore," grouched Jacob as he kept his eyes on his clothes and walked through the door.

" It's a little ridiculous that I am playing dress up..." he trailed off as he looked up, "...for a squirt."

When his eyes met mine, he gave me a small embarrassed smile. However, when he noticed Bella by my side, his brown eyes widened and his jaw dropped open slightly.I would have laughed, if I hadn't been too busy taking him in.

He was wearing a black Ed Hardy T-shirt, that was so tight that it stretched out across his chest. I could make out the bumps and crevices on his abs. He was also wearing dark DKNY jeans that were slightly destroyed around his knees, matching his carefree personality completely. Alice had, even, taken the time to do his hair, which was styled and gelled.I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was breathtaking

"Oh," he started, "hey Bells," as he shuffled nervously on his feet, as his eyes rose to met mine again. "_Did you tell her?"_

I frowned again, in confusion. When he flashed the images from last night in his head, I shook my head slightly.

Suddenly, it was his turn to frown. He was confused as I read the thoughts that were running in his head. _"Can I have a word with you?"_

Again, I shook my head slight, in denial.

I sighed internally, as a scowl marred Jacob's face. He was pissed-he was hoping everything with Bella would have been resolved the next time I saw Bella. He thought everything has been worked out between us since we've been getting along so well. But, here I was standing with my girlfriend in my parent's house. He _knew _I wasn't planning on telling her.

I winced, as I heard the hurt in his thoughts. I felt awful. I didn't mean to hurt Jacob. I tried to catch his eyes to apologize in the best way possible, under these circumstances, however, he wouldn't look at me. He averted his face and made his way to the leather couch where Rosalie and Alice were sitting down and plumped himself down. Rosalie, who had been following this 'conversation' with rapt attention, glared at me, before patting Jacob's arm.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"There was a rogue vampire in Bella's room. I scented the room, but I didn't recognize it," I said as I looked at everyone.

Esme gasped and it seemed like I had, finally won Jacob's attention again. He looked at me, before glancing at his best friend, though I had no idea what he was thinking about. He had gone back to blocking me. Carlisle was concerned, while Jazz and Emm were listening to me-it was very passive. Rosalie didn't care at all while Alice frowned.

"Alice, did you see this?" I asked when I didn't get much from my sister's thoughts.

"I saw Victoria planning something that had to do with us. She was indecisive though. That's why I called this morning," she said as her eyes flickered between Jacob and I.

"Who's Victoria?" asked Jacob as he glanced at everyone in the room, but me.

"Edward killed her mate last year. Coz he was trying to save Bella," came Rosalie's sarcastic reply," always the gentleman, our Eddie."

Jacob snorted as I growled at my sister.

"So what? Now, she's back for revenge?" enquired Jacob.

"A mate for a mate," replied Carlisle, as he looked at me. _"Except Bella is not your mate, Edward, is she?" _he added telepathically.

Jacob stared at Carlisle, before turning and giving me a knowing look. He was not my mate.I, may be his mate. His wolf had chosen me, not the other way. I had not chosen Jacob Black to be my mate.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

" A mate for a mate," replied Carlisle as he stared at Edward, and I him. Bella was not Edward's mate, and shouldn't therefore be involved in any of this. Is this what Carlisle was implying?

Turning around, I gave Edward a pointed and knowing look. He could deny it all he wanted-but it didn't change the fact that he and I were mates. He belonged with me and _to _me, while I belonged with him. I was his.

" So," I started, drawing everyone's attention to me again and not the raging eye-eye war, that was going on between Carlisle and Edward, "she thinks Bella is Edward's mate and is trying to kill her now?" emphasizing on the word 'think.'

"I am, Jake," replied Bella as she came out of her trance. Good, I thought she had gone in shock or something. She hadn't said a word since she got here. She gave me an annoyed look while I refrained from snapping at her. I wasn't in a good mood anymore, and Bella was indirectly the cause of my misery. Even though, she was my best friend, all of this still got to me.

I let my eyes slide to Edward's and smirked at him slightly.

"Sure, sure," I replied as I kept my eyes on my imprint, who I'm pretty sure squirmed under my gaze.

"I am," insisted Bella. Dropping my eyes to her face, "'Course, Bells," I said a little too sweetly, while Rosalie chuckled softly next to me. As she narrowed her eyes at me, I switched the topic," This Victoria... Do you know when she's coming in, Thumbelina?"

Alice shook her head, " I can't see. The pack or you're involved."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"We need to let the pack know," said Carlisle, " Alice, do you know anything else?"

" No. Like I said, I saw Victoria making plans. But, she was indecisive."

" She knows of Alice's gift, Carlisle. I'm sure she's doing it on purpose," added Edward.

"You said you didn't recognize the smell though," I pointed out.

" Maybe she's working with someone else?" added Emmett.I nodded at him, " Yeah, if she knows you guys. She would definitely want someone new. Someone who's smell you won't recognize."

"That eliminates that Laurent guy too then," said Jasper. Everyone, but Bella and I nodded at him. I had no idea who Laurent was.

Standing up,"what do we do 'till we find out?" I asked.

" We keep an eye on Bella at all times," replied Edward, staring at me intently. Of course. Anything for the precious Bella. I loved Bella. I did. But, she was costing me my relationship with my soulmate.

"Course," I replied sourly as I stared back at Edward, "I'm gonna go let the pack know. We'll-or I'll let you know that if they'll take part of the fight. If there's going to be one."

He nodded.

"There will be," Alice piped. Glancing at her,before turning to the head of the family, " Carlisle," I said, "you can count me in. I will be by your side during this whole ordeal."

"Thank you, Jacob. It means a lot," replied Carlisle softly, as his wise eyes bore into mine.

" If your pack doesn't want you to, Jake, that's ok," intercepted Edward.

" I can't," I said softly, as my eyes met his. " I can't leave," I gulped," my best friend unprotected," after a minuscule pause.

I felt every eyes in the room on me, as every vampire caught the hidden meaning of my words.

" I should go," I added quickly before things got anymore awkward, " thanks for breakfast, Esme. Rose, Thumbelina, thank you for...everything."

Esme rose to her feet and moved closer to pull me in a hug. " Thank you, Jacob," she whispered in my ears. I nodded and kissed the top of her head, before dashing to the door.

* * *

" Jake," I heard as I exited the front door, " wait up."

I didn't stop. I didn't even turn around. I knew that velvety voice and I knew what he wanted. I pulled my shirt over my head in one swift motion and dropped it on the railing of the front porch and quickly unzipped my pants. I wanted to phase before Edward got to me.

The front door flew open. _Damn it_. I was so close.

" Didn't you hear me calling you?" asked an affronted Edward.

Instead of replying, I pulled on my jeans and dropped them on the railing on top of my shirt.

" I'm talking to you," said Edward as he whirled me around so I was facing him.

" Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you didn't want to talk to me," I growled at him.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. It's just with Bella there..."

"Right Bella. Everything is about her, isn't it?"

"She's my girlfriend, Jacob. Of course, everything is about her."

" Really? Was it about her when you kissed me? When you came to me? When you dry humped me? Was that for her too? Were you thinking about her when you did all these things...to me?" I snarled at him.

He winced. " Don't. You know that's not true. But, I love her."

"Then you should have made out with her last night. Not me. You should have had your orgasm with her. Not me." I hadn't realized that I had moved closer to him and my face and my naked form were inches from his. I was heaving by the time I had finished.

My face was flaming. I was beyond pissed.

He raised his ice cold hand and pressed it against my cheek, " You have no idea what you're doing to me, with your eyes on fire like that," he whispered.

I lost all coherent thought at his touch. I blinked and stared at him, expecting him to continue. Instead, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. When I didn't push him off right away, he coaxed my lips to open with his tongue. I allowed the cold muscle in my mouth and let him kiss me.

However, when his left hand slid down my sides to hold my hip, I realized what he was doing. He was bribing me.

Was he bipolar? I wondered.

He chuckled slightly in my mouth. I pushed him off as I realized my mental block had slipped away during my anger.

" What the fuck are you doing?"

" Kissing you," he replied as he watched me innocently.

" Fuck you," I hissed and turned around to leave.

" Jacob," he cried and took my arm before I had the chance to phase.

I sighed. " What do you want from me, Edward?"

"I don't know."

" Do you love me?"

"I love Bella."

I nodded," You can't have it both ways, Edward. It doesn't work like that."

After a small awkward pause, I added, "I guess we have nothing more to say to each other."

"Jake," he said again, and he held on to my arm.

I stopped and waited for him to say something. Anything.

He didn't.

I stepped away and off the porch and phased before running into the woods.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Alright, so I know a lot of you guys were wondering when Edward would stop stringing both Jacob and Bella along. It's very complicated to make Jacob independent from Edward, when he's imprinted on him and we all know Jake can't stay away from Edward for too long. So, it's really only a matter of Edward coming to his senses.

I did have a question for you guys. What are your thoughts on sequels? Do people usually lose interest in the story?

Review and let me know. I am toying with the idea of a sequel. :)

Love,

Lisa


	17. Chapter 16:Lovers,to bed

**Chapter 16: Lover's to bed; 'tis almost fairy time.**

**Edward's POV**

It's been two days since I last saw Jacob. The russet wolf had disappeared into the forest, leaving me behind.

Standing in the living room between Jacob and Bella, I had felt so torn. Torn between my need to protect Bella and take care of her and the need to make Jacob happy. I wanted to see that warm smile on his face. I wanted to see the warmth he exuded, in his brown eyes. Everytime I did, something fluttered inside me. I didn't know what it was. I never had _that_ before.I didn't know how it happened, but Jacob gave me that. It was uncomfortable, but in a good way.

However, Bella was my girlfriend and that was where my loyalty lied. With her.

It was after 2.30 a.m. and I was sitting on the window sill of her bedroom while she slept. It was a full moon tonight, and the moonlight shone on the Swan's driveway and the forest that lined the side of the house. In the distance, I heard a wolf's lonely howl. It echoed the way I felt, and the pang of loneliness I felt increased by tenfold.

Surprised at the reaction, I placed my hand, unconsciously on the left side of my chest as I wondered where my wolf was and how he was doing.

_"Edward_," I heard someone call me through their thoughts.

" Rose?" I whispered, trying not to wake Bella up, as I leaned out of the window. `

_" You need to go to the rez. To see Jacob."_

"Why? What's wrong? Is he okay?" I whispered urgently, as my heart dropped.

_"He's sick. Alice is going to take over."_

"Is Carlisle there?" I whispered as I jumped over the window and landed on my feet, and infront of my sister. Her amber eyes were wide and clouded with fear. Her lower lip were trembling slightly. "Yes. Everyone's there." Alice squeezed my arm and climbed up Bella's window.

"How?" I pressed.

"_He needs you," _Rosalie said softly, as she peered at my face.

That was all she had to say and I took off towards the reservation.

* * *

Less than two minutes later, I crossed the La Push border and made my way to the Black's cottage. I had never been there before, so I had no idea how I ended up infront of their home. Maybe it was the overwhelming scent that Jacob exuded. Or the smell of the vampires that were in Billy's house. Or maybe it was something else completely. I had no idea. I didn't care.

All I wanted was to see my wolf.

Not bothering to knock, I let myself in. The house was small and very crowded. Sam, Emily, Esme, Rachel, and Paul were all crammed in the living room. I could hear Embry,Seth, Jared and my brothers in the kitchen. Everyone turned and looked at me as soon as I stepped in.

"Edward," said Esme as she stood up, "come with me."

The disappointment coming from the wolves in the living room was palpable. I couldn't meet any of their eyes, so I followed Esme blindly as she held onto my arm and navigated through the small hallways. _This was all my fault. Jacob was hurting because of me._

Esme stopped infront of a door to what I assumed was Jacob's bedroom, "Go in, Edward. Billy's hurting so don't take anything he says to heart, okay?" she said softly. She looked disappointed too.

I nodded, and opened the door.

Billy and Carlisle looked up when I walked in. As expected, Billy scowled at me while Carlisle returned to taking Jacob's temperature.

" I thought I told you not to hurt my boy, Cullen," came Billy's 'greeting.'

"I'm sorry, Billy."

Before he could snap back at me, Carlisle interrupted, " Billy, his fever seems to have gone down slightly. Why don't we let Edward watch over him for a while and we can get some rest?"

" I don't know if I trust my boy with him," replied Billy-his eyes softened as he looked down at his son.

"He's in good hands," replied Carlisle softly and I shot him a grateful look. Carlisle helped Billy wheel himself out of the room, but not before Billy could send some very colorful words my way. I sighed when the door closed.

I only had myself to blame, I thought to myself as I sat down by Jacob's arm, on the bed. This bed was way too small for him. His overgrown body barely fitted on this cot. I took his feverish hand in one of mine and with my other free hand, I wiped the sweat off his forehead.

His temperature was, indeed, higher than usual. I pressed my icy hand against his skin, hoping that it will help bring down the fever, and Jacob whimpered slightly.

I felt a tug on my heartstrings.

He tightened his hold on my hand, unconsciously, and nuzzled my arm;which was pressed against his cheek, and sighed.

It was, as if he knew I was there with him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was still in the same position, with one hand secured in Jacob's humongous hand, and the other resting against his forehead.

His breathing has eased out and he was no longer sweating. I took this as a good sign. Jacob seemed to agree with me, as he grumbled something unintelligible. I felt the corners of my mouth lift slightly as I watched my wolf. His russet skin was glistening with the residue of sweat, his eyelashes were resting peacefully against his cheek, and his plump lips were pressed together, so tightly that I wanted to ease them for him for fear that he would bruise those beautiful mounds of flesh.

His mind was still very hazy, and I couldn't pick up any thoughts coming from him.

Suddenly, he gasped loudly and his body jerked upwards, before falling back on his mattress, "Ed," as he tightened his hold on me. He was dreaming of me. I didn't know whether I should be happy that I was such a big part of him that I took over his sleep or I should kick myself for hurting him so much.

"Jake?" I whispered as I leaned in, "wake up."

"No. No. No," he begged in his sleep.

"Jacob. Wake up," I said softly as I let my right hand slide down from his forehead to his cheek.

"Don't...Please. Please, Ed. Don''t," he sobbed, as he held onto me. My dead heart clenched and ached for Jacob Black.

" Jake, please. Wake up," I whispered fervently, as I leaned in, closer to his ear," wake up, pup.I'm right here." He whimpered.

I couldn't take it anymore. I hated myself for putting him in such misery. With one hand still clenched between his 'paw,' I kicked my shoes off and climbed on the bed with him. There was no way two grown men could lie on this thing, so I straddled him and placed raspberry kisses on his jaw, all the way to his earlobe.

"Jake," I whispered again against the shell of his ear. I nibbled softly on the tentalizing flesh. I covered his face with kisses, until I reached the corner of his mouth, "wake up. Look, I'm right here. With you. Please. Get up," and with that I pressed my mouth to his. His warm breath tickled my exceptionally cold skin, but he didn't wake up.

I sighed and pulled myself up, and gazed at Jacob. I couldn't believe I was straddling the man, who until a week earlier was my enemy. I loathed him. I would have killed him, had I been given the chance to. Now, I didn't even think twice before straddling him and assaulting his face with kisses.

He had calmed down and intertwined our fingers together. When he sighed, I felt a warm rush of relief run through me and a smile pull at my lips. _Good God, Jacob. What are you doing to me?_

Making sure I didn't jostle him and keeping our fingers locked together, I got off of him. I didn't want Billy to have a heart attack, if he decided to come check on his son.

Jacob frowned in his sleep, and I nearly burst out laughing. Shaking my head at his sleeping form, I looked at our intertwined fingers.

His huge hands practically swallowed mine.

His tanned skin contrasted beautifully against my pale skin.

His warmth seeped through my icy skin.

Fire and ice.

Wolf and vampire.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

My mind was hazy. My eyelids were heavy and I didn't want to open them.

"Jake, please. Wake up," I heard, close to my ear," wake up, pup.I'm right here." I wanted to call out to the owner of that velvety voice. But, somehow, I couldn't move. I couldn't, for the life of me, make my eyes open or make open my mouth to respond.

I felt a weight drop on me, but I was too weak to push it off. I was gonna die. Maybe this is how it ended. I knew, I wouldn't survive without my imprint.

I felt light kisses along my jaw up till my earlobe. " Jake," I heard. _Edward_. God, could you have been more cruel? Show me and tease me with what I was missing out on before you take me?

'Edward' nibbled on my earlobe and covered my face with kisses so sweet, that I wanted to cry. "Wake up. Look, I'm right here. With you. Please. Get up.

I wanted to call out to him. Dreaming or not. I didn't care. I wanted to talk to my imprint. I wanted him. I needed him.

Teasing me again, 'Edward' pressed his mouth against mine. The cold flesh tantalized mine. I tried to open my mouth to prolong the kiss, but my body was not responding to my mind.

I heard him sigh._ "Ed," _I cried out in the enclosed space that was my mind. But, he didn't respond. Did I have my mental block up? Is this why he couldn't hear me?

I felt something cold between my fingers. _"Edward, I love you," _I sobbed, as I brought my eyebrows together, still trapped in my mind.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

My eyes fluttered. I groaned, and pressed my eyelids close again. I felt something cold against my fingers. So, naturally, I lifted my hands to look at my fingers.

Attached to my fingers were pale, slender fingers that were connected to the arm of Edward Cullen. When my eyes rose to meet dark amber orbs, I found him...laughing. At me.

I frowned.

"Good morning, pup. Or should I say good night?" as he looked pointedly at the window. I didn't get why he was making a big deal about it being night. I usually dreamt at night. Isn't this why he was here?

My frown deepened. Even in my dreams, my imprint didn't love me.

"You're not dreaming, silly dog.I'm right here," he said.

"Prove it," I pushed through my lips. My throat was dry, and my lips were chapped.

Edward leaned in and licked my lips for me. Making them moist again. "Better?" he asked, and I nodded. He smirked at me.

I frowned again.

Was I delirious?

"You're not delirious, Jacob. I am right here. In flesh and in blood. Except..without any blood, coz I'm dead..." he chuckled at his own lame ass joke.

"Yeah. I can do better than that. Next time," he promised. I was confused.

"You were sick. Rose called me. You've been sleeping for 23 and half hours. Billy just went to bed, the pack left a few hours ago and my family went home for the night. Except for Carlisle. He said he might drop by to check on you."

"You've been here for how long?" I asked, my voice was scratchy and my throat hurt.

" 23 hours, 30 minutes, and 16 seconds."

_" Why did you stay? Why couldn't Rose or someone else stay?" _I asked mentally.

"Hold that thought," he said before blurring out of my room, only to return with a glass of water. I propped myself up on one elbow and took the glass from him, and drank.

"Thanks," I replied.

"You missed me. So, I stayed with you," he replied with a wink.

I did miss him.

Blushing, I let my head fall back down on my pillow, " You can go, if you want," I whispered as I stared at the ceiling.

"I don't," he replied simply.

" You don't want to hurry back to Bella?"

" Alice is with her," replied Edward softly as he watched me.

I turned my head and looked at him. He was beautiful. The moonlight reflected off his skin, like it would reflect off a piece of marble. He shone. In an eerily beautiful way. His eyes, slightly darker than their usual amber, glowed. His bronze hair looked like copper on his head. He was fuckin' beautiful.

Edward cocked his head as he listened to my thoughts, " You're beautiful too, pup."

My face flamed as I realized that my mental block was not up. He heard every single thought in my head. Embarrassing.

"Hardly."

Our eyes met and all coherent thought left my mind. As they usually did when he looked at me. I watched him as he watched me.

"Ed," I whispered.

"Hm?" he replied as he kept his eyes on me.

"Would you mind, lying in bed with me?"

He gave me his signature, crooked smile, " Scoot over, pup."

"Really?"

"Why not? You're not gonna take advantage of me, are you?"he teased.

I shook my head, like I was in a daze as I slid slightly to let him lie down next to me.

He got in bed, and tucked the blankets around us, and laid down.

"Well, then..."he replied as he turned on his side to face me.

I stared at Edward as he stared back. It was weird how comfortable I was with him being 2 inches from my face and staring at me-all things considered. Lifting my fingers, I caressed his cheek very lightly, "How did you turn?" I whispered in the dark.

"Into a vampire?" he whispered back. I nodded.

" Carlisle turned me," he said and my eyes widened. I couldn't imagine Carlisle biting someone and turning them into a vampire. He was too goody-goody, and always bragged about his 'vegetarian' lifestyle. How they only fed on animals and never humans. Yet, he turned that gorgeous boy who was his wall into a vampire.

"He was lonely, Jake. It's hard spending centuries by yourself. You'd go crazy too," defended Edward, as he read my thoughts. I let it slide. I was too tired anyway, to talk.

"Maybe you should rest," he said awkwardly.

"No," I whispered, " I wanna know. It's just my throat hurts a little. Please."

He nodded and continued,"I was already dying when Carlisle found me." I swear I felt my heart stop, even though I knew how this story ended and I knew Edward was right next to me. I couldn't help be worried about my imprint. How he had been close to dying...

_"How?" _as his thumb caressed my cheek, in an attempt to soothe me.

"Spanish influenza," he said softly, " my mother begged Carlisle to save me. It was her death wish."

_"What about your dad?"_

"He was already dead. He died before us. With the Spanish flu too."

_"Oh. I'm sorry."_

"It's okay, pup. It was a long time ago."

" How long?"

" In 1918." _"Woah. So, you're what?"_

" 109 years old"

_" Holy crap. That's old!"_

Edward chuckled lightly and nodded.

_"What's your real name?"_

"Edward Anthony Masen"

"Masen..." I said out loud, letting the name roll around my tongue, " I love that name."

"Really?"

I nodded. If I had a boy, I would name him Masen. He smiled at my thoughts, "I'm sorry."

"_It's okay. Not your fault. Just a cruel twist of fate," _I added ruefully before continuing my inquisition, _"your dad?"_

" How 'bout I tell you everything?"

I smiled sheepishly._ "Yeah. I'd love that."_

"My dad was a lawyer in Chicago. Pretty middle class. His name was Edward Masen Senior. My mother, Elizabeth was a housewife. Carlisle keeps telling me that I look like her. She had the same bronze hair and I had her eyes," said Edward as he spaced out-thinking about the mother he lost. I could relate.

_"Siblings?"_

"No. I was an only child."

_"Birthday? The real one, not the day you were turned."_

"June 20th."

_"Favorite colour?"_

"Brown"

_"Really? I always pegged you for a 'gray' or 'black' kinda guy. Music?"_

" uhm. Indie, rock and classical. I love music. It's my passion.I will listen to anything really, except for country."

I laughed softly.

"What else?" I asked, as I felt my eyes droop.

"Get some sleep. I'll tell you later."

_" I'm not tired."_

"Jake."

_" I'm not. I slept for 23 hours. How can I be tired?"_

" Later," he pressed and I was too tired to argue.

"Fine, but only after you answer this question," I grumbled while making my puppy eyes at him.

"That was the easiest argument we've had," he said with a smile, " Alright. I'll give you this since you're sick."

I smiled faintly at him, " How did Carlisle get that one picture of yours that I love?"

"You love it?" he asked a little surprised and I wondered why he was surprised-I loved everything about him and related to him.

I nodded. His eyes were glassy and I thought I saw something that looked like sadness in them,before he answered my question.

"After Carlisle took me to the morgue," I shuddered at the thought of him being in a morgue. I almost felt sick to my stomach imagining Edward dead. His thumb started drawing circles around my the back of my hand, in a soothing motion, before he continued with the story, "When everything surrounding the death of Edward Masen was taken care of, Carlisle and I went back to my old home and we got some of my stuff. Momentos."

_"I'd love to see 'em someday,"_ I replied mentally, almost wishfully.

"Someday," he whispered.

_"Night, Ed."_

"Goodnight, pup."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

The chapter title is by William Shakespear, from Midsummer's Night Dream. I thought it was fitting, but FF wouldn't let me put the whole quote. I know this was very light but don't worry, I will update soon, if you review! Also, since school/exams ended yesterday, I have more time on my hands, so you can expect regular updates, but again on one condition: REVIEWS! I want loads! :)

Happy Weekend,

Lisa.


	18. Chapter 17: First, we dream

**Chapter 17:Nothing happens unless first we dream**

**Edward's POV**

Jacob was dreaming about me. My lifeless heart soared knowing how much I meant to him. It was the second time tonight that I had caught him dreaming about me. When he was writhing with his fever, I couldn't make out a thought that came out of his mind. It scared the hell out of me. However, he said my name a few times, so I knew he was okay.

Right now, he was draped on my body. His weight dumped mostly on me-I wasn't complaining because I couldn't feel it. However, I could feel the fire raging in his blood. His warmth seeped into me, and for a moment, I swear I was alive. His left leg was bent at the knee and laid on top of mine, his left shoulder was across my chest, his head laid above the crook of my neck, on my pillow, and his hot breath tickled my ear. I could feel his erection pressing against my hip, hot and pulsing with need.

I squeezed my eyes shut. It took a lot of self control, not to slip under these covers and take care of him. Or, better yet, wake him up and have him take care of me.

"Ed," he moaned throatily in my ear as I got a visual of exactly what I wanted to do to him.

_"He was pressed against the mattress. My body hovered above his, with my hands pressed on either side of his head. I ground my hips against his. "Ed," he moaned, and I covered his mouth with my own, before pressing kisses down the column of smooth skin, that was his throat. Along his clavicle, down his sternum and stopping, only to tease his nipples with my tongue.I held his hips with both hands as he tried to buck into me. Lifting my eyes to meet his own, I placed open mouthed kisses down his stomach and followed the thin line of hair that went down south. With my mouth hovering over his throbbing member, I winked at him, before tonguing his slit. Jacob hissed. I pressed kisses against his shaft till I reached the base and from there on back to the head, I licked him. "Edward. Please," he moaned. Unable to resist anymore, I swallowed him whole, and grazed my teeth along his shaft, causing him to half growl and half hiss. I chuckled around him-the vibrations causing him to moan, yet again. "Fuck," he swore as he thrusted his hips towards my mouth. Meeting his eyes and staring at him, I began bobbing my head along his member, while kneading his ass. "Ed..war..d, I can't. I'm...gonn..gonna..cum," he moaned as I continued to milk him. "Hm,Jake," I hummed around him. "Close.."he panted out-his breaths were coming out in shallow breaths, until he finally reached his peak and spilled his oh-so-warm seed in my mouth..."_

...on my left hip, and down my leg. His seed was really warm.

I took an unnecessary gulp of air. Big mistake... The air was thick with Jacob's arousal and his cum. To make things worse, I was painfully hard too. As Jacob pressed his body even closer to mine, I groaned in frustration.

I felt a strangled sound escape my lips as his hand slipped slightly from my chest, and precariously close to my straining erection. Jacob Black was going to be the death of me.

I groaned again as I slipped my right hand, underneath the covers, and inside my pants to take care of the...situation.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

The sun streamed in the room, as it rose bright and early over the skies of La Push. I woke up happy and content. I sighed and smiled to myself. The air was thick with arousal and cum.

Opening my eyes, I looked around me quickly. My eyes met that of my imprint's and that was when I realized that I was draped on Edward, like a spider monkey. Like a few mornings earlier, my left leg was on his, my head was pressed against his neck, and my left arm was draped around his waist. Last night's events came back to me as I stared at my imprint.

I gulped. I was surprised he hadn't thrown me off him, yet.

Wait... Fuck. Did I have a wet dream? ON him?

My eyes widened. I shifted my hips slightly to find myself sticking to Edward's leg. I groaned.

Talk about embarrassing! Fuck my life.

"Good morning," he whispered. His eyes were unreadable.

God. I couldn't even look him in the eye anymore.

"Ed..." I started, however, when I raised my eyes to meet his amber orbs, I corrected myself, " Edward... I'm sorry. I didn't... I..."

"Don't worry about it, pup," he said softly as he glanced across the room.

I let my head fall back down and I laid against him, just breathing. Something was off. The air smelled differently.

Propping myself up on my elbow, I looked at Edward, " Did you?"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

_"You did?" _I asked him mentally, not trusting my voice. Laughter, which I tried to suppress bubbled in my throat. I didn't want to scare him off.

" Coz of my dream?" I asked, with my hoarse voice. He nodded again, and I couldn't control it anymore, and I allowed a grin to splay across my face.

He rolled his eyes at my antics.

"What did I dream about?" I asked, and let my head fall back down on his pillow. He didn't push me off, and there was no way in hell I was going to put any distance between my imprint and I.

" You don't remember?"

"Refresh my memory," I kept my voice low and sensual, as I watched his profile.

Edward gulped unnecessarily. Confidence drove me forward and I felt my head move on its own accord, and I pressed a soft kiss on his pale throat. Turning his head, he gazed at me, with his pink lips slightly open. Lifting my left hand, I ran my thumb across his plump lower lip, over and over again until it trembled. I didn't know if it was because of the temperature difference between our bodies or something else. But, his quivering lower lip made my heart flutter. He looked so vulnerable at that moment, so human, that I had to lean in and kiss him.

"I love you," I whispered softly against his lips, without thinking.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey everyone,

As promised, here's the new update. I updated sooner than I was planning when I saw how short it was. So, sorry about that! I'm hoping to have the next update by Tuesday night!

Also, I've gotten a lot of updates where people don't like Edward's conflict. But, I think the conflict makes him a little more real, and makes their story a little more realistic. You can slowly see the changes in Edward. This story is more angst with romance underlying it..

Please review and let me know how I did. I'm a little apprehensive about the dream. Please let me know!

Lisa

* * *

_Title of the Chapter is the quote from Carl Sandburg: Nothing Happens unless first we dream. _

_- A little sneak peek, I guess!_


	19. Chapter 18: The Scientist

**Chapter 18**

**Jacob's POV**

"I love you," I whispered softly against his lips, without thinking.

When it dawned on me, what I just revealed to Edward, I wanted to kick myself. I knew I loved him, but I hadn't planned on telling him until he was more accepting of the imprint. I groaned internally, but then decided to do the best with the situation I had on my hands. I couldn't meet his eyes. Not yet. So, I let my lips slide down his chin, and back up to his lips.

"I love you," I whispered again, and slowly looked up at him through my eyelashes. Edward had gone stone still. I didn't know if he was shocked by my admission. Surprised or even disgusted. His amber eyes had widened while he kept staring at me.

I waited for him to say something...anything. He hadn't moved a muscle, or batted an eyelid.

"Ed?" I prompted, as my heart sank further down. This couldn't be good.

He cleared his throat, " uhm...your dad woke up and is thinking of coming to check on you."

I frowned slightly, but then nodded. I shifted and moved away from his cold body, only to let myself fall back on the mattress. I stared at the ceiling and waited. I wasn't sure for what. Dad...or Edward. Don't know if it mattered. Didn't care.

I focused on my breathing, and Edward laid perfectly still, next to me. "We should clean up too. Before the pack or my family gets here," he said quietly.

God forbid, people knew about him getting off to a wolf, I thought as I squeezed my eyes tightly when I felt the tears prickle the back of my eyelids. He was right though. I didn't want anyone knowing either. It was embarrassing enough to have him reject me and everyone knowing about it. But, to have everyone know that he used me as his sex-_something_ and throw me away after was worse.

I felt used. Dirty and unlovable. A slut. A dirty whore.

I could feel his eyes on me, burning holes into me as he read my mind. I didn't even bother with the mental block. Maybe he should know how he made me feel when he treated me this way. And, how much it hurt.

"Jake," he started softly, but was interrupted by the squeaking of dad's wheelchair. Edward slid out of my bed and took a seat on the chair that was so conveniently placed next to my bed. I sneaked a peek at him before Billy came in, and noticed he had covered his lap with a throw blanket. I pulled my covers up, turned on my side and curled into fetal position.

The door creaked open, and Billy poked his head in first. When his eyes met mine, a grin lit his face up.

I forced a small smile out, " Morning, pops."

"'Bout time you woke up," he replied with a grin as he rolled himself closer to my bed. He glared at Edward, who was still sitting next to the bed in his chair. The latter slid the chair further away from the bed, to accommodate my dad's wheelchair.

"How you feeling?" asked Billy as he pressed a leathery hand to my forehead.

"I'm okay," I said softly.

" Hungry?"

"Not really," I replied as Billy's wise eyes bore into mine, and he slid his hand to my hair and patted my head.

"You gave us quite a scare, you know that?" he said as he looked out the window to gather his thoughts. I watched my dad. His wise brown eyes were glassy and his leathery face was pulled tightly in a grimace, as he tried to regain control of his thoughts. He's a lot older than what I remember, but no matter what I still saw him as that strong and independent man he used to be before his accident and before mom passed away. I wanted to climb in his lap, like I did when I was little and I got scared. I wanted to hide my face in his neck, like I used to, and cry. Cry till I got rid of this aching pain in my heart. An emptiness was filling my body so rapidly that I was scared of drowning in it.

"Don't you ever do that again..." added Billy as his eyes found mine again. Patting my cheeks, he added, "I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too," I replied shakily, as the tears swam infront of my eyes. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I was too embarrassed to look at him. So, I pretended he wasn't there, that he didn't exist as I repeated the words I had just said to him, to my dad.

"How 'bout I make us some breakfast and you can get out of this room?"

I nodded, "I need a shower."

"Okay, well. Get up and go take a shower. Edward can help you up," said Billy as he turned around to glare at Edward again.

When he left, I threw the covers off of me and tried to get up, my body swayed a little, and Edward rushed forward to help me.

"I got it," I snapped and pushed him off, and slowly made my way to the bathroom.

"Jacob," Edward called out, stopping me in my tracks, "I'm gonna run home to take a shower too. I'll see you in a bit."

When I didn't respond, I felt a cold draft enter the room as the window slid open and the cold body disappeared from my room, letting the window slam back down.

I sighed, and willed my furiously beating heart to slow down.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I was standing in the mutt's room when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I sighed as I breathed in my mate's scent. Emmett pressed his lips against my temples, "What are you doing here, babe?"

"I dunno," I whispered. I really didn't. This room stunk of wet dog, but somehow I felt at peace here tonight.

"You worried about the mutt?"

I nodded, " Yeah."

"Why?"

" I don't know. He just..."

" Wormed his way through your heart?"

I laughed softly, " Yeah, well. Someone leaves a puppy at my door, I will eventually fall in love with him."

"In love?" Emmett asked as he pulled away slightly and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Ew. No. Not like that. No. Never," I said as I realized what he meant," you're the only for me, Emm." I turned around in his arms and looked him in the eye, " You know that, right?"

He nodded and I let a sigh of relief out and kissed him.

" Plus, the smell. Ugh," I said as I shuddered at the thought of kissing the mutt," I feel bad for the stupid mongrel. Edward is being unreasonable."

"Edward is doing what he thinks is right for him," argued Emmett.

" No,"I shook my head,"He's scared of hurting Bella. Of not doing the right thing. Edward loves having the approval of everyone. He likes being perfect. He's not following his heart," I whispered.

" You think he belongs with Jacob?"

"As weird as this sound...Yeah, I do. Jacob is his mate. They balance each other. He's the yin to his yang. The Emmett to his Rosalie," I said as I grinned at my mate, who gave me a childish grin that melted my lifeless heart.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too."

" So... Jacob huh?" Emmett said, with a frown, " What do we do?"

" I don't know. Jacob will never do anything to hurt Edward, and Edward is hell bent on making that human happy. I want you to know, whatever happens with these two, my loyalty is with Jacob."

Emmett gaped at me, "You'd chose the mongrel over your brother?"

I nodded, " Jacob is young," I said as I wrapped my arms around Emmett's waist and laid my head against his non-beating chest, " his mind is pure. Innocent like a child. He's so warm. He's my friend," I said as I took in the meaning of my words.

"What about Ed? He's your brother."

"I know. But, I'm doing this for him too. Jacob is his mate. He can't be without half his soul. He needs Jacob. Like Jacob needs him."

I felt Emmett bob his head against mine in agreement, " Why are you in the puppy's room?"

"I'm worried 'bout him. He's sick because of Edward. I don't know what happened between them, but Jacob had been so happy before Edward brought Bella back to the house. We didn't hear about or from Jacob in 2 days. Then, he's suddenly deathly sick?"

Suddenly, a new scent wafted through the room. I lifted my head and turned towards the bathroom.

"You smell that? I smell wet dog, Edward, and..."

Emmett cut me off, " You think they had sex?"

I shrugged, "Let's go see the puppy. I wanna check up on him."

* * *

Emmett and I ran, hand in hand to the Black household. I had never been to La Push before this incident. I loved it here. The people were friendly-atleast those who didn't know we were leeches and the pack was part of our extended family too. Jacob Black was definitely changing our lives. Our prejudices.

When Billy called two nights ago asking for Carlisle, saying Jacob was sick. I couldn't help myself but accompany my father to the Rez and checking up on my new friend.

I felt such a strong need to protect Jacob from everything and everyone, including my ass of a brother. He roused such strong feelings, that I can only describe as maternal in me. Though, he was almost 17 years old, he reminded me of a child-so young, free, and pure. Jacob loved with everything he was and was fiercely loyal.

And loyalty was one of the traits, I admired the most in a person. Jacob loved my brother more than anything and though he's never admitted it, I knew he did. He would risk his life for Edward.

We knocked on the front door, and a few minutes later, I could hear the screeching of the wheels of Billy Black's wheelchair, coming towards us. He swung the door open, and his surprised face greeted us. His brows furrowed slightly across his wrinkled, leathery face, in confusion.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen, and this is my mate Emmett Cullen," I introduced myself, even though we've met him twice already now.

"Oh. Right," he replied as his eyebrows shot up his forehead, in remembrance. "What do you want?" he snapped when he recovered from the sight of Em and I standing on his porch.

"We were hoping to see Jake," answered Emmett politely.

"Why? Your brother hasn't done enough?" he snapped, making no move to let us in.

That's what I was afraid of. We, both knew Edward had spent the night with Jacob, neither of us knew how it had ended.

I'm guessing badly, though. I shook my head.

"Billy," I started, " Jacob means a lot to me. He's my friend and I want to make sure he's okay. We're not here to justify the actions of our brother. Edward is wrong to reject his mate. I wish he would realize this before it's too late."

"Jacob is family," added Emmett ruefully.

"Fine. Come in. But, if you stress my boy out, you're out. Got it?"

We, both, nodded before Billy turned around, and asked us to follow him to the kitchen.

We found Jacob,dressed in sweats and an old t-shirt that hugged his body, sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his lap. I glanced at Emmett, who shared my concern. Glancing down at Billy, I found him staring sadly at his son.

_Edward is such an ass._

"Hey mongrel," I said, chirpily.

"Hey kid," called out Emmett.

Jacob looked up, stared at us with vacant eyes, as if he was trying to figure out where he saw us last, and finally gave us a broken smile, " Hi," he said softly.

Next to us, Billy sighed softly and went back to making breakfast.

"How're you doing?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Fine," replied Jacob.

An awkward silence filled the room. None of us knew how to bring Jacob out of his shell. Jacob, on the other hand had gone back to staring at his lap.

"Here you go, Jake," said Billy warmly as he placed a plate full of scrambled eggs and toast infront of his son.

"Thanks, dad," replied Jacob softly, even though he made no move to touch the food, or even look at it.

I groaned in frustration and threw my hands up, " Damn it, mutt. If you don't eat, how do you expect to get better?" I asked him as I began cutting his toast in little pieces.

I took some eggs on the fork and shoved it infront of his mouth. Jacob made no move at all.

"_Jesus_, open up, will you?"

He looked up and met my eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were blank, yet the underlying pain was unmistakable and it broke my heart.

"Eat," I whispered. Finally, he complied and I began feeding Jacob Black like I would feed a three year old.

Billy wheeled himself to the other end of the table and watched us. I caught his eye-I was surprised to see the tears glistening in his eyes and the sad expression on his face. Billy Black was a proud man who hated us, _leeches_. But, my friendship with Jacob and the pack's interactions with us was starting to change his opinion, I could tell. He mouthed _'thank-you'_ to me and before I could respond, he looked down at his oatmeal. I felt bad for him. I could only imagine how terrible it was for a parent to watch their child suffer, and not be able to do a damn thing about it.

I glanced back up to my mate, who had an endearing look on his face as he watched Jacob and I interact.

The kitchen door creaked open suddenly and broke the silence. Everyone, except Jacob turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He was flabbergasted to see me feeding a mutt. _Who could blame him?_

"Hey Ed," said Emmett, the ever-happy and ever positive.

Edward nodded curtly at his brother, while keeping his eyes on me and Jacob, who refused to meet his eyes. Or acknowledge him, for that matter.

I smirked a little as I watched Edward's beautiful face mar into a scowl. He didn't even acknowledge Billy's presence, until the elder man glared at him. Catching Billy's eye, Edward nodded swiftly and bend his head down as if apologizing. Billy Black was definitely more cunning that he appeared. He was communicating silently with my brother and managed to make the bronzed haired vampire feel bad.

Edward leaned against the wall of the kitchen that faced Jacob and I, and tried to be inconspicuous while he watched Jacob with rapt attention.

I deliberately reached out and wiped the corners of Jacob's mouth, letting my fingers linger on his lower lip, eliciting a low snarl of possessiveness from Edward. Jacob's head snapped up to meet his mate's eyes as if he only realized that Edward had joined us in the kitchen. While Jacob's face flamed with embarrassment, Edward looked pointedly away.

I never pegged Edward as being stupid. He was the most well read among us, except for maybe Carlisle, and he had travelled a lot, acquired a lot of knowledge over the years. But, to see him acting like this, rejecting his mate for the happiness of mere mortal was pathetic. Edward's eyes flashed as he stared me down, and growled low in his throat again. I growled back at him. "_How can you be so heartless? Don't you see what you're doing to him? You're killing him, Edward. You're killing him. For who? That pathetic Bella?_" I said to him, as I aimed my thoughts at him.

" What happened to supporting your family, Rosalie?" he spat.

" I am. I am supporting my family. Jacob is family."

Edward gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up in resignation, "Jake, let's take a walk," he asked the shifter who was still awfully quiet.

"Jacob," repeated Edward when the wolf made no attempt to move. Or to acknowledge him.

Finally, Jacob shook his head, got up and left.

* * *

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard...

~ Coldplay

* * *

**Author's Note: **

The title of the chapter is also the title of the extract above. This is what is going on in Jacob's mind while he's sitting in the kitchen and contemplating his situation. And, so I thought it would be appropriated to include it in.

So, longer chapter... Tuesday night like I promised! How about some reviews?

Lisa


	20. Chapter 19: Falling off a ledge

**Chapter 19**

**Edward's POV**

"Excuse me," I said stiffly while I kept my eyes on the door that was still shaking slightly off its hinges, after Jacob had slammed it opened and stormed off. Without waiting for a reply from my siblings or Billy, I followed Jacob outside.

Standing on the front porch, I lifted my nose slightly and followed Jacob's exuberant smell. The beach. _Of course_. It seemed he was very fond of the beaches, I thought to myself as I walked briskly to where Jacob was headed. I could run, but I wanted to give him some time to cool down.

His smell got more potent and I knew I was on the right track. I've never been to this part of La Push before. It was breathtaking. The forest was lush and green-that in itself was amazing. However, when I reached the beach, I noticed that it was even more amazing. The water was so blue, and the waves crashed on the sandy beaches, with the most soothing sound I've ever heard. Now, I understood Jacob's apparent fascination for this place. I was enthralled. It was so peaceful and calm. I stood hidden in the shadows of the forest and scanned the area for Jacob. There was no one else here. Guess it was too early and too cold for the beach at this hour.

Soon enough, I found a small head bobbing in the distance. He was in the water. Without thinking, I jumped in the water and swam to where he was.

Jacob was on his back, floating in the water. Ah, the things you could do when you were alive. I wish I could float like that. It seemed so carefree and liberating. Me, on the other hand, I would sink if I attempted that. My presence was still unknown to him, so I took the time to watch him. His face was wet, like the rest of his body. Though, I didn't know if this was because he was crying or because of the water lapping his face.

"Jake," I said softly so that I didn't startle him. In vain.

He splashed around as gravity took over and his feet dropped into the water. His eyes widened as he noticed me standing next to him.

I reached out and grabbed him, so I could help him stay afloat. Once he was on his 'feet,' he snatched his arm away, " What the fuck is wrong with you? You psycho! Are you trying to kill me faster?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," I replied calmly as I kept my eyes on him.

" You couldn't wait?" he snapped. I honestly didn't know how to answer this question. I could have waited for him to come back to the house. I could have waited days to talk to him. But, I didn't. I couldn't. I had to remind him...and myself that this thing between us had gone too far. Way too far.

"What do you want from me, Edward?"he asked, resigned.

Here's my chance. I took a deep breath before starting what I knew was going to be the hardest conversation I had with anyone in my 109 years of living this planet.

Averting my eyes from his wounded chocolate orbs, " I love Bella.," I whispered," I'm sorry. I know we have this amazing..._amazing_ chemistry together. But, I'm with her. She's my girlfriend." I sneaked a glance at Jacob-he was staring at me with an expression carved in stone. His eyes were wide open and his lips were pressed tightly in a thin line. He was definitely a few shades paler than usual. " I care about you, Jacob. I do. I know it sounds hard to believe, but over the past couple of days, you've come to mean so much to me and I don't want to ruin us..."

" You already did..." he said softly and disbelievingly, " I can't believe this is happening. I thought you... I thought..." he trailed off, not knowing how to continue as he stared at me with wide, hurt eyes.

I stared at him while he tried to figure out whatever he wanted from me. From us. I watched as he squeezed his eyes shut. I wish I could have read his thoughts, but he was blocking me. He's been blocking me since this morning.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to even an immortal man, like me, he opened his steeled eyes and glared at me, " Alright, listen leech," he ground out. I winced at the venom his words carried and tried to ignore the weight that kept pressing on my dead heart with every word he said. " I know you're doing what's good for you. I'm gonna do the same. I don't want the relationship between the pack and your family to worsen. We're going be civil to each other," I nodded," when we have to. Otherwise, you stay the fuck out of my life. Got it?"

As his words sank in, I realized what he was asking me to do. _Stay away...from him. Can I do that? Of course. I can do this. I used to hate this guy. I can do it. I can do this. I_ repeated to myself as I nodded mechanically.

"Shouldn't be too hard for you?" he snarled.

"Jake," I started, but he cut me off. " Do _not_ call me that. You have no such liberties anymore."

I stared at him while he glared at me before he swam away from me, leaving me stranded. And, I didn't mean just in the water.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

As soon as I stepped out of the water, I phased. I didn't even check if someone was on the beach or not. I didn't care. My body was trembling with the emotions that were coursing my veins.

He rejected me.

My imprint had rejected me. My breaths were laboured. This feeling was almost the same one I got before jumping off the cliffs of La Push. Except this time, there was no sense of ecstasy. Only the sense of doom. The air rushing past my ears as I ran through the woods and the drumming of my heart as it tried to liberate itself from the prison that my ribs had created for it were similar to the sensations that usually graced my body as I fell of the cliffs. But instead of the blue water awaiting me, I could only see a black hole...Waiting to swallow me whole.

A howl of agony escaped my lips. Seconds later, Sam phased in. " _Jacob_," he started.

_" Tell my dad I'll be home in a few days," _I interrupted.

_"Where are you going?"_ he asked authoritatively.

_" I don't know,"_ I replied truthfully. I had no idea where I was going. Not that it mattered anyway. No one cared enough to know. The only person I wanted to tell anything to didn't love me back. Didn't care enough to know where I went, what I did and who I was with.

"_Jacob_," started Sam again, _"he's worried about you."_

My heart leaped, "_He has no business to be worried about me. I know he's there right now. Get out of my head, leech. I told you to stay the fuck away from me." _ I could feel Edward's presence with Sam, through our mental link. I knew he had gone to my Alpha. I didn't know why, but he was there right now.

_" Jake. You'll die without him,"_ whispered a scared Sam.

_" Then, so be it,"_ I replied, numbly.

_" Don't. Jacob. Come home. Right now,_" Sam's voice came in my head. His voice shook slightly. I knew he was worried, but I needed to get away...

_" I'm sorry, Sam,"_ I whispered. I didn't want to hurt anyone. But, I couldn't be in Forks. I couldn't be there and see Edward everyday. See him with Bella. I couldn't.

_" Phase back Sam,"_ I growled with my Alpha voice, as I struggled to hold on to my anger. I heard Sam's whimpers before he was forced to obey. I knew he was going to exert his authority on me. I knew it was coming... So I beat him to the punch. I was afterall, the rightful leader of the LaPush pack. The heir of Ephiram Black.

It was a different story that I didn't want the leadership of the pack.

Alone again, I took off, tearing through the trees and the bushes. The spines of some bushes pricked me, branches poked me through my fur-the pain was bitter sweet. It was a relief from the numbness that was taking over my insides. The wind dried my tears as I ran almost as fast as it was blowing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Merry Christmas everyone.

Here's the newest addition to the story. Sorry, it's short, but if you leave me reviews, I will update soon! :)

I hope I did it justice. The emotions Jacob is experiencing was a little hard to write-that's why I've been delaying posting it, I guess. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. So, let me know how I did.

Lisa.


	21. Chapter 20: Worry and Anger

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's POV**

6 days, 22 hours, 37 minutes, 29 seconds...30...31...32...33...34...

"Edward," called Bella softly from her bed. Turning away from the window, I looked over at my girlfriend questioningly. " What's wrong?"she asked.

"Nothing, love," I replied, " just thinking."

" About what?"she said as she patted the empty seat next to her on the bed as an open invitation. I sighed, " I don't know. Everything and nothing." _Lies._

I sat down next to her and she immediately snuggled closer to me. I didn't understand how she could leave the warmth of her bed to snuggled to a piece of ice. Ignoring the protests that were coming from every nerve ending in my body, which were screaming: Not warm enough. Not warm enough. I tried giving Bella my undivided attention.

" Why did you wake up?"

" I was cold," she replied sleepily. _"Yet, here she was snuggling against me. The coldest thing in this room," _I thought dryly.

"You think he's okay?" she whispered against my arm.

"The mutt?" I asked, forcing the words out of my mouth as my heart lurched at the mention of Jacob.

She nodded.

"Sure," I replied with a fake conviction. A conviction which didn't help the sinking feeling in my heart, didn't help the worry in my head, and most certainly didn't help the guilt gnawing my stomach.

"It's almost been a week," replied Bella softly, " Billy is worried. I'm sure the pack is,too."

"He's a wolf. He can take care of himself," I replied-not sure who I was trying to convince.

Bella nodded slightly.

I tried my best to wrap her in the blanket to keep her warm. It would be odd if she woke up as a popsicle tomorrow with the windows closed. Soon enough, she had fallen back asleep.

_That was easy_.

6 days, 22 hours, 42 minutes, 7 seconds...8...9...10...

With each passing second, it was as if someone dropped a load on my chest, making my unneeded breaths a Herculean task. He had been gone for 6 days now. The wolves were pissed. My family was disappointed and worried,though they never voiced those emotions to me. But, I picked it up from their thoughts anyway. Except for Rosalie, who made sure I knew how upset she was, how irrational she thought I was being and how foolish it was of me to banish my mate from me.

Everytime, she mentioned it, I wanted to yell, "I never banished Jacob. I would never send him away from me. He made that decision on his own. He took off without thinking how this would affect the people who cared about him." But, I didn't.

I deserved it. He was hurting because of me. I could deal with their disappointment. But, most of all they were all worried about him. Truth be told, I was worried too. I spent the first two days looking for that stubborn mutt. I ran all the way till the end of the province of British Columbia. He was nowhere to be found. I had picked up his scent in the forest near La Push. But, it faded as soon as I crossed the border of Washington to go into British Columbia. I was disappointed and pissed off. At him. How could he just up and leave? He didn't consider how his actions would affect any of..._us_...

The only person with whom nothing had changed right now was Bella. But,then again this probably had to do with the fact that she had no idea her best friend had imprinted on me, and I had rejected him. I spent the majority of my time with her these days, in hopes of getting some news of Jacob. None of the Cullens mentioned Jacob Black and the wolves loathed me for driving their brother away. Jacob called Billy a couple of times, who in turn relayed the information to Rosalie, who shared with anyone who would listen. I was, however, always the exception to that rule.

_"Then, so be it."_

Those four words haunted me. Day and night. I hoped he wasn't going to do something stupid, acting on his emotions like he always did.

Besides worrying myself, I spent my days and nights wondering why I cared so much that Jacob wasn't around. At first I just assumed it was the pull of the imprint. But, now I just delegated these feelings to my guilt.

Guilt was definitely one of the main reasons I wanted Jake to come home. It wasn't fair that he had to be separated from his family, his pack, and his friends because of me. That was it-guilt was the only reason I wanted the mutt to be back. Nothing more, except for maybe the fact that it will make everyone else happy to see him.

_"What about the anger, Edward?" _said the voice in my head as I pointedly ignore it.

I got off the bed to pick up my phone when it started vibrating...

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I whimpered as I curled myself in a tighter ball. It was freezing. I was in the middle of nowhere, in the North west of Alaska. The icy wind blew around me while I laid on the snow. I was still bleeding from my fight with the local pack of wolves. They thought I was competition and the Alpha attacked me. If it weren't for Edward's voice in my head telling me to surrender, I would never have bared my throat to the Alpha male. Why refrain him from doing what nature was doing at such a glacial pace? He would have gained the respect of his pack while I would have gained the freedom that only death was willing to offer me. But, when the voice of my imprint told me to stop, I did eventually bare my throat to the Alpha, rendering him powerless to kill me. I backed down and he backed off.

I licked my wounds, in hopes that they would seal themselves. My usually fast healing body had slowed down considerably.

I didn't know if this was its way of conserving energy or its way of telling me that the sweet release of death was almost within my grasp.

I felt drowsy. My eyes were closing and before I let sleep overpower me, I scanned the area for any danger. That was when I noticed the sign that read: _Kobuk Valley National Park._

I heard water running somewhere close by, but I was too tired to even get myself a drink. So, I just laid there and allowed the darkness to take over.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hello everyone,

Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I do apologize for the length of this one-on my laptop, it's all together, so I never noticed the length until I upload them on FF. Notice the changes in Eddie? They're subtle, but they are there nonetheless...

Leave me your comments/notes/etc and we can make this the second last chapter of the year...I can update on Friday afternoon!

Happy New Year *(if you don't get to read the new chapter until after New Year).

Lisa

p.s. British Columbia is the Canadian province right above Washington ( for those who don't know!)


	22. Chapter 21: Kobuk, Alaska

**Chapter 21**

**Edward's POV**

Kobuk, Alaska, read the sign as I ran past it. It was a small city. Tiny even. The sign read 109 to be the population size. I stopped for directions before running towards the National Park of Kobut Valley. I could smell him. My heart whooped as a grin spread across my face. A grin that didn't take too long to fade as my nose picked up a different smell along with his body odor. _Blood_.

Jacob was bleeding. Ice ran through my veins as I realized what that meant. He was either hurt or dying. I pushed myself harder until I spotted a russet ball on the floor of snow, with some snowflakes starting to accumulate on him.

God, no.

"Jacob," I cried as I finally, dropped to my knees next to him. The thick mane on his neck was caked in dried blood, while his right back leg was still bleeding profoundly. Acting on pure adrenaline, I stripped off of my jacket and shirt. After wrapping his leg with my shirt, I covered him with my jacket, hoping this will make him warmer. _"Why wasn't the snow melting off his body?"_ My thoughts raced through my head frantically. _"Let him be okay. Let him be okay."_

" Jacob. Can you hear me?" I asked as I pressed my hand against his forehead. I scratched the back of his head, his scruff.

" Phase back for me. Please. Jake, wake up," I whispered frantically in his ear. My head snapped up and I cocked it to the side and made sure I had indeed caught the sound of running water. I listened carefully.

_Yes_. Yes, it was the sound of water running through and over rocks. I picked the massive wolf with shaky hands and ran towards the sound.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I found the small river that was running through the park. I placed the wolf down carefully on the bank of the river. Cupping my hands, I gathered some water and dropped it on the wolf's muzzle. I waited for a sign from Jacob. But, nothing.

My heart sank.

Desperate, and running on pure adrenaline, I picked him up again, dropped the dark grey jacket covering his body, and waddled into the river. Gradually, I dipped him in the water, hoping this attempt to revive him would worked.

He whimpered when the freezing water touched his wounds and broke my dead heart. Atleast this was an indication that he was alive. Jacob was still in there somewhere.

"Jacob, wake up," I repeated.

When he didn't respond, I let him go into the icy water. The wolf yelped and thrashed his legs, with his brown eyes wide and panicky. My arms shot out rapidly to grab the massive animal, but instead I was met with the very naked and very wet body of Jacob Black.

Before he recovered from his initial shock, I darted out of the river and laid him on the river bank again. I draped my jacket over him again as his wide, surprised eyes took me in.

He was shaking.

I moved back slightly and let my eyes roam over his face to assess his injuries. His cheeks were caked in blood, his lips were bloody and swollen. A gash on his temple was closing slowly, but surely. His shoulder was bruised while blood seeped through a wide cut across his right leg.

"Jesus Jake," I whispered, " what did you do?" as I looked up to meet his eyes. I didn't get an answer. He stared at me. Had he gone into shock? I wondered.

_"Edward?"_ I finally heard from his thoughts. I gave him a tight lipped smile, " Are you cold?"

After what seemed like hours, he shook his head in denial, though he was shivering. That, in itself was enough for me to know that something was wrong. Jacob Black did not shiver. None of the wolves did.

"Hungry?" I pressed.

He nodded slightly. I lifted my nose, " Caribou?"

Blinking as he stared at me, he nodded again.

"Don't move," I whispered as I leaned in and unconsciously pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

I ran off to where I smelled the animals. Lurking in the shadows like the monster I was, I waited for a few minutes to choose my target and then pounced. These poor animals were no match for a predator like me. Within seconds, I had my fangs pressed against the neck of my target. Making sure I didn't drain the poor thing, I grab a quick drink too. After I was done, I lifted the caribou and ran back to Jacob to share my kill.

Placing the animal infront of him, I used my fangs to tear skin away from the flesh, which I then draped on Jacob's naked body. I knew he was conditioned for weather like this, but considering what he just went through, I couldn't help but worry that he might catch pneumonia. Jacob watched my every move, but never made a sound. Lifting my eyes to meet his, " You want this cooked or raw?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Jacob, talk to me," I was a tad confused. Why wasn't he talking? Why hasn't he said anything yet?

" Are you okay? Are you hurt besides what I can see here?"

Again, he just shook his head.

"God damn it, mongrel. Speak!" I cried out of frustration. How was I supposed to know what's wrong if he wouldn't talk to me.

He flinched, but whispered nevertheless, "I'm dead."

What? What in the world was he talking about?

I crouched down to be at eye level with him and approached him slowly, like you would with a scared animal, " No. Jake, you're not dead."

" But...you're here, Edward," he said softly.

I felt my heart break at his words. If I could, I would have let a tear or two slip. The otherwise arrogant Jacob Black looked and sounded so vulnerable. I pulled him in for a hug and cradled his head as he pressed his face in the crook of my shoulder and inhaled me. He shivered again, but instead of pushing him away from my cold body, I pulled him closer and held him tighter.

"Alice saw my future disappear in the national park of Kobuk, Alaska. When she called me, I knew this was where you were so I came to get you. Let's go home, Jake," I rubbed his back with my free hand.

He shook his head slightly.

" You have to," I said stubbornly.

" Did you change your mind?" he asked with his lips pressed against my cold skin, making it burn with heat.

" Jacob," I started.

" Did you? Or not?" he asked as he pulled away from my embrace.

"No. I didn't," I whispered, not having the courage to meet his eyes.

"Then, we have nothing to say to each other," he growled, with tears swimming in his eyes.

" You need to come home. Your father needs you. Your pack needs you. I need you. Jacob, I care about you. I do. We can be friends. Like we planned on doing since the beginning."

He shook his head stubbornly, as he tore off a piece of meat from the dead animal infront of him.

" I am here to take you back, Jacob. I won't leave without you."

" Well, then I guess we're settling down in Kobuk or whatever hell this place is called," he snapped as his eyes flashed with anger.

"We'll talk tomorrow morning. I want you to get some rest. Your wounds haven't fully closed yet. Why?"

" I don't know,"he replied as he continued glaring at me.

" We have to get you to a doctor."

" I'm healing," he growled.

I took a deep unnecessary breath to calm me down. I didn't know why I thought this would be easy. Nothing really was with Jacob. He fought with me every step of the way, everyday. I didn't know why I thought today would be any different.

" Get some sleep, Jacob," I replied simply, as an idea stormed in my head.

" What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously.

" What are you talking about, pup?" I asked, feigning ignorance. Damn. Since when did he know me?

" You have this guilty look on your face."

" That's because you ran away from home because of me."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

" Sleep, Jake. I want to know if you'll heal faster when you get some rest or if I do need to take you to a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor," he stated again, before closing his eyes without an argument. He was hurting-physically, emotionally and mentally. Now was the time when he needed his rest and the support of his family. I assumed that was partly why he hadn't eaten. He was too tired. I wanted Carlisle to look him over and make sure he was fine, that there was no internal bleeding. That he hadn't caught pneumonia and that he wasn't in shock or whatever. I know I shouldn't be worried. He was after all, a wolf. He was adapted to live in the worst conditions, but I couldn't help it. I _needed_ to know he was okay, and that he was going to be okay.

I watched him sleep and once I was confident he was in a deep sleep, I picked him up and ran back home to Forks.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Last chapter of 2010!Right on schedule :) I don't know when the next update will be...School starts soon. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

Please review!

I want to take this moment to wish you all the very best in the new year. God bless you.

Happy New Year.

Lisa


	23. Chapter 22: Waking up in Forks

**Chapter 22**

**Alice's POV**

I was lying on the rooftop, catching some rays of sun. The warmth almost made me feel human, and the house was far away enough to not arouse suspicion from the locals. Imagine find a huge sparkly rock on someone's rooftop?

Everyone had different ways of tanning and different reasons. This was mine.

Suddenly, I sat up. My mind fogged up and...

All our futures had just disappeared, except for Rosalie's-who was leaving to the reservation, to tell Billy that his son was home.

I grinned. Edward was coming home with Jacob. I don't know why or how he managed to do it. I was thinking it would have taken him several days to persuade Jacob to come back. Edward had crushed him. I knew that. Jacob had handed his heart to Edward, who had looked at it and then thrown it to the ground, before stomping on it! I could only imagine how broken Jake must be. I wouldn't be able to bear a moment without Jasper. Days would be pure agony.

I got off the roof and made my way downstairs to inform the house that Jacob was coming home. I was worried why they were coming here though. Jacob would have preferred going back to his own house. Billy and Sam would be coming here. The worst thoughts came to my head and I prayed that none of them were true. So, naturally, I went to find Carlisle first.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

We were all standing in the living room, waiting for Edward. Everyone was was sitting somberly in a corner. Sam stood leaning against the wall and glanced at the door every now and then. Carlisle was walking the floor while Esme wrung her hands in nervousness. She had come to love Jacob as one of her sons, and my news had been pretty disrupting to her. Rosalie, Jacob's new best friend was sitting on the leather couches, with her legs crossed prettily and her eyes on the door. Jasper was standing next to me and soon enough, I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I looked with a smile, mouthing a 'thank you' as everyone else in the room visibly relaxed.

"CARLISLE," yelled Edward as he swung the door open with force, and ran in. I could hear the front door trembling on its hinges. Holy crap. This must be bad.

As he came into the living room, I didn't know who to feel bad for. An anguished Edward, with his eyes wide with worry and fear or the seemingly limp body of Jacob Black in his arms.

The room came back to life again.

Carlisle and Sam rushed forward to examine Jacob, " What happened to him?"

" I don't know. I found him curled in a ball, in the middle of nowhere, bleeding. He was unresponsive so I dumped him in the river, in an attempt to revive him..." trailed Edward as he glanced down at the boy in his arms.

_Why was Jacob not waking from all this commotion?_ I thought and Edward's head snapped towards me. His eyes widened even more and his mouth sagged slightly, before looking at Jacob again. Was it just me or had Edward's lips trembled a little?

He ran upstairs with everyone following him, and placed Jacob on his bed, in his room. This was really not how I planned Jacob's first night in the Cullen household to be, I sighed.

Emmett and Sam helped Billy with the stairs while every vampire assembled in Jacob's room. I saw Billy's gaze flickering over the room-Jacob's room, before drifting back to the lifeless body of his son.

Edward was standing next to Jacob's head and watched Carlisle's every move like a hawk, as the latter searched for his tools and began examining Jacob.

"His wounds are not closing," stated Edward catatonically, with his eyes resting on Jacob's right leg. Carlisle looked up at his son and then back down to Jacob's leg.

"Billy, do you have any idea why his healing doesn't seem to be as efficient?" asked a frowning Carlisle.

"I'm not sure," started Billy as his wise somber eyes watched his son sadly, " but it might be the effect of rejecting the imprint. His body might be shutting down."

I couldn't help but to look at my brother, who's head hung low and his hands fisted at his side.

"There must be something we can do, right?" I asked.

"I don't know," replied Billy sadly.

"I'm going to try to bring his temperature down and tend to his leg."

"Is there something I can do?" asked Esme as she moved closer to Jacob's bedside and held his huge hands.

"No. Just give me some room to work," replied Carlisle as he waved everyone away and started to removed the caribou skin off of Jacob's body and used a wet towel to wipe his face and his body, " you too, Edward," he added softly.

"No. I'm staying," replied Edward softly, but firmly.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched, mind numbingly as Carlisle worked over Jacob's body. He was still unresponsive. I couldn't feel any sensations in my body as I watched the shifter-his beautiful lips were chapped and one side had turned a shade of dark purple, with a split going down the middle. The caked blood that had been on his face had been cleaned with Carlisle's wash cloth. The gash on his forehead was still slightly open-the scab was forming very slowly. Too slowly. His neck had scratched marks, I noticed for the first time. How did I not notice this before? It looked like he had been in a fight. With some sort of animal. I let a low growl out as I imagined a beast attacking him. I ignored Carlisle's questioning look, and continued my inspection of the boy lying on the bed. His shoulder was a sickly greenish blue color. His breathing was ragged, and he coughed slightly.

" Edward," interrupted Carlisle, " I'm gonna need your help to flip him over, so I can finish giving him his bath."

I nodded and moved forward automatically.

"Okay, on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

Effortlessly, we flipped the massive shifter. I winced as I noticed his back for the first time. Bitemarks.

Something had bitten him. Luckily, the wounds weren't deep and even with his slow healing, they had closed and dark brown scabs stood out on his tanned skin.

"Oh my god," said Carlisle as he analyzed the bitemarks while I growled, yet again.

"Looks like wolf bites," said Carlisle softly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked quietly.

" Yes. He will be." I nodded as I read his thoughts. Jacob had a high fever, his breathing was labored, he shivered once in a while. Carlisle was thinking pneumonia.

Carlisle held Jacob's wrist and counted the number of heart beats. He frowned slightly.

"What is it?"I asked concerned.

" I don't know what the normal is for the wolves..." he replied distractedly.

I crossed the room quickly and ran out in search of Sam. He was still here.I could smell him.

" Sam," I said authoritatively as I entered the kitchen where he was eating, " I need you to come with me."

" Why? Is something wrong?" he asked, worriedly as everyone else looked at me. Rachel and Paul had arrived too.

" How's Jacob?" asked Rachel, concerned about her brother.

" He has a fever, a cough and the chills. Carlisle thinks he might have caught pneumonia. I need... Carlisle needs to count his heartbeats to know what the regular number of beats are. Paul, come with us," I ordered.

* * *

"Edward, I'm going to do some research and speak to Billy. Why don't you change Jacob into something warmer?" said Carlisle as he got up from Jacob's bed. He had checked Jacob's vitals after getting some sort of baseline from the Alpha and Paul. Not much data to rely on, but it was the best he could have done, under the current situation.

My head snapped up, " Me?"

"If you don't want to, I can always get Rosalie or Esme to do it. I'm sure they won't mind."

As an image of Rosalie's fingers lingering on Jacob's lips flashed through my head, I shook my head determinedly, trying hard to refrain myself from growling at my father.

" No." " No," I repeated after a minuscule pause, " I'll do it." Carlisle's lips raises in a very faint smirk, and he nodded.

I heard my voice in his head. It was authoritative, domineering and hard. I sounded like a jealous and possessive spouse or better half.

It bothered me considering I was neither.

I didn't know... I couldn't understand this longing I had to shield Jacob. I had this overwhelming need to keep him safe. To make sure he was happy and healthy.

I didn't understand it all. He was almost 17 years old-no longer a child. He had grown up without a mother and taking care of his paralyzed father by himself had taught him to fend for himself. To look out for himself. To look out for his family. Being a wolf meant he was also responsible for his pack, his community.

Jacob was more than capable of handling himself, yet I had this urge to step in and do it for him.

My feelings for him were very different from the feelings I had for Bella.

Bella 'called' to me. She was my singer. Her blood sang to me. That't what drew me to her. After all, I was a predator and she was the prey. But, then her apparent fascination with me...with _us _made me curious. I've been waiting for her to turn around and start running, screaming at the top of her lungs... Ever since, I told her our secret. I've been waiting.

But, she didn't run. She didn't hide. Instead, she embraced me...embraced us.

What was more puzzling to me was the fact that I couldn't read her. I couldn't for the life ( or lack of...) listen to a single thought of hers. It was mind boggling to me. It annoyed the hell out of me, but then I grew to like her as a person and I gave in to...fate.

I had always wondered what it was like to have someone to be your equal and to share your life with.

Carlisle had Esme. Rosalie had Emmett. Alice had Jasper.

I have always been on my own. Even when I was human, I had no siblings. No one to play with. Being an only child meant my parents, especially my mother kept me in this bubble. She was overprotective and she was afraid to let me wander away from her. So, on the playgrounds, I kept to myself and as soon as I ventured a little, she would call me back to her, in case I got lost.

As a parent, in those times, I guess it made sense. I was her baby. Any parent would be worried. As I grew up, I found myself more of a loner than social. I was introverted, and didn't seem to have a need for friends. I was perfectly fine by myself. Adults loved me-I was polite, well-mannered, did well in school, always a gentleman. That might be the reason why kids didn't.

As days turned into months, months to years, years to decades and decades to century, I became lonely. Sure, I had family. But, at some point, your family annoys you. They get on your nerves and you want to rip their heads off.

I began to feel the need for a companion. Someone who understood me and wanted to be with me. Not someone who was with me because they were forced to. Not because we were related.

That's what scares me the most about being in a relationship with Jacob. He was forced into...this. He didn't choose me. His wolf did. Before he imprinted, he hated me. He loved Bella.

But, with Bella, I had chosen to be with her, even though she wasn't my equal. She chose to be with me.

As I watched Jacob lying on the bed, I knew I couldn't deny the attraction and the possessiveness I felt over him.

_He's yours._ Sam's words from the day Jacob imprinted on me rang in my head.

He was mine. I felt a smirk pull up the corners of my mouth, I liked the sound of that. But, before my thoughts could take another direction, Jacob erupted in a violent coughing fit. I rushed forward and helped him sit up and rubbed his back as he coughed. I felt his body shaking and trembling with every cough.

"Edward," he said softly as his eyes opened and met mine. He leaned forward and placed his head on my shoulder and before I could move a muscle, he had fallen back asleep. His breathing was ragged and I ran my hand up and down his spine, trying to ease his discomfort. In his stupor, he clung to me and refused to let go. So, I held him, with one hand still running up and down his spine and the other cupping the back of his head, and basked in the warmth that his body offered.

The fever was still pretty high, but it was better than this morning. Hopefully, lying against a piece of ice would bring his fever down more. He sighed against my neck and his warm breath tickled my nape. I shuddered as the door opened.

"Getting quite comfortable, are we?" came Rosalie's quiet, but sharp voice.

I didn't answer for fear of waking Jacob up.

" Why is he still naked? Are you trying to take advantage of him?" she asked as she stood besides me and watched us.

My eyes snapped to her face, and I let out a low growl. As if he was responding to my growl, Jacob tightened his arms around me and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I was so tempted to bend down and press a kiss on his head, but I refrained myself to do so infront of Rosalie.

"Do you think so low of me?" I whispered.

Rosalie lifted her delicate shoulders in a shrug before disappearing in Jacob's closet-only to come back with a pair of boxers.

"He needs something warm too," I added as I took the boxers from her hand. As she went to dig for sweats in his closet, I took the time to slip the boxers on him, before Rosalie came back. He grunted in his sleep as I moved away. I smiled as I shook my head. I didn't want her to see him naked. I didn't want anyone seeing him naked.

_He's yours._

He was mine.

* * *

48 hours had gone by since Jacob and I came back from Alaska._ 48 hours_. But, still nothing had changed with him.

I still couldn't see his dreams or his thoughts. His mind was blank. Except for the 'Edward' he had mumbled 24 hours earlier, nothing else had come out of his mouth.

The fever was still lingering, his cough was getting better, he was breathing easier. Though, vampires have no problem standing still for days, I couldn't. And so, I paced infront of his bed as I thought.

I was getting hungrier, I hadn't gone hunting since Alaska. Even then, I hadn't gotten my fill. But, I couldn't leave Jacob. I couldn't go. What if he woke up and I wasn't here? What if he needed me?

The door creaked open as Alice poked her head through the crack, " Ed? Can I come in?" she asked tentatively and quietly. As I was getting hungrier, I was getting crabbier and more possessive. I had snapped at Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper earlier when they came in to 'visit' Jacob. The 3 of them have developed a habit of coming in and talking to Jacob. I had snapped at them during their visit today. Jacob was not responding to me. I hardly thought he would respond to them. I couldn't stand having anyone being close to him anymore. I wanted to literally rip Rosalie's arm off when she took his hand in hers, as she talked to him.

I immediately regretted my actions as I saw Alice's apprehensive and fearful face, " Come in, Al. What's the matter?"

" How's he doing?" she asked as she glanced at the sleeping shifter.

"The same. Hasn't changed at all," I replied with a sigh.

" You care about him," Alice said. It wasn't a question.

My eyes automatically searched for Jacob, and once they rested on his sleeping form, it seemed like my breathing had just been made easier and I nodded.

"I do," I admitted.

I did care about Jacob. He mattered a lot to me.

"Uhm...Bella's coming here," she said softly as she watched me, expecting the worst. My head had snapped up to meet her eyes and dread and something else filled me.

I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I didn't want Bella here. I didn't want her around Jacob.

A low growl slipped out of my throat unexpectedly.

Alice smiled knowingly at me while expertly hiding her mind from me.

"What?" I snapped at her.

" Nothing," she replied with a knowing smile, that enraged me. I scowled at her.

"Edward, I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but I saw newborns coming. One of them had Bella's red sweater."

"When?" I asked as I tried to make sense of everything.

"In a week or so. I'm not too sure."

" How did you not see this before?"

" I wasn't checking Bella's future. I was checking yours and Jake's. I wanted to know where he was," she replied with trembling lips.

I sighed.

"The attacks that have been happening in Seattle were them. I don't know why we haven't considered this before, but think about it? All these attacks had the marks of a newborn attack. People's heads have been snapped off their heads, drained of blood."

" What now?" I asked.

" We need to coordinate with the wolves. See if they'll help."

" I doubt it. I'm not exactly their favorite person right now. Remember?"

" They might not like you. But, they like us and they love Jacob."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

" They will protect you no matter what. You're Jacob's mate."

I nodded distractedly, " What's the plan?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to Sam's house to talk to the pack, Jasper and Carlisle are devising a plan of attack. You need to go feed now while I entertain Bella and Esme is going to give Jake a bath before Bella gets here."

"Who would have thought Rosalie would become our 'liaison with the wolves' person," I mumbled as Alice's tinkling laugh took over the room, " I can't leave," I added.

" He'll be fine. You'll be back before he wakes up. Besides, you can't be around Bella without having fed."

" Fuck," I swore lightly as Alice raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged, " He's rubbing off on me."

" Sure, sure," replied Alice with what was apparently Jacob's favorite phrase.

I grinned at her, before asking, " Who told Bella? I thought I asked everyone to keep it on the down low?"

"Seth..." replied Alice, " He made a mistake. He was in town when he heard the news and Bella was there, I think. He blurted it out. Infront of Charlie and Bella."

" So, Charlie knows too?"

" Uhm. Yeah."

" Is he coming too?"

" No. I think he's waiting till Jacob goes back home and he'll visit there."

I nodded, "When is Bella coming?"

" She said in 15 mins?"

"Okay." I couldn't go far to hunt. I needed to find a deer somewhere in Forks so I can come back home fast.

Looking at Jacob's still sleeping form, I sighed and got ready to go hunting.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I groaned as I rolled over. As I did so, my sore back cracked. I tried my hardest to lift my heavy eyelids and take a look around me, but that required too much effort. There was no biting wind-I was all warm in a soft and snuggly cocoon. This was weird. I'm pretty sure I was somewhere cold. I remember fighting with the Alpha wolf of the Alaskan pack...I was somewhere in Kobut, was it? Did someone find me? It definitely couldn't have been Edward. That was a dream. I...dreamt that! There was no way in hell that Edward had found me. No one knew where I was. Alice couldn't see me. I was good. Maybe some stranger found me. I could only hope. But...I could feel my hands and legs... Oh God. I transformed infront of a stranger. I hope this is not a circus. I hope no one had sold me. I've seen movies. People see something weird and for some money, they sell the freak to a circus. I pulled the comforter closer as I imagined a tall, skinny guy-the ringleader, with a pointy mustache with a magician's hat smiling down at me. I shuddered.

"Quite an imagination you got there, Black," said a smooth velvety voice. Edward. I sat up as fast as I could in bed, giving me a head rush. I groaned again as I squinted around the room.

"You okay?" asked Edward as he moved away from his seat by the window and rushed forward towards me.

I blinked, and stared at him. How...how did I end up here?

"Alice told me that my future disappeared in Kobut National Valley Park. So, I knew it was you and I came to get you. You were...are sick so I brought you home," said Edward as he cupped my cheek.

His cold palm felt wonderful against my feverish cheek. His smell assaulted my senses and I refrained from moaning. I felt like I was finally complete. I was finally home. With Edward. My Edward.

But, this was all in my head. He wasn't mine. He was Bella's. He wanted her. Not me.

I resisted nuzzling against his hand, " Why?" I asked with my raspy voice.

" You were sick."

" I asked you to leave me alone."

" Jake," Edward started.

" You're not allowed calling me that either," I said flatly.

" You scared me," whispered my imprint, as he looked away for a split second before his amber eyes came to meet mine again. His eyes were glassy and some hidden emotion came back to life as he took me in.

I squared my jaw as I looked at him. Something had changed. I didn't know what, but something had changed in Edward.

" Where's everyone?" I asked as I angled my face away from his hand, which was still cupping my cheek.

Edward sighed, " Downstairs. You put everyone through hell. Do you realize that?"

" I didn't think it mattered so much." _Didn't think anyone cared enough_, I added in my head.

Edward's eyes flashed at me, " You didn't think anyone _cared _enough? Are you fucking kidding me? Jacob, the pack has been running constantly back and forth between Washington and British Columbia looking for you. Your father has been worried sick. Rosalie has made my life a living hell. I ran to Alaska twice to find you. And you dare say no one cares about you?"

" I'm sorry. I put everyone else in misery but I had to get away. I needed space."

" You could have asked me to leave," hissed Edward, " you left the _fucking _state for 6 days, you stupid mutt._6 fucking days_!"

" Stop swearing at me," I said, a tad bit amused. Edward Cullen never swore.

" Sorry," he huffed as he looked around the room guiltily. Suppressing a smile, I added, "Since when do you swear?"

" Since, I've been hanging out with a ridiculously annoying mutt who swears constantly!" replied Edward with a smile.

" I don't swear constantly, you prick," I replied, pretending to be outraged.

" I wasn't talking about you," replied Edward,nonchalantly. As my eyes widened at him, he gave me his personalized crooked smile, making my heart rate go off the charts. Thank God, it was still dark in the room and he couldn't see me blush.

My stomach growled as I erupted into a coughing fit. The tremors rolled off my body causing it to shake. Edward sat next to me and rubbed my back, " Let me go get you some food."

I shook my head.

Once my coughs had subside, " I want to go downstairs. I'm sore. How long have I been out for?"

" 48 hours," replied Edward as he helped me out of the bed.

" 48 hours? Really? That long?"

" You caught pneumonia."

"Oh..."

"Let me carry you down the stairs."

" No."

" Jacob, you're still weak. I'm being nice enough to let you go downstairs. Don't push your luck."

" Let me? I'm sorry, who made you the boss of me?" I snarled. Who did he think he was? First, he had no claim over me anymore. He didn't want it-he didn't get it! Second, I was my own boss. I can do whatever the fuck I wanted. No imprint is gonna stop me or make me do things I didn't want to do.

I saw Edward's lips curl into a smirk and quickly disappear as he took a look at my scowl.

"Let's just go, alright?" I said as I refrained myself from snapping at him.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I was sitting in the Cullen's kitchen, eating dinner, while waiting for Edward to come back from his hunting trip and to see my best friend. I was upset. He had known Jacob was back in town for 48 hours... No, he brought Jacob home 48 hours ago, yet he didn't seem fit to call me and inform me that _my _best friend was in _his _house, after having caught pneumonia!

I had been worried sick about Jake. This was so unlike him. Something was definitely going on between the wolves and the Cullens. Everyone was so secretive. The Cullens have been walking on eggshells around me since I got here. I was beginning to think that Seth telling me about Jacob's arrival was an accident. That he wasn't supposed to be telling me. Now that I think about it, Sam had shot the kid a murderous look when I accompanied Seth back to the Rez and I asked about Jacob.

Esme had made me dinner. She and Alice were keeping me company while I ate.

"Esme?" came Edward's voice as he inched closer to the kitchen.

" In the kitchen, Edward," replied Esme softly, knowing fully that her son would be able to pick up her answer from wherever he was in the house.

"Look who's up," came Edward's almost sing-song voice as he walked in the kitchen, lugging around Jacob, who looked murderous.

I grinned at the sight of my best friend up and around on his feet.

"Jacob," gasped Esme as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Jacob, who gave her a tight smile and a kiss on her head.

"Hey, Esme," he replied with a grimace.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked a concerned Esme.

"Nothing, I just wished Edward would let go of me. He's starting to close off my circulation."

"Sorry," mumbled Edward as he looked away, " just trying to keep you from falling."

"Here, Jake. Why don't you sit down?" said Esme.

" 'kay," replied Jacob.

" Mutt!" cried Rosalie as she waltzed in the kitchen, followed by Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. The Cullen men, except for Edward, were all grinning at the sight of Jacob standing in their kitchen. I watched as Rosalie launched herself in Jacob's arms, clearly overjoyed that he was feeling better.

" Woah. Careful, Blondie," said Jacob as he wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug, "people might think we're friends or something."

Rosalie pulled back with a smirk on her face, " Right. Can't give them the wrong impression, now can we?"

"Definitely not," grinned Jacob as I looked around the kitchen for Emmett. He was grinning at the pair. Was he not worried about Rosalie leaving him? Was he really this secure in his relationship that he was okay with another man holding and embracing his wife?

I frowned slightly.

Slinging an arm on Rosalie's shoulders while propping himself up, Jacob shook hands with Jasper who was hovering around him. Alice 'danced' her way over to the pair and was practically jumping up and down with excitement, before Jacob wrapped her in a one arm hug, and ruffling her hair as Alice narrowed her eyes and scowled at him.

" Hey Emm," said Jacob as he looked over Alice's head and at Emmett who was grinning broadly.

"Hey kid," replied the ever happy Emmett.

"Carlisle," Jake started before the latter raised his hand stopping him.

"Don't mention, Jacob! I'm just glad you're feeling much better. But, I would definitely like to see you eat something before I examine you again."

Jacob nodded before his eyes met mine. He grinned, " Hey Bells."

" Hi Jake," I replied as I got off my stool and walked over to my best friend, almost tripping on my way there.

Jacob's booming laugh rang in the kitchen, " Somethings never change, eh?" I blushed furiously and I hit him softly in the stomach.

* * *

Billy and the rest of the pack had arrived. I would be wrong to say that Billy had left Jacob's side for more than 2 minutes. It seemed as if he was afraid to let his son out of his sight, for fear that the latter would run away again. We were all of the room whileseated in the living room. Emmett, Jasper and the rest of the pack were playing video games in one corner Alice, Rosalie, Leah and I sat with everyone else in another corner of the living room. Edward was standing by the windows while talking to Emily, who kept glancing at Jacob. I understood how everyone was worried about Jacob, but that feeling of discomfort was creeping back up again. It made sense for the members of the pack to be worried about their brother. Emily considered Jacob to be her younger brother. But, I couldn't help be bothered by the attention and the love that the Cullens showered on Jacob everytime he walked into a room.

Rosalie adored him, even though she pretended she didn't...They were sarcastic with each other, but no one could miss the underlying warmth behind those sarcastic remarks. Alice, who was supposedly my best girlfriend acted like a little girl around their big brother. She teased him, and Jacob's only response is either an endearing smile or a playful jab. Though it was not unusual for Esme to be maternal, it was unusual to see Jacob to be so graceful about it, especially coming from a leech. Even Jasper, who always eyed me like I was his next meal was friendly with Jake. It seemed so unreal. So unnatural.

With my eyes on Edward, I noticed his slight discomfort and following his gaze. His eyes were locked with Billy's and it seemed like they were communicating silently. I couldn't help notice Billy's apparent irritation with Edward. Things had gone back to the way they were with these two and I didn't know why!

The last time we were all together, Billy seemed to be making an effort in liking the Cullens, but his disdain for Edward had grown back.

A gasp from Alice drew me from my thoughts and my attention to her face. Her eyes had glassed over and she blanked out. Glancing over at Edward, I saw his attention focused on his expressionless sister. As was everyone else's.

" What is she seeing?" asked Jacob, as he cocked his head to watch my boyfriend, who shook his head.

" What?" repeated Jacob harshly.

Edward sighed, " Nothing, Jacob!"

I knew a fight was brewing when I saw Jacob's eyes narrow into slits while he watched Edward, who was still avoiding looking at the shifter and kept his eyes on his sister.

Mere seconds later, Alice breathed out and it seemed like everyone else was breathing much easily too.

" What did you see, Thumbelina?"

Alice's eyes darted to Edward's face, who shook his head slightly.

"Hey! None of that! What did you see, Al?" asked Jacob again. He clearly felt out of the loop. _Hm. Welcome to my world_, I thought sourly.

" It's no big deal, Jacob. Let it go," replied Edward sternly.

" If it's no big deal, you won't mind sharing with the class?" demanded Jacob.

" Edward," started Carlisle, only to be interrupted by Edward's firm shake of his head, "No, Carlisle. You know what'll happen."

" He's going to find out eventually," argued Carlisle, in the favor of the shifter.

" Exactly," jumped Jake, giving Carlisle a huge smile.

Edward muttered something quickly under his breath, before gesturing towards Alice.

" I saw," Alice started as she glanced back at her brother, who was squaring his jaw and looked furious, " an army of newborns making their way to Forks. One of them was carrying Bella's red sweater."

I flushed slightly as I felt everyone's eyes on me. " I didn't notice my shirt was missing," I supplied a bit awkwardly. Alice gave me an encouraging smile before continuing, " I didn't know when they're coming, but... I _just _saw when."

" When, Alice?" prodded Carlisle.

" In 4 days," she replied softly as she looked at her father.

" Oh dear," whispered Esme.

" How many?" asked Sam.

" Right now, their numbers stand at twenty, but it can change."

Sam nodded.

" Are these newborns like you guys?" questioned the Alpha.

"No. They're stronger but they have no tactic to attack. They rely on pure strength. At their birth, vampires are their strongest," intercepted Jasper. He inched closer to his mate, who leaned into him, " Their numbers might change because they fight amongst themselves sometimes."

" They're gonna be tough," said Carlisle.

" It's going to be awesome," grinned Emmett, who cracked his knuckles and smiled wickedly.

" You won't be fighting alone. We will be joining you," replied Sam.

Cheers from the rest of the pack, and Billy echoed through the living room. Looking at their happy faces, glowing with the excitement of the upcoming fight, I shuddered. Fear chilled my bones and I couldn't help but be worried. If these newborns were as strong as Jasper said, then they are risking their lives. They won't stand a chance.

" No," I cried, " no. Please don't. You guys can't get involved either. It's bad enough that the Cullens have to be, because of me. I can't let you guys fight. These newborns are dangerous."

" Bella," interrupted Jacob, " we were born to destroy vampires. It's what we do."

" It's what they'll be doing, pup. Not you," said Edward as he looked at Jacob.

" Excuse me?" glared Jacob.

" You heard me. There's no way you can fight like this."

" You can't tell me what to do, Edward. This is my fight too," snarled an outraged Jacob.

" It would have been, had you not caught pneumonia!"

" You know I have to be there."

" No. You don't _have _to be there. Sam will back me up on this," replied Edward, " Sam, he's not fighting."

" He's right, Jake," started Sam.

" You cannot ask me to sit out, Sam," begged Jacob.

" I'm sorry, Jacob," said Sam while shaking his head.

" Dad? You certainly don't agree with them, do you?" implored Jacob as he looked at his father.

" Sorry, kiddo. They're right. I would rather you not fight, either," replied Billy. I watched Jacob's face crumble with anger when the one person, who he thought would back him up let him down too.

" Well," he said, taking a deep breath, " I'm sorry I'm gonna be disappointing all of you."

" Jake," started Sam.

" NO," roared Jacob as best as he could, considering his circumstances, " I WILL NOT LET YOU FIGHT ALONE," as he glared at Edward. For a moment, I thought he was talking to Edward and not Sam, but that was preposterous-this was, after all Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.

He swayed a little as he stood up, but held up his hand when Carlisle tried to steady him. He was shaking. I wasn't sure if it was because he was on the verge of phasing or if he just had the chills.

" You do not make my decisions for me," said Jacob a little defiantly.

" Don't make me make you do something you'll regret, Jacob," replied Sam as he glared at his pack mate.

" I'd like to see you try," snapped a weak Jacob, " it worked miracles the last time, didn't it?"

The sharp collective intake of breaths from the wolves told me that Jacob had crossed a line.

" Jake, you're my brother and I'm only doing this for your best," replied Sam softly.

" I know, Sam," whispered Jacob, "but what would you have done?"

The Alpha sighed, " The same thing," he replied.

"I still say no," interrupted Edward as he read the minds of both shifters.

"No one is asking for your opinion, leech," growled Jacob before the tremors increased and shook his body. He started coughing and as he did so, he tipped forward. I reached out as I realized what was happening. However, before I could bat an eyelid, Jacob's face was pressed in the crook of Edward's shoulder as the bronzed haired vampire ran a hand gently up and down the wolf's spine to soothe him.

Shock ran my blood cold. At 6'7, Jacob was taller than Edward. Not to mention, he was massive. Somehow, with his head bent down, and his massive body cloaking Edward's lean one, it seemed like he fitted there. Like a puzzle piece.

I looked away from the pair. For some reason, I felt like I was intruding. Like I was invading their privacy. Risking a glance around the room, I noticed Esme's expression. Pure love, pride and happiness. I gulped. Dread settled on my chest and weighed me down. Billy's eyes were glued on the paired too. He squared his jaw, but the love in his eyes were unmistakable. Finally, my eyes met Rosalie's face. Her expression was smug and self-satisfied as she stared at Edward and Jacob. I couldn't look away from her face. This definitely had to be the most emotion she's shown since I've known her. When she felt my stare, she looked over in my direction.

As amber eyes met mine, I knew.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I do apologize for the long wait.. School started this week, and it's taking a while for me to get my act together again.. Hopefully, this super long chapter makes up for the delay. This was originally two chapters, hence the multiple POVs. But, I decided to combine them so that I don't drag the story out.

So, please review! I really want to know what you think about this chapter and I love getting reviews/comments from you guys!

Until next time,

Lisa


	24. Chapter 23: Two sides of one coin

**Chapter 23:**

**Edward's POV:**

Here I was thinking that the sickness had mellowed him down, and he would be more willing to compromise. I knew as soon as Alice's vision came in, that Jacob was going to put up a fight. He was not going to sit this fight out, like I wanted him to. The pneumonia had caught him bad. His breathing was still ragged and every move he made seemed like a Herculean effort. There was no way he was fit to fight. He probably couldn't even fight Bella. Twenty newborns was going to be deadly.

I didn't want to see him die because his stupid chauvinistic need to protect me. But, here he was standing...no...swaying on his feet as he roared that he needed to be in this fight. Stubborn mutt.

I watched as he defied his alpha, " You do not make my decisions for me."

Not willing to back down, Sam gave it his best shot, pulling at the only ammunition he had against the wolf, " Don't make me make you do something you'll regret, Jacob," he said as he glared at his pack mate.

Furious, " I'd like to see you try," snapped a weak Jacob, " it worked miracles the last time, didn't it?" He said, referring to the last time Sam had almost ordered him to stay in Forks, instead of running off to Alaska. Being the rightful leader of the LaPush pack, Jacob had been able to walk away from Sam's orders. And he was willing to do it again.

The rest of the pack were fearful of where this argument was going. Sam had offered Jacob the leadership of the pack, but Jacob had refused-claiming that Sam was the deserving Alpha since he's been looking after the pack for so long and he's been doing such a great job. If Jacob defied the reigning Alpha, he would be kicked out of the pack. Their family would be broken.

" Jake, you're my brother and I'm only doing this for your best," replied Sam softly.

" I know, Sam," whispered Jacob, "but what would you have done?" as his eyes flickered to Emily.

The Alpha sighed, " The same thing," he replied. _"I'm sorry, Edward. I wish I could've helped more, but he's right. If the tables were turned and Emily was standing in your shoes, I would be fighting too," _added Sam silently, as his eyes caught mine.

"I still say no," I interrupted. I know Jacob was protecting me and it was only fair that I looked out for him. I couldn't throw him to the wolves-no pun intended. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't.

"No one is asking for your opinion, leech," growled Jacob whose body was shaking with tremors. He was furious and trying his hardest not to phase. However, the tremors were soon coupled with his recurring cough and the shear force that shook his body caused him to tip forward. Without any regard for anything or anyone else in the room, I darted forward and caught him.

His mind was hazy as he coughed and tried to regain his breath. I could hear the phlegm working its way along his nasal passages and his warm breath fanned on my neck, causing me shiver involuntarily. As he struggled to renormalize his breathing, I ran a hand up and down his spine to soothe him, as best as I could.

_"Ed_," the unconscious use of his nickname for me spread warmth across my body and it felt like he had lit me on fire.

"Hm?" I hummed quietly in his ear.

His thoughts blurred,_ "I'm tired."_

"Okay," I mumbled in his ear. Without thinking, I scooped him in my arms and ran upstairs. I laid him down on his bed and tucked him in.

"Ed," he mumbled as I was leaving the room.

"Yes, pup?" I asked pausing at the door.

" I don't want you fighting alone."

" I don't want you fighting when you're sick."

His even breathing told me, he had fallen back asleep. I turned around to glance his sleeping form, before heading out.

* * *

Returning to the living room, I found everyone staring at me, " He's fine. Just tired," I said.

"Edward, can I have a word with you?" said Carlisle as he stood up.

"Sure," I replied as I glanced around to find Bella missing. I frowned as I followed my father to his study room.

" I know we said we weren't going to pressure you into a relationship with Jacob. But, I'm going to have to step in here, Edward."

" What do you mean?" I asked. Carlisle was keeping his thoughts masked and I had no idea where this conversation was going.

" Edward, you need to stop stringing Bella and Jacob along."

I felt my jaw sag.

"In case, you haven't noticed yet, your girlfriend left when you took Jacob upstairs."

"Why?"

" I don't you need to figure out who you want. You care about Jacob."

"I do," I replied, even though Carlisle hadn't meant the last part of his sentence as a question.

" And Bella? Do you still love her?"

"I love her," I replied, unable to meet Carlisle's eyes, " I'm not sure if I'm in love with her."

" Are you in love with Jacob?"

" I don't know."

" You know you can't put your relationship with Bella on pause while you explore your feelings and your relationship with Jacob, right?"

I nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

" I don't know."

" Well for now, you need to go talk to Bella. She deserves the truth," stated Carlisle.

" Yes. You're right,"I replied gravely.

* * *

Like most nights, I ran towards the Swan household. Charlie's police cruiser was parked in the driveway, so I used Bella's window.

Jumping up, I landed steadily on my feet and found Bella sitting on her bed, her knees pulled close to her chest with her arms looped around them.

"Hey," I greeted her.

She refused to meet my eyes until I tried to move closer, "Don't,"she whispered.

" Bella," I started.

" What's going on between you and Jacob?" she asked as she stared at me with wide brown eyes.

"I.." I considered lying to her, but she didn't deserve my lies.

" Do you know what an imprint is?" I asked her. When she nodded, I continued, " Jacob imprinted on me."

She gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god," she breathed out, " Is this why he left?"

" He left because of me," I replied... I know I wasn't being exactly truthful but what was I supposed to say? I made out with your best friend and loved it? That I dry-humped him, and wanted more? That I've been close to having sex with him on more than one occasion? That he drove me wild and made me feel alive?

"When?" she asked.

" Uhm..."

As realization dawned upon her, she gasped again, " The day, you met for the treaty. That's why you guys have been making an effort to be civil to each other! The pack can't hurt you anymore because of Jacob."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, a little stunned that she knew so much about imprinting.

" Jacob told me a few things when Quil imprinted on Claire."

" Wait..." she said, " What does this mean? Are you guys like lovers now? Or friends? Or boyfriends?"

" Uh, I don't know, Bella," I replied truthfully, "we've been trying to figure it out."

" What's there to figure out? You're both guys who love _me_! Suddenly, you're gay?" she hyperventilated. " I saw the way you hugged him. The way you just scooped him up in your arms, like he was a feather and you ran off to... Wait...Where did you take him? Your room? Is Jacob sleeping in your room? That's the only one with a bed isn't it?"

"Not anymore, Bella. Jake has his room."

Her voice came out as a squeak as she gasped, "He has his own room? Why? Oh my god. Are you here to break up with me, Edward?"

"I..."I stammered,"No. I don't know what we are. We decided to be friends..." I answered her previous question and ignored the part about 'breaking up with her.' This was harder than I thought.

"Did you kiss him?" I nodded._ "And more_," I added in my head.

" Unbelievable! So, what now? You're just going to let Victoria kill me? That way, you and Jacob can live happily ever after?"

" No. No one wants you dead. Bella. How can you think so low about us? You're unfucking believable."

" Oh, now you talk like him too?" she said as she stood up and planted her hands on her hips.

I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath, willing myself to calm down, " If he told you about imprinting, you should also know that the shifter will be anything the imprintee wants him to be. Jacob's your best friend. How can you talk about him like that?"

" Why so defensive, Edward?" she said as her eyes flashed at me.

"Why are you?" I seethed. Sighing, I tried one more time, " Bella, you're my girlfriend. I don't know what I feel for Jacob-I know I don't want to kill him anymore. I'm so confused. I'm so conflicted."

" Conflicted? About what? What's there for you to be conflicted about? You love me. It's not like you're gay and you have feelings for Jacob."

Her words hit me hard. Did I have feelings for Jacob?

I knew I was sexually attracted to him, but that was just the pull of the imprint...wasn't it?

Bella's desperate and pleading look turned to a stare as my silence enveloped us both.

"Bella, you have every reason to be mad but I need some time to figure out what I am feeling. I don't want to hurt you...or him. Please don't be mad at Jacob. Had he had the choice, he would never have imprinted on me. I want you to know though, whatever happens between the three of us-I wouldn't want to harm either one of you. You, both mean a lot to me. Good night, Bells."

Giving her shocked face one last glance, I slipped out of her bedroom, without realizing the use of Jacob's nickname for Bella, in my parting words.

I will send someone else to patrol her house tonight. But, I needed to figure out what I wanted...and fast. This was getting too confusing.

* * *

I ran home and slipped in through the window, instead of the front door where everyone else was still in the living room. I was in no mood to deal with anyone else. I think I might have messed up, but I wasn't sure. I needed to talk to Jacob. As soon as possible.

I landed in the bedroom quietly and closed the window behind me and made my way to the bed. Keeping my eyes on Jacob's sleeping form, I sat down near his head and slipped my feet under his covers.

He grunted slightly in his sleep, causing my lips to pull up in a small smile. Unable to hold back any longer, I reached out and tangled my fingers in his hair.

Jacob sighed and nuzzled his head to my hand.

I closed my eyes and watched him dream, all my confusion dissipating.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I flipped myself on my stomach and pressed my forehead forward till it was resting against something. As always, my left knee was bent at an angle while my left hands pressed against something cold. Waking up to something cold was becoming a habit, apparently.

" Guess I'll have to keep that in mind," came Edward's soft velvety voice above my ears.

I jerked awake and my eyes snapped open. I looked up to meet the eyes of my imprint. I watched him for a few seconds, taking in his delicate features, his pink plump lips, straight nose and golden eyes, "What?" I mumbled, sleep still clouding my mind.

" You don't like waking up to something cold," replied Edward as he looked down at me, with what looked like sadness in his eyes. It made my heart ache.

I bolted up, reached out and touched his cheek. He sighed and nuzzled my palm. I tried my best to stop the tears burning behind my eyelids. As he caught that random thought, his eyes snapped open and met my gaze. Seeing Edward this unhappy and uneasy broke my heart and as the imprint would have it, I blurted out the only thing my wolf thought would make his imprint feel better, " I love you," I whispered for the second time in my life.

"I know, pup. I know," Edward whispered back.

I nodded and dropped my hand from his face. Right. He knew. He just didn't care.

" I do care, Jake. I do. I care about you so much."

_"But, it's not enough_," I thought at him.

" I know that too," replied my bronzed haired vampire softly, " I wish I could change things. I really do."

" It's fine," I replied stiffly, as I moved away from him and leaned against the headboard, " Did you stay here all night?"

He nodded, as his sad eyes watched me.

" Why?"

" Bella knows."

I raised an eyebrow at him, " Bella knows what?"

" About the imprint, Jake," he replied, frustrated.

" What about the imprint? And that's Jacob to you," I snapped.

Edward heaved a sigh, " Bella knows you imprinted on me, Jacob."

My heart thrummed in my chest. "How?"

He shrugged. " You told her?" I questioned. I always thought I was going to be the one to tell her. I wanted to be the one to tell her. She was my best friend. She should have heard it from me. But, in a way, I was relieved I didn't have to say it to her. I didn't want to be the one to plunge a knife in her heart. Though, that's exactly what I did. _Indirectly_. I was staking claim on the one person she loved the most. But, that person was also the reason for my existence. He was the other half of my soul.

Edward watched me quietly. I'm pretty sure he heard that soliloquy, but he chose not to mention it. He knew how I felt, but he didn't return the sentiment and there was no way that I was going to say cheesy things like that around him anymore.

" I did. She knew something was going on before I got there."

" How did she find out?"

" I don't know. She says she saw us hugging."

" So? You can't even hug me? That means you're in love with me?"

" I don't know, Jak..Jacob."

" I want to talk to her. Take me over there," I commanded harshly.

"After breakfast. And only if Carlisle says it's okay," replied Edward firmly.

"Fine," I grumbled, knowing this was the best deal I was going to get.

* * *

After an hour of making pleading, sad puppy eyes at Carlisle, shoving food down my throat and proving that I can stand on my own for more than 10 minutes, Edward had finally relented letting me go to Bella's house. I dragged my feet out to the garage, and towards Edward's ridiculously small silver Volvo.

"We're taking Emmett's jeep," said Edward softly. As my head snapped in his direction, I mentally kicked myself for forgetting to block my thoughts.

"I wish you wouldn't."

" Yeah. Well, wishes don't always come true," I replied irritably. It was as if I stepped on a mousetrap setting it off, and his mouth had snapped shut. _Damn it!_ I sighed, when he didn't make a peep. "Why are we taking Em's jeep?" I asked, trying to make conversation as I opened the door to the Jeep, in which Edward was already sitting in.

"Gives you more leg room," he replied softly, keeping his eyes on the windshield. My hands stilled on the passenger door, and I looked up at him through the window, but he refused to look my way.

Fine, we can do this his way too. Jackass!

I climbed in and settled against my seat, heaving. Damn it. This was seriously annoying. I was a wolf. I heal. Fast. It was ridiculous that I was still shaving a hard time breathing when I made some movement for more than 50 seconds.

"You okay?"

"'m fine," I replied as I tried to reign my breathing, "so, what does Bella know?"

" She doesn't know about our night in the forest," said Edward so quietly that I almost missed it, as we pulled out of the Cullen"s driveway. Of course, I replied in my head while still blocking him.

" She doesn't know about..."

" About anything that might lead her to believe you have any sort of feelings for me? Even if they're just sexual?" I interrupted, nastily.

" Jacob..."

"Don't," I snapped. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the self-pity, jealousy and hatred that rose in my chest.

"Holy shit. Can you slow the fuck down?" I yelped when I opened my eyes and noticed that we were already on Bella's street, " This is Forks. Not some fucking highway."

Edward's foot eased off the gas pedal but he didn't comment. As we turned into the Swan's driveway, I noticed Charlie's cruiser parked infront of the garage.

"Great," I mumbled, as I took off my seat belt and opened the door.

Edward came to my side and tried helping me down, "back off, Cullen," I snapped.

Slowly, but surely, I made my way to the front door where Edward was standing and waiting for Charlie to get the door, which swung open as soon as I got to the front steps. Fucking hell, was it just me or was it like 131 degrees here.

"Never thought, I'd see the day," cried Charlie as his eyes took Edward and I standing close to each other without cringing, seething, or yelling insults at each other.

Edward gave him his crooked smile that dazzled Charlie while I rolled my eyes and greeted my father's oldest friend, " Nice to see you too, Charlie. I'm doing great!" I said sarcastically as I climbed the stairs.

"Sorry, kid! Here, let me help you up. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Charlie as he grabbed my hand and 'hauled' me up the steps. Edward threw an 'I-told-you-so' look at me from behind Charlie's back and I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Holy shizzle,Jake," cried Charlie, " you're burning up. Are you sure you shouldn't just go back to the Cullen's? Or the hospital? Dr. Cullen can take a look at you," as his gaze swept my face and he took in the beads of sweat on my forehead. Behind him, Edward frowned as his eyes followed the same path Charlie's had.

"I'm fine," I brushed him off,"Where's Bella?"

"In her room," replied Charlie as he led us inside.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go up and talk to her. Edward, you going back home?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Uhm," blinked a confused Edward,"I'm coming up with you too."

I shook my head, _" No. I gotta do this on my own_," I told him mentally. Bella and I needed to have a heart to heart and it would be better if Edward was not there. I knew I hurt her-I needed to be the one to make it right.

" Edward, accompany Jake to Bella's room. I don't want a hole where my stairs should be, if he falls down," said Charlie, " and, no fighting!"

Edward chuckled softly and politely while I glowered at Charlie, who grinned at me, before turning to the living room.

Shaking my head, I took a couple steps towards the stairs before I was stopped by Edward's frigid hand on my forearm.

" Let me take you up the stairs," he said softly as he looked up at me, his amber eyes shining.

I shook my head as his hand came up and rested against my forehead, " Charlie's right," he whispered.

" What?" I asked, slightly confused. I felt my skin flush and my cheeks burned with the blood that had rushed in.

"Your fever seems to be back. You're warmer than usual. Let's go home," he said as he grabbed my hand and swiveled on his feet towards the door.

"Edward," I tried to reason as I planted my feet firmly on the ground and refused to be pulled. Since he wasn't pulling with much force, he didn't get anywhere with moving my massive body, " I can't put this off," I replied staring at his hand holding mine. " _We _can't avoid this anymore," I whispered as I looked up and met his eyes.

Intertwining my fingers with his, I squeezed them, " I'm fine. I just wanna get this over with, okay?" I begged.

He nodded, " Hurry up. I wanna get you home so Carlisle can look at you again."

"He just did. There are other sick people in Forks. It's just a fever. It'll go down," I said as I glanced up at the ceiling when I heard Bella shuffling, "Go," I urged before I turned towards the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Bella's reaction will actually be more apparent in the next chapters. I'm not saying the following one for sure, but I'm trying to write some scenes from Bella's POV so you guys can get a better idea of what she's thinking and how she's interpreting the 'news.'

As for the first part of the chapter, you must already know that it was simulatenous to the last part of the previous chapter (Bella's POV). I thought it would be interesting to show what Bella was missing as an human, and what was really happening-'behind the scenes.'

The title for this chapter was really hard to come up with. I think 'two sides of a coin' kinda symbolic of Jake and Edward and then again, going back to the two sides of the last chapter...

Please review. Your reviews keep me motivated to write! :)

Lisa

p.s What did you guys think of Edward swearing at Bella? I thought he should have done that in the book too. lol.


	25. Chapter 24: Confrontations

**Chapter 24: Confrontations**

**Jacob's POV**

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on Bella's bedroom door. " Bella, it's Jacob. Can I come in?"

" What do you want?"

I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, " I need to talk to you. I'm coming in," I said before swinging the door open.

Bella was lying on her bed, her headphones in her ears, her brown hair fanned her pillow as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey," I said awkwardly, " can we talk?"

"Are you here to tell me that my best friend and my boyfriend are eloping? Or that I can deal with Victoria on my own while you plan your lavish wedding?" she spat as she sat up and pulled her headphones out.

Her harsh words were a blow, but I deserved it. I was trying to take the one person who she loved the most. I had betrayed my best friend.

" Bella," I started as I looked down at my shoes, " I did imprint on Edward."

" Why didn't you just tell me?" she whispered and my head snapped up to meet her brown eyes. They were wide with emotion and I could see tears glistening in them. I wasn't expecting this.

" I didn't want it. I didn't want Edward Cullen, of all people to be my mate. He's everything I've learned to hate. He's my natural enemy. I was pissed off and...ashamed, I guess."

" But, Jacob, you're still my best friend and you should've told me," she cried indignantly.

" Tell you what? That my soulmate is a leech? That I'm going to spend the rest of my life pining for a guy who hates me? Who I hated? Bella, I didn't want this imprint. _We_ didn't want this. That's why we decided to put our differences aside and try to be friends."

" You said you didn't want this. Does this mean that you do now?"

" I do. I want to be with him."

" Jacob," cried Bella, " he's my boyfriend. I love him. I'm in love with him. How can you stand there and shamelessly tell me that you want to be with him?"

" Because when I'm not with him, I can't breathe. I literally can't eat, and I can't sleep. I spent a week in Alaska and I felt like I was dying and I probably _was_ dying. You don't understand," I almost started whining, " I can't..." I gulped, " I can't live without half of my soul missing. No one can."

" So what? You're gonna go gallivanting in the sunset with him? Screw Bella. We have each other now? And what? You're gay? I thought you were in love with me?"

I flushed at her words.

" I had a crush on you Bella. I had been hoping you were my imprint. But, we all knew I was going to imprint one day. And, as far as I know, I'm not gay."

" But, you're in love with my boyfriend, aren't you?"

My face flamed with shame as I heard the accusations in her voice, " Yes. I am."

" So, you are gay!" she screeched.

" Cut the crap, Bella," I replied as the tremors started rolling off my body, " you've been waiting for me to imprint. So, I can leave you and your precious Edward alone. You can run off with him, turn into one of them and have your happily ever after. You and I both know, how relieved you would have been, had my imprint been someone else!"

"So what now? You, Edward, the Cullens and the pack will live happily ever after as one big happy family?"

" Well, the relations between the pack and the Cullens have definitely improved, that's for sure. But, I don't know how I fit in this picture. I really don't, Bella."

" This is why you've been so..." said Bella, with a pause as she struggled to find the right word, " ...protective of Edward?"

I nodded sadly.

" You need to protect him?"

Again, I could only nod. My throat was closing and resisting the outflow of words. I knew I would choke as soon as I opened my mouth and I could feel the prickling of the tears behind my eyelids.

" And the pack?" she questioned.

"They'll protect him too. I can't survive without my imprint, Bella. If he dies, I die too. The pack knows this and they'll do whatever it takes to protect me and by extension, him."

" And if you die?"

My head snapped away from the window, I was staring out of, to Bella's face. As my eyes found hers, she flushed. _Of course. As long as Edward was fine, who cared about the stupid wolf._

" Unbelievable. Thanks bestie!" I snapped, sarcasm dripping like venom from my words.

" Jake, that's not what I meant," she stuttered with her cheeks flaming.

" Whatever, Bella. You love him, not me. Of course, you'd want him to live. I, of all people understand this. If I had to choose, I would choose him too," I said as realization dawned upon me. It was true. If I had to choose between Bella or Edward, it went without saying that I would choose Edward.

I watched Bella's eyes widen and her jaw sag at my confession. But, I wasn't going to hide the truth from her. Edward was my mate, and I would do anything to protect him.

She averted her face, " So, what now? Are you guys going to be together?" she whispered.

" I will be with him, if he wants me to be. But, I'm not holding my breath. He's in love with you, Bella. He loves you. Not me." _Never me_.

" What do you mean, Jake?"

" We're not together, Bella. He doesn't love me. He loves you." I said again, dead panned.

" But...but," she stammered, " I saw you two together. I thought you were together. He looks like he cares about you."

"'Looks like' being the keyword here," I replied, " Listen, you don't have to worry about me, or this imprint. It means nothing. To him, atleast. He loves you and he wants to be with you."

" What about you?"

" I'll be a footnote in your love story. No biggie," I replied with fake cheerfulness.

"Jake," she whispered as she got off the bed and wrapped me in a hug, which I returned briefly.

" I should get going," I said.

" You want me to drive you?"

I paused, before nodding.

" Okay. Let me get my keys and I'll drive you to the Cullens."

" No," I said, " not the Cullens. I'm going home. Take me back to La Push."

" But, you're sick."

" I'm fine. I just want to go back home, spend some time with my family before the fight."

" Are you fighting?" she asked softly, worry underlying her question.

I nodded.

"But, Jake, you're so weak. You can barely stand."

" I can't let him fight alone. I can't let my family fight alone."

When she nodded, I gave her a smile and we headed out.

* * *

"Jake!" cried Billy when I walked into our home, " what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Dr. Cullen's?"

" Well, I feel much better and Carlisle said I was fine this morning. So, I went to see Bella and asked her to drive me here."

" Does _he_ know?" asked Billy, with one eyebrow raised.

" Does who know?" I asked, feigning ignorance, as I watched my dad squirm.

" You know...Cullen," replied Billy with his eyes on Bella.

"Edward?" supplied Bella, with an amused smile on her lips.

" Edward? Why would Edward care?" asked Billy, as he rounded on Bella.

"Dad," I laughed, " she knows. That's why I was over at Charlie's this morning. And, no. Edward doesn't know I'm here."

Billy's eyes widened considerably as I sat down on the couch. Fuck. Since when was breathing so hard?

"Don't worry, pops! I'll take care of it."

"Bella, be a dear and can you get Jake something to eat, please?"

"Sure, Billy."

As soon as Bella disappeared into the kitchen, " You know he's going to freak out, right?" whispered Billy fervently, " truth be told, I'm scared for you."

I laughed softly, "It's fine. I got it. He's not going to flip out."

* * *

True enough, 10 minutes later, Edward's scent assaulted my senses before came his knock. Billy wheeled himself over and swung the front door open and let Edward in.

He looked murderous. I_f I was smarter, I would have been afraid._

"As you should be," drawled Edward, " why aren't you at Bella's?"

I felt a smile tug at my lips as I watched Billy shaking his head in an " I-told-you-so" manner.

" I wanted to come home," I replied simply as I turned my attention to whatever show my dad was watching before.

" You're still sick, so you're going back home with me."

"Nope," I replied chirpily and popping the 'p.'

Edward was furious. I could see him fuming from the corner of my eye.

" Don't make me drag your ass out of this door, Jacob."

" Rosalie is bringing my stuff and Carlisle said it was fine, if I came back home," I replied without sparing him a glance.

" Jacob," he started, but I interrupted him silently, _" Why do you make everything harder for me? Let it go. I thought we agreed you were gonna stay the fuck away from me? So, just stop."_

Edward froze and he stared at me.

" Bella's in the kitchen," I added, out loud.

He glanced towards the kitchen but said nothing as he turned to face and studiously watched me.

"Can we talk?" asked Edward a millisecond before Bella stepped back into the living room, "Lunch is ready!" she called out cheerfully. When she saw Edward standing in the living room, she flushed and stuttered, "Ed..Edward. What...uhm...what are you doing here?" as she moved closer to the vampire.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her go on her tippy toes and lean in for a kiss. My heart lurched and I thought I was going to be sick. Thank god for mental blocks. I willed my eyes to the t.v. screen again and tried keeping my face composed. I could feel the blood coursing rapidly through my body, which was shaking slightly.

" Boy," called Billy, " come eat."

" Coming," I said, struggling to keep my voice from going high pitched. I pushed myself off the couch and made my way over to the kitchen, avoiding looking at Bella and Edward.

* * *

Escaping from the kitchen door, I stepped out to take some deep breaths. Squeezing my eyes shut, I willed my wolf and my heart to calm down.

"Jacob," came Edward's smooth voice that sent chills down my spine. I loved hearing my name on his lips but I stiffened, nonetheless.

He grabbed my hand and caught by surprise, I didn't even resist as he ran with me. Not before long, we were standing in the forest that surrounded our cottage. I gasped and breathed heavily while he stood infront of me and watched me worriedly, " I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"What was that?" he gestured to back to the house. I had no idea what he was talking about so instead of answering him, I did the one thing I wanted more than anything. I reached out, caught his wrist and pulled him forward till he was flushed against my body.

My body reacted violently to the coldness pressed against me, and that was enveloping my very being, and shaking me to the core. My heart started racing and my body shook with tremors, unlike the ones that I had earlier. This was more like little vibrations that only turned me on even more. Even though, my temperature had shot up, I felt goosebumps erupt all over my skin causing me to shudder slight.

Amber orbs widened slightly when they met mine. As his jaw dropped a little, I fisted my hand in his bronze hair, and crashed my mouth against his, roughly. Frigid hands encircled my waist and pulled me closer, if that was possible. I could feel myself harden as Edwards tongue shot out of his mouth and into mine. As the cold muscle touched my feverish one, I moaned in his mouth. While our tongues battled for dominance, I pushed him until he was backed up against a tree.

Finally, when I ran low on oxygen, I reluctantly moved my lips away from his as I panted for air. Edward's black eyes watched me and before he could open his mouth to say anything, I slipped my left hand in between us and cupped his hardness. A moan escaped his lips, causing me to get even harder. With my eyes on his face, I watched his eyes slide shut and his swollen lips open slightly as I stroked him through his pants. He arched in my hands and I gripped him harder. I was running on pure lust and want. I've never been with a guy before-I had no idea what I was doing. But, if I was to go by the look on Edward's face, he was in heaven. His face shone of pure bliss and ecstasy.

"Jake," he whispered.

" Hm?" I hummed as I leaned in and kissed his ear.

" What are we doing?" he whispered against my ear, his cold breath causing me to shiver.

" I don't know," I replied truthfully, as I placed kisses along his jaw and on his mouth.

" Jacob," he tried again.

Suddenly, as if the fog clouding my brain had been removed, everything came rushing back. My wolf whimpered as I stopped and my eyes shot up, shock ringing loudly in my body, at Edward.

His eyes were still black. I pushed myself off of him, putting as much distance between us as possible, " Sorry," I whispered.

"What?" asked Edward,confusion marring his beautiful face, "why are you sorry?"

" I shouldn't have done this. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." And with that, I spun on my heels and ran deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone,

I've been meaning to post this chapter for two days now! Somehow things kept getting in the way! I'm not very happy with this chapter for some reason! But, I will update sooner this week-aiming for Wednesday, if you guys review! :)

We're coming to an end.. I think the story ends at Chapter 30-35 (somewhere around there!). As from the next chapters, we get more into the Victoria fight scenes. I'm trying to be as close to the book as possible, and while it should be easier to write.. it's not! It's harder!

Please let me know how I did for this one.. I'm not too confident, but I want to move on with the story.

I hope you liked it,

Lisa


	26. Chapter 25: Plan of Attack

**Chapter 25:**

**Jacob's POV**

When I got back home, the Cullens and the pack were all there. Somewhere, Paul was persuading Emmett to go cliff diving, while Jared stated that it was the most ridiculous rush ever. From the sounds of it, Emmett was ready to go jump off a cliff with them, when Rosalie interfered and an argument broke out between the two. Emmett argued that a cliff wouldn't kill an already dead man, while Rosalie threatened to take away sex for 2 weeks, if he joined the crazy Quileute kids on their jump of death. Esme, Emily, Bella and Alice were making dinner from the sounds of it in the kitchen while Edward hung around them. Seth was trying to beat Jasper in an arm wrestling game, while Carlisle and Billy talked among themselves. The two were sitting apart from everyone else and talked in hushed tones. I frowned slightly as I watched them interact. Something was wrong. I didn't know what, but something was definitely up.

" Jake," cried Seth as he looked up from his game, " Come join us."

Giving him a small smile, I made my way over to them.

" Hey kid, Jazz," I nodded at the older vampire who gave me a sad smile, " You okay?"

I nodded. Sometimes, I forgot Jasper was an empath until right about the time, he started makin me feel calm and relaxed.

" Jazz," I said as I inched closer to him, " what is the plan of attack for the newborns?"

" Uhm...Jake, I don't know," he started as he glanced to the kitchen, " I don't if I should be telling you any of this."

" What do you mean? Would you rather I die when fighting these newborns?"

Jasper's eyes widened, and he stumbled through his words, " No. No. Of course not. But, I don't think Edward will let you fight."

" Let me fight?" I cried indignantly, " He doesn't own me. I make my own fucking decisions. Edward had no fucking say in anything. I don't give two shits what he has to say about this matter. I made my fuckin' mind."

"Someone needs to wash that mouth of yours with soap," said Edward from behind me with his smooth velvety voice, " Infront of an impressionable child too. Nice."

" I'm not a child," mumbled Seth darkly.

I chuckled, " Course not, kid. Don't let the big bad vampire scare you."

" I thought we agreed you're sitting this fight out?" asked Edward as his amber eyes bore into mine.

" No. You agreed. I didn't."

" Won't you do this for me, Jake?"

" Jacob," I snarled at him, " and nice try," as I stared at him, refusing to back down. Yes, he was my imprint and I wanted to make him happy, but I had to draw the line somewhere. Plus, I was doing this for him. I needed to protect him.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

" Carlisle, Sam and I wanted to go to the clearing so we could practice a little. He wanted to see the newborns' technique of attack," said Jasper quietly as he addressed our father.

The wolves, their imprints, Mrs Clearwater and _Bella_ had just finished eating and were still at the dinner table when Jasper had approached Carlisle. For a moment, the thoughts of the impending fight had left my mind, but the sense of gloom returned at Jasper's words.

Jasper never spoke much however when he did, I found whatever he said enthralling. He was only one in the family with an accent and to hear it every so often was wonderful.

"I'm sorry, y'all," Jasper addressed us, " I didn't mean to spring this on you again, but time is of the essence. We need to start getting ready. We can meet in the clearing," Jacob's, who was sitting across from me, head snapped up at the mention of the clearing and I swore he blushed before his eyes slid down the table to meet Edward's. Glancing at Bella, who was practically in Edward's lap, I saw her frown and glare aimed at Jacob, before the latter returned his attention to Jazz, " Tonight and start practicing."

" You're right, Jasper. Just let us know when you are ready to leave and I will join you too. In fact, let's all go. It will be to everyone's advantage if they're present when Jasper demonstrate how the newborns will attack. He's had more experience than any of us with them and he can handle them," replied Carlisle as he glanced at the wolves.

Sam nodded, " I have to gather the pack. We'll meet you there."

"Gather the pack?" asked Carlisle a little surprised, as were all the vampires in the room, " I thought you were all here, except for maybe those patrolling?"

The alpha shook his head, "We'll meet you there, Dr. Cullen."

Puzzled, Carlisle nodded as I glanced across the room towards Edward. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he kept an eye on the alpha and Jacob. But, I guess he couldn't get anything from them either.

_

* * *

A few hours later_

We stood in the clearing waiting for the wolves to join us. Carlisle and Esme were talking lowly amongst themselves, Jasper and Alice stood a little further away from the group. Alice had an odd look on her face while Jasper were stretching as if he was getting ready for some serious physical exercise.

"Alice is not very happy about not being able to see anything. The wolves are coming," replied Edward as he came over to where I was leaning against Emmett's legs, with Bella hanging on to his arm.

I glanced over to my sister while she stuck her tongue at Edward, clearly having overheard his remark to me.

"Hey, Edward," greeted Emmett, " Hey, Bella. Are you here to practice too?"

" Emmett, don't give her any ideas," groaned Edward, " It's bad enough Jacob is fighting in his condition. We don't want any mortalities."

" Mortalities?" I snapped at my brother, " Are you saying the pup is going to die? Is that what you want, Edward?"

" No, of course, not. But, he's sick, Rose. His reflexes are not that good. He's lethargic. He can barely stand," ground Edward.

I narrowed my eyes at him before all our heads snapped to the darkness of the forest.

" Woah," breathed Edward, " Brace yourselves. They've been holding out on us."

" What is it?" asked a nervous Alice. Not seeing our future really scared her.

"Ssh," cautioned Edward as his eyes gleamed and he focused on the wolves, " They're coming as wolves."

"But, why?" I asked confused. We've been around them plenty of time without any thing going wrong. We were family now.

" Yes. But..." trailed Edward as he answered my thoughts, " I'm going to have to translate."

Emmett and I stood up and our family members moved closer to each other. Emmett and Jasper positioned themselves at the end of the line that we had unconsciously formed, while Carlisle stepped forward, flanked my Edward who was still holding on to Bella's hand.

"Damn," muttered my mate under his breath, " have you seen anything like this?"

I've only seen the wolves in their wolf forms twice. The first time when Jake imprinted and the second, when we wrestled in our backyard. Though we were used to the wolves, seeing them like this, in these circumstances was different. A chill went down my spine. These were the animals who were born to kill us and tonight they came, not as our family, but as warriors of their tribe.

"What is it?" cried Bella. My eyes slid to them and I saw Edward whisper, " Their numbers have increased," in her ear.

Soon, the horse-like wolves stepped out of the darkness and into the edge of the clearing. There were ten of them now.

Carlisle stepped forward again and greeted them.

"We apologize for keeping you in the dark," came Edward's catatonic voice from behind Carlisle, " it's against our rules to speak of our numbers."

So, that's why Sam had been so cryptic earlier.

" We will watch from the sides," continued Edward in the same lifeless voice, " Colin and Brady are young and are not very familiar with your scent. I can't vouch for their self-control. It's better this way."

Carlisle nodded, " No problem... Sam," he added as he cocked his head towards Edward slightly. The midnight black wolf stepped forward from his pack and nodded his humongous head, before falling back to a russet wolf. His beta. Jacob.

My eyes rested on him. He was different from the rest of the wolves. I remembered Jacob's wolf to be bigger and more muscular. Now, even his coat seemed a little less shinier, his golf ball like eyes were less brighter. I guess the pneumonia had done more damage than he let on.

Edward's head turned and he caught my eye before facing the wolves again. No doubt, he was analyzing his mate.

"As you guys know already, Jasper's had more experience dealing with newborns. He will teach us how they fight, what our strategy should be, and you guys can then apply this to your...hunting style."

Jasper stepped forward, a little nervous and tense, " Newborns are strong. They rely only on their strength. They have no strategy, no skill."

A low rumbled from the wolves was heard across the clearing before Edward's lifeless voice was heard echoing the wolves thoughts, " How do you plan on dividing the number of vampires we get to kill?"

"Well, since right now the numbers stand at twenty, I was thinking we could divide it equally-ten each. But, like we've said before the newborns fight amongst themselves, so these numbers will probably go down. But, Sam," said Carlisle as he took another step closer to the wolves, "we're family. We really shouldn't be dividing our opponents, but taking them on together."

The russet wolf stepped forward to stand next to his alpha and nudged his chin, with his muzzle. Sam whimpered and the russet wolf nipped his neck. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I believe Jacob was trying to get the Alpha to work with us, as one team, rather than having two seperate ones.

" Alright," came Edward's detached voice as he spoke Sam's words, "our pack will work with you, Carlisle."

"You're doing the right thing, Sam," said Edward softly, " it's better this way."

" Alice saw them coming across the mountains in 4 days," started Jasper again as he glanced between the wolves and Edward, " as they get closer, Alice's vision will allow us to intercept them. We'll get a better sense of their numbers and we can then, create a better plan of attack."

A low whine from the wolves and a nod from both the midnight and the russet wolves allowed Jasper to become more confident and step in the middle of the clearing, " There are two important things we have to remember when fight these newborns. First, don't let them get their arms around you-with the brute strength, they will crush you like a soda can and second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's what they will anticipate and be prepared for. Your best bet is to come at them from the side, or the back and keep moving to confuse them. Emm?" called Jasper and he urged my mate forward.

Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile on his face.

" Take a close look at how I will fight Emmett. He's a very good example of a newborn attack. Emmett relies on his strength when he's attacking. Just like a newborn will. They're going to be straightforward with their attack. Em, go for an easy kill."

Emmett charged at Jasper, with a grin on his face while he snarled. Jasper was quick and dodged Emmett's hands every single time. Emmett missed by a few milliseconds everytime. Everytime, I thought he was going to catch Jasper, his fingers would close around air. The wolves were attentive, their ears perked and their eyes wide, they watched the brawl with as much attention as everyone in the Cullen household.

Suddenly, Jasper's feet were wound around Emmett's waist while he straddled his back. With his face close to Emmett's neck, I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I watched my mate under a possible attack.

Emmett cussed loudly, and a thrumming hum resonated across the clearing as the wolves glanced around at each other, in what I could only imagine to be amusement.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward cock his head towards them and smile, before saying, "Okay, Jazz. My turn."

He stepped forward after giving Bella a reassuring smile. She was still clinging on to him and reluctantly let go.

I glanced around the clearing to see how Jacob was doing-his eyes followed Edward as the latter crossed the clearing to stand infront of Jasper. He stood focused and soon enough both of them started moving. Edward was lithe and he moved like a feline, anticipating Jasper's every move. It was really unfair to Jasper, since Edward knew what move the latter was going to make and dodge it easily. But, I suppose Jasper learned how to go on by instinct alone, and he tried not to think of any moves.

As they closed in around each other, my eyes flickered across the clearing. Jacob sat down and I saw his pack mates look down at him. Sam nudge his second in command, only to receive a lick from Jacob.

I frowned slightly before turning my attention back to my brothers.

Their pace had increased and they both tried to outdo the other. Finally, Carlisle cleared his throat and the pair broke apart, grinning at each other.

We all took turns with Jasper as our attacker before we were ready to call it a night.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

Grinning at Jasper, we broke apart. Jasper had some amazing moves, and I tried to anticipate what his next one would. But, he tried to rely on his instinct and that was hard to guess. So, I had to keep my focus on him at all times. But, in the back of my mind, I could heard the rumblings of the wolves as they focused their attention on Jacob for a moment.

Stepping away from the middle for Jasper to attack Esme, I stopped and watched the pack. More specifically my wolf. The russet wolf was sitting down while the others stood around him. I watched as Quil, Embry and Seth lowered themselves next to Jacob in such a way that they cocooned him.

He was cold.

The wolves never got cold. Rosalie was right. I had noticed it as soon as they walked towards the clearing. Jacob was thinner, his coat was a dull colour and his eyes lacked that warmth and shine that even his human form had. It worried me.

" Carlisle?" I called out and moves closer to my father, " Can you please take a look at Jake? He's cold. He never gets cold."

Carlisle's eyes looked over my shoulder at Jacob, before we both started crossing the clearing towards the wolves.

Jacob stood up and bared his teeth at me and growled, "_ What are you doing? Get back. Brady and Colin are young. They don't have the same self control we do_."

I shook my head at him.

_"Get back, you idiot_," he growled in his head.

"Jacob," I said as I inched closer to him and stood infront of Carlisle, " Phase back. Let Carlisle examine you."

He shook his huge head, "_ I'm fine. It's just chilly here. Go back to your side of the clearing."_ The two smaller wolves bared their teeth and growled at us. Quick on his feet, Jacob spun around and growled at them. Fear of their real Alpha and much older brother, the two wolves whimpered with their ears pressed flat against their face.

Moving closer to the wolf, I crouched down infront of him, and scratched his neck, " Why do you fight everything I say?" I whispered against his fur as I leaned in and pressed my forehead against his.

" Please, Jake. Let Carlisle take a look at you. You guys never get cold..."

Whimpering and stepping away from me, Jacob phased back to his human form. His penis was at my eye level, I gulped and thanked God that no one else could read my mind, before I stood up and faced Jacob.

" I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me," growled Jacob as his face flamed with anger. I was aware that everyone's eyes were on us. Jasper and Alice had stop squaring off in the clearing. Surely, Bella was curious as well. Thank God for her dulled out senses. She couldn't hear anything Jake and I were talking about. However, I was also painfully aware that Jacob was standing bare naked infront of his pack, my entire family and Bella. He was oddly comfortable about his nudity but a surge of possessiveness passed through me. I knew that I would only irritate him more if I made a comment about his lack of clothes so I kept my tongue in check.

" I'm saying this for you own good, you ungrateful mongrel," I snarled at him.

" No one asked for your two cents."

" Jacob," intercepted Sam as soon as he phased out, " Edward is right. Let Dr. Cullen examine you."

Jacob's snarl was menacing.

"Enough, Jacob," commanded Sam before Jacob's snarls became feeble and low in his throat, "either you let Dr. Cullen treat you or you sit the fight out. It's your choice."

Jacob's gasp echoed the forest and I could see the wheels turning in his head,_ " You love this don't you, leech? Finally, being able to control me."_

" If it means, you not dying, then yes. I do," I replied calmly as I watched his eyes flare up.

_" I hate you."_

" No. You don't, pup," I replied with a soft smile, which infuriated him.

I stepped aside to let Carlisle pass so he could take a look at the infuriating mutt.

* * *

Bella looked like she was about to pass out. I didn't think she would be able to carry herself across the clearing to my Volvo, so I carried her in my arms. True enough, she fell asleep in my arms as soon as I started walking away from everyone else in the clearing. I was painfully aware of Jacob's eyes following us across the clearing. He had finally put on the shorts that he was carrying. The pack and the Cullens were going to be leaving soon too. Well, as soon as Colin and Brady had finished sniffing us. They were the only ones who hadn't been around us and would have trouble differentiating our scents from the newborns. The new wolves were not pleased. The hackles on the back of their neck were raised in distaste and they winced everytime they came closer to us.

Ten minutes later, we reached the Swan residence and I placed a sleeping Bella in her bed. An orange tint of light was streaming through the windows of Bella's room and I stepped away from her bed when Bella yawned loudly and stretched.

"Edward?" she murmured sleepily, " where are you going?"

" I'm going to the Black's," I replied softly.

She bolted up in bed and struggled to open her eyes, " Why?" she demanded, horrified.

" Jacob's sick," I breathed out.

"So? You can't cure him. You're not his doctor. Let Carlisle take care of him," she blurted out. She flushed at my surprised expression.

"I have this theory," I started, moving closer to her bed and sitting down, " Jacob heals faster when I'm around. I don't know why but I've noticed this before too. The imprint...somehow...makes it easier for him to heal if I'm there...with him."

" Edward," Bella mumbled, " I don't want you going there."

" Why not?" I asked, shocked, " He's your best friend? Don't you want him to heal faster?"

" That's not it. I do want Jake to get better. I feel like you're...ditching me to be with him," she mumbled.

" Bella, I'm not ditching you. But, Jake's insisting on fighting. He's seriously ill. I don't want him to die. Not because of me. I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to go," I said before standing up, but not moving away from the bed.

I watched her forehead crumble, " I want to help. I could be in the clearing when the newborns come-it will distract them," she said, going completely off topic.

I shook my head firmly, " No. You're not going to be bait, Bella. I won't allow it."

" But, Edward, it will be much easier."

" I don't care, Bella. No means no. You will not be used as bait."

" I can't be without you," she whispered, " I can't stand if you leave me. I know this sounds pathetic and clingy. But, I don't care. I won't be without you, Edward. I can't."

She stood on her knees on her bed, reached out, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

" I won't be far," I choked out. I felt like a weight was being lowered on my chest, applying pressure. " I'll be with you as soon as it's over."

" No, Edward. I can't," she insisted as she pressed her face against the fabric of my shirt, " How can I stand not knowing whether or not you'll come back to me? I can't."

I sighed, " Bella, there's no need to fear. It's going to be easy."

" No reason at all?"

" None."

" And everyone will be fine?"

" Yes. Everyone," I promised. I hope. I wasn't sure about Jake though and that scared me.

" You, guys won't need me in the clearing?"

" Course not. I'm expecting their numbers to go down."

" Will it be so easy that one of you can sit out?"

" Yes. That's why I've been asking Jake to sit out. We can do without one person."

" Can that person be you?"

Keeping my face composed, I struggled with my emotions internally. No. That person should be Jacob. Not me. He needs to sit out. He was the one who was sick.

" It's one way or the other, Edward. Either there's so much danger that you don't want me there or it's so easy that you can sit it out? So, which one is it?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to use Bella as bait, but at the same time, there was one person who needed to sit out and it was not me. It was Jacob.

" I need to speak to Alice and Jazz," I replied softly, " I'll let you know. But, for now I have to go. One of the wolves will be outside your window tonight, okay? Get some sleep, Bella."

She lifted her face from my shirt and pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her softly, before jumping out of her window and running to the reservation.

* * *

_Black Residence_

I inhaled my way to the Black's residence with Jacob's overpowering smell beckoning me. As I rounded the house to find Jacob's room, I noticed he left his window open. It was in the middle of winter, and I wondered if he left open because he was too hot or if he left it open for me...I was probably deluding myself by thinking the latter, but it made me feel good knowing he wanted me there.

A small smile played around my lips as I jumped through the window and into the small room, that had become so familiar to me in the last couple of weeks. Jacob was fast asleep, on his stomach with his face pressed into his pillow and his one knee bent awkwardly. My smile widened as I took and breathed him in.

Quietly, I slipped into the chair that was still by his bed and proceeded to watch him dream. But, his eyes fluttered open and met mine as soon as I lowered myself in the chair. He stayed quiet for a while as his brown eyes took me in. The light from the rising sun bounced off my skin, reflecting on the walls of his room. I watched in amusement as he debated with himself if I was truly there or not.

"Stop," he whispered, "being creepy, Ed," His voice was thick with sleep and his eyes were lidded and fluttered a couple of times. However when he heard my chuckles, then they snapped open.

"You know, stalking, breaking and entering is illegal, right?" he said sternly, with his eyes on me and his heart beating furiously.

"I know. But, since you won't call the police. I don't have to worry, do I?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a little confused. His face was slightly flushed and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. " Why aren't you watching Bella sleep? Isn't that your favorite pastime?"

I shrugged, but said nothing.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically.

"Why are you brooding in my room?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm not brooding. I'm just sitting here...Stalking you," I added teasingly.

"Please, Sullen Cullen. You don't fool me. What's wrong?"

I raised my eyebrows at the nickname but didn't comment.

"Come' on. Tell me or get out!" he said harshly and my head snapped up to look at him. He was worried-I found out from his thoughts. He wasn't mad, but worried. Jacob Black was worried about me, I realized. Never thought I'd see the day... The fluttering in my stomach started again as my eyes locked with his. I stood up and walked over to his bed.

He was confused and a little scared...for me.

I felt the mattress dip underneath me as I sat down next to Jacob's pillow.

Creases lined his forehead as he watched me, "Edward," he whispered,"what's wrong?"

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. I was a little numb inside and I didn't know why.

He cocked his head to the side and watched me like a little puppy. He reached out and grabbed my hand. The heat from his palm enveloped mine and I sighed, leaning my head against the headboard of his bed. Inching back on his bed, he sat shoulder to shoulder with me, with my hand still in his.

"Bella wants me to sit out," I said softly, breaking the silence. He stiffened at the sound of my voice, but other than that, I got nothing from him. His mind was surprisingly blank.

"The fight?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"She wants me to be close to her. I told her this fight was going to be easy. So easy that someone could sit out."

" And she wants that someone to be you?"

I nodded again.

"Do it," he whispered.

My eyes snapped open and I looked his profile. He refused to meet my eyes. I thought he was the one who would understand that I couldn't sit this fight out, but he agreed with Bella.

" How can you say that?" I asked, a little affronted, " What about my family? Your family? You? You're the one who's sick and needs to sit out. Not me."

" You're my priority, Edward," he sighed, " why do you always make this so hard for me? Read between the lines, can't you? I want you to be safe. I need you to be safe. I don't care if I die. All I care is that you live and you're happy. There. I said it. Happy?"

" What about your brothers?"I choked out.

He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, " I love them. I do. I would take a bullet for them, but if I had to choose over them or you, I'd choose you. Always," he whispered.

"Jake," I pushed out of my frigid lips, but stopped. I couldn't find the words to express what I was feeling. That fluttering in my stomach returned with a vengeance. My senses dulled out and I couldn't focus on anything else except for the man sitting next to me. The one who seemed in pain as he admitted his feelings to me.

I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

" Emmett will be happy," he said with a smile, playing along his lips. As I realized what he meant, I smiled too, " Of course, he will. More for him."

Jacob laughed softly.

" You guys can hide here," he said after a moment of silence. _On the Rez_.

"No, her scent is too potent and she's been back and forth too much. She's left too many trails. She has to be hard to find because whoever created those newborns will know where to look."

Jacob nodded.

"The mountains? There's a lot of possibilities. Plus, it's accessible. Any one of us can find you..." he said,"...you guys," he added awkwardly at the end.

Ignoring the last bit, " Her scent is too powerfully and combined with mine, it will catch their attention."

As I thought of ways to hide Bella, Jacob thought of ways to save me. He was already assuming that I was not going to take part in this fight.

I was pulled from my thoughts by his gasp, " My scent disgusts you, right?"

I shook my head, "No..." I trailed off. His eyes swung to meet mine in understanding, " Well.. not you necessarily, but...uhm...vampires?"

I nodded, " Hm... Not bad, Jake." He was suggesting that he could confuse Bella's scent with his own. Since wolves were forest-creatures, no one would think twice about their scent in the forest.

"We should let Jazz and Alice know. We'll test it out tomorrow. Same time," I said.

Jacob nodded, and his eyes fluttered a couple of times.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I suggested, " You've had a long night and another one tonight. You need to rest."

Locking his jaw, he nodded and slid down on the mattress, so he could lay down and rest his head on the pillow. When I made no move to leave, Jacob glanced back up at me, " Are you staying?" he asked almost shyly, pink dusting his cheeks.

" If you don't mind..." I said, " I'd like to stay for a while."

Jacob's eyes widened slightly, before he nodded nonchalantly. Letting of my hand, he curled on his side so that he was facing me and locked eyes with me till he fell asleep. My hand felt more and more empty as Jacob's body heat left it. He looked so young and vulnerable when he slept. The sunlight glinted off his russet skin, giving it a warm feeling. Unable to stop myself, I lifted an index finger and traced the contours of his face, felt the texture of his hair and just enjoyed the warmth radiating off his body

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey everyone,

I know I said Wednesday! I do apologize for the delay.. I had some issues with my internet!

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Also, I do want to point out that from here on, I've kinda written it together. So, the chapters flow together, so if I mentioned something in the previous chapters, I'm hoping/assuming you know what I'm talking about already! For example, with the fluttering in Edward's stomach, it's going to be repeated through out the next few chapters. So when you're reading kinda try to remember the things I've not expanded on, I do try to explain as we go along with the story.

Okay, so enough of my rambling..

Please review!

Until the next time,

Lisa


	27. Chapter 26: The Leah to Emily & Sam

**Chapter 26:**

**Edward's POV**

3 days later: 

Alice had seen Jacob's plan working. Another addition to that plan was an idea of mine, where I thought it would be beneficial for Bella to leave a false trail leading to the clearing. According to Alice, her scent will drive the newborns wild and when they catch our scent, they will split into two groups-one group's future disappear, which mean they will be intercepted by the pack while the others will be taken down by us...well, the other Cullens.

Glancing over at Jacob's sleeping form, I sighed. Bella and Jacob, together, had worn my resolution down. According to both Alice and Jasper, it would be fine, if I didn't take part. Not a major loss. It wouldn't affect the outcome of the fight with the newborns. Jacob, on the other hand, was getting ready and hyped for this one.

The last few days had been really structured for us, especially Jake. He's been working overtime to get better and ready to fight. I've been spending all my free time with him, in hopes of speeding up his recovery process. He was breathing better, his cough was gone and he was getting stronger. His reflexes, however, were still pretty slow but not as bad as a couple days ago. Jacob's days currently consisted of sparring with Emmett-newborn style-and Jasper. I wasn't really sure why he was so determined and so fierce about the upcoming fight. His mental block was always up, as were his defenses against me. He was aloof towards me and barely spoke to me, unless it was absolutely necessary. Except maybe at nights when he seemed vulnerable and would almost...snuggle close to my sitting form on his bed.

Leaning my head against the back of the headboard, I latched my hand in Jacob's hair. I had a sinking feeling. A feeling of doom. Tomorrow, Jacob, Bella and I set camp in the mountains. Waiting for the fight. Jacob was going to spend the night with us, before joining his pack the following day in the clearing. Bella was set to spend the night with "Alice," or so she had told Charlie.

Everyone was ready...everyone but me.

I wasn't sure why I was so worried. Maybe it was because I felt like I was abandoning my family and Jacob's family. Like I was sending them off to die when I was going to sit back with my girlfriend while they fought for us. It seemed so unfair but I promised Bella and Jacob.

My parents understood why I was doing this. They supported me. Rosalie was disappointed but I knew she was glad I was going to be safe. Emmett, like Jacob was hyped while Alice and Jasper were more focused on winning the fight, they didn't show a lot of emotions regarding my decision to sit it out.

* * *

As the sun rose over La Push, my fear escalated. I wasn't sure why I was afraid, but something was off. I could feel it. But, I didn't get to dwell on my feelings for very long. A howl in the distance jerked Jacob awake and he sat up in bed-listening more closely. The howl came again and he shot out of bed, while pulling on the pajama pants, he wore for my sake.

Mimicking him, I stood up as well, " What's the matter?"

" Gotta go," he mumbled softly as he tied the black cord and a pair of jeans around his now naked leg.

" Why?" I asked, a tad confused. His mind was blank and my eyes strayed over his naked form.

" It's Sam," he replied distractedly as he fumbled around the room.

" What's wrong?"

" It's the Alpha howl," he replied as he opened the window, " Pack meeting, I guess," shrugged Jacob before saying bye and slipping out of the window. A loud crack and the sound of heavy paws disappearing towards the woods told me he had phased.

Guess Sam was gathering his troops and giving last minute instructions. I sighed, jumped out of the window and ran home to be with my family.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Running through the forest, I listened to the thoughts of my pack mates. They were worried. We usually never had pack meetings before anything major. This was odd. They would just rather meet at Sam's and Emily's cottage, like we usually did and eat something together-as a family. Even Leah was surprisingly quiet. Her thoughts weren't vicious or mean, like they usually were, especially when it came to our Alpha.

" What's going on?" I thought at my alpha as I tried to get a sense of what was going on and if I needed to go back to Edward. To protect him.

However, Sam gave me no reply nor any comments. Instead, he focused all his energy on making it to our meeting place. Naturally, we all followed. We, all came to a halt at the same place at the same time, except for Colin and Brady, who were a little slower than the rest of us and had no idea where the meeting place was.

Sam moved forward, and gestured to me. Lifting my butt from the forest floor, I went and stood next to him. Shoulder to shoulder, I turned to face my brothers...and sister, I added as my gaze rested upon the smaller grey wolf. Before imprinting on Jared, Leah was always snippy and bitter, and though this hasn't changed much, the rest of the pack got along better with her now-she was a little more accommodating. The bitterness and anger between her and Sam had lessened considerably, but unfortunately, it wasn't completely gone. As her wolf eyes met mine, an understanding and a new comradeship dawned upon us. Like me, she would never be able to hate Sam, but she had been hurting. There was no one else, who could better understand her than me. With my eyes still on Leah's wolf form, I realized that in the love triangle between Edward-Bella and I, I was the Leah Clearwater, in the Sam-Emily-Leah triangle. The cast away who had turned bitter, angry and broken hearted. The one who had to endure seeing their object of affection flaunting their relationship with someone else. Leah had, however, been able to move on.

_"Being hurt by someone you truly care about leaves a hole in your heart that only love can fill"_ I thought.

This couldn't be any truer for on Jared was a blessing in so many ways for her. She had found solace, found her home. She had found someone who loved her irrevocably and unconditionally, and that had alleviated the pain she felt over her breakup with Sam. Though after hearing the pregnancy news of her cousin Emily, her hurt had been more apparent that it had in months, she still had hope. Her initial fear of not becoming a mother, because of her wolf had been slowly dissipating because she had finally imprinted. But, not anymore. Her doubts were slowly creeping again. Because of me.

If I had imprinted on our mortal enemy, maybe imprinting wasn't so foolproof, after all. Nothing good is coming out of it. Except for maybe the improvement of the pack relations with the Cullens.

_"Edward's been good to us,"_ cried the little nagging and indignant voice of my wolf as it defended it's imprint. Edward had, indeed been paying more attention to me. He watched me sleep every night and I always woke up with his hand in my hair. During the first few days when I sparred with his brothers, he had helped me phase. That had actually been lesson one. Edward would work with me-helping me phase as effortlessly as I did before catching pneumonia. Being around him pleased my wolf and made it more compliable to phasing.

" I know you're all wondering why we are here. Well, I just wanted to give some orders before the fight," started Sam and he drew me from my thoughts. Ears perked at the words of our alpha, though we were communicating mentally, showing him that we were, indeed, paying attention.

" I've been doing some thinking, and I don't think we should leave the reservation unprotected. The Cullens have proposed that this newborn attack might be a distraction, and someone had been creating these vampires. Therefore, I've came to the conclusion that Colin and Brady, being the youngest will stay on the Rez, patrolling and keeping an eye on things. That way, if needed, we can always go back."

Both young wolves whimpered at their orders, dejected about having to stay away from the fight, but unable to contradict Sam, they nodded their heads with the ears pressing flat against their skull.

" Jacob, you will be spending the night with Edward and Bella?" asked Sam as he turned his attention to me. Paul sniggered and I bared my teeth to him and growled. The jokes weren't funny anymore.

Turning back to Sam, I nodded, " Yeah, Why?"

" No. Just wondering. And tomorrow? Will you be staying with him?"

" No. I will be with my pack," I replied, dutily.

"You don't have to be, Jacob," stated Sam, " you can be with your imprint."

" That's hardly fair. Everyone else is fighting. I don't see Quil staying back with Claire, you with Em?"

" Yes, but you're sick."

"I'm fine. I've been sparring with Emm and Jazz this whole week. I can phase as quickly as I could before," I argued. I wasn't ready to let them fight alone. Though, my need to protect my imprint was stronger, I couldn't abandon my brothers either. Besides, Edward will be safe on that mountain with Bella.

" Alright...Well, it is your choice. So, Seth will replace you on the mountain tomorrow morning."

" What? Why? I want to fight! You can't keep me away from this," cried an outraged Seth.

"Seth, you're young too. Besides, it's not like you're completely out of the fight! You'll be with Edward and help him protect Bella. That way, our communication lines are open-both on the Rez and on the mountain."

I hummed my agreement. This plan was definitely in my advantage. I could keep an eye on Edward while I was in the clearing.

" Jacob can do that. I'm sure he's more than willing to stay with Edward."

" No. I'm good," I replied, pulling an expression as close to a smirk as my wolf features would allow me.

" Then, it's settled. Seth, you'll be on the mountains tomorrow morning and take over Jacob's shift," ordered Sam as the thought of leaving Edward, alone to protect Bella crossed Seth's mind.

" Damn it. I always get stuck with the worst jobs in this pack. You guys don't trust me," growled a fuming Seth.

Ignoring him, Sam dismissed us from the meeting. Turning away from my brothers, I ran across the forest to the Cullen house, where Edward and Bella were going to wait for me, before we began tracking to the mountain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hello everyone,

Sorry for the late update and for the fact that this chapter is pretty short. This Leah-Jacob thing is important. It will be important in the future chapters. So... yeah!

Please review. I'm sure you can do better than last time!

:)

Until then,

Lisa

* * *

"Being hurt by someone you truly care about leaves a hole in your heart that only love can fill"- Unknown.


	28. Chapter 27: Fire and Ice

**Chapter 27: Fire and Ice**

**Bella's POV**

I was ready for my 'weekend with Alice'-I was packed, Edward's and Alice's graduation gift; two concert tickets, each, had been given to Angela, Ben and Mike, who had invited Jessica. The four of them would be out of town this weekend. Charlie was going fishing in Old Quil Aterea's boat with Billy. Everything was set.

Glancing at my very quiet boyfriend from the corner of my eye, before turning back to the road, "Why are you so quiet?" I asked softly.

" Hm?" he asked as he came out of his trance, " Oh. Just thinking about the fight."

" Are you mad that I made you sit out?"

" That's how relationships work. You make compromises. You gave me the options that made you feel comfortable and I chose the one I was most comfortable with. We may not like compromises, but that's life. Right?"

Risking a glance at his stoic profile, I added, " Yeah." When Edward made no further comments, fear settled on my chest. Ever since I found out about Jacob's imprinting, I couldn't help but worry about losing Edward to Jacob. Edward had been so withdrawn. He spent his nights with Jacob, under the pretense of helping him get better. I rarely saw him and now even his kisses were 'cold.' Like he didn't mean them. I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't. He was my way out of this life of clumsiness and awkwardness. The ridiculousness of being a human was no longer acceptable. I wanted to be a vampire-I wanted that perfect marble skin, the shiny amber eyes that made people trip, the exaggerated attractiveness and the jealousy that I would be getting from mere mortals. Edward Cullen was a god who, surprisingly, had been interested in me. I couldn't believe it. It seemed surreal. It made no sense to me, especially when he could have had someone like that Tanya girl. And now, he could have Jacob Black. He only had to say the word and Jacob was his. Heck, even though he hasn't said anything, Jacob was already his. I knew Jacob would do anything for Edward. Lay his life down for him. Be his friend, boyfriend, lover, or even his slave.

No. I couldn't lose Edward Cullen. I didn't want to.

As I cut the engine of my monstrous truck, Edward slipped out of the passenger seat, and came to get my door. He was such a gentleman. I sighed inwardly before giving him my brightest smile, " Thanks," I said before reaching up, on my tippy toes and kissed him with all I had.

_Jake doesn't have to go on his tippy toes to kiss Edward_. That thought hit me like a million bricks as Edward's words came back to me-they had kissed. I wondered what they had felt when they did. I never asked. I should have asked Edward what he felt.

Ignoring the nagging thought in my head, I pushed Edward slightly and catching him off-guard, he stumbled back, with his frigid lips still on mine. I started walking towards the house. His hand slipped around my waist to steady me as he backed into the house, still kissing. My heart leapt joyously as I realized that he hadn't pushed me away or put an end to the kiss.

The Cullen house was unusually quiet. As Edward finally pulled away, I gasped for air, " Where's everyone?" I asked, looking into his clouded eyes.

Turning his back on me, " They went hunting..." he answered.

" Are they coming back anytime soon?"

Edward nodded and boldly, I asked him what I knew could save me from my lifestyle.

" Edward," I started as I felt my heart rate go off the charts. Clearly picking up from the unusualness of my heart rate, Edward turned to face me again, with one raised eyebrow as he waited for me to finish.

My cheeks were in flame, but I continued nevertheless, " uhm. Remember when we were in Phoenix last year when James took me?" Edward nodded, confusion marring his beautiful face, but I kept going before I lost my nerve, " And the day before I left the hospital, I asked you something and you asked me something else in return?" I glanced up at his face, before finishing my sentence so fast that it sounded incoherent, " Well, my answer is yes."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Edward asked as lines creased his marble forehead.

" You know...when I asked you if we could take our relationship to the next level?" I mumbled. Glancing up at his face to see if he knew what I was talking about, but the confusion clouding his eyes just pushed the following words out of my mouth rapidly, " When I asked you if we could have you know...sex? And you said we'd have to be married first?"

Remembrance washed Edward's beautiful features and he nodded before I said, " Well... Yes," I said rapidly and incoherently, " I'll marry you."

" Bella, that was not a pro..." he trailed off as his eyes raised up from my face to look over my head. As he froze, I spun around quickly to see what had caught his attention.

There in the doorway stood a frozen Jacob Black, dressed in dark, loose jeans that were slung low on his narrow hips, as if he had thrown them on carelessly and rapidly, which knowing Jacob was probably what had happened. His bare chest rose up and down as he stared at Edward and I. I wondered if he had heard me.

"Jake," I said softly, a little disappointed that he ruined the moment with Edward but at the same time, I couldn't help but be smug, " What are you doing here?"

Recovering from his shock, " Uhm... I was supposed to meet you guys here..." he trailed off. Hurt was written all over his features and I almost felt bad for hurting him. But, he needed to know that Edward was mine and I was his. Jacob had been the third angle in our triangle for far too long. I glanced up at Edward whose eyes were glued on Jacob's face and his fist closed in between our bodies.

Somehow before I could stop myself, I blurted out, " Edward and I are getting married."

Both men's heads snapped to my face as the words came out of my mouth. Edward said, " Bella, I didn't... I never asked..." before he was rudely interrupted by Jacob, " That's great," he spat out harshly, " but if you're done being lovey-dovey, should we get on with it now? We have a fight tomorrow? Can we fucking get started?"

"Jake," started Edward again but was stopped as Jacob held his palm up and stopped him in the middle of his sentence.

" Can we just do this? I don't have all day to be a shuttle for Miss Swan," he said dryly as his harsh eyes rested on my face.

Edward simply nodded, " Let's go then. Let me get my stuff..."

* * *

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the other Cullens had returned. There was an air of no nonsense in the house as everyone moved at vampiric speed, doing God knows what. Alice was frustrated because she couldn't see.

" Take a jacket. It's going to snow on the mountains," she told us. Edward had his camping gear by the door-a small tent, a sleeping bag, canned goods.

We left the Cullen household at around noon. Jacob, who had been occupying his time with Rosalie and Emmett, was already outside and waiting by the truck.

" Hop in," I said cheerfully as I reached a sullen Jacob, who was leaning against the hood of my truck, with his eyes on the forest. His head swiveled to meet my eyes. Shock rushed through my veins as I looked at him closely for the first time since I found out about the imprint. This was not the Jacob I had met and befriended. He looked older and worn out. He was the shell of the boy he used to be. The old Jacob Black was my sun. This Jacob was a sad mimicry of the 16 year old boy I had met when I moved to Forks. His eyes were vacant, but cold; his mouth was set in a thin line and his bones stuck out harshly against his skin-I had to avert my eyes because that looked painful. Though he was still beautiful, it was slightly eerie.

" I'm running," he said gruffly, but coldly.

I nodded, wordlessly and climbed into the driver's seat of my truck and waited for Edward. My heart felt heavy because I knew I had hurt my best friend by choosing between him and my boyfriend. I couldn't live without Edward. I needed him. Jacob had to realize that his relationship with Edward would never happen. Edward was straight and he loved me. We were going to be married soon.

Adjusting my rearview mirror, I saw Edward walking towards the truck. Though he could have walked faster, he didn't. His eyes weren't even on the truck. His eyes were on Jacob. The latter had taken his original position against the truck and was still staring at the forest. My eyes went back to my boyfriend who was still walking at a slow humanly pace and kept his eyes on my best friend. Or maybe, I should now refer to him as my ex-best friend. It seemed he had replaced me with Rosalie.

Drawing my attention back to Edward and Jacob, I saw the vampire stop infront of the shifter and he said something real quick to him-so fast that I couldn't even read his beautiful lips. Jacob shook his head and retorted. Edward's hand moved forward to clasp Jacob's forearm but the other pulled his hand away so fast that I almost missed it. The shifter swiveled on his heel and darted towards the forest, while slipping out of his jeans at the same time. My eyes returned to Edward's face-he was still watching Jacob with rapt attention and I couldn't help but wonder if seeing Jacob naked aroused him.

He sighed and made his way to the passenger door again and slipped into the truck.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing."

" Did you tell him where to meet us?" I asked as I pulled out of the Cullen's driveway.

"I did," replied Edward politely.

As our silenced stretched out uncomfortably between us, I felt the need to point out every flaw that I had noticed in Jacob's appearance, " Jacob looked awful, didn't he?"

"Awful? You're the one who said he was beautiful," Edward pointed out, somewhat incredulous, and derisive.

" I didn't mean he was ugly. I meant...he looks in bad shape. Did you see his eyes? They were empty, and even his facial bones were jutting out. He lost weight." Jacob's otherwise muscular body was thinner and even though he was still massive, he was slightly smaller than his brothers. Even as a wolf.

" He's been through a lot," whispered Edward. Great! Somehow, I had managed to guilt Edward into feeling sorry for Jacob, which was not the plan at all. I wanted him to see Jacob as having flaws, like the rest of us, " Plus the pneumonia caught him bad. He should be the one sitting this fight out. Not me."

" Edward," I started, " he's the one who wanted to fight. You gave him the chance. Sam gave him the chance to sit out, but he chose to fight. It's not your fault. Don't guilt yourself to feel sorry for him."

" This is all my fault, Bella," he cried as I cut the engine, once we had arrived near the trail. I was going to be leaving a fake trail, towards the North, where Alice had seen them coming from. This will direct the newborns into the clearing where they will be intercepted. Mixed with Edward's scent, they will think they are on the right path. Jacob will be meeting us a few miles away from here, where he's supposed to mask my scent with his, and take me to the mountains.

" How is this your fault?" I, all but yelled at him.

" He's miserable. Haven't you noticed? I'm killing him," Edward wailed frantically as he walked next to me, along the trail.

" It's not your fault. You can't pretend to be in love with him when you're not. The only way you can put him out of his misery is by shooting him. Edward, you can't sacrifice your life to save his. You can't sacrifice _our _life."

" It doesn't feel like a sacrifice. Nothing that I do for him feels like a sacrifice. It feels natural. Like I should be doing that!"

" That's just the imprint messing with your head," I replied shakily. Was Edward arguing with me because of Jacob? The Edward who hated the _mutt_, like he used to refer to him? The one who hated my spending time with my best friend? The one who didn't trust Jacob Black? _He_ was arguing in favor of _Jacob_?

" Whatever it is. It's helping me to see Jacob as a human being, and not a mutt," whispered Edward softly. His words took me by surprise and caused me to trip on the root of a tree that was sticking out of the ground.

"Ouch," I yelped softly, the thick sweater I was wearing prevented me from scratching my elbow, but didn't help my palms. The skin was all scratched and bleeding. Edward helped me up, " You okay?" he asked, concerned as he wrinkled his face in slight disgust before putting some distance between us.

"I'm fine," I replied. I was just being silly. Edward wouldn't leave me for Jacob. He couldn't. He loved me.

Giving him a smile, I ran my hand across a tree trunk. "What are you doing? Let's get your wound cleaned up. I have a first aid kit," said Edward as he reached for his backpack.

" Enhancing the experiment. I bet Jasper will love this."

A smile pulled at the corners of Edward's mouth as he looked up at me before digging through his bag again.

* * *

I wrung my hands in nervousness as we waited for Jacob to come. Soon enough, the object of my thoughts stepped out of the shadows of the massive trees surrounding us. He was still bare chested, but he was carrying a jacket.

He looked exhausted.

"Hi," I mumbled as he approached us.

"You look exhausted," pointed Edward, if I hadn't known better I would have said he had read my mind. Glancing up, I noticed Edward's stern, but concerned expression as he took in the shifter infront of us. He was more worried than I was about the wolf.

"Just ran to Port Angeles to check on the newborns," replied Jacob as he leaned against a tree trunk, panting slightly.

"Why?" asked Edward as he stepped forward and inched closer to Jacob.

"Sam wanted us to make sure they weren't going to be close to us tonight," replied Jacob as he cleverly side stepped Edward and moved to my side.

I couldn't read Jacob at all. He was expressionless.

"But, Alice said..." I started.

"Yeah, well. We can't take chances now, can we? Alice can't see past us...What if she missed something?" snapped Jacob at me, causing me to flinch slightly.

"Where am I taking her?" he asked dejectedly, as he turned towards Edward.

Edward pulled out a map and pointed out where we were currently and where Jacob was supposed to take me. It looked like a mountain top, from where I was standing and peering into the map.

" About one mile from the camp, you'll cross my scent and that should lead you in. Do you want the map?"

Jacob shook his head, but said nothing. Edward raised an eyebrow before Jacob added, irritably, " I'm familiar with the woods-I'm a wolf."

"I'm aware of that," replied Edward sadly before taking in a deep breath and adding, " I'll see you in a few hours then? I'm taking a longer route... Good luck." His eyes lingered on Jacob's face as the latter nodded before turning to me, " See you." And with those words, he faded into the trees.

An awkwardness filled the space between Jacob and I. I thought it was ironic how I was no longer the glue that held these two together, but rather Edward was the glue that held Jacob and I together. Though he was my friend, it no longer felt as such. I wasn't comfortable to be around Jacob and neither was he.

He gave me a small, brittle smile, before bending down and scooping me in his arms, bridal style. He started running through the trees briskly, but kept a steady pace like this was nothing but a normal jog through the park for him.

" You don't have to run. I'm sure we'll get there just in time. You don't have to wear yourself out."

"I'm not tired, Bella. I'm a wolf," he snapped.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong. Everything is just _peachy_. Why do you ask?"

" Why are you so pissed off?"

" Nothing, Bella. No reason. I'm just tired..." replied Jacob, with his eyes on the stretch of forest that was panning out infront of us.

" Are you mad at me?"

" No."

" You are."

"If I was mad at you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You're not doing this for me. You're doing this for Edward."

"Drop it, Bella. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Leave me alone."

" No. Jake. You need to understand that Edward is mine," I wailed.

" I get it, okay? You and Edward are happy together. I get it. You are getting married soon. I know! Can you stop _fucking_ rubbing it in my face?"

" Well.. Jake... I'm sorry. But..."

"Just fucking let it go, will you?" growled Jacob as his body shook underneath mine. My mouth snapped shut and I clung to his neck as his speed increased and I got slight motion sickness.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

After setting camp, I walked the floor outside the tent. It was getting chillier, by human standards, and darker. I glanced up at the dark grey clouds that had rolled in and covered the skies of Forks. Jacob and Bella hadn't made it yet. Though, it had only been an hour since I left them in the forest and the camping spot was secluded on the top of a mountain, far away from the town and the clearing the newborns will be in, I couldn't help but be worried. I shouldn't have let Jacob done this. I should have gotten another wolf. Seth. Yes, Seth would have volunteered. He still liked me. Jake was still too weak. Though I still thought he was breathtaking, Bella was right-he did look awful. His brown eyes no longer shone with mirth and life. Instead they were devoid of all emotions. His clothes hung loosely around his body. His bones jutted out in sharp contrast with his skin. Although, those were mainly the result of having caught pneumonia, I knew it was partially my fault. Us being apart was starting to take a toll on Jacob's body.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously as my guilt drove me wild. But, those feelings were soon replaced with relief as my head snapped up and caught wind of Jacob's overwhelming scent.

He was here. Well, almost.

I inhaled deeply as the wind carried out the musky scent that was purely Jacob Black.

Less than ten minutes later, Jacob and Bella stepped out of the shadows and into the open space. They both looked tense and so as I ran to them, " What's wrong?" I asked, nervously as my eyes roamed over their bodies and faces to see if they were physically hurt.

Jacob stared at me expressionlessly while Bella slid from his arms and ran towards me. With my eyes on Jacob's face as I tried to get something...anything...from him, but his mind was still blocked and he was keeping me out. As a reflex, I opened my arms as Bella launched herself at me. She hugged me and mumbled, " Nothing," as she pressed her face against my shirt. Something flickered across Jacob's face and eyes before he averted his face.

He glanced up at the sky as the wind blew more fiercely around us. Bella shivered in my arms, yet she didn't let go. And like in a movie, flurries started to fall on us.

" Get her inside," came Jacob's flat voice, as he looked at anything but me, " It's getting worse. My hair is raising on my scalp."

I nodded swiftly-my eyes never straying from his face. His nostrils flared as he looked up at the black sky above us again. He started to turn around before my words stopped him, " Where are you going?"

" I'm gonna go change. I wanna see what's going on at home." He was still bare chested, with only his jeans slung loosely around his hips, and as my eyes travelled lower, I noticed he wasn't even wearing shoes. I didn't understand the false pretense of modesty when everyone here had seen him naked on more than one occasion. And it wasn't as if he was embarrassed about his nudity.

I gulped before nodding, " 'kay." I didn't want to make any of this harder on him than it already was, so I let him go, even though I disapproved.

"Jake," cried Bella as she finally removed her face from my shirt and turned around to look at her best-friend. The retreating figure stopped and waited as Bella mumbled her 'thank-you' before disappearing into the forest again.

* * *

The wind shook the tent again and Bella with it, even though she was fully dressed, in her sweater, coat and boots!

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-time is i-it?" she forced through her chattering teeth.

"Two," I answered gruffly, a little frustrated.

"Maybe..." I started.

"N-n-n-no. I'm o-k-k-ay. I don't w-w-w-w-w-wanna go o-o-out," she replied as she curled against herself and tried to be as small as possible. There was a small cabin in the surroundings. We could run there, but Bella was insisting in staying right here, to avoid messing the experiment that they did today and to be closer to home.

I was worried about her. I didn't want her to catch hypothermia or die. A low whine came from outside. Jacob had flat out refused my offer to come inside the tent. It was big enough for two people to sleep in and one to sit.

"G-g-g-g-get out,J-j-jake," Bella said with rattling teeth, " it's too c-c-cold."

"His body is built to deal with this Bella," I tried reassuring the girl as best as I could. I wanted Jacob inside too. Especially since he was still recovering from pneumonia. But, when I went to get him, he had bared his teeth and growled at me menacingly. Though, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I backed away.

Jacob's high pitched whimpers broke through the night again, followed by a a loud howl. I heard the rustling of his jeans and then the zipper of tent slid down, as little as possible to allow the huge form of Jacob Black to squeeze through. The howling bitter wind rushed in, along with some snow flakes sending Bella in what looked like a convulsion. Jacob dropped the now frozen coat that he's been lugging around since this morning on the floor.

" Scoot over, Bella," Jacob said. His voice was hard but his mind never made a peep. He unzipped the sleeping bag, " Y-y-you'll f-f-f-freeze," protested Bella.

" I normally run at 108.9, Bells. You'll be sweating in time."

I watched as Jacob crammed his huge body in the small space of the sleeping bag. Automatically, Bella turned and pressed her face in Jake's warm chest. While mine felt like someone was scratching my insides. I didn't know who I was more jealous of. Or who I should be more mad at. Jacob? For having his arms around my girlfriend? Or Bella? For being so close to my...Jacob. For pressing herself against his half naked form.

My eyes were stuck to the two of them. All I could see was Bella's face pressed against Jacob's chest.

"Jeez, you're freezing, Bella," Jacob complained.

" S-s-s-s-s-sorry?"

" Don't worry, I'll get you warm in a minute," he replied softly as he bent his head down and pressed his cheeks to her head. Before I could stop it, a growl escaped my lips.

Jacob's eyes slid open and met mine from across the tent, " Don't worry, leech," he ground out, " I won't put the moves on your girlfriend."

" I'm not worried," I stated as normally as I could.

"Jake," reprimanded Bella as she snuggled closer to him, yet again before addressing me, " Edward, you don't have to be jealous," she cooed from her place against Jacob's chest. They looked so snug and comfortable.

"I'm not," I ground out as Jacob stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

A familiar smell caught my attention as my ears and mind perked up, " Seth's here," I said softly, finally understanding why he had howled before he came inside. A smaller wolf entered the semi-cleared area and moved closer to the tent than Jacob had. But, then again that was Seth for you. Social. He loved companionship.

"Hello, Seth," I murmured, knowing that he could hear me.

A low whine greeted me before he settled in for the night. Lifting my eyes, I was met with Jacob's sleepy stare.

" Sleep," I whispered to him, and if I didn't know Jacob any better, I would have said he obeyed me as I watched his eyes slid shut; without any arguments.

* * *

Jacob's mental block had slipped away during the night and so I spent my time watching him dream.

~_ He_-We-_were chasing a small boy who looked like he was two or three years old_. " Get back here,"_ we called. The black haired boy was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. The wind ran through his bouncing locks as he ran across the forest, weaving in and out of the trees_. "You can't catch me," _cried the boy in a singsong voice._ " You can't catch me." " Come on. Stop. We're going to be late," _we cried, desperately as we tried to persuade the boy._ " You can't catch me, daddy,"_ cried the boy as he looked over his shoulder at us-Jacob-a wide smile on his small, but bright face, and with his brown eyes sparkling with mischief and mirth.~_

Jacob's dream changed scenes. But, I couldn't focus anymore. Daddy. The little boy had called him daddy. The same little boy who's face I couldn't get out of my mind. He looked like a miniature Jacob. He had the same skin tone, the same jet black hair, except with some curls and the brownest eyes. The same shade as Jacob's.

Daddy.

My heart clenched at the word. I had given up on having someone call me daddy. Or having my own family. But, Jacob still had a chance. He could be someone's father. Someone's husband. He had a lifetime of possibilities infront of him. While all I had was eternal damnation. Eternal monotony. I knew exactly how eternity was going to pan out for me. Going to high school, and then college. Moving to a new city. Going to high school again. Then after four 'blissful' years, I'd get to go to college...again.

Running a hand down my face, I pulled myself out of my thoughts and into Jacob's once again. I wasn't even 5 mins into it when I gasped silently. My body responded violently to the images that were assaulting my brain. Yet, I couldn't move. I couldn't stop myself from watching.

And then, it all became too much. I got up, unzipped the tent and stepped out.

Seth stood up as I came out and looked at me questioningly.

" I need some air," I replied, with my mind still whirling from Jacob's dream, " I'll be right back. Keep an eye on them," I whispered.

I waited for Seth's large head to bob up and down before I tore into the forest.

* * *

Pressing my forehead against the trunk of one of the tress that surrounded camp, I closed my eyes-letting my senses dull out as I focused on the emotions coursing through my body.

Focused on the task at hand-_literally_-I almost jumped out of my marble like skin when a searing hot hand wrapped itself around the hand that held my almost painful erection. His hot and humid breath fanned the back of my neck and I shuddered at the contrast between him, the air around me and myself.

"Let me," he whispered hoarsely as if he was trying to gain control of his own need. My hand automatically slipped away from my erection as his took over.

A whimper escaped my throat. His hands...Hot and slightly rougher than mine moved over my erection. I couldn't describe whatever it was that I was feeling. I had never experienced anything like this. This sweet, sensual, but intoxicating pleasure... The hedonistic dance his hands were providing me as he touched me this intimately for the first time-the first time _anyone_ had touched me this intimately, really-was excruciatingly painful, yet maddening. I writhed underneath his hand impatiently.

His thumb smoothed over the head of my penis as he spread the pre-cum along the shaft, making it easier to move.

Leaning my head forward again, I took my original position against the trunk, with my butt sticking out slightly. He pressed closer to me and in so doing, pressed his erection against my ass. A whimper started and died in my throat when I felt his throbbing member against my butt. His rough jeans rubbed against my barely covered ass-I shivered at contact.

His movements over my erection were getting harder and faster. Though, I had no need to breathe, my breaths came out in pants. I could feel his heart accelerating through my back. And with every jerking of his hand, his lower body jerked as well. His jean-clad erection kept hitting my ass as a constant reminder of what I was missing. His pelvic thrusts were fierce and hard, but that only made me want him more. And want more from him.

"Jake," I moaned in a whisper.

" Come for me, Ed," he whispered hotly and gruffly in my ear before sucking on my earlobe, as he tangled his fingers roughly in my hair, yanking my head backwards.

Four words...it only took four words for me to spiral into oblivion. I couldn't focus on his mouth nipping and sucking on my ear. I couldn't concentrate on that massive erection that kept hitting my ass as his body moved in harmony with his hand. I couldn't feel the cold wind hissing and howling around me. I couldn't even feel my legs.

Leaning my head further back, I turned my head away from the wind and into the warmth of Jacob's body. Back arched and faced pressed as close as humanly possible into Jacob's neck, I felt my body walls contract.

Moaning his name against his warm neck, I came, with a slight jerk of my hips on his hand. My body slackened automatically against his body and Jacob's arm around my waist steadied me on my feet.

His erratic breaths warmed my hair as his hips still humped my ass. He thrusted almost desperately against my ass as he fought to reach his orgasm. Finally, I felt him shudder as he reached his climax, his hand tightening its hold against my hair, yanking and tugging, making it almost painful as he rode his climax.

"G-ahhh," he exploded as his head came down to my neck and he bit my shoulder, causing me to shudder, with raw need.

Holding on to the hand that still cradled my penis, I steadied him as he came down from his high. With our bodies still pressed against each other-me facing the tree and him spooning me-we waited.

This was unbelievably...perfect.

I gulped out of necessity as I tried to wrap my head around the feeling that was blossoming inside me. We stayed still for the longest time before Jacob's hand dropped my now softened penis-the cold air slipping, instead where his warmth was, causing me to shiver, ironically- and presented it to my face.

Blinking my confusion away, I did the only thing I could possibly imagine he wanted. Taking one finger at a time, I started to lick his hand clean and swallowed my own cum. As I moved from his pinky all the way to his middle finger, I felt Jacob Jr. rise to attention again. I slowed down and took my time when I realized this was a turn on for him. Licking and twirling my tongue around his middle finger, in the most sensuous and erotic way I could think of on the spot.

I moaned around his finger as I felt his head come down and bite my neck again to muffle his own. The carnal lust rose through me again and I was ready for more.

Finally, I licked his thumb clean as I grinded my butt against his straining erection. His head came up from the crook of my shoulder and his teeth grazed my skin, with the right amount of pressure to the outer shell of my right ear, which he licked with the tip of his tongue. The contrast between his body and mine caused a shiver ran through my body, yet again, as I breathed out a moan.

Fire and Ice.

Gruffly and almost harshly, " Consider this my wedding gift to you," he whispered, with his hot mouth on my ear, before he released and stepped back from me.

The heat I was feeling slowly dissipated as my insides froze.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone,

So, just to clear something I think might be confusing to you guys. The dream sequence is from Jacob's POV, but since Edward is reading his mind-he is narrating it as we. Coz they are both experiencing the same dream. But, everytime I said 'we,' in the actual dream it was really Jacob.

This was originally two chapters, but then I thought I should combine it, and make it flow.. Anyway, this is my favourite chapter thus far! I know a lot of you guys were waiting for the tent scene! I hope I was able to live up to your expectations! Did I?

I'm super pumped about this chapter and I think you'll like it...but I still want to hear from you guys! So, please review!

Lisa

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The title from this chapter comes from the original book by . There were a few lines/ideas in this chapter that was borrowed from the Eclipse book. Copyright goes to . This was written merely for pleasure, not infringement. So, please do not sue me! :)

But, I do own the plot and the way I twisted her words around. So, copyright goes to me! :)


	29. Chapter 28: Until we've lost it

**Chapter 28: We don't know what we've got until we've lost it**

**Edward's POV**

After cleaning myself and trying to void my face of all the emotions that were running through me, I made my way back to the camp site. Jacob had disappeared through the forest, and hadn't come back yet, I noticed as I strolled back to the entrance of the tent. Gazing at Seth's mind, I didn't see Jacob's mind. He was in his human form. Seth looked up at me, _" What's going on? Where's Jake? Did you see him? He came after you. Shortly after you left,"_ he questioned me, not pausing to listen to my answer.

"I saw him. He took off a little while ago. He should be back soon. I'm going to keep an eye out for him. Don't worry," I replied softly before entering the tent again.

Bella was curled in fetal position and sound asleep. She shivered once in a while.

Taking my seat against the wall of the tent again, I sighed and leaned against it. What in the world had just happened out there?

Jacob Black had just gotten me off.

I licked his hand in the most sensuous way I knew!

I tried to turn him on. And succeeded.

If it could, my heart would be thundering through my ribcage. I was suddenly anxious. I couldn't wait to see him-I needed to see him. I couldn't explain why. But, I knew if I did, things would make sense. I swallowed unnecessarily.

Across the tent, Bella shuddered and curled further down into the sleeping bag.

But somehow, all I could think of was Jacob. I closed my eyes and all I saw was Jacob. His face. His smile. His eyes. His lips.

'_" Family," I whispered against his skin and pressed a feathery kiss to his tattoo'_

The random memory from our time in the cave popped in my head. Jacob was family. He was part of _my _family.

As his face popped into my mind again, I caught his smell as he trudge through the snow and towards the tent. The fluttering in my stomach had returned.

My nails dug into my skin as I sat up straight and waited for Jacob to enter the tent. The fluttering inside my stomach increased by tenfold as I heard the zip move down and Jacob's head popped inside, followed by the rest of his body.

Once inside, he turned and looked at me. His face was carved in stone, carefully masked and devoid of any emotions. But, as his eyes met mine, a telltale blush spread across his cheeks.

I felt the corners of my mouth start to pull up in a smile. Jacob turned away from me and slid back into the sleeping bag. Bella, instinctively flipped her body and wrapped herself around Jacob, like a spider monkey.

Frustration flickered though my body and it took a lot of self control not to reach out and fling Bella across the tent, away from my wolf. My Jacob. Mine.

" Try not reading my mind this time around," said Jacob, his voice hard as he laid on his back, " It's one gift per wedding."

" Try not thinking so loud,"I replied back, amusement lacing my voice.

He growled, " Keep out of my head, leech. It's bad enough I have to tolerate you in real life."

" I don't think you mind having me around. You wouldn't be having wet dreams about me if you did."

" You're the one who couldn't bear it and had to run away to jerk off," he pointed out lazily.

" You're the one who was dreaming about pounding me."

" You wanted it."

" So I did," I replied, locking my eyes with him. His face turned bright red as he took in my words and he averted his eyes.

I smirked at him in the dark but he refused to meet my eyes. Tossing and turning as best as he could with Bella wrapped around him, he sighed a few times. I had no idea what he was thinking about, but his uneven breathing told me he was still awake.

Without consciously realizing it, I started humming. A deep, rich melody that I was making on the spot, but yet sounded familiar. I felt Jacob's eyes on me as I hummed, but my mind drifted away as I tried to place this tune I was humming. Esme's smiling face ran through my mind; though this was unsurprising considering the fact that she was one of my fervent admirers; however it jolted a memory of where I had heard this song. I had composed right after I found out about Jacob's imprinting.

This...was Jacob's song.

As I listened carefully to my own voice, I noticed the richness of the melody, the deep timbre of my voice reminded me of his eyes; deep, soulful and happy eyes, the upbeat but calming tune reminded me of his joyful personality, and how he had a way of calming me down. How everything seemed right when I was with him. How alive he made me feel.

My eyes slid open and automatically searched for Jacob's sleeping form. I watched his peaceful face-so young and vulnerable.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, it was so bright that it seemed like I had dreamt the storm last night. I was sweating and when I looked around, I found myself pinned under a heavy arm.

Jacob.

Eyes flickering around the tent, I found Edward sitting perfectly still. He gave me a smile when our eyes met.

" Morning," he greeted me.

" Help?" I whined softly so as not to wake Jacob up. He was still fast asleep. His hot breath tickled my ear.

Edward got up and held Jacob's hand and lifted it up so I could slide out. Finally, free of the restraint I was in, I glanced up at Edward, who was still holding Jacob's hand.

Both of my eyebrows shot to my forehead when I noticed Jacob's fingers laced through Edward's. Long tanned fingers wound in between long pale ones. Though the contrast was beautiful, it felt like someone had stabbed me. My breath was caught in my throat. Risking a glance at Edward, I found him staring at Jacob's fingers, in no apparent rush to get the 'mutt's' fingers away from him.

Sensing my stare, Edward looked over at me, and instantly dropped Jacob's hand like hot potatoes. A grunt from Jacob's lips caused Edward's lips to twitch before he could contain himself and broke into a full smile.

I was floored.

What the hell was going on? Edward was smiling? Because of Jacob?

I stared at my boyfriend, eyes wide and mouth sagging. He took a look at my face and burst out laughing-a whole hearty laugh. My heart rate spiked as I watched this man infront of me, like he was a stranger. Who was this man? Edward Cullen never laughed. It sounded wonderful, like church bells chiming-deep and melodious.

His laughter, however, was short lived. His eyes slipped away from my face and he rushed outside. Following him, I stood behind Edward as he talked to or through the sandy coloured wolf, who I can only assume was Seth. He was smaller than the rest of the pack, except for maybe the two newest addition.

"What's the matter?" I called out.

"Nothing. There's just been an...issue."

I frowned but didn't say anything.

" Bella, I'm going to go coordinate with everyone at home. Could you please wake Jake?"

" How much time?" I asked, wrapping my hands around my body, trying to barricade myself from the chilling wind.

" 1 hour," replied Edward, distractedly as he motioned the wolf to follow him.

Sighing, I stepped back into the tent and shook Jacob awake. After a few grunts and groans from the shifter, he finally woke up.

"Hey Bells," he mumbled sleepily; clearly forgetting he was mad at him.

" One hour," I said. I didn't what else to say. Was I supposed to tell him to get up and go fight with an army of vampires? For me? He could barely tolerate me as it is.

Jacob's eyes widened and he jumped out of the sleeping bag, " Where's...uhm..where's everyone?"he said awkwardly.

" Edward and Seth are coordinating with everyone else at home?"

Jacob nodded.

" Jake, I want to apologize for the way I treated you last night. It was unfair. I know you didn't choose to imprint on Edward. But, I can't lose him."

" You won't," replied Jacob stiffly.

" We love each other," I reiterated, though I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince anymore. Him or me?

"Well, then you have no reason to fear," he whispered audibly, " he loves you. Not me. I want him to be happy and if he's happy with you, then I won't get in the way."

"Get in the way?" I asked, puzzled.

" I won't come between you, Bella," he said softly but firmly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He nodded before heading out. I followed him.

Edward and Seth came out of the forest at the same and we all stopped walking and looked at each other. Except for Seth, who sauntered towards his brother and rubbed himself on Jacob's leg, like a real dog, causing Jacob to burst out in laughter.

His rich, booming laugh echoed in the forest as he crouched down infront of his brother and scratched the latter behind his ears. Seth barked joyously and licked Jacob's face.

"Ew, gross, dude," cried Jacob as he wiped his face with the back of his hand while Seth barked happily again.

"How's everything?" asked Jacob as he settled with a more serious expression.

Seth nodded his humongous head and Jacob nodded once, "Good. I'm gonna go now. You keep an eye on _things _here for me?"

Seth nodded-his usually mirthful eyes were wide and serious.

"Okay," said the shifter once more before he stood up and ruffled Seth's fur.

" Bye, Bella," he said as he looked at me, and finally he glanced over at Edward and nodded.

Turning his back on us, he started walking away into the forest to change and go join his brothers.

"Jake," cried Edward, causing the shifter to stop dead in his tracks and turn his head over his shoulder to look at his imprint, " Be careful, will you?"

Jacob spun around and met Edward's eyes before nodding and walked into the forest. My heart felt heavier as I watched his retreating back. Something felt wrong and I couldn't shake the feeling off.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

He nodded at me before turning his back on us and walking into the forest. His mind was blank, but I had caught the worry in his voice as he told Seth to take care of things. Truth be told, I was worried about him too. The fluttering in my stomach returned with a vengeance-though his time, it wasn't in a good way.

"Jake," I suppressed a shiver as his nickname spilled out, unconsciously on my lips. With my eyes on his bare back, I watched as he threw a glance, almost casually over his shoulders at me.

" Be careful, will you?" My words cause him to swivel on his still bare heels, and as brown orbs meet mine, the fluttering increased by tenfold. Although he was doing his best to block me from his thoughts, right here and now, he couldn't hide. No block could shield me from whatever emotions was coursing through him. Anger, hurt, with undertones of love and what scared me the most-recklessness. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

He nodded, almost mechanically, as his eyes shone at me. This time with warmth. He spun around, determinedly this time and stalked into the forest.

My heart sank as I watched him disappear into a big russet wolf. Unconsciously, I pressed my hand to my stomach, in hopes of diffusing the fluttering.

"What's the matter?" asked Bella as she watched me from the entrance of the tent.

I shook my head, but didn't stop myself from replying, " I have this fluttering...in my stomach," a little confused and more to myself than anyone else.

" Fluttering?"

"Yes," I said incredulously.

" Like butterflies?"

Butterflies?

I had heard of this little...idiom...before. Girls used it all the time. I scrunched up my face in confusion. They used it to describe a crush though. Or love. But, that couldn't be... Me? No...

And with Jacob?

I gulped.

This didn't even happen with Bella-she's my girlfriend. I've done pretty unusual things for her, like killing James. Not killing her, despite her smell. I've befriended humans...Tolerated dogs.

"_ You did that for Jacob too_," came the little nagging voice in my head, that for once didn't belong to anyone, but me.

I did tolerate dogs for him. Heck, he was a dog. I've done way more with him, than with Bella. I sighed.

Veering my thoughts to Seth's, I read the jumble of thoughts that were coming from the pack, as a whole and as individuals. Jacob's thoughts stood out from the rest of them. As the rest of him usually did to me.

The fluttering returned and I felt my stomach sink as I read the recklessness behind his every thought, and move. There was no mental block anymore. I guess he didn't think I could read his thoughts through Seth. But, the pack's mind was so intertwined that I could read them all, as a whole and as individuals, if I wanted to and focused on it.

Keeping an ear on Jacob's thoughts, I followed Bella into the tent. She was lying on her stomach, face pressed into the sleeping bag, that still smelled like Jacob. I took a deep breath, bringing him as close to me as possible, before crouching down to Bella. I stroked her hair, in a soothing manner. I wasn't sure why I was doing it. But, it seemed like the accepted convention.

Her breath caught in her throat and she made a hollow choking sound before running through her words, " I can't stand this, Edward."

" What, Bella?" I asked, gently.

" This. People I know and love, dying for me. I'm not even helping. Instead, I'm here-hiding. Like a coward."

" You wouldn't have been able to help. If anything, you would have gotten yourself killed. No one wants that."

She gave a sarcastic laugh before mumbling lowly, " Except Jacob, maybe."

Probably not meant for my ears, but I picked up anyway.

" No. Not even Jacob. He would never," I replied with a sigh.

Brown eyes shot up to meet mine, but I couldn't focus anymore. My eyes zoomed to the area where Seth was sitting; although it didn't matter where I was looking I could still pick his thoughts up, but I trained my eyes towards the wolf and watched the parade of newborns stalking into the small open space where the wolves were waiting-Sam patient, the others giddy with the thought of the impending fight, Jacob was just high...happy.

A sneer graced his wolfish face as he stood a little straighter to 'welcome' the army of newborns. My hands balled into a fist at my sides as I waited.

Like Alice had foreseen, the newborns had caught the smell of the wolves and those of our coven, and had indeed split up.

"It's starting," I said softly.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I never thought I'd say this but, I was fucking happy to see these leeches. I didn't know how or when I came with this...out. But, here it was. A way out. My second one really. Had Edward not ruined the first one for me in Alaska.

Though, I have to admit that one was only a half felt attempt. I didn't want it as bad then as I want it now.

Finding out about the wedding...was a kick to my face. A stake in my heart. If I was hurting before, there was no words to describe this. This soul sucking numbness, with underlying tones of anger that had washed over me as I stood in the doorway of the Cullen's house and hearing Bella stumble through the five words that still haunted me, _" Yes...I'll marry you."_

There was no better way to go than this. I would stick to my brothers till the end and then...a slip.

A fallen hero.

There was no better way for a Black to die. Glorious.

Pride filled me as I thought that I was going to die for the betterment of my community. For my brothers. My sisters. The Cullens. My father. Edward.

I would leave the world a slightly better place than it was.

The army of newborns paused at the other end of the cleared area as we stepped out of the shadows and greeted them with snarls. I stood a little taller, bared my teeth and gave it my best.

Taking their pause as a sign of weakness, we advanced towards our prey. Shoulder to shoulder, we were a sight to behold. Or so I was told. Quil rolled his eyes mentally at me. Paul scoffed while Sam snarled at me in irritation and disappointment, surely having caught my thoughts, even though I was doing my best to keep them hidden. Nothing he can do about it now though. It's too late. Too fucking late!

Giving them all a wolfish grin, I focused at the task at hand. The newborns had recovered and were advancing towards us.

My brothers glanced at each other, and I heard the concern and the worry. They wondered if I was serious.

"Only time will tell," I replied cheekily through our mental connection, before turning to the newborns. In the clearing, less than a mile away, I-we-could hear the fight start. Somewhere to my left, I heard Emmett's maniacal laugh. Crazy bastard was enjoying himself, I thought with a smile.

Leah snarled and jumped. Damn...she was fast. Her teeth latched on to an arm and with a swing of her head, she snapped it off and flung it across the forest. The arm bounced off a tree and we heard it fall down the ground. Her actions enraged the rest of them.

Paul and Jared got another one. The leeches were more focused on defending themselves now-they had no idea how to deal with a bunch of _crazy _wolves. They were backing away, but we weren't going to let this happen.

They started forming a circle, with their backs towards each other and their arms outstretched towards us. Jasper's words came to me: _" Don't let them get their hands around you. They will crush you like a soda can." _So, I lunged towards the center of their circle at the same time as Leah did.

My throat burnt as I snapped one of their heads. Sam and the rest of the pack were snapping and flinging right, left and centre. But, as I was getting ready to snap at another, Leah whimpers caught my ear. Somehow, in the midst of it all, she had managed to end up, in the middle of two newborns. My jaw dropped open, allowing the newborn whose arm was in my mouth to go free and retaliate. With his good hand, he scratched the hell out of my left side. But, the burning was nothing compared to the fear of losing my packmate. I couldn't focus on the fire coursing through my veins as I took in Leah's situation.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. All I could see was Leah's profile. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Through our mental link, I felt Jared's heartbreak, his desperation as he tried to cross the forest to get to his imprint, and above all I felt his fear.

The same fear that had crossed my mind, my heart and my soul when a few days ago, I had imagined Edward fighting. That fear washed over me again as my eyes stayed on Leah. Her whimpers clawed at my chest as I realized what she was about to lose:her life, Jared's life, Jared's love and she was about to lose her chance at a lifetime with the person she loved the most-that same person who loved her unconditionally. Marriage, motherhood, growing old with the man she loved.

In a split of a second, my mind was made up. I leapt a short distance across the forest, rammed my head into Leah's side and the sheer force was enough to send her flying aside, away from the newborns. Startled, they staggered for a second and then, they closed their arms...Around me, almost like a reflex.

One around my chest and the other around my lower abdomen. I heard the multiple cracks, and smelled rust before darkness enveloped me and my body sagged to the floor.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched the dark smoke rise a few feet across from me and I sighed. It was over. Finally, over. Victoria and her sidekick, Riley, a local blond were finally dead.

Everyone was fine. Here and there. We had made it. We all made it, I thought as I watched the pack effortlessly take down the newborns. They had been taken by surprise. With no tactic to deal with wolves, they were backing away and into the clearing where the Cullens were.

I turned to Seth with a grin on my face. He was really proud of himself and couldn't wait till he could gloat with his brothers. He was happy that they would finally stop treating him like the child, they thought he was.

"What was the issue, you mentioned earlier?" questioned Bella as she played with the bandaid on her hand. Following a legend she heard at one of the Quileute campfires, she cut herself to drive the Cold Ones crazy. She had succeeded. Both Victoria and Riley had gone bonkers and turned to her instead of focusing on us, thus making our jobs much, much easier.

" Nothing serious. We have to go though."

" What was it?" demanded Bella again.

Instead of answering her, my head snapped to Seth's face as something-someone-caught my attention.

Jacob.

And Leah.

She was stuck in between two vampires, and though she hadn't been attacked yet, it was only a matter of seconds.I watched as emotions flickered over the russet wolf's face. And, in that moment, without having to read his mind, I knew what he was about to do. With agony, I watched as he ran towards his packmate and knocked her sideways, and slid into her place.

_"No_," I cried out in my head, as I stood there, frozen-literally and figuratively.

However, hope rose in me again, as I watched the startled vampires stumbled backwards for a split second, giving Jacob the chance to dart out. But, he didn't. I watched as a smirk ghosted over his face, so fast that he probably didn't know he had smirked. My heart sank.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso while another crushed his lower abdomen, effectively cutting his air supply.

Somewhere, next to me, Seth's body spasmed and a painful howl ripped from his lungs. My mind and my heart blistered with agony, I tried to move forward-tried to get to him, but I couldn't. I staggered a few steps before dropping to my knees, with a 'thud,' like a bag of rocks. The pain that took over my body, and shook me to the core, was unbearable. I fisted my hair with my hands and pulled at the ends as the images continued to assault my brain.

"Edward!" screamed Bella, somewhere in my vicinity, " Edward!"

The two leeches were leaning over my Jacob's wolf form and licking the blood that was oozing from him and that was matted to his fur.

" Help," I gasped out as pain rocked my body, " help him. Somebody...please...help him..." They would suck him dry. They would kill him. They would kill Jacob. My Jacob. I couldn't, for the love of God, make my limbs work. Ironically, as I stood there-as if I was in a coma, this was the moment when everything clicked into place for me. The moment when I watched with impotence, the death of my...mate.

Seth howled in anguish.

A midnight and a dark silver wolf tore the two leeches off Jacob's body, and I angled my head towards Seth, and gasped again, " Sam-help him-Help him. Please help him. Please." I begged as I recognized the midnight wolf as the alpha of the pack. Through Seth's mind, the midnight wolf looked right at me, sympathy ringing his body as he nodded his massive head.

I believed him. I trusted Sam. He was a man of his word. I could trust him to make this right with Jacob.

" Take him home. Turn him back. Take him to Billy's," I ordered as determination rose through me, " take the pack. You need to get back on the Rez. Do not ask me any questions. Just do it. I'll go get Carlisle. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Still on my knees, I walked towards Seth, who looked like he was ready to bolt through the forest to his fallen brother.

" Go home, Seth," I said. He tried to argue, wanting to go the part of the forest where the pack would be working with Jacob's body, trying to get to phase back to his human form, before we-Carlisle can look at him.

" Home. Go, straight home. Colin and Brady need you to be there. Trust me," I whispered rapidly and fervently.

As he took off into the forest, I stood up and turned to Bella.

" Who? Who got hurt?" she whispered.

" We have to go," I said, ignoring her question, my voice hard and cold. I pulled her close, picked her up and ran towards the clearing where the rest of the Cullens were.

* * *

"Edward, what happened? Before. When you...you were hurting so much and Seth howled. Who got hurt? Tell me! Edward!" cried Bella, her voice almost desperate, as we reached the clearing. Almost simultaneously, Jasper gasped and held on to his chest with both hands. The anguish in his eyes matched my feelings to the T. Alice darted to her mate and followed his eyes to where I was standing, and gulped.

Naturally, everyone had heard and every vampire, with the exception of Jazz and Alice, rushed to our sides, concerned.

" Someone got hurt?" cried Esme, worried.

I nodded swiftly, " Alice, how much time till they get here?"

"Five more minutes."

" Edward," said Carlisle, " who got hurt?"

" Jacob," I whispered, as my head came up and met Rosalie's eyes. Hurt flickered through her eyes, but I also saw sympathy for me, as understanding finally dawned upon her. Looking across the clearing, Jasper straightened up with the help of Alice and met my eyes. "Sorry, Jazz," I whispered, knowing he could hear me very well from where he was. He nodded and waves of calm washed over me, sporadically. He was having a hard time pushing my feelings out of the way to replace them with his own and projecting these feelings over to me.

Next to me, Bella gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh god," breathed Esme, " is he okay?"

I gulped. My eyes burnt and I cursed myself for not even being able to cry for him. I lifted a shoulder in half a shrug, unable to answer. My throat was closing off.

Esme's hands ran up and down my arm, as she murmured comforting words in my ear, but I couldn't hear her. My mind was in another part of the forest. Wondering how he was doing. Wondering if he was going to make it through. Wondering if _we'll_ make it through.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey everyone,

There we go.. Edward's finally caught up! Review and let me know how you like it.

Also, I wrote a new story called Rhythm of Life, and it's based on the song Rhythm of Love by the Plain White Ts. It's a Jakeward story as well. Please check it out and let me know how I did.

Please review. Loads and loads. I need motivation to continue this story-remember there's only a couple more chapters left now.

Until next time,

Lisa

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

This chapter is based on the book by Stephanie Meyer, Eclipse. This story is meant for pleasure and not infrigement. But, I do own the plot.


	30. Chapter 29: Relational Empathy

**Chapter 29: Relational Empathy**

**Edward's POV**

_"3 minutes,_" I heard Alice count down in her head. I had half a mind to run away from this inquisition that was coming, in the form of the Volturi, our leaders, if you will. But, I knew I had to be here, to avoid the questions;the doubt. I didn't want them to find out about the alliance with the pack, and therein find about the imprint. Not now. Not when Jacob was fighting for his life.

_"2 minutes."_

Bella had to be here too. They must have found out about Victoria, and her thirst for revenge. Surprisingly, my denial had saved Jacob's life in that respect. Victoria had no idea that Jacob had imprinted on me during the last couple of months. She always assumed that Bella was my mate, and so does the Volturi, and I was planning on keeping it this way.

"1 minute," called Alice's thoughts and her bell-like voice and drew me out of my thoughts.

" Who's coming, Edward?" asked Bella as she pressed her cheeks against my arm, and held on to my hand.

"The Volturi," I replied catatonically.

Bella gasped, " Why?"

" Not for you, Bella. Not today. They want to make sure Victoria has been dealt with."

"Oh," breathed my girlfriend.

There was another thing I had to add to my 'to-do-list' - Break up with Bella.

I sighed.

I knew today was going to be bad, but it seemed we-I have hit rock bottom.

" Don't say anything about the pack," I cautioned before aligning my eyes to the other end of the clearing. I could hear their thoughts. They haven't picked up the wolves' scent or they hadn't processed the wolves scent. I couldn't tell. I didn't care. I didn't want to be here.

Sure enough, the outline of five figures could be seen moving out of the shadows and into the clearing where we were standing. Two smaller figures flanked three large ones. Jane and Alec. The diabolical twins that the Volturi used to torture their prey. Felix, Marcus and Demetri.

Big, brawny Felix looked almost similar to Emmett, except with an olive tinge to his skin, which allowed him to stand out when compared to the rest of his coven. Demetri looked like he could pass for Felix's brother. He, also, had the same olive tinge to his skin. Demetri was a very specialized tracker, trained and used by the Volturi when they needed to take care of someone.

From his thoughts, I picked up various strings of thoughts-Bella's smell intrigued him and made his mouth water, of all the Volturi members, Demetri had been the only who had picked up the distinct smell of the wolves, and what alerted me the most was the fact that Aro had sent him to Seattle and Port Angeles before; to check on Victoria's army. _"How did they know about her army?"_ I wondered. The Cullens had no clue. He had been given the authorization to dispose of her army, if he deemed necessary. The thought of Demetri being so close to home was nerve-wrecking. Does this mean they check on us too? Would they?

I knew they were going to check up on Bella-but I was slightly surprised that they would check on our family.

The last and most surprinsing apperance in the clearing was that of Marcus, one of the Volturi leaders and brother-in-law of the man himself, Aro. His pale translucent skin shone slightly as he stepped away from the shadows and into the light. His long, black hair blew in the wind and his red eyes met mine. I resisted the urge to gulp and look away._ " Hello, Edward,"_ he greeted me silently. I inclined my head slightly to show him that I had caught his greeting.

His eyes shifted to Bella, who was clinging to my hand, and pressed the left side of her body to the right side of mine_. "Well, well," _I heard his surprise as he moved his gaze back to my face, _"did you have a change of heart, Edward?"_

I frowned slightly to indicate my confusion at his thoughts.

_"The bond,"_ he started silently, _" between you and your human...or should I say...ex-human?"_ he smirked at me, _"has lessened almost completely. Did you finally realize that she's the prey and you're the hunter? Or did you find someone better? Someone who's your equal? Someone who deserves you?"_

Again, the urge to turn around and bolt was strong. Really strong. I had forgotten about his relational empathy. Of course, he would have seen the bond between Bella and I break. I wondered what this would mean. Would they want to kill Bella now? My stomach dropped. Though, I was no longer in lo.. _" No,"_ I thought to myself, " _Love is not how I would describe my feelings for Bella"_ Obsessed. Though, I was no longer obsessed with her, I had no desire to watch her die. I didn't want my relationship with Jacob be the cause of her death.

_"You do realize what this means, don't you, Edward?"_ came Marcus' thoughts, "_You do realize that your human will either have to die or turn. I will be nice enough to let you do the honors. You, Mr. Cullen will either turn her on make her your next meal. I'm assuming you haven't told her yet, have you? Judging by the way, she's clinging on to your arm. You have till the end of your senior year, is it?...to take care of the matter before we step in. Aro will be interested in knowing about these new developments."_

I nodded swiftly before averting my eyes from his. Everyone was staring at us, and I knew if I could blush, I would have been beet red.

" Marcus," started Carlisle as he spared me one last glance and turned toward his former coven-mate.

"Carlisle, still 'vegetarian' I see," greeted Marcus as he nodded towards Carlisle.

" We came to check on the newborn army, and take care of them if necessary," supplied Marcus. Jane and Alec grimaced, identically at his words as the thought of not taking part in a fight crossed their minds, almost simultaneously._ "Twins,"_ I thought.

"They've drawn too much attention. Aro decided it was time to step in," added Demetri.

Carlisle nodded, " They were created by Victoria to kill Bella. But, as you can see we took care of them. Victoria is dead as well."

" And the bodies?" asked Demetri.

" Burning as we speak," pointed Emmett to the pile of bodies that laid underneath the fire that raged.

"Victoria was on the mountain," I added and pointed to the column of smoke that could be seen rising on the mountain.

Surprise rang through the thoughts of my family, but they refrained themselves from making any comments.

"So, this trip was a waste of time," stated Jane as she narrowed her red eyes to slits and looked at us with disdain. She had no respect for our coven. She didn't consider us to be real vampires.

" I guess our job here is done," said Marcus, "we should get back to Volterra."

Carlisle nodded.

_"Edward, remember what I said. We will be watching,"_ added Marcus silently to me.

I nodded sadly. There were rules and laws that govern our society, and as with other societies, we have to adhere to those rules, if we wanted to be part of that society. I knew the rules, and yet I had chosen to bring Bella to our world and now we had to suffer the consequences. No matter what I chose Bella lost her life. Kill her, turn her or leave her-which also gave the same results-death or turning.

Till the end of senior year. I though as I watched the Volturi leave, leaving me with a feeling a dread.

Dread was, however, soon replaced with anxiety and desperation as I thought of Jacob. I needed to get to him as soon as possible.

Carlisle turned to look at me, expecting an explanation about the silent conversation I had with Marcus, but instead, I could only push one word out of my mouth as I stared desperately at him, "Jake."

As realization dawned upon him, his eyes widened and he nodded. Leaving Bella and the rest of my family behind with no consideration for them at all, Carlisle and I ran to wherever Jacob's exhilarating smell was calling out to me; though it was scaring me that his smell was getting less and less potent, even as I approached him. I was even more scared to even think about what this meant.

* * *

Running ahead of Carlisle, I ran to the secluded forest area behind Billy's house where the wolves were trying to get Jacob to phase back from his wolf form. While Carlisle went to get his medical kit from the house, I pushed my legs further and faster.

Tall, half-naked Quileute men and woman greeted my eyes as they hovered over the limp russet wolf. Everyone, but Sam turned around to look at me when I approached them. I could hear the judgement in their thoughts. The blame. The sympathy. But, I couldn't dwell on any of it. My eyes searched and rested on Jacob's massive but still form.

Even though, he was covered in blood-blood that smelled so wonderful to me now, I couldn't help myself from getting closer. Not because of my bloodlust-somehow that had been pushed aside, allowing me to focus on something more important. Jacob.

Crouching near his head, I ran my hand over his muzzle and finally stopping on his head. As I stared at Jake, I wanted to rip my skin off my body, dig my nails through my skin, or do _anything_...anything that would get rid of the numbness that had overpowered me.

"Jake," I whispered as I lowered my head and grazed his muzzle with my nose.

Warm air tickled my throat softly and sporadically. I gulped and pressed my nose against his fur, even closer.

"Jake," I whispered softly against his fur, "phase back."

The wolf didn't emit a sound. In fact, the forest was so quiet that as every shifter watched us, I could hear Jacob's pulse. An excruciatingly slow pulse propelled his blood across his massive body.

"Edward," said Sam softly, " his bones are going to set up in the wrong way, if we can't figure out a way to make him phase back."

A frown marred my face in confusion as I looked up at the alpha.

" His healing abilities, Edward. He's healing as we speak," replied Sam.

Of course. I knew that. I blinked at Sam and nodded mechanically.

"Water," I said softly as a memory came back to me. One where the massive wolf had overcame his lethargy and transformed into his human form.

Sam stared at me, before nodding slowly. He was confused and had no idea what I was talking about but he agreed with me anyway. I was, afterall, Jacob's imprint. I knew better.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I squeezed my eyes shut. Did I? Did I know any better? All this time, my subconscious and my body knew that Jacob was my mate; yet I stubbornly clung to the idea of Bella and doing the right thing for her. I felt guilty about having to break up with her because of her best friend.

And now, as the life of the most important person to me hung in the balance, I was working on a hunch. _A hunch!_

" Here," said Embry as he pushed a pail of water infront of me. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up at him. Where the hell did this come from? How had he managed to get a pail in the middle of the woods.

" I ran to Billy's," he explained as if he could read my mind.

Numbly, I nodded and gestured for him to throw the water on his brother. Lifting his left shoulder in a half shrug, he complied.

The splash of water was accompanied by a low, pathetic whine that broke my dead heart. The whine, however, was not coming from the russet wolf, but rather from a very attractive but battered man.

Dried blood clung to his sides, with one side even redder than the other where maroon blood had pooled around an off-white piece of bone that poked its ugly head out of the russet skin. Jacob's left leg had long, deep scratches while his sides were slightly purple, undoubtedly coming from the 'hug' of the newborn.

A collective gasp from his brothers brought me back to reality and I placed my hands underneath him-one under his knees and the other, securely under his neck and stood up swiftly, but carefully enough so that I didn't jostle him.

I ran with the pack members following me to Billy's house where Carlisle and Jacob's worried father were waiting.

* * *

I had a sense of deja-vu as I watched Carlisle work over Jacob's limp and unresponsive body. " Are you going to x-ray him?" I asked softly as Carlisle's expert hands ran up and down Jacob's rib cage, before applying the ultrasound wand to Jacob's stomach.

He sighed in response, " No, his bones are fusing as we speak, but they are fusing in the wrong way," he replied as he fingered the white head that sticked out of Jacob's skin, " I'm going to have to break his bones again."

I drew a sharp breath at his words.

" I'm going to need your help, Edward," added Carlisle with a worried frown.

" No. No. No way," I replied, shaking my head as I read his thoughts.I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Edward," started Carlisle.

" I can't. I can't put him through all this pain again. Carlisle, when he got hurt, I felt it. I felt his pain. I felt him."

"I can't," I added again in an agonized whisper.

" Then, I'm going to have to ask one of the wolves to help me. I need to reset his bones and soon. I'm worried though."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, panicked.

"His internal organs have been squeezed. I think he might have some internal , the most important thing for me to right now is to break his bones. Edward, we don't have a lot of time. The wolves are strong but they do not have the same medical background and expertise you do. You have to do this to save him."

Guilt. He was using guilt to bribe me into doing this. But, how could I refuse now? Jacob's life was oscillating between life and death.

" I can hold him," I said resigned.

"Help him stand up. We're going to enact the hug of the newborn."

I gulped, but stepped forward anyway to pick Jacob off of the bed and into my arms. His head lolled limply into my shoulder while Carlisle stepped behind him.

"Make him stand straight. I will...I'll work from behind."

I nodded and did as I was told.

Multiple cracks later, a cough erupted from Jacob's throat and onto me. Deep maroon blood landed on my face and torso as Jacob vomited blood. He fell limply against my shoulder again with his neck exposed-I could see the blood pulsing underneath that beautiful russet skin. Pulsing and tempting me. Plus,the smell of rust was overpowering, but the dominant smell was Jacob's smell. Musk. The smell of the forest after it rained. The smell was that of my soulmate. Or should I say of my soul. Jacob's was the only soul I was privileged to have.

"Edward," said Carlisle as he wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist, ready to intercept if needed, "maybe you should leave...Your eyes have turned black."

" It's fine. I'm fine. I won't bite him."

" But, the blood?"

" Is exquisite. Smells wonderful. But, it's Jacob's. I couldn't drink from him. My thirst is not something worth losing him over," I mumbled, lowering my head and nuzzling his neck, inhaling deeply and pressing a soft, inconspicuous kiss against his neck. A writer had once said : "Those things which are the most precious are saved only by sacrifice." And Jacob was by far the most precious thing in my life. I couldn't lose him. With some restraint and forgoing my instant gratifications, I could make sure he stays in my life for all eternity.

Carlisle stepped back, amazed at my self control, and allowed me to lay Jacob back down on the bed, " You've accepted the imprint?"

Turning around to face my father, I nodded, " I don't know if I've accepted the imprint or not. I don't know the logistics of imprinting. What I do know is that I want Jacob in my life. I can't be without him anymore. He's my mate."

A smile ghosted the features of my father before he returned to his patient.

I followed Carlisle's movements as he moved soundlessly around the room, gathering his tools and prepping for whatever he was about to do-I didn't bother reading his mind. I was exhausted, and could no longer pretend to care about anything or anyone, other than the man lying in that bed. I couldn't help but notice how frail Jacob looked, even with his massive body on that small bed. His head was pressed on one side into this pillow. As my eyes caressed his face, I noticed how his cheekbone stood out, stretching his smooth skin. I noticed the small laugh lines that creased around the corners of his eyes when he laughed. I watched his mouth, while unconsciously lifting my hand and pressing it to the crook of my shoulder. A slight shiver coursed through my body as I remembered how, only last night that mouth was pressed against my neck, applying the right amount of pressure and how his teeth had dug through my skin as his orgasm had rocked his body.

Carlisle moved swiftly around the room and around Jacob as he wrapped his torso and his left thigh with bandages.

I frowned a little as I noticed for the first time in the weeks that I've been spending with my wolf, that his feet when extended, dangled slightly over the edge of the bed. But, then again this probably had to do with the way my wolf slept most of the time-bent at awkward angles, cramming his body in the small bed.

"What's the matter?" questioned Carlisle as he glanced up at me, before returning to his patient.

"His feet are dangling over the edge," I replied, without once removing my eyes from his sleeping form.

Carlisle chuckled softly before replying, " Well, he's a growing boy." My eyes snapped to my father's face. With everything that had happened over the weeks between Jacob and I, I almost forgot that he was only a teenager. At 17, he looked like he was in his twenties, and with the toll that imprinting and shifting had taken on his body, he looked much older. Wiser than his years. I swallowed unnecessarily as I mulled over that almost forgotten fact. How would his age affect our relationship? Would it? He's barely seen the world or understood it; yet here he was fighting for his life again, shouldering the responsibility of being a good warrior for his tribe, a good son and a good mate. I willed my mind to calm itself and stop over thinking logistics, especially now.

I needed to focus on one person and one person only. The bruise around Jacob's leg was slowly disappearing, I noted as my eyes raked his half-naked body. His boxers had been twisted in such a way that the fabric was spread taut against his skin and his...I gulped as I heard the soft moans and gulps he emitted last night when he exploded against my lower back. My pants felt tighter and I felt incredibly guilty for eyeing him like a piece of meat when he was lying there, fighting for his life. But, I couldn't reign my emotions. Jacob Black made me hot, he got under my skin and bothered me. He turned me on.

He made me feel alive. He made me feel like the future might not be so bad afterall. That I didn't have to spend eternity alone and miserable. But, more importantly, he made me _feel_.

It had been so long since I felt...truly felt something for someone. My relationship with Bella had started as an obsession with her blood, which then turned in comfort. When Jacob started threatening that level of comfortness, I did the only thing I could think of. I turned my back on him and held on stronger to Bella.

" I'm done. Now we wait and see," Carlisle's voice broke through my thoughts and turned to face him.

" How is he?"

" His advanced healing should help. Especially with the broken bones. Luckily, his ribs didn't puncture his lungs-that could have been fatal. The bruises, as you can see, are already yellowing. The scratches are sealing themselves shut. I've wrapped his torso, in hopes that the bones will fuse the right way. He's running a fever though. My guess is that's the way his body is reacting agains the internal bleeding. He might sweat some of the extra fluid out. I'm going to be checking on him every two hours. I'm assuming you'll be staying with Mr. Black?"

I nodded mechanically as I took in his words and tried to make sense of it all. Despite the double attack by the newborns, it seemed like my wolf was going to make it after all.

I could hear the restlessness and the impatience of Billy and the rest of the pack to get in and see Jacob. But, I didn't want to share him just yet. I had just gotten him. But, I knew if anything I should atleast let Billy in. However, my need to be with my mate was stronger, " Carlisle, ask them to give me 5 minutes with him, alone. Please?" I asked my father as I turned to him, anguished.

An emotion flickered across Carlisle's face before he nodded, "And, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them about my acceptance of Jacob, just yet. I want him to know first."

Again, Carlisle could only nodded, before he exited the room, letting the door slam behind him.

* * *

Stealthily, and a little awkwardly, I moved closer to his bedside. For the longest time, I could only stand by his head and watch him with awe. Even battered like he was, Jacob was the epitome of beauty...atleast to me, he was.

Butterflies fluttered inside my stomach as a sudden burst of warmth exploded inside me. I could only watch him in muted amazement. How did I miss this? How in the world did I miss this feeling?

Gently, I lowered myself next to his arm. I lifted my hand, tentatively and grazed his jawline with the back of my hand. I shivered at the contact-his warmth contrasted my body temperature, and that in itself was tantalizing. However, combined with the smoothness of his skin and the roughness of the morning stubble, the touch was arousing. A feeling that I could only associate with Jacob. Sweet, smooth and yet rough around the edges. He had shown me his sensitive side, his wanton side, and last night his rough side. I swallowed unnecessarily at the remembrance of his humongous tanned hands pulling and tugging at my hair as he rode his orgasm.

A soft sigh left his mouth-drawing my attention to his lips. Plump lips that were swollen from the fight, yet so tempting. Unable to resist, I let my thumb graze his lower lip fleetingly, but not before Jacob's lips parted unknowingly-arousingly. A small whimper died my throat almost as soon as it started.

By force of habit, I felt my chest heave with unnecessary breaths and before I could stop myself, I leaned in. My lips were inches above his. His even warmer breath caressed my face. Closing my eyes, I let my lips touch his in what was probably the lightest kiss that could have existed. Yet, my lips felt like they were burning.

My fingers trailed down the length of his neck, stopping at the pulse point. The steady thrumming fluttered and picked up speed. But, I wasn't worried. In fact, it swelled my heart, with joy and with pride. Pride in knowing that even unconsciously I had this effect on Jacob. The same effect he had on me-even though he was unconscious; my pants definitely felt tighter. The pride in knowing that I was the only who could and would make him feel like this...ever.

A soft sigh escaped my lips when I finally wrapped my head around the thought that had been looming in my head and in my heart for weeks, if not months. Jacob had always been a thorn in my heart and in my life. Competing with me for the love of the girl I thought I wanted for the rest of my life. However, the imprint had been a twist of fate; a twist I had thought to be cruel, but now, I couldn't be more thankful. Jacob was my destiny. He was the one I wanted to spend eternity with. The one I would be spending eternity with because there was no doubt in my mind that we were meant to be together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I won't ramble as much this week. This chapter was mainly Edward centered.. His emotions, his feelings, etc. I know you've been waiting, and waiting for Edward to wake up and smell the coffee.. He finally did.. Yay.

FYI: There's only 3 more chapters to go... :) Are you excited? I am!

Reviews?

* * *

Quote by: David Kenyon Webster : "Those things which are the most precious are saved only by sacrifice."


	31. Chapter 30: Green ey'd monster

**Chapter 30: Green-ey'd monster**

**Edward's POV**

**_3 months later:_**

It has been 3 months since the attack of the newborns and Victoria. Three months that have never seemed so long or so agonizing for an immortal man. Bella and I broke up the day after the fight. I could no longer bind her to me. I-we hadn't reached a conclusion as to what we were going to do with the situation with Bella and the Volturi. Nor have we told her about and I didn't want to turn her. But, we knew it was between immortality or death for Bella. Her fate was sealed. Should we be the ones to kill her or should we allow the Volturi to step in? No decision had been made. Alice's gift hasn't been helpful in determining what the future would hold for us, and Bella-Jacob's life was so intertwined with ours that it was hard to see what the future had in store for us.

Jacob. I thought as I stood watching the forest for my mate. He was the reason I couldn't be with Bella anymore. I didn't blame or guilt him. However, he was, indeed, the reason why Bella and I couldn't be together. He showed me what love truly meant. He was my life, my destiny and my forever. The wind ruffled the curtains around my balcony as I watched the horizon for Jacob's arrival. I hadn't seen him in more than a week. Or...should I say I haven't spent time with him.

It's been three months since he moved out of Billy's house and into his own apartment in Port Angeles. Three months. I shuddered slightly as I remembered the morning after the fight, when he woke up. I was ready, antsy and...impatient even, to tell him that I had changed my mind. That I wanted to be with him. For the rest of eternity.

But, one look into his eyes and I couldn't. Those brown eyes, hurt and agonized, haunted me day and night. He couldn't look at me. He wouldn't meet my eyes. When he told Billy, infront of me, that he wanted to move out and learn how to live again, I was shaken to the core, tortured. I felt like someone had lit me on fire and I was burning inside out. In his agony, he hadn't realized his mental block had slipped away and I was privy to his thoughts. What he really meant was he wanted to get away from me and learn how to live without me; though he never said it out loud to his pack or his father, his unawareness had told me loud and clear that he wanted to go away from me.

Undoubtedly, his brothers and sisters were scandalized. They had tried every excuse, every guilt, every trick in the book they could to get him to stay. Billy's health-to which Jacob countered that Rachel was moving back to the reservation to be with Paul and she could step up and take care of their dad. He had been doing it for most of his childhood and he should therefore be entitled to a life of his own. Pack duties were reduced to a minimum since the pack and the Cullens were now on friendly terms. There was no treaty and no threat. The last and most powerful ammunition they had was me. Threats of his degrading health, if he didn't see me were used against Jacob. However, I couldn't let him be miserable in Forks. I wanted Jacob to be happy and if his happiness lied in Port Angeles, in having a normal life, then I wanted that for him too. Telling him to leave on the condition that he came back to Forks to spend time with me, whenever he felt sick was the hardest and most painful decision I had ever made, in 109 years on this earth. The only person who hadn't tried to keep Jacob in Forks was, surprisingly, Billy. Even though, they had their differences of opinions and they were both so stubborn that they clashed every time, Billy and Jacob were similar in so many ways, and understood each other.

It had been three months that I've been trying to understand why Billy had allowed Jacob to leave the reservation without any questions, but I haven't been able to read his mind. Somehow after Jacob's departure, Billy and I became, somewhat, friendly. At first, it was hard. He would hardly acknowledge me, even when he came over to our house. But, gradually, we became civil towards each other and then one thing led to another. Without having to try hard, we became friends. If that's what we could call each other. Every other day, I visited him, did some the repairs at home, if there was any. If not, we watched t.v. in silence till I had to leave. It was very weird, and agreeable at the same time.

There had been more than one reasons that had pushed me in getting to know Billy. The fact that I missed Jacob terribly. I couldn't stay away from him, but he wanted his space. So, to be closer to him, I tried getting to know the one person who mattered the most to him. I spent time in his childhood home, and sometimes lingered in his old bedroom, where his exuberant smell clung to every surface, every nook and cranny. When the distance gets to be unbearable, at night, I ran to Port Angeles. Watch him sleep from his bedroom window. Never once, setting foot in his apartment or his room. I had stopped watching him during the day when he interacted with people, because most of the girls or even a couple guys that flirted with him were in serious danger of losing their lives. I couldn't believe how hard it was for me to watch him flirt innocently, or smile warmly at someone. I wanted to rip their intestines out and wrap it around their throats, just for trying to take him away from me. I know I sounded mental or even, stalkerish but I couldn't help it. I couldn't bear the thought of him being with someone else.

Ignorance was bliss. Without knowing, I atleast had the hope that someday he would be mine. Someday.

Someday, I wouldn't have to watch him sleep from his window, but rather I would be right there, next to him, stroking his hair, and humming his lullaby to him as he drifted off. Someday, I would walk down the street, proud that the man everyone was ogling was walking by my side, his hand in mine. That he was mine. To have and to hold.

The main reason that had and is stopping me from telling Jacob was Alice. She told me to give him time, and with time, everything would fall in place, like it's supposed to. Over time, I have learnt to never bet against Alice.

I swallowed the lump in my throat sadly as I kept my eyes on the horizon, hoping to pick the massive outline of my massive russet wolf, as he moved through the forest towards me. Jacob had called yesterday to inform us that he had some news. I knew it was good news. His rich voice was trembling with excitement as he spoke to Esme. He was going to be coming over after talking with his pack and his father.

Blinking as I caught the sight of something weaving in between the trees, I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth as I caught his smell. Jacob was here. I heard his paws thumping the ground as he propelled his massive wolf form across the forest to get to us. Finally, as he stepped onto our lawn, I smiled and jumped over the railing of my room. Landing steadily, a few feet away from him, I waited for him to join me.

The russet wolf had gotten bigger and even more so than Sam. He was afterall, the true leader of the La Push pack. Grinning at him, I moved automatically in his direction and stopped directly infront of him.

"Hi," I whispered as I leaned in and pressed my forehead against his lowered head. His warm breath touched and warmed my skin and my eyes slid shut, while we enjoyed the comfort of being close to each other, after so long. I didn't have to read his mind to know that he was enjoying this too. His body shook with what I could only describe as purring. I lifted my hand and stroked the side of his wolf face, tightening my hold when I reached his neck.

We stayed connected like this for a few minutes before I whispered against his fur, " So, what's the news?"

The wolf's eyes slid open and warm chocolate eyes met mine. A wolfish smile pulled his face in a grimace, and he stepped back to phase.

Soon enough, Jacob stood in all his naked glory infront of me. The setting sun gave his skin a bronze colour and just like that, it was suddenly a few degrees warmer. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. My mind never did him justice. Everytime, I saw him, he looked more amazing than what I imagined him to be.

" Is Rose here?"

"No. She went shopping with Alice. Why?"

" Well, everyone has to be here for the news. Especially Rose," replied Jacob softly, and as I tried to read his mind, I noticed that he was careful in thinking about everything but his piece of news.

I pouted slightly, causing Jacob to chuckle softly as he shook his head at me, " Nice try."

"Esme's been waiting for you," I said softly as I took in every fleck in his eyes, the crinkles around his eyes when he laughed, the softness of his skin, "she's been cooking since this morning. You should come home more often."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob glance at me as I realized what I had just said and how it must have sounded. I locked my jaws and kept my eyes on the house as we turned around to find my family.

* * *

**Kitchen:**

**Edward's POV:**

I leaned back in my chair and watched the scene infront of me with a small smile. Jacob was hovering around Esme, who was trying to get stuff done around the stove. I watched as Jacob reached around her shoulder to taste some of the sauce that Esme was preparing with his finger, earning him a slap on the wrist from Esme. Jacob was enjoying, as always, all the maternal attention that Esme was giving him. It went without saying that Esme enjoyed having Jacob around. Of all the kids that she's 'had', he was the one who was the most receptive of all the attention. Jacob also loved being touched, and was therefore very receptive of all the hugs and pats on the back or on his arm.

For some reason, watching these two together made me more receptive of tactile love. I was more comfortable when Esme or even Alice gave me hugs.

I smiled as I caught the thoughts of my brother as he debated coming into the kitchen and hanging around Jacob. Jasper felt somewhat guilty for Jacob's injuries from the newborn fights. He felt responsible for Jacob's 'slip,' unaware that that slip was pre-calculated. Jacob hadn't mentioned it when he recovered, so Billy had no idea that Jacob had been trying to find a way out, nor did my family. The pack and I kept mum, though we were a little more cautious around Jacob and with his thoughts. Especially me. I couldn't imagine him not being in my life, in one way or another. That was partly why I agreed to him leaving for Port Angeles. If he thought he could get better while he was away from me, then I wouldn't stop him. I didn't want to push him any more than he could take. I didn't want to lose him. At least this way, I had Jacob; even if it wasn't in the ideal way.

I tried to make Jasper understand that this was not his fault, and that Jacob's attention had wandered for a split second when he wanted to make sure that Leah was fine. Right now, he was torn between his guilt and the warmth that Jacob emits that always has a magnetic pull on Jasper.

"Jazz," I called out without even turning around, "get your butt in here."

Jacob turned around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow as a sheepish Jasper walked into the kitchen, " Edward, did you just say 'butt'?" teased Jacob.

"Spend too much time in your head," I mumbled, knowing very well that he had caught it. His face fell and with a grimace, his mind turned blank. He tuned me out from his thoughts. And just like that the easy comradeship that we had since he got home dissipated. I was about to protest and let him know that I was just kidding when Alice and Rosalie's voice came floating through the front door, " Who let the dog in?"

But, what had caught my attention was the almost unbearably sweet smell of Bella's blood. My hand clenched around the armrest on my chair.

" Look who we ran into at the mall," came Alice's chirpy voice as she dragged a sullen Bella through the kitchen door.

Jacob's horrified expression matched my emotions to a T. Keeping my eyes on the shifter, I watched the tremors roll off his body as he tried to control his emotions. This was the second time that Alice had 'ran' into Bella and brought her home while Jacob was there. I was starting to think this run-in was not so coincidental. Especially since she spends a lot of energy in blocking me out these days.

"Hello, Bella," greeted Esme, politely. I, finally turned around in my chair to greet my ex-girlfriend who seemed frozen to the spot as she looked from my face, to Jacob and the spatula in his hand, before she mumbled, " Excuse me, I have to go," and ran out.

I breathed out, unnecessarily before glaring at my sister who avoided my eyes and kept her mind busy with a nursery rhyme.

" Jake," she cried out happily before sauntering over to Jacob and giving him a hug. I swivelled back in my chair to face Jacob. He looked pointedly away before returning Alice's hug.

"So?" smirked Rosalie at my mate, " is today the day?"

I narrowed my eyes at them and waited for an indication as to why we were all gathered in here, in the first place.

"Today is the day for what?" I barked, annoyed at all the secrecy between my sisters and Jacob.

" Should we wait for Carlisle and Emmett?" asked Jacob as he glanced around the room.

" Carlisle is at the hospital and won't get back till later today and Emmett already knows," replied Rosalie with, yet, another smirk.

"Oh," stammered Jacob, " uhm... okay then. Well, I have some good news," as he glanced around the room, before finally meeting my eyes.

I raised an eyebrow expectantly as I watched him with rapt attention.

He swallowed hard before continuing, " Uhm..I really don't know how to say this..or what the best way to say it is."

"Just spit it out, mutt," said Rosalie as a little smile played at her mouth.

"Uhm," started Jacob with a gulp," well...I'm going to be a father," he said as he flushed red before meeting my eyes again.

A father? Is that what he just said?

Everyone, with the exception of Alice and Rosalie looked shocked, but everyone's eyes were on me. I couldn't... I didn't understand. Jacob was going to be a father?

Didn't you have to have sex to be a father? Sex with a woman? Sex with someone who was not me!

Esme recovered first, glancing around the room, she started, " Uh. Congratulations, Jake," as she leaned in for a hug.

Rosalie and Alice were grinning from ear to ear while Jasper smiled and nodded at Jacob. The latter's eyes swung to mine again, waiting for a reaction from me. I stared at him for the longest time, before mumbling, "Congratulations," and slipping out of my chair and out of the kitchen.

* * *

I wasn't sure where I was going or what I was doing. I could barely keep up with the tidal waves of emotions that kept crashing against me. Blindly, I opened the front door and stepped outside and walked into the forest.

I didn't understand.

I couldn't comprehend what this meant for us. Was there even an us? I've spent 3 months away from him to give him space, give him the opportunity to find himself, grow up and then he comes back with a child? A father.

What the hell happened to imprinting?

"Edward," called Jacob as he followed me into the forest, "What is going on?"

_"What is going?"_ I snapped as I turned around to face him,"_'What is going on?'_ I should be asking you that. A father, Jacob? Really? You take off for 3 months and come back, saying you're going to be a father?"

"I am going to be a father. I want to be one. I want to be the one to carry my legacy forward; not Paul, not Rachel. ME!" he yelled, " Why are you pissed off anyway?"

"You're too young to be having a child," I reasoned, bitterly. I was hurt. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was losing my soulmate because he wanted to be a father. I knew I was being selfish. I knew that. I didn't care. I couldn't. Not when my relationship and my future with Jacob was at stake.

"You have no right to judge me," he spat as he moved closer to me, "this is my life. I will do whatever the fuck I want and you can't fucking stop me."

"Fine," I spoke before thinking, " go back to your whore. What do I care?"

"Right. You don't! I know that," he replied bitterly with an undertone of hurt in his voice. He sidestepped me, and phased, without even bothering to change out of his clothes. As the large wolf ran away from me, possibly forever, the only that remained was my heartache and pieces of his clothes.

I stared at the area where he disappeared-my eyes burning. I had a little tickle in my throat. I couldn't believe this was how my relationship with Jacob would end. We had just argued about nothing.

"It'll be fine," came Alice's small tinkling voice from behind me.

"How can you know that? He hates me. I told him he was too young to have this child."

"Jacob can never hate you, Edward. You're his imprint. And you are right. He's too young to be having a child, but I guess it's a good thing you'll be there to help him," she said. It was not a question.

I turned around to face her and she gave me a smile.

"I will?"

She nodded.

"You've seen it?"

" Yup. Why do you think I brought Bella here today? Or why do you think I've been bringing her as much as I can whenever Jake comes home?"

" To push us over the edge and pass the point of insanity?"

" . Well...maybe just the first part," she grinned impishly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. But, it was a smile that didn't take too long to fade.

" What about..."

" His whore?" she gloated at me.

" You're enjoying this way too much. And yes. What about her?"

Alice grinned at me, " He used a surrogate, Eddie."

"A surrogate?" I asked incredulously and when Alice nodded, my heart burst with warmth. He didn't sleep with anyone. I was so relieved.

" What about the child? Would she be part of his or her life?"

"Nope. Rosalie or should I say Anja Minkowski paid her. She's only giving Jake her egg and her womb for 9 months. After that she's been paid to leave and never contact Jacob or the child ever again," replied Alice with a smile, though her thoughts indicated she was on the fence about her emotions. She was conflicted between being happy for Jacob and sad for the girl who was desperate enough to sell her child or ovum to strangers.

" How do we know she won't contact Jacob again?" I asked, as creases lined my forehead.

" She won't. She has no real information, and Rosalie pretended to be a Russian agent, who's returning to her country soon, just in case."

I nodded.

" Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry."

" You've seen it?" I asked and was rewarded with a blinding grin from my sister.

I sighed softly. It was going to work out. Everything was going to work out. Jake and I would finally be together. Finally! I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

I was beyond pissed. And hurt. I knew he didn't love me, but he could atleast be happy for me. Being a father mattered to me. Having this child made me happy.

Taking a swing at my fifth beer, I didn't notice the girl who had come up to me until she addressed me directly.

" This seat taken?" she said slowly, and seductively.

Looking at her over the rim of my beer cup, I noticed a blonde, about 5'6, with wide green eyes and shiny lips. To say she was well endowed would be polite. Her ample bosom spilled out of her square neck line and gave a trailer of what was underneath.

" No," I gestured towards the bar stool, " go ahead."

With a bright smile and bending her torso inconspicuously (to the human eye), she sat down but not before she gave me a view of the twins, " What's your name, cowboy?"

I almost choked at the nickname, but decided to go along anyway. What the heck? I've never been with a woman, and Edward didn't want me. I was drunk enough to know that I wanted this, but not drunk enough to regret it in the morning._"When life throws you lemons, find someone who has vodka and throw a party."_ I chuckled softly under my breath as Quil's words of 'wisdom' came to me.

" Jake," I replied huskily, " what's yours?"

" Annette," she replied while smiling prettily at me.

" So, Janette," I started, " can I buy you a drink?"

" It's Annette and sure, I would love it if you bought me a drink."

Gesturing toward to the bartender, I asked him to refill her drink. Turning back to face my companion for the evening, I noticed a small smile playing along her lips as she watched me.

" You're beautiful, Jake. Did you know that?" she drawled softly as she reached out and touched my cheek. I was painfully aware that her hands were not frigidly cold, and didn't send shivers down my spine. Pushing every reminder of Edward to the back of my mind, I flashed Annette a smile. I heard her heart accelerate, and I knew she was smitten.

When the bartender slid her drink infront of her, she leaned, "How can I repay you for this drink, Jake?" she whispered hotly in my ear.

" I'm sure you'll find a way," I whispered back as I pressed my lips against her ear.

"Hm," she hummed and laughed throatily in my ear, " I can think of a way or two," and with that she leaned in and pressed her soft lips against mine. Again, the words: 'Not cold enough' flashed through my brain as I pointedly ignored them and opened my mouth to return her kiss. Unlike Edward's lips, Annette's were soft, warm and pliable under mine. She responded eagerly and opened her mouth, and slid her wet, hot tongue in my mouth.

I don't know how but soon her breasts were pressed against my chest and she lightly rubbed herself against me. I chuckled in her mouth, and she slid her hands up my neck to pull me closer.

A sweet, wintery smell soon clouded my nostrils, reminding me of Edward. Assuming it was a trick my wolf was playing on me, I ignored it and delved further into the warmth of Janette's mouth.

" What the fuck are you doing?" a cold voice hissed in my ear, causing me to jump.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with school. Anyway, thank you all for the amazing reviews! Keep them coming-they do keep me motivated!

Review and let me know what you think of the new chapter!

Lisa

* * *

"Green-ey'd monster"- phrase used by Iago, in the play Othello, by William Shakespeare. 


	32. Chapter 31: You've got growing up to do

**Chapter 31:**

**Jacob's POV**

"What the fuck are you doing?" a cold voice hissed in my ear, causing me to jump.

Pulling away from Jannette for a minute, I glanced up to find myself staring at the murderous eyes of my imprint.

I narrowed my eyes at him, " What do you want, Cullen?" I snarled, " Kinda in the middle of something here."

" We're leaving," hissed Edward-his midnight black eyes never leaving mine.

" Yeah, we are. Come on, Annette," I said, my eyes on Edward as my hand tugged on Annette's delicate wrist.

Anger flashed in his eyes, "Jacob, you're going home with me tonight," he growled and I swore my heart stopped beating for a second as I took in his words. Did he mean...?

Gulping, I stood my ground and defied him. Blood rushed through my ears and my heart pounded like a drum against my ribcage, I watched as he turned his attention to Jannette and dazzled her with a smile, " Would you excuse us for a second, beautiful?" His voice was smooth, velvety as it wrapped around the words intended to blindside the human;words that sent a shiver down my spine; I had to stop myself from shaking.

My companion's heart literally skipped a beat and she flushed red as she nodded. His words, his beauty, his charm were all part of his allure. His magnetism. That he used to lure his prey. He was the predator. Predator and prey. My heart stilled for a millisecond as the thought fluttered behind my mental barrier.

"That won't be necessary, Jannette," I said coldly, refusing to let go of her wrist.

" Annette," she stuttered, " my name's Annette?"

" Jacob," warmed Edward again.

As I shook my head, his hands shot out and released Annette's or Jannette's wrist from my hand, and before I could react, he stepped in between us blocking Jan..Annette's? view, he leaned in, placed his lips against my ear, before his hand shot out to grab me through my pants.

I whimpered at the contact of my imprint's hand on my member. This was the first time my imprint touched me in such an intimate way. I was hard within milliseconds.

"You were saying?" he hissed huskily in my ear, and I shook my head. He tightened his grip on my cock and stroked me through the material of my pants.

" Ed..wa..rd" I gasped, "st..op..."

" Stop? You want me to stop?" he growled deeply in my ear as his strokes got more determined and his tempo increased.

"N-n-n-..ah. Ye-e-s-s-s," I moaned, as I pressed my head in the crook of his neck, to muffle my moans.

" Really?" he murmured in my ear while his hand never _fucking_ stopped. On the contrary, his strokes were coming harder and faster and I could feel the strain of my erection against the front of my pants and the burning in my lower abdomen, promising my release. A release that was coming soon.

_"ED,"_ I yelled in my head as I bit his neck to suppress what would have been the loudest moan I would have ever emitted, _" I'm gonna cum...People...Ah...fuck...you..."_

"Let's go, pup,_" _he whispered hotly in my ears, as his voice trembled minutely, before straightening and smirking at me. Damn him.

" Annette," he added loudly with his black hooded eyes never straying from my flushed face, " you'll have to excuse us. We've got some urgent matters to...attend to."

" Oh," came Jannette's disappointed voice, " you know... I wouldn't mind...if you're into that..."

Edward's face darkened before he snapped, " No, thank you, Annette. We're leaving," and tugged on my hand, causing me to stand up.

" Bye, Jannette. Was nice meeting you," I threw over my shoulder.

" It's Annette," came a soft feminine voice before I got pulled into the crowd by Edward's hand.

* * *

Still in a daze, I shivered when we stepped outside the bar, Edward's hand never left mine, and I followed him blindly as he tugged me down the street and finally, into a small, dark and very lonely alley.

"Can you fucking tell me what the fuck it was that you were doing in there?" he snarled as soon as we were alone.

Slightly buzzed, I didn't bother filtering any words coming out of my mouth, " I was gonna get laid. That's what was happening in there!" I growled back at him.

" What happened to 'wolves mate for life'?"

" Are you fucking serious right now? Are you seriously pissed coz I was making out with some girl?"

" More like shoving your tongue down her throat," he growled.

" Unfuckingbelievable! You need to make up your fucking mind, Edward. Either you want me to be yours and I'll stop 'shoving my tongue' down people's throat or you don't want me and you fucking stop interfering with the way I live my life. You have no right to come here and dictate what I should or shouldn't do. You cannot fucking tell me that I can't have a child. You can't tell me not to shove my throat down some hussy's throat."

I was heaving by the time I was done, and instead of answering, Edward threw himself at me and started kissing me.

Without hesitating, I opened my mouth and gave him access. I wanted him. Not some hussy. Not some other guy. Just him. Only him. Always.

He hummed his approval in my mouth, " I want you too, pup," as on of his hands pulled on my t-shirt and the other worked my belt. I kept my attention on breathing as I tried to focus on what was going on while Edward attempted to undress me in a dark alley. I never thought my first time would be in alley. Our first time.

Edward's head snapped up and he stepped away from me, " You're right. Come on, let's get you home."

I was still numb-all this was happening so fast. I could barely wrap my head around it. I was having a hard time following. And taking advantage of my lack of consciousness, Edward hoisted me on his back, like he had in the forest and took off running through the dark streets of the city.

* * *

Not even five minutes later, we were standing infront of my front door.

"Keys, Jake," Edward pressed huskily as he stood next to me.

I fumbled in my pockets for my key and tried to push it through the key hole. My hands were shaking, and my heart was thundering in my ear. Was this actually going to happen? Edward and I were standing infront of my door, the key was being thrusted into the keyhole, without success. This was what happened every single time before the protagonists of a movie were about to do _it_ for the first time.

The tension was thick in the air. I knew Edward was going to lose it soon-He was being all fidgety-and I hoped he didn't 'coz it'd be a walk in the park trying to explain to my landlord why his front door was missing.

Edward chuckled slightly at my thoughts as he placed his cold hand over mine and turned the key and the audible 'click' came as a relief for both of us. The door swung open while Edward turned to watch me, and I him. Tremors shook my body, but I couldn't move. I didn't have that urge to phase-it was different. Good different.

Edward reached for my hand, pulled me inside and kicked the door shut. My temperature had shot up, and yet I was still trembling. Craving the frigidness of his skin.

The sound of my breathing filled the apartment as we stared at each other, taking in nothing and everything. Reaching behind me, I flicked the light switch on. As light flooded the foyer, I noticed how it bounced off Edward's hair and his skin. His eyes were still black and I wondered if it was because he was hungry or just horny.

He burst out laughing, and his teeth blinded me. I watched him in awe and he said, " Horny, Jake. Horny."

"Edward, did you honestly just say the word 'horny'?" I ribbed him gently. What happened to my prude of an imprint?

" I'm not a prude," he answered softly as he moved closer to me.

" Not anymore, you aren't," I whispered, considering his face was about 2 inches from mine.

Lifting his hand, he grabbed my neck, bent my head and suckled on my lower lip gently. Opening my mouth slightly, I surrendered myself to my imprint. My wolf half whimpered and half howled.

" I want you," he murmured against my lip.

" And I you," I replied truthfully, "but we can't."

Pulling back, he watched me, " Why not?"

" You're with Bella," I answered.

" Not anymore. I'm not."

"What?"

" Bella and I broke up."

"When?"

" After the fight..."

" Why?" I breathed out as my heart drummed against my ribcage for joy.

He smiled tentatively at me, "Because I want you. Not her. Hasn't been her for a long time, Jacob. And tonight, when you said you were going to be a father, it took all the courage and self control in the world to not go after the girl you impregnated and snap her neck," my breath hitched, and he smiled, " I won't. But, just the thought of you being with someone else is so repulsive. I could have killed someone."

" Repulsive?" I asked a little affronted.

" I thought I was going to puke at the thought of you being with someone else," I frowned at his words, "Geez! I was jealous, Jacob."

Oh.

" And right now... I could have ripped that Annette girl from limb to limb. The sight of you kissing her. I've never been in so much pain. Turning didn't compare to this...hell," he breathed out.

" You were jealous?" I asked disbelievingly.

He nodded.

"Really?" I asked yet again. When he nodded, a smile splayed across my face. He wants me. Edward Cullen wanted me. Jacob Black.

" Since when?"

" I think somewhere inside, I always knew it was you. But, I think the trigger was that day in the clearing when that newborn had his hands around you. I saw it all, but I couldn't do anything. Nothing. As his arms closed around you, I felt a vice closing off my air supply, crushing my heart and my very being. And...watching you lying limp," Edward choked out with a slight hitch in his voice, "...I thought I had lost you forever. I couldn't... I knew I couldn't live like this. In a world without Jacob Black."

" Why didn't you say anything?" I whispered...

" Because you had growing up to do. You had to learn how to be you, before you could be an us. The best thing I could have done for you was to let you go. Grow up. Figure out who Jacob Black is. You wanted to go too. You wanted this too."

" I didn't, you moron! I didn't. I wanted to be with you."

" I read your thoughts..."

" I lied! I knew you were going to read my mind, so I lied. Fucking hell. We've been apart for so long because of this? Bullshit!" I swore as I realized how beautiful life could have been, had we not been blind and admitted it to each other how we felt.

" What about Bella? She was there-every single time I came back home."

"Not every single time," I sighed, "Alice and her are still friends. She was there as Alice's friend, and you just assumed that we were still together."

"Fuck," I swore lowly, before meeting his eyes. As everything came together for me in my head, I felt a wave of emotions rush through my body; like a raising tide. But, anger was predominant. Tremors ran down my body and soon I was shaking, I felt like I was going to explode. The only thing I wanted to do was to hurt him. Like he had hurt me.

Without any thought, I angled my right hand back, I threw a punch at his face. As soon as my fist connected with the marble of his cheek, relief flooded me and multiple cracks were heard, and I stumbled backwards. My eyes on Edward. His jaw was almost touching the floor, as he stared at me. My right hand was throbbing and glancing down, I noticed it had turned purple, but was starting to heal.

I gulped as I looked up at my imprint, ashamed and worried.

Edward gave me a wry smile, " Alice told me you used a surrogate. Why? I mean..."

"Why I decided to go be a father?"

He nodded.

"I wanted to move on with my life. I knew I wouldn't live without you for long, so I wanted to keep my legacy alive," I replied with a brittle smile, a little unsure of what the decorum was here. A smile he returned fleetingly. A smile that didn't take long for it to change into a smirk as he advanced towards me...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello,

Since this one isn't too long, I figured I should update sooner. So, comments, concerns, questions?

The idea behind the reason why Edward let Jacob go after the fight was based on the song by Joshua Radin, " You got growing up to do." It's a good listen, if you want to give it a try.

Lisa


	33. Chapter 32: Remember tonight

**Chapter 32:**

**Jacob's POV**

Edward advanced towards me with elegance, like a leopard approaches his prey. His eyes never wandered from mine, those dark orbs watched me, while his stance was graceful, yet determined. When he was close enough, he leaned in, took my lower lip between his and suckled on them. The punch forgotten.

Forgetting how to breathe, I reached forward, grabbed his waist and pulled him forward till he flushed against my body. His hands cupped my face as his tongue prodded my lips, seeking permission. When I gave it, the cold, wet muscle invaded my territory and battled its counterpart for dominance. I whimpered when I felt his hands leave my face to tug my shirt out of my pants, and throw it over my head. As I tried to do the same with his shirt, I failed miserably. Why he wore those shirts with the incredibly tiny buttons, I would never understand. They were a pain in my ass. Edward chuckled at my thoughts and I growled. Patience was never really a virtue of mine. Frustrated, I ripped the shirt open, causing the buttons to fly in every direction. Take that!

" Hey," Edward whined softly against my lips, " my favorite shirt..." he stated but didn't bother to form a full sentence.

I shrugged, and continuing my ministering. Next on the list, his belt. I fumbled around and the metal clunked as I finally succeeded in my endeavors. Edward's hands stilled mine as I reached for the top button of his black jeans.

With one swift motion, he ripped my jeans off my body, leaving me only in my boxers. The lukewarm air brushed against my feverish skin, and caused me to sigh softly as I took in the sight of my imprint, standing infront of me, with only his jeans. I could feel myself flush all over as I watched his desire laden eyes roam my exposed body. As his eyes rose to meet mine, a smirk played devilishly across his lips, making my heart flutter. He stalked towards me-confident and cocky. Normally, this look would have annoyed the hell out of me, but somehow today, it turned me on. I backed up a little, almost afraid of what he was going to do, until my bare back collided with the front door.

His smirk grew bigger. The smug bastard.

Pressing his half naked body against mine, he took my hands on either side of my body and laced his fingers with mine, pressed the back of my palms hard against the door and leaned in to devour my mouth. His lips then trailed a cold but burning trail down my neck, leaving goosebumps in his wake, as his right hand left mine. I fisted my free hand in his hair as his front teeth grazed the skin on my neck, tantalizing and sending my heart in a frenzy. I should be worried that his fangs might accidentally get me, or that his lust might turn out to be for my blood instead, but I couldn't. Edward was driving me insane, and I trusted him. With my life.

Focused on the feelings that Edward's mouth was giving me, I forgot about his free hand, until the rip of cloth came to my ears, and cold air rushed to greet my throbbing cock. I shivered and more goosebumps erupted all over my body.

If possible, my heart started beating faster at the mere thought of what was coming. Edward and I were finally going to be one. After months of agony, my wildest dream-my most fervent wish was finally going to come true.

Edward hummed in agreement against my neck, while his free hand found mine again and returned it to its original position-flat against the door with his fingers intertwining my huge ones.

He nipped at my collarbone, dragged his lips up to my earlobe, suckled on the flesh before nipping it. A groan escaped my lips as my hips lifted involuntarily and thrusted against him. Only to be met with cold air.

I growled my frustration, and I felt Edward's lips pulling against my skin, in what was surely his famous smirk. _"Fuck. Edward. Stop teasing_," I growled silently, since my mouth was occupied by his. He responded by aligning his hips against mine. Before, I could react, even by instinct, Edward's hips rolled against mine. The roughness of his jeans rubbing against my throbbing cock was both torturous and pleasure inducing.

A gasp escaped my lips, " Gawd," I breathed out, ripping my lips away from his.

My mind was swirling with emotions-I was lost. I didn't know what to focus on. I didn't know what was more pleasurable: his mouth on my neck, sucking and nipping, the pressure his hips were applying to mine or the roughness of his jeans as they rubbed against the supersensitive skin of my penis.

" Ed," I breathed out, " this is._torture_." My temperature had shot way up and my heart thrummed against my chest, in anticipation. Edward mumbled something against my skin as his mouth move down to my nipples, but even with my super hearing, I couldn't understand what he said. Lifting his eyes to mine, he caught one of the buds between his teeth and smiled his conceited smile as I gasped. Flickering his cold, wet tongue against the sensitive bud, I groaned with pleasure as I repressed a shiver.

Finally, when he was done teasing, he pressed the softest kiss to my nipple and continue the exploration of my skin with his mouth. He moved down my stomach, pressing open mouthed kisses here and there, before stopping at my navel. As his tongue circled the little opening, my hands tried to escape his, unsuccessfully.

" Goddamnit, Edward," I growled between pants.

" What do you want, pup?" he growled softly against my feverish skin. Edward raked his fangs softly, but torturously on my stomach; while making sure he didn't break any skin.

Digging my nails into his hands, I whimpered as my breath came out in pants. Applying suction to my skin, he waited impatiently for my answer. As I reached my breaking point, my eyes flew open and met his liquid fiery eyes, " I want you..." I breathed out, " I want you to claim me. Fuck me. Make me yours."

Keeping my hands still, he dropped to his knees. Those now black orbs fluttered close before a small whimper left his swollen mouth and flew open again.I was left in wonderment as I stared at his face. _I_ did this to _him_-I realized as I watched Edward lose his composure and struggle to find it back. A smirk played at the corners of his mouth as he read the jumble that were my thoughts.

And just like that...cocky Edward was back. My eyes widened as it _finally_ dawned on me what he was about to do.

His lips puckered at my tip and my breath literally stop. He tongued my slit-his eyes never straying from my face. Who would have thought that the prude that dated my ex-best friend was so naughty? My legs were shaking and my hands were probably crushing every bone in his hands, but I couldn't think about anything but the feelings Edward's tongue was giving me at the moment.

With his lips on my shaft, he swallowed me whole and air rushed out of my lungs like water from an open dam. He bobbed up and down my shaft, like a child sucking on a candy cane.

_"Ed. Ed. Ed_," I pleaded in my mind. I didn't know if I could hold it in any longer. I didn't want this to end so soon.

Edward hummed against me. Causing me to vibrate from head to toe. My nails dug in his hands, as I pressed my back against the door and lifted my hips so that more of me would enter the cold cavern that was Edward's mouth. Did vampires have a gag reflex? I wondered, before Edward's right hand left my grip and started massaging my balls, then kneaded my ass, before scratching the inside of my thigh. As his nails raked the sensitive skin inside my things, I felt them tense as I tried to stop trembling, and I felt the tension increasing in my lower abdomen. My breaths was shuddering.

With my free hand, I fisted his hair as I arched in his mouth. The rest of my body seemed to shut down, the blood went from my heart to my penis and I felt my insides rip from my body wall and come together, before finally exploding in Edward's mouth, with a jerk of my hips and a howl.

I wasn't sure whether to embarrassed about acting like the animal I was or if I should be proud of it.

But, honestly, a howl? I would be embarrassed if it was physically possible to do so with gooey muscles and my insides as mush. Or maybe if I didn't have someone's face attached to my cock, swallowing my essence and licking me clean.

I wasn't really sure how that didn't make him want to puke, when food did...but, I wasn't complaining.

Edward's mouth came off of me, after milking me dry, with a popping sound, and he snapped to his feet before leaning in to kiss my mouth. Slowly. The first kiss I didn't return since I imprinted on him. I couldn't move yet. My legs felt like jello, my hands were shaking, my brain was numb, my heart was drumming against my rib cage, and I was sweating.

Edward nuzzled his head against my neck, as I caught my breath-chest heaving. Holy shit. That...was amazing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Edward mumbled lazily as he pressed his lips against my Adam's apple, inhaling me.

Letting my head drop against the door, I closed my eyes and answered telepathically, "_ Enjoy doesn't even begin to cover it. That was mind blowing. Jaw dropping. Breathtaking. Spine tingling. Heart poundingly amazing."_

Edward laughed softly before pressing light kisses against my Adam's apple. Opening my eyes, I bent my head down to capture his lips against mine, and kissed him slow and sweet.

_"I love you," _I said mentally, while keeping my lips busy.

Edward tried to pull away, but I wanted more. I wanted him. I wanted more of him. Right now. My kiss grew needy and desperate. One of my hands cupped the back of his head, while the other opened his pants. His erection was pressed against my rapidly regrowing boner.

Ripping my lips away from his, I pushed his pants and his boxers down in one swift motion. I didn't want no foreplay right now. I wanted to feel Edward. I wanted to claim him. And be claimed.

As he stood infront of me naked, I growled possessively, causing the vampire's black orbs to widen considerably.

" I want you," I whispered urgently as I pulled him against me.

" And I you," he replied.

" Take me," I demanded, with desperation lacing my voice.

" Really?" he asked surprised. I was surprised by my actions too. I always thought I'd top, and I did want to do that, but right now my instincts were screaming for him to take me. My wolf was pleading to be taken and claimed by its mate. After everything we've been through these past months, we felt the need to be accepted by our mate.

" Take me now. I need you," I whimpered.

" You don't want to..." he trailed off.

" Not now. Edward," I whimpered pleadingly, " I need you inside me. I can't explain it. I just do. Please."

" Of course, babe," he replied as he pressed a tender kiss against my temple.

Angling my head, so his lips were pressed against mine, I kissed him desperately.

Need clawed at my stomach. Instinctively, I lifted my leg and wrapped it across Edward's waist. With one of Edward's hand on my propped up leg, I lifted the other too until I was wrapped around his waist. We probably looked funny, since I was clearly the one with a bigger built. But,it didn't matter because my imprint was more than capable to support my weight and carry me.

While our tongued battled for dominance, Edward carried me through the apartment, in search for my bedroom.

* * *

Having my naked body wrapped around Edward's while he fumbled around my apartment, trying to find my bedroom was the most erotic thing, well maybe except for that blowjob by the front door.

Edward's groan of approval resonated down the hall as he listened to my thoughts. His cock was underneath my butt, teasing me, and hinting at the pleasure awaiting us, while mine was pressed tantalizingly against his chest, demanding attention. The temperature difference between our skins was so sensual. The frigidness of his skin brought relief to my feverish skin. His scent was thick with arousal. Musky. Everything about this man was a turn on. I couldn't understand what it was. But, my loins were aching. I felt as if my very being was being deprived of something important. I needed him to be complete.

" What's taking so long?" I mumbled against his ear, as I grazed the shell with my tongue before suckling on it.

" Can't find your damn room," Edward replied, frustration lacing his normally cool and composed voice.

I flashed him a layout of the apartment through my mind as he darted to my room, " You couldn't have done this before?" he growled, as he reached around me to open my bedroom door.

" Really? You're gonna argue with me now?" I asked breathlessly, as I arched my back and pressed my hard cock against his chest, as a reminder of the important things we had to take care of. That I needed him to take care of.

"Geez, Black. So horny," he teased as his mouth latched on to the raw skin of my neck as he sucked and nipped the area. Possibly leaving a mark. Unhooking my legs from his waist, I pressed my right leg in between his, and slid it up. As my knee grazed his erection, he hissed against my skin. Smirking, I kept going and rubbed my knee against his erection over and over. "You were saying?" I asked, innocently.

" Fuck," he swore lightly, and pushed me towards the bed. My knees hit the back of the bed and I fell down. The bed groaned under my weight and shook slightly.

I laid on my back, waiting for my Edward to join me. " Your Edward?" he smirked at me, as his naked body loomed over mine as he stood, watching me.

I nodded shyly. It wasn't the fact that I was lying on my back, naked, and absolutely vulnerable to a man who was previously my enemy that got me feeling shy. It was the look in his eyes. I saw happiness, desire, understanding, acceptance, and what I hoped was love. His black eyes shone at me. "_Mine,_" I thought at him.

As he lowered himself on me, he nodded, "Yours," he whispered against my skin, causing me to shiver.

He kissed me, yet again. Tenderly but passionately. This little declaration didn't ruin the lust we were feeling two minutes ago. No, instead carnal lust had turned to desire and want.

Edward climbed on top of me, with his knees on either side of me and devoured my lips. Finally, when I was dire need of oxygen, I had to rip my lips from his and gasp for air.

" I keep forgetting you have to breathe, pup," Edward whispered as his lips trailed down my chin.

My chest heaved and my breaths were coming out in pants, Edward clamped his fingers over my mouth. Confused, I looked at him questioningly. However, when his eyebrow raised teasingly, and his lips crooked into a smug smile, I got a fairly good idea of what he wanted.

Puckering my lips, I kissed his fingers before taking them in my mouth and with my tongue, I lathered them in saliva. My eyes, on the other hand, were on Edward's face. His expression was priceless. With his eyes closed and swollen pink lips slightly parted, he looked like the epitome of desire. I still couldn't believe that this was Edward Cullen. _The _Edward Cullen. The one who I hated not so long ago. The one who I could now turn into a puddle of gooey mush.

A shiver went down his spine as I ran my tongue over the tips of his fingers, his eyes snapped open and met mine. Lust darkened his eyes even more. The primal look in them had come back and suddenly, it was my turn to shiver.

Pulling his hand away from my mouth, he slid a finger in me. I gasped at the intrusion. His fingers were slightly warmer than usual. He thrusted in me with his finger and before I could get use to the intrusion, he added another finger.

" Gah," I ground out as my back arched involuntarily, lifting off the bed. My cock was throbbing with need, my pulse was erratic and my lungs were crying out for air, but I couldn't breathe, not when he was doing this to me.

Finally, he added the third and last finger. I thought I was going to pass out from the pain mixed with the pleasure.

" Fuck," I breathed out as I thrusted my hips out and writhed around his fingers, trying to find my sweet spot.

Taking his cue from my thoughts, Edward wiggled his fingers and found gold. " Shit!" I cried out, arching like a wanton cat against his hand. "Mo," I gasped, "rree."

He removed his fingers before sliding them back in, aiming for my sweet spot. " Arrg," I growled.

_"More. Stop. Teas..ing."_ I begged telepathically. My mouth could no longer serve any function other than breathing.

Smiling cockily at me, Edward slid his fingers out of me, and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Now," I begged, " please. Now."

Pressing his lips against mine lightly, Edward aligned his cock to my entrance. My lower body was throbbing with anticipation. My muscles were already contracting. My penis were leaking of pre-cum.

With a swift, smooth motion, he took me, with his whole length and I opened my mouth to make a sound, but instead I moaned silently. Partly in pain, but mainly at the contact of my imprint with me.

My muted cry was followed by a howl. My wolf was over the moon.

Though, he didn't need to breathe, Edward's breathing was slightly off beat like mine, he stayed perfectly still until I could get used to his girth.

I moaned and my eyes slid open, lidded with lust and pleasure. My eyes met his and it seemed like the world had stopped. Even with him inside me. It was just me and him in that moment. I felt something pass between us before Edward pressed a soft kiss against my hand, that was resting on his shoulder.

"Move," I whispered, as my eyes slid close.

Propped on his elbows on either side of me, he pressed a kiss to my jawline before he starting thrusting inside me.

Steadily.

In. Out. In. Out.

"Faster," I commanded.

With one hand on my cock, he pumped me while he pumped into me. Writhing underneath him, I struggled to find a position that would maximize everything. His length inside me. The ecstasy. Lifting both legs, I wrapped them around his waist and pushed him further inside me with my heels. I groaned with delight as his thrusts got deeper.

" Fuck," I gasped.

"_Faster, Ed,"_ I moaned telepathically. He picked up his speed, and I could feel my body wall contracting. I knew my release was going to be sooner than later. My body was heating up like a furnace. Reaching underneath me, his hand propped me up slightly at an incline and with my heels digging in his back, he slipped deeper. I cried out his name when he hit my sweet spot. Again and again.

My mind was fuzzy. My lungs were burning and I thought I was in shape. Guess I was wrong. Blood was rushing through me faster than usual-thrumming against my skin.

" I'm almost there," panted Edward.

" Me too," I panted as his hand griped my cock and pumped me.

My whole body tensed, my heels and nails dug further into his marble like skin, and seconds later, as Edward release came into me, his hand stilled on my cock, but still maintained the right amount of pressure. As his grip tightened and I yelled out his name as my release exploded in between our stomachs and caught on his chin.

Edward's body slacken on top of mine, as he dropped his weight carefully on me. Resting one arm on his back and my chest heaving, I ducked my head into his neck, taking in the musky scent of arousal, his pheromones and the smell of cum mixed with my sweat.

It was undoubtfully the most amazing scent I've ever smelt in my entire life. Was even better than Edward's natural scent.

Holy mother of all that was magical. That was unfuckingbelievable. My throat was sore from all the grunting, moaning and crying out I did.

Edward laughed softly against my neck.

" What's so funny?" I panted out.

" You were pretty loud. I'd be surprised if you didn't get complaints from your upstairs neighbor tomorrow."

My already flaming face felt hotter, as a blush spread across my cheeks, " Yeah...Well. It's all your fault."

He hummed his approval before catching my lips in a sweet agonizing kiss. Slow and sensual. Like a kiss between two lovers.

Is that what we were now? Lovers?

Pulling away, Edward looked down at me, " Is that what you want? For us to be lovers?"

"_I'll take anything you offer_," I answered mentally.

"I want you. All of you," he whispered before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against the corner of my mouth. My heart nearly exploded at his words. Wishes do come true. My wolf howled with joy. Our mate had finally accepted us.

My eyes drifted shut and I struggled to open them. I didn't want this night to end. Sleep should be the furthest thing from my mind right now, especially with Edward still in me. But, I was tired. He literally just milked me of all my energy.

I was met with the cocky smile of Edward Cullen as his head came up to watch me and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I chuckled at his silly expression and leaned in to lick my cum off his chin.

He growled as my tongue came into contact with his freezing skin. Suddenly, it was my turn to smirk. Though it didn't come out right, especially when my eyes were drifting close.

" Go to sleep,babe" he murmured as he started slipping out of me.

" No." I whimpered at the loss of contact, " Stay. I wanna stay like that a little longer."

I remembered him nodding before the darkness enveloped me.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

Somehow during the night, I found myself on my stomach and Jacob's entire left side was literally on the right half of mine. I knew I should probably feel weird that his naked body was on mine, but his feverish skin pressed against my frigid one caused a warmth to spread over my entire body. It almost felt as if I was a normal human being, running at regular temperature. Jake's head was pressed against the crook of my neck and his warm breath fanned shoulder, clavicle and the side of my neck, tickling me, while his left hand was on my hip. I sighed softly and enjoyed the feel of my lover on top of me, and I took comfort in his warmth surrounding me like a cocoon. Like this was how it was supposed to be. Fire and ice, finally one. The yin to my yang. We were balanced. And for the first time in 92 years, I felt normal. How did so much change in so little time? It seemed only like yesterday that I absolutely loathed Jacob Black, but it also felt like I've never been away from him. Like he had been in my life since the beginning of time. I didn't know how I had even existed without him in my life, in me and as a part of me.

A deep guttural moan from Jacob drew my attention away from my thoughts to his dream-not to mention causing my cock to twitch. I felt myself hardening as I watched his action packed dream. He was pounding me into the mattress, groans and moans echoing in the room of his small apartment. When we reached our climax in his dream, I couldn't hold it anymore. A strangled gasp escaped my lips as I arched my lower back, trying to rub myself against the sheets without waking Jacob.

My eyes slid close as I bucked into the mattress again with Jacob's overactive imagination provoking me. Lust and need clouded my mind and I lost all touch with reality until Jacob's hand on my hips stilled my movements. I hadn't even realized he was up, " Let me," he mumbled in my hair throatily, as his hand slipped past my hip and underneath me to grab my swollen member.

A deep husky moan escape my lips as his feverish hands started moving up and down my shaft. I lost control of all coherency. I tried turning around so I could face him, but he pinned me down my his left shoulder and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

_" Enjoy it, Ed"_ I heard somewhere in my mind between the lust and the ecstasy that was building inside me.

As Jacob's strokes on my penis got faster, I could feel the pleasure coiling like a spring in my stomach, waiting for the perfect moment to spring to life.

I could feel the erratic beats of Jacob's heart against my back, and his straining erection pressed against the other side of my hip. His hot breath was coming out in pants, as though he was the one getting off and not me, and for some reason that was turned me on even more. I couldn't help but think it was very romantic as well.

How was it that the touch of the one person, that I had hated the most, almost brought me down to my knees? His scent drove me wild, his breath on my skin made me want to bawl my eyes out, even though the notion of crying seems so far away.

I wanted to see his face. I wanted to see the emotions flickering on his face. That was definitely the icing on the cake for me. I knew Jacob like the back of my hand. I had access to his thoughts, his life, his heart and even, his soul. He was mine in every sense of the word. And, I was his.

My release was burning in the pit of my stomach. " Jake," I whispered fervently against my pillow as I tried to make this last longer.

Jacob leaned in and placed tender kisses against my nape while his hands continued their magic, and suddenly, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

With half of my mouth pressed against the pillow, I cried out Jacob's name. It was unusual for me to be so loud, but it was nothing compared to the mind boggling release I had. I felt my wetness spread across the sheets, Jacob's hand and myself as I came.

Jacob's pants were muffled against my shoulder as he pressed open mouth kisses against my skin. I could feel his chest heaving and while I didn't need to breathe either, I was mimicking his breathing pattern.

When he finally caught his breath, I tried to move again so I could return the favor. But, he had other plans-hazy plans that I couldn't make out from his thoughts.

With his cum covered hand, I could feel him stroking himself, before he used his other hand to splay my legs apart. I frowned slightly as my pleasure induced brain struggled to catch what Jacob had in mind. But, when he finally shifted to be completely on top of me, I knew.

Without any warning, he slipped between my legs and thrusted his member inside of me. I groaned at the intrusion. Pain was never an issue for me, but it felt weird to have an additional appendage inside of me. Weird but good. I felt complete. As if the missing piece of a puzzle has been added and the picture was finally completed. I finally understood why he had begged me earlier tonight to take him. It was oddly sensual, tender, and arousing at the same time to have him inside me. I was in that moment, complete and completely his. He stayed like this for a few minutes, with him rooted deep inside me, his body lying on top of mine, his warmth enveloping me, ridding me of the coldness that was my norm. Angling my right hand, I reached for his and intertwined our fingers, " Move," I whispered. I knew it took a lot of self control on his behalf to stay still like this and let me get used to the intrusion. But, I wanted him to be pleasured like he pleasured me a few minutes ago.

" Jacob," I whimpered, as desire overcame comfort, "Move."

Propping himself with both arms on the mattress, he started moving languidly. Slow and sweet. He thrusted in me, slowly but steadily. His body temperature had shot up and every time his burning flesh touched mine, I felt like I was on fire.

In and out. In and out. His thrusts soon became more erratic. Though he had just worshipped my needs like a temple, I felt myself growing hard with each thrust. I moaned as he picked up the pace and increased his tempo.

Deeper.

Faster.

"Jake," I whispered into the night. His breaths and heart were coming to life in sporadic bursts.

" I can't hold in anymore," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

" Don't. Let go."

" But, you..." he panted in my ear.

"'m fine," I moaned. " Faster, Jake," I cried. Obligingly, he pounded me into the mattress, like the dream that started it all. With every thrust, my penis rubbed against the wet sheets. The coldness of my cum and the friction of it all against the sensitive skin of my cock made me whimper shamelessly.

If death brought such joy, and ecstasy, then I was glad that I was dead. I thought I had known pleasure, but I was so wrong. And, never had it felt so good, to have been wrong.

As Jacob thrusted in me, trying to prolong the moment, I felt him hit that bundle of nerves that would have brought tears to my eyes, had I been able to cry. Arching my back, I lifted my butt wantonly so that he would hit that sweet spot everytime he pounded me. And he did. Every single time.

I was over the moon. Seeing stars. All those wonderful cliches. Nothing had ever compared to what I was feeling at the moment. Above me, I felt Jacob's body shake before I felt his sweet but warm release in me.

He lowered himself on my back again and pressed his face against my neck, and tried to regain control of his breath. And while doing so, he reached down with his right hand, and cupped my still swollen penis.

I moaned as he cupped me and began stroking me. Three fast strokes and I was cumming on his hand like a torrential downpour.

I felt his body slacken.

With Jacob lying on top of me like a rag doll, I turned over swiftly with vampiric speed, so that instead of lying on my back, he was pressed against my chest.

He chuckled lightly, his laugh muffled in the crook of my shoulder. We laid like this for a few minutes, before my wolf had to breathe again. He lifted his head and placed kisses on my ear, and along my jawline. Propping his head on the arm that rested on my chest, he met my eyes. His chocolate brown eyes glistened.

I traced the outline of his face with my fingers, as he nuzzled against them with his eyes closed, " I love you," I whispered. His eyes snapped open, wide with surprise.

" _What?" _he cried telepathically.

" I love you," I repeated, " divine love cannot change. Nothing, not even death, can shatter it. It is the very nature of the soul" I quoted Leo Tolstoy, " and that's what my love for you is, Jake. Divine," I whispered. " I may not have a soul, but I love you with every fiber of my being. Or non-being, if you will.I am tired of fighting it. Sure, wolves and vampires are natural enemies, but like Leo* said, to get rid of an enemy, one must love him. And, I wanna get rid of you," I said, while stroking his cheek.

" I'm not sure if this is the worst declaration of love ever, or the most wonderful thing a vampire has ever said to a wolf," he replied with tears swimming in his eyes, "but, thank you. I love you too."

Propping myself up on my elbows, I leaned in and kissed him. Sweet and slow. Full of love. Full of emotion.

" How did I live without you, Jacob Black?" I whispered against his lips.

" You didn't," he replied cheekily, "you're dead, remember?"

" Way to kill the mood," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him while he grinned, leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on my frigid lips, and made them burn with warmth.

Wisps of his breath came onto my smirking lips as he quoted Dante Alighieri, " Remember tonight...For it is the beginning of always."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone,

So...first smut of the story...

Honestly, I'm very apprehensive about posting this, and I can't help but worry about the details...I don't know if I got things right. If I didn't, I apologize. This is my first male-male story, and like I said in the very beginning, I wasn't planning on writing a sex scene. But, then as we moved along, I figured the boys deserved it, especially after what I've put them through..

So, please. Please. Please. Reviews are an absolute must here.. I really want to know how I did. It would be really helpful, considering I'm writing a sequel for this story at the moment. So, constructive advice is welcome!

I will give you guys more details about the sequel in the next (and final) chapter of Tidal Waves of Emotions.

Please, review!

-Lisa

p.s. Sorry, I've been meaning to update since this Saturday morning, but FF wouldn't let me edit anything. Apparently, a lot of people are getting errors like this! I also heard story alerts are being sent sporadically.. So some of you might get it later than others.. :S The support team is really unhelpful..I've been emailing since...Saturday! Maybe it's because I've emailed so much... they've learnt to block me from their inbox or w.e. Anyways.. I can go on and one.. But, please let me know if you've received alerts and if it worked out for you guys. And don't forget to review! :)

* * *

*Leo Tolstoy.


	34. Chapter 33:Epilogue

**Chapter 33: Epilogue**

**6 Months later:**

**Edward's POV:**

" Do you have everything?" I asked my lover as I waited impatiently for him to leave our room and hurry out to the car.

" Yes, Edward. For the millionth time, yes. I have everything we need. It's all in the bag that we prepared two weeks ago. The same bag you keep checking every night when you think I'm sleeping. The same bag you checked ten minutes ago. It's all here."

"Well, hurry up. He won't be waiting for you to come into this world. I don't want to miss the birth of my son because you're too slow," I said again as I tapped my feet anxiously, and in a very human way, as I waited.

"He's my son too, remember?" called Jacob as he exited our room and came into the foyer.

" Sure, if you cared enough to be there on time for his birth," I teased, with a small smile.

I couldn't believe today was the day we got to meet the person who had rapidly become the single most important person in our lives. Our little boy was finally ready to make his entrance in the world. In _our_ world. Our slightly twisted world.

Jacob grinned at me as he finally reached the front door where I was impatiently waiting, before he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to my mouth, " This is it, huh? Last time we'll ever be alone in our house."

I nodded, in wonderment.

"We're going to be parents. Can you believe it? Parents!" he almost squealed.

I gave him an indulgent smile, before whispering, " Thank you." His eyes glistened as he watched me and nodded. Jacob knew very well what he had just given me. He had given the opportunity to move on with my life. Although, life with Jacob was never dull-this was a new beginning. A new way of life. I couldn't wait to be a dad. He gave me something I never thought could be possible. Having a child. Being a father.

" Let's go. I don't want to miss the birth of my boy because of you,Cullen," he mocked as he side stepped me and left the little house that Esme had given us, away from everyone, yet still close enough to the pack, Billy and my family. Nestled in a secluded area of the forest around Forks, it was a small cottage, in a clearing, made of rocks and hardwood; giving it a very rustic look. A small cottage that was strong enough to house a vampire and a wolf, and now a human-shifter hybrid.

I glanced around the foyer, which was littered with boxes and gift wrapping; courtesy of our families. All the gifts had been opened and set in the nursery that Jacob and I have been working on. Since he would be surrounded by the forest at all times, we thought we'd bring to his room something new and something different. The ocean. The nursery had a nautical theme. All the work had been done by Jake and I, much to the displeasure of Alice-although we had taken advice from her on how to make everything flow. "_It wouldn't be long now_," I thought as I closed the door to our home, "_ that this house would be filled with laughter, cries, and coos of a baby_."

My life made sense for the second time since I've been turned. My life was meaningful. I had a family. I had Jacob and now...a son.

* * *

Rosalie or Anja was already at the hospital, where Carlisle was going to be delivering the baby. Everyone else had been forbidden to come to the hospital; there was too much at stake. We couldn't risk the surrogate knowing our identity, and hence the identity of her child. She looked like she was about to burst. Rosalie had been the most excited about this baby than anyone else. She would finally, get the chance to satisfy her maternal cravings; and we knew without a doubt that this child would be loved and cherished by everyone, especially by the Cullens, who hadn't had the luck of having their own offspring.

" Finally! You guys made it," she squealed as Jacob and I approached her. I gave her an amused look, before she leaned in and kissed our cheeks. Rosalie Hale Cullen never squealed. She was too much of a lady to do so.

"Edward took forever," stated Jake as he smirked at me. I shook my head at him, " Is she here yet? Can we see her? I want to see the baby."

" You can't see the baby yet, babe. She hasn't had him yet."

" I know. I just want to talk to the baby before the birth. Reassure him. Let him know that we're all waiting for him."

" It's really not fair that you get to communicate with our son and I can't. It gives you an unfair advantage."

"Please. We all know that either way, he was going to like me more," I stated, puffing my chest out like the proud papa I was.

Jacob scowled and scoffed, as he leaned into me.

"I'll go check. Wait here!" said Rosalie with an air of...well, Rosalie, before she walked down the hall, in search of our surrogate.

Pressing a small kiss on the top of Jacob's shoulders, " Would you tell me now?" I asked softly.

" Tell you what, babe?"

" His name?"

Jacob shook his head with a small smile on his face as he looked down at me, " It's killing you not knowing, isn't it?"

Narrowing my eyes at me, I nodded.

His rich laugh boomed across the hallway, " You and Alice are both the same!"

"Yet, she won't tell me the name of my son!"

" You'll know soon enough. You've waited six months, what's a few more hours?"

" Does he know?"

" The baby?"

I nodded again.

" No. How would he know?"

" I don't know. That way I can read his thoughts and find out."

" No, Ed. You can't. I knew you were going to be sneaky and get it out of him. Poor kid's not even born yet, and you're getting him to admit things," replied Jacob as he shook his head.

Glancing up, I caught sight of my sister who was running at human pace as she waved us over. Though, I didn't understand why, considering I could read her thoughts.

" Erica's in labour," I said while keeping my eyes on my sister, and I pulled on Jacob's hand and led him towards the delivery room.

* * *

**23 hours later:**

We all looked up as Carlisle exited the delivery room, with a white bundle in his arms. Jacob and I gasped simultaneously as we both jumped to our feet. I couldn't believe this was our baby. Our son.

Carlisle grinned at the both of us, " Congratulations. He's beautiful."

I bet he was. If he was anything like his father, he would be gorgeous.

" Who wants to hold him first?" asked Carlisle softly as he looked down at his grandson.

I gestured towards Jacob as the latter scooted closer to our son, without thinking. He held out his arms, like a natural as the little bundle was lowered into his arms. Grabbing my camera from the seat, I snapped a picture of Jacob's face. The amazement, wonder, and the love shone from his face, and made a great picture.

Handing my camera to Rosalie, I moved closer to my mate to see the newest addition to our family.

I gasped softly as I peered at the little boy in Jacob's arm. Somewhere around me, I heard flashes of my camera going off, but I couldn't focus on anyone else but that little person in Jacob's arms. He was the most wonderful little human being I've ever seen. He had Jacob's colouring, thought a little paler. His jet black hair was matted to his forehead from his recent wipe down. His soft skin was flushed-no doubt from the exertion.

I glanced up at my mate-Jacob's eyes were shining from unshed tears. I smiled at him and pressed a small kiss on his lips before mumbling, " Thank-you" against them.

" Can I hold him?" I asked, without taking my eyes off my baby boy.

Jacob nodded and handed me our son, " Careful," he whispered before wrapping his arms around my waist.

The almost inexistent weight in my arms was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

" Masen," whispered Jacob in my ears, " his name is Masen Cullen Black."

" Masen," I said softly, still gazing at him, and as if he recognized my voice, he opened his eyes and blinked once or twice before focusing on the faces that loomed over his. His big brown eyes were the same shade as Jacob's.

" I think he likes it," I said, never taking my gaze off Masen, " as do I. Thank you, Jacob." Somehow through our son, my legacy lived, as did Jacob's.

" Come on. Hurry up already, you two. I want to see my nephew," exclaimed Rosalie.

Jacob and I looked up and laughed.

" Speaking of your nephew, Rose," started Jacob as I handed Masen over to Rosalie, reluctantly, "how would you like him to be your godson, instead?"

I smiled at the string of nonsensical thoughts in her head as she processed Jacob's words.

" You mean...You mean..uh... godmother?" stammered Rosalie, " You want me to be his godmother?" as she glanced from Jacob and I to Masen, unbelievingly.

" Yes, Rose. Jacob and I want you to be Masen's godmother."

" Since he won't have a real mom, we were hoping you'd like to be his godmother and step in? Plus, he wouldn't be here, if it weren't for you. So, yes. We'd love it if you were Masen's godmother," replied Jacob as we both looked at an almost bashful Rosalie, who also looked like she would be bawling her eyes out, if she was still able to.

"Well? What do you say to that, Rosalie?" probed Carlisle gently.

" I... I would be honoured," replied Rosalie as she glanced down at her godson who was blissfully unaware of his surroundings as he fell back asleep.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe I was back in this stupid town after all that's happened. For the last six months, I have been miserable in Phoenix. I couldn't go back to Forks High after all that's happened. This was the second time Edward broke up with me. The first time was miserable and I wallowed in sadness for the longest time. This time-it was different. For some reason, I wasn't as broken as I was the last time. Maybe it was because somewhere inside of me, I knew this was coming. That this breakup was inevitable. I knew Edward would leave me for Jacob. Afterall, fate couldn't be denied, could it?

Instead of being miserable, I was angry. I was angry at Edward for being such an ass and dumping me for my bestfriend. My best guy friend. It was surprising. How does your sexual orientation change over night? Was he bisexual?

Charlie hadn't been surprised when I told him that Edward left me for another guy. According to him, it was a long time coming. _" Did you see his hair?" " What normal seventeen year old guy dresses like a runway model everyday?" " What's with the way he talks? Like he's a hundred years old!"_

However, he choked on his food when I told him who Edward was going out with. I wasn't sure what made it so hard for him to believe that Jacob was gay. Maybe because he had a crush on me for the longest time since he was sixteen. Or maybe it was because he was so virile and manly. Or perhaps, it's harder to change your opinion of a boy who you've known for your entire life, a boy you've seen grow up infront of your eyes. Maybe, it was even the fact that Edward and Jacob could barely tolerate each other. I always had been acting as a referee when it came to these two. And now, somehow I've been cast aside while they were living their love story. Their forever after.

The relationship between Billy and Charlie had been strained for a while now; out of loyalty for their kids. There was no fishing trip. Charlie spent his weekends cooped up in the house, watching t.v., especially since his only other friend, Harry Clearwater had passed away. He got even lonelier after I left for Phoenix, and has been begging me to come down for Christmas break. All it took was a moment of weakness from my part, and I was agreeing with Charlie to come down and spend the holidays with him.

I was angry at Jacob for stealing my Edward from me. Edward was my mate. My escape from this life.

And somewhere inside, I was mad at myself. Maybe if I was prettier, Edward wouldn't have left me. If I wasn't such a klutz, and he didn't have to spend his days watching over me, instead of being with me-he wouldn't have left. If he didn't have to bear the unbearable smell of my blood, especially since I was so prone to spilling it, he wouldn't have been fed up and left. Maybe it was me?

" Come on, Bells," said Charlie cheerfully, as he pulled to a stop at a local Christmas tree farm. He wanted to make Christmas special for me. One that I wouldn't forget, and one that would make me forget all that's happened. So, here we were, getting a Christmas tree together like we used to when I was little-before the divorce.

I gave him a small brittle smile and got out of the car.

* * *

After 45 minutes of trekking in the cold, in search of the perfect tree as Charlie insisted, we found one. We grabbed one of the saws that were being handed out by the volunteers and started chopping our Christmas tree. And of course, as luck would have it, my hand slipped and the saw dug through my forearm, effectively cutting the sleeve of my jacket and sweater.

" Oh my god," cried Charlie, sounding panicked, " Bella. Oh my god. Let me see your hand."

" Let's go. You're going to need stitches."

* * *

We were waiting in one of the small rooms of Forks General Hospital, waiting for the doctor on call to make an appearance and take care of my arm. I wanted to get the hell out of this place. It had way too many memories and reminded me of Edward.

Charlie and I, both looked up as soon as the door swung open and we found ourselves staring at the bent blonde head of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who was reading the file that was left on the door by one of the nurses.

His head snapped up. Surprised amber eyes met mine and I felt myself flush; which was an accomplishment, in itself, considering how much blood I've lost.

" Bella," cried Carlisle, surprised as he glanced around the room before nodding at Charlie, " Charlie...uhm...Hello."

" Hello," grumbled Charlie, clearly still holding a grudge against any Cullens.

" Let's have a look at your arm. How did you saw your arm? You weren't trying to kill yourself, were you, Bella?"

I gaped at him, " What?" I shrieked as soon as I recovered, " No. We were getting a Christmas tree. The saw slipped and got my arm."

"Honestly, Dr. Cullen. Do you think my Bella would kill herself over that son of yours? He doesn't swing this way, remember?"

A frown creased Carlisle's forehead fleetingly before it disappeared quickly, " Charlie, I understand what happened between Bella and Edward was unfortunate but don't you think it's better that they ended it now? Instead of later? Bella can now move on with her life, go to college, find a new man and settle down?"

Scowling a little, " I suppose so," grumbled Charlie, yet again, sounding like a pouting 6 year old.

When Dr. Cullen was ready to give me my stitches, I pushed the jacket away, and he chopped off the length of the arm of my sweater, so it reached my elbow. I frowned at his actions-something that didn't go unnoticed by the doctor.

"So, that it won't rub against your stitches after," he said softly, with his head bent and his nimble fingers working on my forearm. His frigid fingers numbed the pain.

We all sat in an awkward silence before a knock on the door came as relieved distraction. To me, atleast.

" Come in," called Carlisle before the door swung open and an elderly nurse poked her head in.

" I'm sorry to bother you, Dr. Cullen. But, your son and his..." stumbled the lady as she glanced around the room, blushing a little, "...uh...partner...are waiting to get their discharge papers and have the release form for the baby to be signed. Their agent wanted me to come get you so they could leave the hospital as soon as possible? She was quite insistent and I told her you were busy with other patients. But, she said they didn't have all day to wait around in the hospital. They were having a homecoming party for the little guy."

Carlisle's eyes met mine before he answered the nurse with a small smile, " That's fine, Mariella. Can you please ask them to wait for me in my office? And can you please tell that agent of theirs, to be a little more considerate of other people waiting in this hospital. I am the only doctor on call today."

" Uhm...sure," she said a little awkwardly as she probably debated if that was a good move or not, "Sir, they are in the waiting room, down the hall."

" Okay. I'll be with them as soon as I'm done with this patient. Ask them to wait. Thank you, Mariella."

" Sure, doctor," replied the nurse before giving us a warm smile and leaving the room.

Carlisle glanced up at me again, before ducking his head and continuing his work.

I frowned slightly as I analyzed the conversation that just took place. Why was Carlisle looking at me like that? Almost guiltily.

_" Your son...and his...uh...partner..."_

Partner... My heart rate increased as I realized who was here, in the hospital. It was Edward. And his partner...Jacob.

But, why were they at the hospital? I wondered. Neither of them needed any medical attention. Well, Edward never did and Jacob's temperature was too high to be allowed treatment in the hospital. The same went for the rest of the pack.

I replayed the conversation in my head again. And again before a word stuck out like a sore thumb. Baby.

Baby.

Baby.

Baby.

She said baby. Whose baby was she talking about?

It couldn't be theirs. They were both males. That wasn't physically possible.

Emily! That's right. It must be Emily and Sam's baby. She was pregnant. Of course. It had to be hers and Sam's.

"E...Edward's here?" I squeaked as I stared at the man working on my arm.

Glancing up quickly, he nodded, " Yes, Bella."

As he cut the thread that he was using to sew my arm, " With Jacob?" I asked again.

He darted across the room to get bandages and as he wrapped my arm, he nodded again, " With Jacob."

" Oh."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, a little unsure of what the protocol was here. Should I ask more questions? Or would that be inappropriate? But, I wanted to know. Badly. Know what? I wasn't sure. I wanted to know everything about their life. I wanted to see how they interacted with each other, how they looked now, where they lived. Did they live with the Cullens? On the Rez? Or do they have a place of their own? Did they hunt together? Was Edward still going to high school? Or did he drop out? Since Jacob had fast tracked and graduated early. I wondered about their sex life... Were they having sex? Edward always refrained himself with me. I was breakable, but Jacob was not.

I could feel the bile rise in my mouth and the feeling to throw up peaked. My heart was beating like a drum and blood had risen to my face; although I wasn't blushing. I was upset. They were flaunting their love while I had to run away to Phoenix.

Hate was predominant in all the emotions that were coursing my body. I hated what they did to me. I hated Jacob Black for imprinting on my Edward. I hated him.

" You're free to go, Bella. It was good to see you. Take care of yourself and Merry Christmas," sad Carlisle as he stood up and shook hands with Charlie before darting out of the room.

* * *

Forks General hospital was a pretty small hospital, which wasn't that weird considering the size of the town. But, what was the probability that of all the days that they were here, I was here too... I mean, I'm almost always here, but why were they?

Were they here to congratulate the new parents, Emily and Sam? But, still...what are the odds?

I had to have the worst luck in the whole world. As Charlie and I were leaving, we passed the waiting room that the nurse was talking about. Inconspicuously, I glanced in as we passed by. It wasn't hard to pick them out of the crowd.

They stood out from the rest of the regular folks. Jacob towered over almost everyone; it seemed like he had gotten taller and even though he was still in his teens, he wasn't an awkward teenager anymore. Somehow that height was perfect for him. He looked like a young man. His face shone from happiness, laughter and contentment as he stood there talking to Rosalie.

The Cullens, like always stood out. Their pale, translucent skin... Their amber eyes, their elegance and beauty. I searched for the mop of messy bronze hair and I found him in the corner, with his back toward me, with Carlisle, some nurses and Mr. Riddell, one of the few lawyers in town.

"Bella? What's the matter?" called Charlie from a few feet infront of me, " Hurry up. We gotta get going."

" Go ahead, Dad. There's something I need to do. I'll meet you outside."

With a frown, Charlie nodded, " Don't be too long," he said before walking down the hall.

I turned my attention back to the waiting room and inched closer to the door, hiding behind one of the big cardiovascular poster that was hanging from the ceiling.

I watched them.

A nurse in a pink uniform approached Jacob and Rosalie with...a baby in her arms and handed the baby to Jacob, who held out his left arm and cradled the child with care. Rosalie leaned in and pressed a small kiss agains the child's face, and looked up to Jacob and said something really quick-so quick that I couldn't make out the words. Jacob simply grinned and looked down at the baby.

Jacob's head snapped up, like someone had called out to him and his eyes searched the room until they met Edward's amber orbs. A smile pulled at the corners of Edward's mouth and Jacob smiled back.

I couldn't breathe. The electricity that passed in between them was unreal. I could feel the spark. A connection. A connection that I longed for. A connection that I knew I _had_ with Edward. I balled my fingers into a fists as I watched Edward crossed the room and joined his lover and his sister.

He peeked at the small face, with his fingers pulling the blanket slightly while nodding at something Rosalie had said. Edward turned around to face his sister and said something along the lines of " Carlisle...you...sign...papers." My lip reading skills weren't great but I was assuming that Carlisle wanted Rosalie to sign some papers. Rosalie left the pair with the baby and crossed the room to her father.

My eyes went back to Edward and Jacob. Jacob's right hand was resting on Edward's hip as they both watched the baby sleeping.

_"How much can a baby be interesting?"_I wondered, a little annoyed. I didn't understand this apparent fascination they both had with that child. Whose kid was that anyway?

Edward inclined his head slightly, probably in response to a question Jacob had asked him mentally. Jacob shifted his left arm to allow Edward to pick up the baby and hold him, close to his body.

Bending down to the bag that laid at his feet, Jacob grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the baby, in what looked like an attempt to prevent Edward's body temperature from freezing the baby. Much like the way Edward used to wrap me when he _used_ to hold me at night.

Jacob wrapped both hands around Edward's waist, pulled them closer and leaned his head on Edward's shoulder to peek at the baby. They both smiled at something the baby did, before they both started laughing. Edward bounced his arm, and the baby with it and a wide smile broke on Jacob's face as he watched the pair infront of him, in adoration. Like a puppy. Before he pressed a kiss to Edward's cheek.

Carlisle and Rosalie joined them, after signing a bunch of papers. As Carlisle spoke rapidly to the three, I caught some words, " Done. Mr. Riddell...Eric...bye..Your son...home"

Your son. "_So, this was their child,_" I thought as my nails dug through my skin.

After giving Edward a one-armed hug and Jacob a full hug, Carlisle left through the back door, leaving Rosalie, Jacob, Edward and the baby in the waiting room.

I watched as all three of them fussed over how to put the baby into the car seat, who got to cover him and who got to hold the car seat as they walked out to the car. Quickly, I ran down the hall, hid in a room which overlooked the parking lot. I glanced across the parking lot where my truck and an impatient Charlie were waiting.

Finally, I saw the trio emerge out of the hospital with the car seat in Rosalie's hands. As they crossed the parking lot, they noticed Charlie and my truck-not that the monstrous truck was hard to miss. Jacob slowed down, automatically slowing Edward down, considering they were holding hands, while Rosalie continued towards the silver Volvo, without any regard or concern.

I watched as Jacob raised his hand in acknowledgment and Edward inclined his head slightly. My heart swelled as my father glanced down at their intertwined hands before he glared at them. Jacob shifted on his feet awkwardly, reminding me of the teenager I had met when I first moved to Forks, and looked like he was about to go over and talk to Charlie, before the latter turned away. Jacob stared at my father before Edward tugged slightly on his hand and pulled him towards the car, where Rosalie was securing the car seat.

* * *

As I laid in bed that night, I couldn't help but be bothered by what I saw at the hospital today. I was surprised that Edward hadn't picked up the smell of my blood; afterall I was his singer. Why hadn't he picked up my smell? Maybe there was too much blood in the hospital that mine blended with the smell of the rest of the patients...or maybe it was because Edward didn't care about my blood anymore...

I tossed and turned trying to find the right position to sleep, but I couldn't. My mind was whirling with thoughts and the memories from this afternoon kept haunting me. All I could see was Jacob's face as he held onto Edward's waist and smiled at that baby. I wanted to knock that conceited smile off his face. Slap the smug look off his face.

He ruined my life. He took away the most important thing in my life. He took Edward from me. He was living my life. With Edward and his stupid baby.

I bolted in bed as ideas whirled around my head. I got off my bed and pulled out the photo album I received for my birthday and flipped to the first page. There staring out of the page was Edward's honey eyes. His smile warmed my body and my heart started racing. His arm was curled around my waist, and mine around his. We used to be happy.

"_Soon_," I thought as I snapped the album shut, and glared out my window.

* * *

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everybody,

I'm a little sad as I type this final author's note for Tidal Waves of Emotions for you guys. I would like to take a moment and say how wonderful you all have been. Always supporting me, even though I have tormented you throughout the chapters ( all that angst with Edward couldn't have been good :P). Thank you for being such a wonderful audience; I hope you've had as much fun reading TWE as I had, writing it.

Okay, moving on before I start sobbing...

As promised, I bring you details of the new story-the sequel!

* * *

_With the imprint finally accepted and a new baby to juggle, life is hardly dull for Jacob and Edward. New responsibilities and new relationships. Join me to find out how the boys you've grown to love and hate, change over the years._

* * *

Keeping in theme with the previous story, the sequel is titled Galactic Tides. I chose this title as a way to foreshadow the forces that act upon the boy's lives, by the galaxies on their fate.

Galactic Tides starts three years from the day we left off, in Tidal Waves of Emotions.

I am trying to keep the characters mostly the same, but like we all know, growing up needs us to change and adapt to new situations. Circumstances change and with them, so do we.

I have already started writing the story. I am going to let it stew for a while before I upload the first chapter. I always like to go back and edit, until I think it's good enough for you to actually read it. That being said, I promise to release the first chapter sometime in May, 2011. School will be out, giving me more time to focus on my writing and I have enough time to edit as well.

I will be posting a note here, on TWE, for everyone who have this story as a favourite, on alert, etc. as soon as I have the first chapter up.

To all those who review, I have a treat for you guys. A little teaser from Chapter 1 of Galactic Tides. So, if you leave a signed review ( and your PM is not disabled), you can get a sneak peek.

A little something I picked up from one of the authors on FF. The author's name is sadtomato, and he/she's just finished writing a Jakeward story, called If Only. It's a great story. One of my current favorites. I'm sure you must have heard of it, (s)he's gotten a lot of amazing reviews!( Please read the warnings before you read the story. It's an M story!)

Let me know what you think of this chapter/TWE/the sequel, etc.

Love,

Lisa


	35. Author's Note: Sequel

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone,

As promised, I have the sequel ready. Galactic Tides should be up and ready to be read.

Comments/feedback is very much appreciated as always.

Lisa


End file.
